The Q and I
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Kathryn has accepted Q's proposal to be the mother of his child albeit wearily. It's a bumpy road ahead but both will learn that sometimes fresh blood really can quell the masses. Sometimes it can even bring people together when they least intend it.
1. Considerations

Considerations

_Considerations_

They hit the ground and she let out a groan. Why had Q dragged her into this mess? He just couldn't leave well enough alone. It seemed absurd that he would want to mate with her. It wasn't that a part of her wasn't flattered but really, could a child really save the Continuum? She looked down at his Union uniform to see he had sustained a large wound on his shoulder.

"Q, you're bleeding." He touched his hand to his shoulder and pulled it away. It was covered in blood. He looked as shocked as she did. His body shook a little at the sudden loss of blood and Kathryn tore at the petticoat under her dress.

"Hold still." She helped him to sit up and tied the cloth around his shoulder. It wouldn't hold for long but it would have to do. They didn't have any other medical resources available right now.

"Stay here." She could be so commanding, even in a dress.

"Where are you going?"

"You're injured. Someone's got to make sure we don't get killed."

"Don't' be ridiculous, Kathy. Those aren't weapons like you've seen before. They're Q created weapons. Look at what it did to me. Just imagine what it could do to you." She looked from the window to his shoulder and back again. He had a point. But she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She had to find a way to get them out of there, back to Voyager.

"You have to take us back to Voyager. Maybe the Doctor can treat your wound."

"I'm afraid they won't be too keen to let us leave."

"You 're going to get us out of here." He couldn't help but smile a little at her. He had chosen her for a reason. And it wasn't just because he believed she possessed the human qualities that would temper the Q Continuum. Just then a loud explosion sounded very close to the house. It was too close for Kathryn's comfort. She'd backed away from the window just in time to avoid more glass shattering. Q struggled to his feet and pulled her behind the couch.

"You can't just stand in the line of fire."

"What are we going to do, Q? We can't just sit here forever. You've got to do something."

"I don't know what else to do. I've tried fighting back. You've seen how well that worked."

"Have you tried talking to them? Calling a truce? Waving the white flag?"

"And let them think we're surrendering to their antiquated, dry ideals? Don't be absurd." Janeway rested her head against the back of the couch. This was getting them nowhere. But she shouldn't be all that surprised. It was Q she was dealing with.

"There is one option…"

"What?"

"Well…I've already told you about it."

"Q…" Her voice had an edge to it that warned him she would toss him out the window if he pushed her too far.

"It wouldn't be so bad…really. Think about it. He'd be adorable."

"Let's just say I hypothetically agreed to this idea." His eyes lit up.

"Hypothetically," she reiterated. "What makes you so sure it'd be a boy?"

"I'm omniscient, Kathy. I know these things."

"Of course. And what's to keep you from disappearing after the baby is born?"

"Are we still speaking hypothetically?"

"Yes." Her tone was firm.

"Well…I'm sure he'd benefit from your motherly touch."

"You couldn't just be an absent parent, Q. If you put the time and effort in creating a life, you better be there to take care of it." Another series of shots sounded outside and a few bullets, or what appeared to be bullets, whizzed over their heads.

"I promise. If you say yes, I'll be there every minute of every day." She let out a groan. What had she just gotten herself into. She took a deep breath and noticed that his shoulder was continuing to bleed.

"You need to get help."

"I told you I don't think they'd let me leave."

"I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"You get us back to Voyager right now and I'll consider your offer."

"Oh Kathy, I knew you'd come through for me in the end." He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. He snapped his fingers and they reappeared on Voyager's bridge. It looked to be in a sad state of affairs. Most of the primary systems were down.

'Let's get you to Sickbay." He looked exhausted from getting them there and she led him to the nearest turbolift. She would deal with Voyager after she was certain Q would be alright.


	2. Treatment

Treatment

_Treatment_

The turbolift halted and Kathryn led Q out into the corridor. The ship's emergency power was still fighting to stay active as they made their way to Sickbay. Q was leaning heavily on her shoulder, trying to keep the blood from flowing onto her dress. He wasn't having much luck. The cloth was soaked through by now.

"You know I could have gotten us here." He sounded short of breath as they stopped so he could rest for a moment. He wasn't used to being injured.

"Not in this state you couldn't. Come on, we've got to keep moving."

"Are you doubting my—" She cut him off.

"Q, stop talking. You're wasting energy." He gave a small pout but kept quiet until they reached Sickbay. The doors slid open to reveal Kes preparing a hypospray for the Doctor. Chakotay sat on one of the bio beds, his back to the door while the Doctor treated a head laceration.

"Captain?" Kes's voice alerted the Doctor and Chakotay to the additional occupants. Kathryn pushed Q onto a nearby bed and walked over to talk with Chakotay.

"What happened?"

"After you left, the ship was hit by all three shockwaves. We took a beating…some of us more than others."

"It's nothing I can't heal," the Doctor reassured them both.

"Doctor, when you've finished with Commander Chakotay, take a look at Q. He sustained a shoulder wound while we in the Continuum. See if you can do anything. I'll be down in engineering."

"Yes, Captain." Kathryn turned to walk away when Chakotay called out to her.

"Kathryn."

"Yes?"

"You might want to change first." She looked down to see she was still wearing the Civil War era dress.

"I think she looks rather authoritative in it." Kathryn gave Q a dark look before walking out.

"You're all set, Commander."

"Thanks, Doc. I'll…leave you two alone." Chakotay was about to follow Kathryn out when he turned to look at Q. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and walked out.

"Well what do you know…I made Chuckles speechless," Q mused as Kes walked towards him.

"Why don't we get you out of this." She gently helped him out of the jacket and shirt. The wound looked severe and painful. Q looked down to examine it with fascination.

Down in engineering, B'Elanna was running around frantically, trying to delegate tasks to reestablish the warp field. The sooner they got away from this region of space, the better.

"Vorik, I need you to check on those plasma relays and repair any that are broken."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kathryn walked in just as the Chief Engineer returned to her console and began trying to restart the warp core. The Captain had stopped by her quarters and changed into her uniform.

"How's it going B'Elanna?"

"Welcome back, Captain."

"Good to be back. Now, how are things going."

"Well we're trying to reestablish the warp field but we're not having much luck. We're trying to repair a few blown plasma relays too. With any luck Harry should have primary systems back online within the hour."

"Keep at it. When you get the warp core back online, let me know."

"Aye, Captain."

Back in Sickbay the Doctor was examining the wound on Q's shoulder. He'd scanned it with his tricorder several times but was at a loss for what to do. Q looked over at Kes and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"He isn't very useful is he? I don't see what Kathy likes about him…a hologram?"

"I can hear you, you know." Q just gave a snort of laughter.

"Well there's nothing I can do, I'm afraid."

"Of course you can't." The Doctor turned to see the female Q standing behind him.

"Oh great, it's _you_."

"Doctor to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead Doctor."

"You might want to report to Sickbay."

"On my way." The female Q just looked disapprovingly between Q, Kes and the Doctor. Just as Kathryn stepped into the turbolift, a hand caught the door and Chakotay stepped in with her.

"I have a feeling you might want some back up."

"Thanks."

"So, what happened?"

"The Continuum is in chaos. Q was shot."

"How'd you get him to bring you back to Voyager." They stepped off the turbolift and walked into Sickbay. She didn't have time to give him a response. She was too busy watching the two Q argue.

"They aren't very good shots."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A few inches lower and they would have hit their mark." She looked furious. Q was sitting on the bed, his shoulder still oozing.

"See, there you go again. Always nagging. There's a reason I left you, you know."

"For some bipedal mongrel dog."

"What the hell are you doing back on my ship?" Kathryn demanded. She and Q looked at the Captain, surprised to see her standing there.

"I told you I can't get rid of her, Kathy. She's like a leech." Kathryn wasn't listening to him. She was looking at the female Q.

"He's not going to survive unless that wound is treated. Your…sad excuse for a Doctor doesn't have what it takes."

"Let me guess, you do?" Chakotay interjected.

"Yes."

"Fine. Then heal him and leave."

"You heard her. Snap to it. We have things to do." The female Q looked wide-eyed at Janeway.

"How dare you!"

"I'm not going to say it again. Heal Q and get off my ship." The female Q glared at Kathryn but moved towards Q. Chakotay took the opportunity to pull Kathryn aside.

"Mind answering my question now?"

"I told him I'd consider his offer."

"Kathryn, have you lost your mind?"

"It was the only way to get him to agree to get us back to the ship."

"But he's going to think you're serious. And so is she."

"Ow!"

"Stop being a baby." A zap of white light shot from the female Q's fingertip and the wound on Q's shoulder disappeared. He jumped a little at the feeling but rotated his shoulder a time or two to make sure everything was in working order.

"Thank you. Now leave."

"I can't believe you're tossing me aside for _her_." The Doctor looked from the Qs over to Chakotay and Janeway and back again.

"This is a Sickbay not a counselor's office. I'm going to have to ask all of you to take your arguments elsewhere. I have patients to treat." They all looked at him. Kathryn simply nodded and ushered Chakotay out of the room. The female Q let out an angry huff and snapped her fingers. She disappeared in a flash of the same white light, leaving Q, he Doctor and Kes alone. She moved away to reorganize the hyposprays on the tray in the Doctor's office.

"Finally. I thought she'd never leave."

"That means you too." Q made a face at the Doctor but disappeared as well. The hologram didn't care where he went as long as it was away from Sickbay. In the corridor Janeway and Chakotay were continuing their argument.

"He knows I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"No he doesn't. He's manipulative and you know that, Kathryn. No matter what you say now, he's going to interpret it as 'yes'."

"I appreciate the concern, Chakotay but I can handle this on my own."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt by this."

"Go see how Harry is coming with getting the primary systems online." Chakotay let out a weary sigh.

"Yes, Ma'am." He gave her one last look before walking in the opposite direction.

Kathryn made her way back to her ready room and was not the least bit surprised to see Q sitting in her chair.

"So, when do we begin?"

"First of all, get out of my chair. Second of all, I haven't said yes."

"Now Kathy, stop resisting. You know you've wanted me from the moment I asked." Janeway had to laugh. He couldn't be more wrong.

"What happened to you wanting a companion and someone to love you, Q?"

"Oh I still want those things but…right now I want you."

"I need to think about it. I'll let you know when I've made my decision."

"You aren't kicking me off the ship, are you?"

"I'm sure you can find something other than Voyager to entertain yourself with for a while."

"Fine." He gave a small pout and disappeared with a snap and a flash of light. Kathryn sunk into her chair and heaved a sigh.


	3. Decisions

Decisions

_Decisions_

Kathryn sat in her ready room for what felt like hours, just staring at the computer screen in front of her. She finally pushed herself to her feet, feeling the tightness in her legs from sitting for so long and began to pace. She was surprised that Q hadn't popped back in yet. She knew how impatient he could be. Kathryn let out a breath and moved towards the doorway. She walked past the bridge and straight to a turbolift. The bridge crew didn't seem to notice.

"Deck Two." The computer gave a 'beep' of acknowledgement and descended one level through the ship. The doors slid open and she walked into the Mess Hall. Thankfully it was empty. She could hear noises in the kitchen. Ignoring it, Kathryn walked to the replicator.

"Coffee, black." The replicator whirred to life and a mug appeared.

"Something wrong with your replicator, Captain?" Kathryn spun around to see Neelix standing there.

"No…I just needed to stretch my legs." Neelix nodded and sat down at one of the tables.

"Something on your mind?" Kathryn took a sip of her coffee and looked pensive.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I'm all ears."

She joined him at the table but didn't say anything. Did she really want to discuss her situation with Neelix? It wasn't that she didn't value his opinion but he would no doubt disapprove of what she was thinking of doing.

"Just…thinking about what Q said." Neelix studied her carefully before speaking. He caught the hint of something contemplative in her gaze. He knew what Q had asked of her and Neelix had made it clear that Captain Janeway wasn't interested.

"You aren't considering it, are you?"

"I…I told him I would. It got us back from the Continuum." Neelix gave a disapproving look as Kathryn drank another few sips of coffee. They sat there in silence for a few minutes more.

"Well…I'll leave you alone." The Talaxian stood and returned to the kitchen. He figured it would be best to let the Captain come to the decision on her own. He knew she was aware of what he thought.

In Sickbay, the Doctor was pacing back and forth with anxiety. Kes had gone off to tend to the airponics bay and he was glad to be alone. He knew he had to convince the Captain to refuse Q's offer. The doors opened and the hologram jumped. Chakotay looked at him in surprise.

"You wanted to see me?" The Doctor took and breath and nodded. He'd nearly forgotten he'd asked Chakotay to join him.

"Thank you for coming. I believe we have a problem."

"The Captain?" The hologram nodded. The two men looked at each other and an understanding passed between them. It wasn't going to be easy.

"She's stubborn. We both know that,' Chakotay sighed.

"Perhaps if we both speak with her she'll see reason." The First Officer considered the suggestion and was about to speak when that familiar snap and flash of white light blinded them. Chakotay was the first to speak.

"I though the Captain told you to stay off the ship."

"Oh don't get your uniform in a twist, Chuckles. I'm just checking in. Has Kathy made her decision yet?"

"No. She'll let you know. So I suggest you leave. You've already overstayed your welcome." The Doctor looked a little surprised at Chakotay's tone.

"She really can do better than you," Q quipped before disappearing. Chakotay let out a breath of frustration.

"We can't let her go through with this. I don't think any of us can handle having him around much longer."

"I agree. I'll meet you in your office in half an hour"

"Alright. I'll make sure Kathryn gets there." With that Chakotay walked out of Sickbay.

Half an hour later, the Doctor arrived in Chakotay's office. He walked in to find Chakotay sitting at his desk, hand poised over his comm. badge. He looked up when the doors slid shut.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked. Chakotay nodded and tapped the badge.

"Chakotay to the Captain."

"Go ahead." She sounded distracted.

"Can I see you in my office? It's important."

"Acknowledged." Chakotay and the Doctor shared an expectant look as a few minutes later the doors opened and Kathryn walked in. She stopped short, seeing both of them there waiting for her. She held up a hand before either of them could speak.

"I know what you're going to say. I respect your opinions, both of you but this is my decision."

"Just hear us out, Kathryn," Chakotay said, once she'd taken a seat on the other side of his desk. She didn't stay seated for long. She was feeling anxious and began to pace around the room. Chakotay looked to the Doctor. The hologram cleared his throat.

"Captain, as your physician, I would strongly advise against it. For one thing, it would be against Starfleet protocol. You'd be engaging in a sexual encounter with another species."

"I know that, Doctor but I'm the Captain of this ship. The people I'd have to speak to are on the other side of the galaxy. And without contact with them, it'd be pretty difficult, don't you think?"

"Still, we don't know how you would handle the experience…physically. No one has ever done this before. It's unexplored territory."

"I have ever confidence you'd handle it."

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind," Chakotay muttered. Janeway didn't respond.

"For all we know, you could be pregnant for…a week or a year. It's unpredictable." She just gave the Doctor a nod and turned her attention to Chakotay.

"Your objections, Commander?"

"You know he's just using you as a means to an end. He doesn't care about you, Kathryn."

"I know Q hasn't always been the most…honest of individuals. However, I've seen what the Continuum looks like and it's not pretty."

"What about the Prime Directive? We'd be interfering in a big way…"

"They've been around a hell of a lot longer than the Prime Directive, Chakotay. I've tried to find another way to help end this conflict. After all, we are partly responsible."

"How?" It was the Doctor's turn to interject.

"Quinn."

"Kathryn, you can't believe letting him make a choice about his own life is our responsibility."

"We helped him commit suicide, Chakotay. And now we have to deal with the consequences of our actions."

"But by mating with Q? It's crazy and you know it. You're better than this."

"I don't see any other options. He won't surrender and neither side wants to talk."

"So let him find someone else. It's not your job to clean up his mess."

"Yes, Chakotay. It is." He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand to silence him.

"Your objections have been noted." With that she left the room.

"Well…I'd say we lost that battle,' the Doctor sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe you should run some scans. Maybe he did something to her."

"You're joking. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get her to come in for her annual physical?"

"Well she better get used to scans. If this thing works, she's going to need them."

Kathryn returned to her ready room and found it empty. She sat down in her chair before opening her mouth.

"Q." A flash of blinding light erupted in front of her desk and Q materialized.

"Finally. What took you so long?"

"Sorry I couldn't accommodate you in a more timely manner." Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"You know I hate waiting. So…what did you decide?" He was leaning over her desk, giving her the saddest attempt at puppy eyes she'd seen in a long time.

"I've considered what you've said and what you've showed me. It wasn't an easy decision. There will be some people who aren't going to like it."

"Enough beating around the bush. Did you accept or not?" Kathryn let out a breath. She knew she should just tell him and get it over with.

"Yes. But it's not because there is anything…romantic between us, Q. I helped make the mess in the Continuum. I'd be negligent if I didn't help fix it."

"Oh Kathy. I knew you couldn't say no." He rounded the desk in record time and planted a kiss on her lips. She gave a noise of protest and he released her. He was about to snap his fingers when she grabbed his hand.

"Not now. It's a little early."

"You're right. I could speed up time."

"No. We do this my way."

"Whatever you say."


	4. Encounter

Encounter

_Encounter_

The room was quiet for a while. Kathryn and Q just sat there, looking at each other. A small part of her felt guilty for thinking of asking him to leave again until she was ready to proceed. But only a small part. Still, she didn't dismiss his presence. Finally, Q let out a sigh and stood up.

"You know, Kathy, neither of us is getting any younger here." She simply let out a breath and looked at him.

"You can't just expect me to be…in the mood."

"Of course." He lifted a hand and was about to snap his fingers when he stopped. He looked contemplative for a moment, as if trying to figure out what would best change her mind, and a small smile crept onto lips. Kathryn watched him carefully, seeing the calculations behind his eyes. She knew what he was considering. His hand was in mid-snap when there was a flash of blinding light. Female Q materialized next to Q, looking positively livid. Kathryn looked between their new guest and Q.

"If you think that is…" she began but Q cut her off.

"I didn't bring her here." The Female Q turned her gaze upon Kathryn. She exuded hatred and distrust.

"I told you to stay away from him." Q opened his mouth to offer some pithy retort but Kathryn held up a hand to stop him.

"Q, give us a minute."

"Kathy…you can't be--"

"Go." He let out a huff but disappeared. The two women stood opposite each other, both keeping silent. Now that they were alone, neither was sure what to say. It was evident they were in disagreement over the situation but that had been clear from the beginning. Kathryn fiddled with her comm. badge, that nervous habit of hers, before finally gathering her thoughts.

"I know you don't like what's happening here."

"That's putting it mildly. You small minded creatures think you can interfere with omnipotent beings in whatever manner you choose..." The Female Q turned up her nose in disgust.

"That's not what I think. I think you've forgotten that this was Q's idea. Not mine."

"And yet here you are minutes away from taking him from me!" Kathryn couldn't keep a snort of disbelief from escaping her.

"I hardly think I'm taking him from anyone, especially you. This isn't about romantic feelings. Believe me when I say I have absolutely no interest in Q. I find him irritating, arrogant and self-absorbed."

"He's more complex than your small mind can understand." Kathryn opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. She was not in the mood to argue over the Q's overly inflated sense of superiority.

"I don't see why he chose you anyways."

"Q seems to have a…fascination with humanity. I'd say even an obsession. I imagine he sees this as an opportunity to get up close and personal with it." It was the Female Q's turn to stand silent, lacking some superior comeback. Kathryn took the moment to explain her motives.

"Let me tell you something. I agreed to this, not because I have any interest or feelings for Q. I am doing this because if it weren't for this ship and it's crew, the Continuum wouldn't have been thrust into the chaos and conflict it is in now."

"So you've agreed to carry Q's child out of what…guilt?"

"I'd like to think of it as a responsibility to help fix a problem we…I created."

"Humans always making excuses with their noble ideas and grand desire for duty," the Female Q scoffed, arms crossed over her chest.

"I merely want you to know why I'm doing this. I have no intention of coming between you and Q."

"I suppose I shouldn't care. He'll lose interest in you once the child is born anyways. He has the attention span of Malcozian sunfly." Kathryn jus raised an eyebrow.

"Okay."

"And he doesn't have the excuse of living in the corona of a red giant." The Female Q looked rather satisfied with her analogy. Before Kathryn could respond further, the Female Q began to pace.

"You know…Q can be very charming and arrangements are…negotiable. But I'll trust your motives…for now."

"Thank you." Kathryn held out a hand but the Female Q simply gave a small pout and snapped her fingers. Her presence was immediately replaced by Q.

"She just talks forever, doesn't she? I hope she didn't pester you too much. She nags. I'm sure you see what I had to put up for all that time." While he was speaking, he transported them to Kathryn's private quarters. Much like the night he had originally propositioned her, her bed had been replaced by a more comfortable looking one.

"Q, do you ever stop talking?" He just gave her a smile and snapped his fingers. Kathryn looked down to see her uniform gone, replaced by a satin nightgown.

"You look ravishing in nightclothes." She rolled her eyes and pushed past him to stand in front of her mirror. She gently unwound her hair from the knot on the top of her head. Q watched her intently, expectantly. She set her brush down and turned to look at him.

"Patience is a virtue. One would think living for billions of years; you'd have learned it by now."

"So I've been told. It's not one of my better qualities, I admit. Now, enough stalling. Let's get this show on the road." Kathryn let out a small sound of annoyance but moved away from the vanity.

Q reached out and gently took her hand in his. Immediately, Kathryn's head began to swim, as if she were in a daze. She felt Q sweep her off her feet quite literally and lay her atop the bed.

"Just relax." His voice sounded so far away but it bore a calming quality.

She felt his fingers winding their way through her hair, fingertips sliding along her cheek like a breath of air. She longed to simply drift off to these sweet gestures, soothing and tender but Q had other ideas. His lips found their way to her neck and the sensation rippled through her body like bursts of lightning, awakening nerves and sparking hormones. Q continued in this manner, small gestures and touches, rousing every inch of her body bit by bit until all of her was ablaze with sensory overload. She'd closed her eyes by that time, taking in the movements of his body in relation to hers through every pore in her skin, every drum beat of their hearts echoed like thunder in her ears. She was so lost in the heat of their bodies and the crashing of their hearts that she didn't have time to notice the consummation of their agreement.

Q held some power over her very being, bending her senses to his will, shrinking and expanding them like waves upon the sand. They crashed and receded as he saw fit but Kathryn could not object. It felt surreal as they became one.

"Oh, Kathryn." His words seemed to take an eternity to reach her and make sense. They'd already fallen still and silent when his declaration reached her. It seemed full of an emotion she couldn't quite identify. It felt like a combination of compassion and admiration but it couldn't be those emotions. Q didn't feel those emotions, not for her and not for anyone else. It was not his nature. It was not the nature of a Q.

As her senses and hormones slowly began to return to normal, that dream-like state persisted. It was overwhelming now that she could feel again but in a restful manner. Kathryn let out a soft sigh and rolled onto her side, succumbing to the pull of sleep. Beside her, Q watched her drift off. With as quiet a snap as he could muster, the bedcovers draped themselves over her body. He stood up, looking pleased with himself.

"Not compassionate. Says who," he mumbled to himself. He would let Kathryn sleep. He disappeared in a flash of brilliance, leaving Kathryn to dream of soft touches and welcoming arms.

On the bridge, Chakotay sat in the Captain's chair, looking uneasy. He'd had a sinking feeling in his gut from the moment Kathryn had left his office. He didn't trust Q's motives but it was too late to go back now. All he could do now was sit and wait and hope against hope that Kathryn's decision wouldn't come back to haunt them.


	5. Confusion

Confusion

_Confusion_

The next morning, Kathryn awoke to find herself alone. She didn't move for a moment, trying to recall the events of the evening before from the deep grogginess of her mind. She slowly sat up and let out a sigh. Q was nowhere to be seen and that worried her. She pushed the soft covers aside and went in search of a robe. As she moved she tried to remember what had happened. She clearly remembered the argument with the Female Q and Q then transporting them to her quarters. After that, things were still a little hazy. They must have had sex. It was what Q was after. Trying to push the unease from her consciousness, Kathryn set about replicating a cup of coffee before stepping into the sonic shower.

"Computer, activate sonic shower." She received a 'beep' in response and the sound of the shower began to her left. She undressed and stepped beneath the pulsating jets of water. As the water slid over her skin she recalled a sensation of being intensely aware of her surroundings. She cut the shower and dressed as quickly as she could, taking her coffee onto the bridge with her. She found Chakotay still sitting in the Captain's chair, staring at the view screen.

"Chakotay." He jumped a little and looked at her. Without saying a word, he got up, moving aside so she could sit down. He took his usual seat and looked at her in profile. She looked at if she'd had a long night and he tried to push the thoughts and images away.

"Rough night last night?" He couldn't keep himself form asking.

"To be honest, I don't really remember."

"Mind explaining what that means?"

"I…I remember pieces of it, sensations mostly. Q hasn't appeared today has he?" Chakotay shook his head.

"You should go see the Doctor."

"I'm fine, Chakotay."

"I'd feel better if he checked you out." Kathryn just shook her head and took anther sip of coffee.

"Kathryn, I don't want to have to relieve you of duty over this, but I will." Kathryn nearly spilled her coffee at his statement. Composing herself she stood back up and looked down at him.

"My Ready Room, now." She looked around at the night shift.

"Ensign, you have the bridge." Chakotay followed her into her Ready Room, waiting for the arguing to begin. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Kathryn set her mug down and rounded on him.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again about this, Commander. Do I make myself clear?" Chakotay didn't respond. He knew if Kathryn became unfit for duty because of whatever Q had done to her; it was his obligation to take over the ship.

"You don't remember what happened last night. So forgive me if I'm concerned."

"Your concern is noted. Now do I make myself clear?" He nodded slowly.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. You're dismissed." Chakotay turned and left without a word. He hated arguing with her but he just couldn't shake that feeling of dread that was growing in the pit of his stomach. Kathryn finished her coffee and sat down at her desk. She ran a finger over the computer in front of her and nearly jumped out of the chair when a flash of light reflected on the monitor. Q perched behind her, smiling at her in his reflection.

"Don't do that," she scolded, clutching at her chest.

"Miss me?" She turned her chair around so she was facing him.

"Not much of a romantic, are you Q?"

"I suppose it was a little rude to just leave you there all alone."

"I was a little surprised."

"So sorry. No offense, but watching you sleep is very boring." Kathryn shook her head and let a small sigh of annoyance escape her. Before either could say another word, the Doctor's voice resonated on her comm. badge frequency.

"Sickbay to the Captain."

"What is it Doctor?"

"Could you come down here, please?"

"On my way." Q could tell she was not happy to be continually bothered by her crew.

"You know, I could always turn him into a plant. Less offensive that way."

"Don't you dare." She was halfway out the door when Q snapped his fingers. The materialized seconds later in Sickbay. The Doctor didn't look surprised to see them simply appear.

"Good, you've brought our…guest with you."

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Please have a seat." Kathryn's features hardened instantly. She glanced at Q and he couldn't keep a smile from gracing his lips.

"I don't need to be poked and prodded, Doctor. I'm fine."

"Not according to Commander Chakotay. Memory loss. Not a suitable condition, especially for a Captain."

"I'm not suffering from memory loss, Doctor." Her tone conveyed the uncertainty and she looked at Q for some verification. Q let out a noise of disbelief at Chakotay and the Doctor's misinterpretation of the previous night's events.

"She hasn't suffered memory loss. Her mind is simply too small to comprehend the power of a Q." He smirked and patted Kathryn on the shoulder.

"Don't worry…I can assure you it was mind-blowing." Kathryn cringed at his statement, momentarily distracted from the Doctor's scans.

"You seem fine. Your memory engrams are slightly heightened but it seems consistent with…your experience." Kathryn nodded in understanding.

"Doctor, give us a minute." The hologram looked warily between Q and the Captain but left them alone, returning to his office.

"You're telling me you somehow….what?"

"I told you, it's too complex for your mind to understand."

"Well make it simple. I deserve know what the hell happened last night."

"Alright fine." He took a breath, trying to determine the simplest way to explain what had happened. It made his head hurt, trying to think in such limited terms.

"I used my control over space, matter and time to…make us…compatible for copulation."

"You're saying that you made me feel that way just but bending space and time?" He nodded. She blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Oh. I see'

"Kathy, you can't deny you had fun." She would not concede that point to him. There was no way she would admit anything of the sort to him, even if it was true.

They stayed silent for a moment. The Doctor peered through the window next to his desk to see them not speaking. Perhaps now he could conclude his scans. As quietly as he could he entered the main area of Sickbay and picked up his scans.

"Doctor, what exactly are you looking for?" Kathryn questioned as his tricorder moved down her torso.

"I just want to make sure you haven't suffered any other symptoms of Q's…power trip."

"I promise, I feel fine." The Doctor concluded his scans and gave her a nod.

"If you start to feel any dizziness or nausea let me know." Kathryn pushed herself to her feet and she and Q left Sickbay.

"I saw that little smirk, you know." Kathryn stopped walking and looked at Q in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Before. You enjoyed it."

"We're not having this discussion."

"Don't be so modest, Kathy. I have to say you were quite good."

"That's it. This conversation is over."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to kick me out again."

"You're omnipotent, Q. I'm surprised there's something you don't already know." They made their way to the turbolift and he grabbed her by the arm as she walked in.

"You can't keep throwing me out, you know. Not if you want to be a good example for Junior."

"Q, I have a ship to command. I don't need you distracting me." He gave a pout and a disappointed sigh but disappeared.

"Deck One." The lift began to rise until it reached the Bridge. She walked out and sat down.

"Mr. Paris, report."

"Empty space ahead, Ma'am."

"Maintain our present course."

"Aye, Captain." She looked over at Chakotay. He stayed silent, avoiding her gaze. If they didn't settle their differences soon, the rest of their journey home was going to be less than pleasant. As the ship moved through space at Warp six, Chakotay couldn't help but think about what Kathryn had said. She had a point. It was her business and he no right to interfere. If he could convince himself that it was true, perhaps they could put this all behind them.

"So…what did the Doctor say?" Kathryn looked at him, startled from the silence between them.

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"If you were anyone else, you'd be confined to quarters for going behind my back."

"I know that. I am just worried about you, Kathryn."


	6. Pregnant

Pregnant

_Pregnant_

Several days had gone by since Q and Kathryn had shared their night together and things felt as if they were returning to normal. Both Chakotay and the Doctor were leaving Kathryn alone and no one brought up Q. Mercifully, Q had remained absent the last few days as well, leaving the crew to focus on their voyage home. Kathryn and Chakotay sat on the bridge, watching the stars whiz by at Warp Four on the view screen. Kathryn tried to stifle a yawn but failed. Chakotay looked at her and gave her a gentle smile.

"You should get some rest. You've been working yourself ragged the last few days."

"No, I'm alright," she replied through another yawn.

'Kathryn. Go to bed. I can handle the bridge." Kathryn exhaled through her nose. She had been focusing on work the last few days, trying to make up for the distractions Q had caused.

"See you at 08:00." He just nodded and watched the Captain disappear through the doors to her quarters. He was beginning to worry about her health. Even if she wasn't pregnant, running her self into the ground wasn't going to do any of them any good. Still, he'd vowed to keep out of her business. She'd made it clear she wouldn't tolerate much more prying.

Kathryn reached her quarters and set about changing into her nightclothes. She stood in front of the mirror for a good five minutes examining her reflection. She looked a little pale and there were the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes. Still she was sure she had looked worse in the last three years lost in the Delta Quadrant. She pulled her hair out of the clip that bound it and let it fall freely against her shoulders. Kathryn let out a soft breath and climbed into bed, relishing the feeling of the pillow below her head and the sheets against her skin.

Some hours later she woke to a churning in her stomach and her vision blurred beyond the drowsiness of sleep. She let out a soft groan, trying to will the feeling away but it only persisted. Her head began to pound and the pain in her stomach intensified to the point where it hurt to take a breath. She half stumbled, half fell out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Oh God," she gasped, bent double, head resting against the wall. There was something wrong and it was ripping her apart from the inside. The pulsating ache in her head had spread to just behind her eyes, making it nearly impossible to keep them open. Just as she thought she had found a comfortable position, her stomach lurched and she found herself retching in the toilet.

Several painstaking minutes later, she was leaning against the wall, her stomach feeling decidedly better. The headache persisted but she could live with that. She stayed put for long enough to be certain she could lay down, Kathryn pulled herself to her feet and felt her way back to bed. She lay there until the computer alerted her that it was 07:00 hours.

"Alright, I heard you." She had no choice but to get up and tend to her duties. She had a ship to run and a little upset stomach wasn't going to keep her from it. She showered and dressed in the span of a half hour and was on her way to the Mess Hall when she nearly collided with Kes. The young woman was carrying a container of fresh vegetables.

"Kes, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"That's alright, Captain." They made their way into the Mess Hall together and diverged at the galley. Kes set the crate down and began to help Neelix unload the contents.

"You didn't have to bring them this early, sweetie."

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd tend the airponics bay." Kathryn watched the two interact as she replicated a cup of coffee.

"Captain, can I get you something to eat? An omelet perhaps?"

"No, thank you. I'll just stick with coffee this morning." The Talaxian shrugged but let it go. Kes left Neelix to finish putting the vegetables away and followed Kathryn out of the Mess Hall.

"Captain." Kathryn stopped walking, allowing Kes to catch up.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm alright." Kes studied the Captain's facial expression as she spoke and knew something was wrong.

"It may not be my place, but maybe you should go see the Doctor." Normally, Kathryn would have protested the suggestion but she got the feeling Kes was right. Q had gone to her with the intention of producing a child. It would make sense that she could be experiencing symptoms typical with early pregnancy. Kathryn simply gave a nod and followed Kes to the turbolift at the end of the corridor.

"Deck Five." The lift whirred into action and moved downward three decks to Sickbay. Kes gave the Captain a compassionate smile as they walked in. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"Computer, activate the Emergency Medical Hologram," Kes ordered. The computer beeped and the Doctor appeared. He opened his mouth to inquire about the medical emergency but stopped when he saw Kathryn standing there.

"Captain? I'm surprised to see you here, of y our own accord no less."

"Well, you said to let you know if I started feeling dizzy or nauseous. So here I am. Scan away." The Doctor tried to hide a smile as he picked up a tricorder.

"Have a seat, please." She complied and watched him move the scanner up and down her torso. By his reaction, she knew her suspicions had been confirmed.

"Congratulations Captain, you're pregnant. I'm sure Q will be pleased." Before Kathryn could speak, that damned flash of white light appeared and deposited Q next to the bio bed on which she sat.

"Honey, I'm home." Kathryn looked at him and shook her head.

"You aren't helping my headache, Q."

"Oh, so sorry, Kathy. I could just…snap it away if you'd like." He looked rather eager to ease her pain with a simple manipulation of space time.

"No. I think I'd rather suffer." The Doctor rolled his eyes and reached for a hypospray.

"Here, this should alleviate the pain." Kathryn pulled her collar down and allowed him to administer the dosage. She took a deep breath and got to her feet.

"Thank you for your diagnosis, Doctor. Do I have your permission to return to duty?"

"Of course, Captain. I'll see you back in a month." Kathryn gave a nod and pushed past Q towards the doorway. She stepped out into the corridor but stopped.

"Q, come with me." He gave the Doctor a wink and a smirk before following Kathryn out of Sickbay.

"Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Not even just a little?" She tried to ignore his pestering. Perhaps if she just pretended she didn't hear it, he would stop talking.

"So, how are you feeling? Light-headed? Woozy? I could start a nice bubble bath for you." They stepped into a turbolift and Kathryn looked him directly in the eye.

"Q, what I want is for you to be quiet." He let out a noise of annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." They arrived on Deck One a short time later and she led out to her Ready Room. She saw Chakotay tense momentarily as they walked by. Once the doors had closed and Kathryn was certain they were alone, she sunk into her chair and rubbed her temples.

"So, you got what you wanted. Now we need to lay down a few rules."

"What sort of rules?"

"First of all, you can't just pop in and out as you please."

"But why not? Staying on your plane of existence is boring."

"You're going to make yourself useful, Q. You wanted to incorporate humanity into the Q Continuum; well here is your chance to see it up close and personal. And when the baby comes, you're going to take an active role. I am not going to raise this child on my own."

"Ok, ok. Fine. But…do I really have to put up with Chuckles out there?"

"And you will refer to my senior staff by their proper names. Is that clear?" Q looked disappointed by the strictness of Kathryn's terms but nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Staff briefing is at 09:00 hours. I expect you to be there."

The next few days were nothing if eventful. Q did his best to abide by Kathryn's rules, with a Q twist. He kept quiet at the senior staff briefings, simply sitting at the table with a smirk painted on his face. All the while they discussed ways to cut their trip down by months or years and he held the answer they sought in the palm of his hand. He would have offered it if he didn't already know Kathryn would refuse. After one such briefing, B'Elanna caught sight of Kathryn in profile. The Chief Engineer would normally have dismissed it but for the fact hat it in fact looked as though Kathryn had progressed through at least the first trimester of her pregnancy already.

"Captain."

"Yes, B'Elanna?"

"Forgive me for saying so but…you look a little…" She didn't know how to finish her sentence without sounding rude. Kathryn saw the mixed expression on B'Elanna's face, noticing her eyes lingering on the Captain's stomach. Kathryn chanced a look down at her stomach and let out a gasp.

"Maybe you should have the Doctor check you out?"

"I think that's a good idea." Kathryn excused herself and made her way to Sickbay. She found the Doctor sitting in his office humming the tune of one of the many operas he'd programmed into his holomatrix.

"Doctor…"

"Can I help you, Captain?"

"I want you to perform another scan…I think something's wrong." The Doctor picked up on the urgency in Kathryn's voice and ushered her to a bio bed. He scanned her, muttering little noises of confusion to himself as he read the results of the scan. It took him several scans to look be sure his readings were correct.

"What is it?" He looked at the Captain and cleared his throat.

"It seems that you've gone from less than one week gestation to four months in a matter of days."


	7. Progressions

Progressions

_Progressions_

Kathryn's eyes widened at the Doctor's words. She shook her head and blinked a time or two. She must have heard him wrong. He hadn't just said she was four months pregnant in a matter of days, had he?"

"You're certain?"

"The tricorder doesn't lie. I've never seen this before. It's quite remarkable."

"It's quite uncomfortable too," Kathryn muttered. The Doctor gave her a sympathetic look as he set the tricorder aside.

"IF I had to guess, I'd say the rapid growth of the unborn child is due to its Q genes."

"You're saying Q made this happen?"

"Not exactly. The child you are carrying is part Q. It could be that it willed itself to mature faster than a human fetus normally would." Kathryn let out a groan. She should have expected something like this.

"I'd like to see you daily for the next week to monitor the fetus' growth rate. If it continues to develop at this expedited rate, you could deliver next week." Kathryn didn't look happy about the prospect of becoming a parent so quickly.

"Thank you, Doctor."

A short time later, Kathryn sat in her Ready Room, reading over a few reports she hadn't finished the day before. Just as she set down Tuvok's security report, the doors opened and Q walked in. Kathryn looked at him, her expression reading somewhere between 'I wish you would leave me alone while I'm working' and 'I'm busy so please go away.'

"There is a chime. Learn to use it."

"I thought we were beyond all that personal space mumbo jumbo."

"What is it that you need, Q?" She still had several reports to get through before she promised to meet Chakotay for lunch.

"Just dropping by to see how you and Junior are doing." Kathryn couldn't hide the small smile on her lips.

"He's impatient. And I've suddenly been hit with the sensation that I'm turning into a balloon."

"Nonsense. I don't now what you're talking about," Q scoffed.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Q pulled a chair up and sat down across from her.

"Now what's this about Junior being impatient?"

"He's gone from one week gestation to four months the span of four days. I'd say that qualifies as impatient."

"Bending space and time from the womb. Makes a father proud."

"Like father, like son," Kathryn muttered. They sat in silence for a moment or two more before Kathryn picked up the ext report and began to read through it. She knew if she ignored him long enough, Q would get bored and leave. Unfortunately this time he wasn't taking the hint.

He watched her lean back in her chair, trying to find a comfortable position. Despite her obvious discomfort, Kathryn continued to try and review the report in her hand. Q simply shook his head. This was ridiculous. With a snap and a flash of white light, he'd transported Kathryn and himself to her quarters.

"Q, what are you doing?" she demanded once she realized what had happened. Q was kneading the sore muscles of her lower back between his fingers.

"You looked a little tense."

"I have work to do." He ignored her protest, allowing his hands to work their way along her spine and to her shoulders. She had to admit the massage felt nice. Her body hadn't been ready to jump to halfway through a pregnancy in under a weak. She was certainly feeling the strain. She'd soon closed her eyes and let Q pamper her. She could finish her work after lunch. She had nothing pressing to do that afternoon.

By the time Q had relaxed every sore muscle in her neck, shoulders and lower back, Kathryn was nearly asleep. She gave a soft groan as Q's hands broke contact with her skin. Slowly, Kathryn rolled to a sitting position.

"That felt wonderful. Thank you." Q just smiled his little devious smile at her before excusing himself in yet another flash of light. Kathryn gathered herself and headed to the Mess Hall to meet Chakotay. When she arrived, Chakotay was already waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. Did the Doctor have anything to say?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she began to pick at the food in front of her.

"I overheard her suggest you go to Sickbay."

"Apparently, the baby is now four months."

"Four months…in four days? I guess it really is a Q."

"Q was quite pleased….said he was proud that fetus was bending space and time from the womb."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"So did the Doctor have any projections on when this baby might be born?"

"He said as early as next week if this pattern of growth continues."

"You ready for that?"

"Not at all. To be completely honest, I'm a little terrified. I mean, I imagined I would at least have to raise the baby. But now, for all I know, next month it could be twenty years old."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." They shared the rest of their meal discussing things far more trivial than impending motherhood. They were both grateful for the time together without arguing.

By the start of the following week, Kathryn had progressed another two months into her pregnancy and she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep the pain in her lower back from flaring up at inopportune moments. She was lying on a bio bed in Sickbay for her daily physical when the muscles began to twinge.

"How are you feeling today, Captain?" the Doctor asked as he ran his tricorder over her stomach.

"I've been better. Though I think he's decided to give me a break."

"I'd have to agree. There doesn't appear to be any change in the baby's gestational age."

"Thank God. Maybe he's gotten tired of bending space and time."

"IF he's anything like his father, I doubt he's lost interest." Kathryn slowly sat up and surveyed her ever-changing form. She had to admit, having a pregnant belly did provide a new place to rest her hands.

"If there's nothing else, I need to return to the bridge."

"There's one other thing that I think you might find interesting."

"Oh?"

"I reviewed Starfleet's medical history logs and came across something unusual. It seems that Deanna Troi was inhabited by an alien being several years ago and experienced a rapid progression through pregnancy as well."

"I remember that. The alien wanted to experience life as we did."

"Exactly. Well at least it's nice to know you won't be the only Starfleet Officer to have one of the shortest gestational periods."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now I really have to get going."

"See you tomorrow." The doors to Sickbay slid open and Kes walked in just as Kathryn left. They exchanged greetings before Kathryn disappeared from view.

"How is she doing?"

"She's still six months gestation. Either the fetus has expended its control over space and time or he is waiting to strike."

"But Doctor, he's a fetus; he can't be capable of conscious thought…can he?"

"I'm not sure. There's not much we know about the construct of the mind of a Q."

Another day passed and Kathryn continued to plateau at six months. She was grateful for the reprieve as they had encountered a trading vessel offering to exchange a small amount of dilithium for a large supply of food. Kathryn currently stood on the bridge, discussing the final terms of the trade with their new alien comrade. Q stood out of view in the doorway to Kathryn's ready room. He'd been growing anxious now that her pregnancy had stalled. He'd been looking forward to teaching the little tyke all of his tricks to eing a Q. On the view screen, the Captain of the trading vessel ducked out of view to inspect the dilithium crystals they'd sent over.

"It is a fair trade, Captain. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Kathryn was about to respond in kind when a strange sensation began to move like a wave through her body. Her hands, which had been resting gently on her stomach, now balled into fists to try and ward off the pain.

"Kathryn, what's going on?" Chakotay asked but she couldn't speak. Whatever was happening to her had consumed her ability to communicate. She was only able to let out a small whimper of pain before she doubled over. Chakotay looked around the bridge until he spotted Q.

"Get her to Sickbay. Now." Q didn't hesitate in following the First Officer's order. He was at Kathryn's side in a matter of seconds, leading her to a turbolift. There was no need for their new trading partner to see him whisk Kathryn away using his Q abilities. Once Kathryn was out of view, Chakotay addressed the creature on the screen.

"We're very sorry about that."

"Three is no need to apologize, Commander. Your Captain is with child…a most complex time. Perhaps we should conclude our trade with haste so you can tend to her."

"Yes, I think that would be an excellent idea. Thank you for your generosity." The alien gave a nod and cut the transmission. He looked to Tuvok and they shared a nod.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge. I'll be in Sickbay."


	8. Delivery

Delivery

_Delivery_

Kathryn groaned for what felt like the millionth time as the turbolift descended to Deck Five. Q watched her trying to control her breathing and patted her on the shoulder. He wasn't entirely sure what he should be doing. After all he'd never been a parent before. She gripped his arm as the doors slid open and they walked out.

"Q, hurry." He urged her on as quickly as he could, trying to support her weight on his shoulder. She kept one hand pressing firmly on her stomach. She seemed to be willing the child within the stay put for just a little longer. The walk from the lift to Sickbay had never felt so long. When they finally arrive, Kes was sitting alone in the room.

"Captain, what happened?" Q helped Kathryn lie down on a bio bed.

"Activate the Doctor. I think my water broke." Kes' eyes bulged but complied with her orders. The moment the Doctor's program reinitialized and came back online, he walked over.

"What happened?"

"I think she's in labor." Q actually sounded nervous for Kathryn. The Doctor picked up a tricorder and began to scan Kathryn's abdomen.

"I can't be in labor; I'm only six months pregnant."

"Actually, Captain, you're full term."

"What? He jumped three months in thirty seconds?" Q took a step or two away from the bed, hoping distancing himself from Kathryn's reach would keep him out of her accusations.

"It would appear so." Kathryn tried to keep her breathing even but found that the suddenness of childbirth was too overwhelming to keep her cool.

"Can you do anything…for the pain?" The Doctor nodded and reached for a hypospray. He injected the contents into the side of her stomach.

"The pain should lessen shortly." Kathryn nodded, closing her eyes in concentration. As predicted, the hypospray began to work within two or three minutes. The pain in her swollen abdomen lessened and she found it easier to breathe. Q stood by, his eyes glued to her stomach. He hoped she wouldn't figure out he'd been the one to send her stumbling head first into labor. For a moment or two, he actually considered regretting his action; but only for a moment or two. He was more eager to meet the child.

"Doctor, is there anything I can do to help?" Kes asked quietly. She'd been there to help deliver Ensign Wildman's baby but she doubted the Captain's delivery would be anything like that.

"I'd like you to monitor the baby every ten minutes."

"Yes Doctor." She took the tricorder from his outstretched hand and began fiddling with it. The Doctor turned back to Kathryn. She appeared to be resting comfortably.

"Captain, if your labor is anything like your pregnancy, we could have this baby any time." Kathryn gave a small laugh in spite of herself.

"He shouldn't be in such a hurry." She looked over at Q. He seemed to be slowly inching his way from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He stopped moving.

"Hmm? Oh…just…giving you and the little guy some mommy bonding time." Kathryn rolled her eyes and sat up as best she could.

"Q, he hasn't been born yet. And I think he's had enough 'mommy bonding' in the womb. Now stop being so childish."

"I'm sorry Kathy but you know I've never done the whole parent gig."

"Neither have I. That's why we're in this together." Kes tried to move between the two as inconspicuously as she could to conduct the scan of the baby. The tricorder in Kes' hand began to beep erratically and Kathryn's face took on a pained expression.

"I think she's having a contraction."

"Keep monitoring the baby," the Doctor ordered. He moved to Kathryn's side.

"You need to breathe, Captain." Her face had started to turn blue from holding her breath.

"You heard the man, Kathy. Breathe!" Q sounded panicked and he could feel his heart thundering in his chest. Kathryn blew out the breath and both men let out sighs of relief.

"You're going to suffocate yourself if you do that again."

"Forgive me, Doctor…I'm new at this." Her body finally relaxed and her head fell back against the pillow.

On the bridge, Chakotay paced back and forth anxiously. He had no idea what was wrong with the Captain and part of him wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Tom finally turned around and addressed the First Officer.

"Just go down to Sickbay and check on her. Your pacing is starting to get distracting."

"Tom's right. You'll feel better once you go see her," Harry agreed. Chakotay gave a slight nod and walked towards a turbolift.

'Tuvok, you have the bridge." The ride to Sickbay seemed to be going in slow motion. When the doors opened, Chakotay took off at a jog, weaving between the few crew members in the corridor. He reached the doors to Sickbay and stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear low voices inside, Q and the Doctor. Letting out a breath, Chakotay took a step forward, triggering the doors. He walked in to find Kathryn lying on a bio bed, Kes tending to her.

"What's going on?" Q was about to make a snide remark when Kathryn let out a soft groan. The Doctor pushed pasted Chakotay to monitor Kathryn's contraction.

"They're not progressing as fast I would have though."

"What do you mean? The feel progressive."

"Yes, what do you mean?" Q parroted.

"It appears your child has decided to take the long road to joining us." Q took a few steps closer to the bed.

"I can fix that."

"Don't you dare." Kathryn's voice held far more authority than any of them had expected given the situation.

"Don't be so noble, Kathy. You and I both know you want this over with as quickly as possible."

"I'm not going to put the child at risk just because his father has the patience level of a two year old." Chakotay couldn't help but snicker at her comment. After checking to make sure Kathryn's body had returned to what could be classified as normal, the Doctor stepped back, allowing Chakotay to sit next to her.

"How are you feeling."

"I've been better. Did we finish the trade."

"Yes, Ma'am. The other Captain thought it would be best to finish our negotiations so we could tend to your condition."

"How thoughtful of him."

"Is the baby alright?" Kathryn looked to the Doctor and he nodded in affirmation.

"Apparently."

"I'm guessing this wasn't supposed to happen….it's a little soon, isn't it?"

"Oh, no. He's full term." Chakotay just nodded. If it had been any other person and any other pregnancy, he would have been shocked or alarmed.

Some five or six minutes later, Kathryn found herself engulfed in another contraction. Chakotay had the misfortune of being close enough for Kathryn to grab hold of. Once the pain had passed, she released her grip and he was able to stretch the now sore muscles. He was on his feet in seconds.

"I'll leave you to concentrate." Kathryn gave him a tired smile and watched him leave.

"Q, if you want to be useful, sit down." He gave her a pout but she ignored the look.

Another five minutes later, Kathryn's contractions had begun to come in shorter increments. The pain had intensified as well; the Doctor's sedative having worn off nearly an hour earlier.

"You're almost ready to start pushing, Captain." Kathryn let out a groan, her hand still firmly clamped around Q's. He'd already lost feeling in his fingers and the feeling had begun to spread up his arm.

"I could just-"

"No."

"Keep breathing, Captain," Kes coached. She'd long since stopped monitoring the baby. She couldn't keep up with the progression of the contractions.

"Kes, when I tell you, you need to make sure she pushes." The young woman nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Kathryn's shoulder. Some minutes later, Kathryn felt the first urge to begin pushing. It was as if something deep inside her told her to bare down.

"Keep going, you're doing wonderfully." Kathryn could barely hear Kes' words. Blood was pumping in her ears and she was focused solely on the task at hand; getting the damn baby out. She was drawn from her focus by the Doctor's enthusiastic exclamation.

"I see the head!" The Doctor maneuvered the newborn's head through the birth canal and suctioned the fluid from his nose and mouth. The infant gave a loud cry, making Kathryn smile. Despite the bizarre circumstances of the child's conception and gestation, she could still appreciate the first cry of a new life.

"That's my kid you're tugging around, Doc," Q scoffed, looking at the now whimpering infant.

"Another push should do it, Captain," Kes urged. Kathryn closed her eyes, willing every ounce of strength into expelling the baby from the womb.

Kathryn suddenly became aware of the child now being placed in her arms, his soft hands reaching up to touch her face. She looked down to meet the watery eyes of her son. She'd let go of Q's hand to cradle the child to her.


	9. Congratulations

Congratulations

_Congratulations_

Time seemed to grind to a halt as Kathryn gazed down at the drowsy baby in her arms. She had no idea how long she'd been holding him until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Q hovering. She gave him a smile and offered up the newborn.

"Would you like to hold your son?"

Q couldn't keep from beaming with pride as he accepted the infant into his arms. The baby waved a hand about until Q caught it, holding it tightly. Another minute or two passed before the Doctor approached with tricorder in hand.

"If you don't mind. I need to examine him."

Q shot Kathryn a dubious look but she nodded. Q relinquished the baby and the Doctor carried him to a bio bed. The infant squirmed and whimpered as the hologram ran the medical instrument over him. Kathryn struggled to sit up, keeping an eye on her son.

"He's beautiful, isn't he," Q whispered.

She just nodded. Sickbay fell quiet as the Doctor returned the baby to his mother. Kes stood by watching in fascination as the Captain whispered against the baby's cheek. It momentarily stirred within her the desire to have a child of her own one day. She hoped she would be as lucky as the Captain. Without a word, Kes slipped from the room, making her way towards the Mess Hall. She walked in to find Neelix wiping down the counter. He caught sight of the excitement in her eyes.

"Everything alright with the Captain? I heard she went into labor."

Kes nodded. "She's doing fine. She had the baby about twenty minutes ago. She's resting now."

Neelix gave a weak smile, fidgeting with the rag in his hands. Kes gave him a smile and ushered him over to a table.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

He looked away, almost embarrassed. "It's nothing…really."

She shook her head. "Neelix, I've known you long enough to know when you're not saying what's on your mind." She paused. "Is it about the Captain?"

"I just don't trust Q. How do we really know his motives are pure?"

"We're all a little weary of him but if Captain Janeway believes she can trust his reasons, then we have to respect hr decision. It is her child after all."

"I suppose you're right." He twisted the cloth a time or two more before smiling at her. "So…was the baby cute?"

"Yes. He was adorable. I think he has the Captain's eyes."

The pair sat across from each other for a short while more before standing. They had to spread the news. They walked out and headed for the nearest turbolift.

"Deck One," Neelix instructed the computer.

It beeped in recognition and ascended one deck. They stepped off just in time to run into Tom.

"You two look like you're in a hurry."

"Well Lieutenant, we just wanted to share the news. The Captain had her baby."

Tom's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Looks like he really takes after his father. Impatient kid."

Neelix just laughed a little, giving Tom a nod. They stood in the corridor for a moment or two longer before Tom cleared his throat.

"Well I've got to get a report down to Engineering. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day Lieutenant."

Kes and Neelix watched as Tom walked briskly away from them. He arrived a short time later in Engineering to find B'Elanna bent over a console.

"Here's that report you need." He held the pad out for her.

She looked up. "Thanks."

"So…have you heard?"

"Heard what?" She turned her attention back to the console.

"That Captain had her baby."

B'Elanna stopped working. For a moment she appeared to not be breathing. Then, a burst of laughter. "She did?"

"Yeah."

B'Elanna took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well…that's great."

Back in Sickbay, Kathryn had dozed off. Q sat on a bio bed nearby, watching his so sleep. Despite his dislike of Voyager and its crew, he knew that his son would be safe within its bulkheads. The newborn let out a soft sigh and Q reached over to wrap the blankets tighter, keeping him stationary.

"That is supposed to save the Q Continuum?" a familiar voice asked dryly.

Q stood up, turning to face the Female Q. "I thought we got rid of you."

"Well, I deserve to see what's supposed to be so wonderful that is going to save everything." She took a step closer to the sleeping baby and reached out a hand.

Q grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't touch him. I just got him to sleep."

She let out a little huff of annoyance, glancing at Kathryn. "I would have been better." She sounded dismissive.

"Oh would you get over it already? We had a thing…for a while-"

"Four billion years," she interrupted.

"But we weren't…in love…not really. Besides, you nag too much."

She let out a harsh laugh. "Someone had to keep you in line."

The timbre of her voice was enough to make the infant stir from his sleep. He let out a loud whimper and began to cry. Kathryn sat up, looking around for the source of the fussing. She climbed from the bed, picking the infant up. She hadn't noticed the Female Q. Kathryn looked to Q.

"What woke him?" It was then that she noticed the other Q.

"I thought you agreed to leave us alone."

"She stopped by to say hello to Junior but she was just leaving."

Without a word, the Female Q snapped her fingers, disappearing in a flash. The infant continued to cry despite Kathryn's attempts to calm him. Q stood by nervously.

"Why won't he stop crying?"

Kathryn let out a breath. "I don't know."

From behind them, the Doctor emerged. "I believe he may be hungry."

Kathryn and Q shared a look. "Oh."

Kathryn discreetly turned her back on Q to allow the newborn to suckle. Q just gave a soft laugh.

"Honestly, Kathy. It's not like I haven't seen before."

Four decks up, Chakotay paced the bridge. They were cruising at Warp 6 and the crew was about to switch over for the night shift. He couldn't hide his disbelief that Kathryn had delivered so quickly. The entire experience still bothered him.

"Commander Chakotay," Tuvok said from his station.

"Yes, Tuvok?"

"Perhaps you should go to Sickbay to alleviate your uncertainty about the Captain."

"I suppose you're right." Chakotay headed for a turbolift but stopped.

"Tuvok, do me a favor. Assemble the crew in the Mess Hall. I think a celebration is in order."

"Aye, Sir."

With a half smile, Chakotay boarded the lift, heading down to Sickbay. He walked in to find Kathryn seated, cradling a now content infant. The First Officer approached quietly, catching Kathryn's attention as he leaned on the edge of the bed.

"He's adorable," Chakotay whispered.

"He is, isn't he?" She looked at Chakotay, beaming. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Maybe later. He looks pretty comfortable right where he is." A moment of silence. "Have you decided on a name?"

She shook her head. "This whole thing went by so quickly, it never even crossed my mind."

It was then that they both realized Q was nowhere to be seen. "Q?" Kathryn called.

A flash and he reappeared. "Sorry, Kathy. Needed to stretch my legs."

"We haven't decided on a name."

His brow wrinkled. "Junior's fine."

"Q." Her tone had taken on her usual authoritative air.

"Oh alright. But just so you know, the Continuum won't be happy with anything other than a Q."

"I never expected differently," she replied.

Q began to pace back and forth by the bed, fingers tapping his chin. "Why not…Q."

She gave him a skeptical look. "We can do better. How about…Quinten."

Q thought about it for a moment. "It has a certain ring to it…" He bent over the now slumbering baby. "What do you think?"

The baby gave a soft hiccup, curling closer to his mother's body.

"I think he likes it," she commented.

On the other side of the bed, Chakotay cleared his throat. "If you're feeling up to it, I think the crew would like to share their congratulations."

"Oh?" She looked suspicious.

"Come on. Just for a few minutes." He took a step or two back so she could stand.

Kathryn looked down at her clothing and back to Chakotay. "I'll need to cha-"

Before she could finish her sentence, her clothes had been replaced by a fresh uniform. She eyed Q who gave her a small knowing smile.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, darling."

"Don't call me that." She scooped Quinten up from the bed and they proceeded to the Mess Hall.

The entire crew filled the room as Kathryn, Chakotay and Q walked in. She couldn't help but smile at the people that had become her family. She walked through the mass of people, receiving quiet words of support and congratulations. Some cooed over the baby in her arms as she walked by. She spotted Ensign Wildman seated at a table, rocking Naomi.

"May I join you?" Kathryn whispered.

Samantha looked up and smiled. "Of course."

Kathryn pulled up a chair. The two women regarded the other's child for a moment. "They're going to be handful."


	10. Settled

Settled

_Settled_

The gathering in the Mess Hall lasted a while longer until Kathryn could barely keep her eyes open. She couldn't bring herself to protest as Q whisked her back to bed with a snap of his fingers. She curled up against the pillows, relishing their softness. Q stood in the doorway with Quinten in his arms, watching her drift off to sleep. He had to admit, there was definitely something intriguing about watching Kathryn Janeway sleep. After waiting for a moment or two more, he let the doors to her quarters slide shut. The newborn gave a soft squawk as his mother disappeared from view.

"Let's go for a walk, kiddo."

A short time later, Q found himself on the bridge, wandering aimlessly as the child slept against his father's chest. Harry looked behind him from the Captain's chair and snickered.

"Shouldn't he be in a cradle or something?"

"Nonsense…Junior's perfectly happy right here."

As if on cue, Quinten began to whine, squirming in his father's arms. Q glared at Harry, as if it was the Ensign's fault for the child's discomfort. Unfortunately, no amount of shushing and cooing would quiet the baby. Harry just shook his head, turning his attention back to the view screen. In a huff, Q transported himself and the baby to Sickbay. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"Computer, get the Doc online."

The computer beeped and the Doctor's program reinitialized, his back turned towards Q.

"Please stat the nature of the-" he began but was rudely interrupted.

"He's the emergency. He won't stop crying."

The Doctor took in Q's panicked expression as well as the child now being foisted on him. The hologram shook his head and took the newborn. Quinten continued to fuss as the Doctor examined him. With a sigh of annoyance the Doctor turned back to Q.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with him. He's hungry."

Q's brow furrowed. "Again?"

The Doctor let out an exasperated breath. "Infants require sustenance every few hours for the first several months of life. I suggest you wake Captain Janeway."

"If you insist." Q disappeared, rematerializing seconds later in Kathryn's quarters.

She looked exhausted even as she slept. Part of him didn't want to wake her. But, he had a larger desire to keep his child comfortable. So, with soft steps, he made his way over to the bed. He shook her by the shoulder until she groggily opened her eyes.

"Q? What is…" She trailed off before sitting bolt upright. "Where's the baby?"

"He's in Sickbay. He was crying…again."

"What wrong?"

"Apparently he's hungry….again."

Kathryn ran her hands over her face before climbing out of bed. She walked past Q to retrieve a robe before heading for a turbolift.

"We can get there faster, you know."

"Be my guest. I'm taking the long way. It might wake me up."

He gave her a shrug and disappeared. Kathryn stepped into the turbolift, leaning against the walls for support as it made the short journey to Deck 5. By the time she arrived Q was hovering over the Doctor's shoulder as he tried to occupy the infant. The Doctor looked up, relief on his face. Kathryn bent down to pick up the baby. He wriggled in her arms as she sat down on a bed.

"There you go," she whispered, stroking his hand with a fingertip.

Momentarily, he gave a contented burp and a hiccup. Kathryn kissed the top of his head before turning to face the two men in the room.

"He's not going to start crying is he?" Q asked.

"He's a baby, Q. That's how they communicate. We'll just…have to learn how to differentiate his cries."

Q gave her a pathetic look. "Parenthood is harder than I thought."

"Well you're in it for the long haul."

The Doctor looked between them and cleared his throat. "Perhaps you should stay here tonight, in case there are any more…emergencies."

Kathryn nodded and laid down, Quinten held protectively against her chest. The Doctor wheeled an incubator over to the side of the bed, allowing the Captain to place the baby beside her.

"Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Doctor."

With that, the Doctor shut his program off, leaving Kathryn and the newborn to sleep.

Two days later, Kathryn walked onto the bridge, dark circles under her eyes. Chakotay looked surprised to see her up and about so soon.

"Morning, Captain."

She returned his greeting with a tired look as she sunk into her chair. "Morning."

"Are you sure you should be retuning to duty so soon?"

"Ship needs its Captain," she replied.

"I understand that, but you've just had a child. Take some time, bond."

"I need to do something besides lay in bed all day, Chakotay."

He gave her a smile and nod. "Yes, Ma'am."

The morning progressed uneventfully for the most part. By lunch time, the Senior Staff had convinced Kathryn to take a short break. Presently, Chakotay sat in the Mess Hall, staring at his mug of coffee.

"Mind if I join you?" B'Elanna asked.

"Go ahead."

She took a seat, picking at the tray of food in front of her. "You look pretty…pensive. Something on your mind?"

"Sort of. I've been thinking…the Captain doesn't have a crib for the baby. And the Doctor tells me she's been staying in Sickbay."

"So?"

"When we were on that planet together, I got to well…build things."

"You want to build her a crib?"

"Why not?"

"Go for it. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"I'm sure she would too…Q on the other hand…"

"Forget about what Q thinks. Our loyalty is to the Captain, not him."

Chakotay gave B'Elanna a small smile before finishing the last dregs of coffee. "I'll keep that in mind." He stood up, depositing his tray and mug on the counter. "If you need me, I'll be in my quarters."

B'Elanna gave him a small wave before watching him leave the Mess Hall. A minute or two later, Tom sat down beside her.

"What was that about?"

"He's going to build the Captain a crib."

Tom just raised an eyebrow at her. Back in his quarters, Chakotay stared at the replicator. It was going to take the majority of his rations to build a decent sized crib but he could survive on Neelix's cooking. After arguing with the replicator command function for a good ten minutes, he had enough wood and tools to begin working. There was just something he loved about being able to work with his hands, molding, shaping the wood to his will. Two hours later, he'd constructed the frame of the crib. He sat on the couch, sanding spindles when the chime outside his quarters sounded.

"Come in." He made sure the cover up most of the project as the doors slid open.

Tuvok stood on the other side of the door. The Vulcan paused for a moment before crossing the threshold. "Good afternoon, Commander."

"What can I do for you, Tuvok?"

"The Captain has asked me to inform you that you have command of the bridge for the rest of the day."

"Oh…well thanks."

Tuvok gave him as curious a glance as Vulcan could. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm building a crib for the baby."

"I see."

Chakotay smiled. "So she doesn't have to live in Sickbay for the next six months."

"Shall I take command of the bridge until you've completed your task, Sir?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Aye, Sir." With that, Tuvok left Chakotay to sand spindles.

He took a break around 21:00 hours to spend a little time on the bridge. He couldn't completely neglect his duties as the ship's First Officer. Tom sat at the helm when Chakotay sat down.

"How's the project, Commander?" he asked.

Chakotay looked confused for a moment. "Fine."

"I'll look forward to seeing the completed work."

Chakotay just shook his head and turned his attention to the sensor data in front of him. An hour later, the night shift took over, allowing Chakotay to return to his project.

In Sickbay, Kathryn let out a frustrated breath. She wanted to be back in her own quarters. Sickbay was no place to raise a child, especially since he wasn't sick.

"We need to do something about the living arrangements."

"I agree, completely Kathy. It makes no sense. Besides I am a Q. I can just create a crib."

'Then why haven't you?"

"Well…I've been trying to set a good example for Junior."

Just then, the doors slid open and Chakotay walked in, pad in hand. "How are you, Captain?"

"I'm alright."

He handed her the pad. "The day's security report."

A small smile of gratitude. She hated having to relinquish command due to sleep deprivation. "Thank you, Chakotay."

He didn't move.

"Is there something else, Commander?"

"Actually there is. But you'll need to come with me."

She followed him out of Sickbay, Q trailing after them. When they arrived at her quarters, Kathryn gave Chakotay a confused look. He pressed the button to open the doors and there just in view of the doors was the finished crib. All the breath left Kathryn as she crossed the threshold.

"It's beautiful." She ran a hand over the polished wood and smiled broadly.

Q inspected it as well, trying his best to look unimpressed. He was failing miserably. In his arms, Quinten reached out towards the crib. He gave a squawk of frustration when he could not reach it.

"Q, put him down."

Q set the infant down on the soft blankets and almost instantly, Quinten let out a soft gurgle of contentment.

"I think he likes it," Kathryn commented, giving Chakotay's hand a firm squeeze.

"I'm glad."


	11. Presentation

Presentation

_Presentation_

Two weeks had gone by and Quinten was finally beginning to sleep for longer periods of time at night. It allowed Kathryn a few more hours of sleep as well, even if only a few minutes here and there. Despite Chakotay and the Doctor's protestations, she'd returned to duty. She couldn't be on maternity leave forever. Much to her surprise, Q had begun to cooperate with the crew, offering his assistance without snide remarks. Kathryn's return to duty also left him with more baby responsibilities. At present, Q was relaxing on the couch in Kathryn's quarters, bouncing Quinten in his lap.

"Who's a good little baby? You are. Yes you are." Q made silly faces at Quinten, making him giggle in amusement. Just as Q began to bounce the child again, a foul smell began to exude from the infant.

"Oh…what is…" His face contorted in disgust as Quinten began to whimper in discomfort. Q held the baby out at arms length, moving towards the changing table. He really disliked the messy parts of parenting. And they happened with alarming frequency. He set the infant down and looked around the room. He hadn't yet mastered the art of diaper changing.

"Who needs all that when I can just do," he snapped his fingers, "this." Instantly the smell dissipated and Quinten calmed down.

He turned around to place Quinten in his crib for his mid-afternoon nap to find the Female Q blocking hiss way.

"Still nagging I see."

"This isn't a personal call, Q." She wanted him lay the baby down and cover him with a blanket.

"Then why are you here? You know Kathy hates it when you just drop by unannounced."

The Female Q rolled her eyes. "I'm here to inform you that the Continuum wants to meet its newest member."

"He's barely a month old. He's not ready to meet the entire Continuum."

"If he doesn't, then you'll be banned from the Continuum and the fighting will continue. You made this mess Q. Clean it up." With that, she disappeared in a blinding flash.

Q shook his head in disbelief. They couldn't just kick him out of the Continuum. They needed him. After all, losing a Q is what had started the fighting in the first place. He would need to let Kathryn know about the Continuum's demands. Perhaps she could find a way to negotiate around them. Without a second thought, he left the child lying in his crib.

He found Kathryn sitting in the Mess Hall enjoying a cup of coffee. She gave him a concerned look when he appeared without Quinten.

"May I join you, Kathy?"

"Please. Sit down. Where's Quinten."

"Oh…down for his nap."

"You left him alone?"

"He's fine."

She let out a groan but didn't push the issue further. There were just some things she couldn't make Q understand no matter how hard she tried. She took another sip of coffee before looking at him again.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I've just had a little visit from our favorite Q. She says we have to present Quinten to the Continuum today or they'll kick me out."

Kathryn set her cup down on the table in surprise. She didn't know they could do that. "Well that isn't going to happen. I didn't mate with you for nothing."

He beamed at her. "I knew I could count on you, Kathy." He was on his feet in seconds.

"We're not finished here, Q."

He stopped moving. "What? We aren't?"

"No. But I think we should continue this in private." She stood as well, leaving her cup where it sat and led him out of the Mess Hall.

They wound their way through the corridors back to Deck One. They arrived in Kathryn's quarters to find Quinten still fast asleep. She sat down in the chair beside the crib and watched his small chest rise and fall.

"What else do we have to discuss? You know how impatient Qs can be."

"I want to be sure that this is what's right for him."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's right for him."

"Q, how do you know they won't take him away?"

"They'd have to go through the entire reistance to take him."

She raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what they're doing already?"

He shook his head. Kathryn let out a slow breath. She had quickly put the reason for Quinten's conception out of her mind after he'd been born. To her, he was just her little boy, her son. He wasn't anyone's Messiah.

""Come on, Kathy. Think about it. Parents of peace remember."

"I just don't feel comfortable with them popping in whenever they want to see him."

"We'll lay down ground rules. After all, you're quite fond of those."

"Alright. Fine. But we wait until after his nap."

Q smiled and bent over the crib, brushing his finger against the baby's rosy cheek. The room remained silent for another twenty minutes when Quinten began to stir.

"Get him ready. I'll meet you in my ready room." Without waiting for his response, Kathryn left. She appeared on the bridge moments later.

Chakotay sat in his chair staring out at open space. He didn't noice Kathryn's presence until she'd taken her seat next to him.

"Chakotay."

"Hmm?" He looked over and jumped a little.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright. I guess I was a little engrossed." He cleared his throat. "Everything alright?"

"It looks like I'll be taking a trip to the Continuum. They've requested a meeting."

"Do you think they're willing to talk peace?"

"I hope so. They threatened to ban Q from returning if we neglected to meet with them."

"At least they're serious about finding some sort of resolution."

"We'll see." She stood. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You have the bridge."

"Yes, Ma'am."

With a final nod she headed in the direction of her ready room. Q was waiting, bouncing Quinten in his arms.

"We're ready."

Quinten let out a squawk and reached towards Kathryn. She gave the child a small and took him.

"Hello there. Are you ready to go?" She held him close to her chest and looked Q. "Let's get this over with."

Q snapped his finger and they disappeared from Voyager. It seemed to take forever to get where they were going. Perhaps something was wrong with Q's powers? When they finally reappeared in what was the closest thing to normal space, they were standing in a mansion. Their clothes had not changed this time. Along one wall sat a row of magistrates, all dressed in red robes.

"What is this? A judgment?" Kathryn hissed in Q's ear.

He would have normally dismissed her concern but he had to admit the robed figures were not a welcome sign. One of the Q sitting along the wall beckoned them forward. Slowly, the pair their way closer. Even Quinten seemed to sense the unease hanging in the atmosphere.

"This is the child?" the Q that had beckoned them asked.

"Yes," Kathryn answered, holding him more tightly to her. It didn't help. With a casual snap of his fingers, the Q had taken the baby from her. Quinten began to whimper and cry in the stranger's arms.

"He is a mere infant. How can he possibly remedy the discord in the Continuum?" one of the other robed figures asked.

Kathryn looked to Q. He appeared to rooted in place, unable to speak. She shook her head and turned back to the figures.

"We believe that by raising him in the ideals of compassion and respect, he can help spread them in the Continuum."

"Raising a child takes time."

Q finally found his voice. "We know…but introducing new ideas, new ways of thinking, takes time. Believe me, he'll be perfect."

Kathryn cringed at his statement. Perfect. No one could be perfect. The Council seemed to consider their responses, each taking a turn in examining Quinten. He had stopped fussing and gazed up at each member with mild curiosity. They finally returned him to Kathryn's waiting arms.

"Very well. You may return to your vessel."

"What about the Continuum?" Q asked. "Will the fighting stop?"

"For now."

Q heaved a sigh of relief as he raised his hand to snap them back to Voyager. Kathryn held up a hand to stop him.

"Wait a moment. You won't be checking in on us will you?"

"If we feel it is necessary, yes."

"I want warning before you just show up on my ship. Do I make myself clear? You can't just pop in whenever you feel like it and intrude on people's lives."

"Understood," the Council agreed.

"Can we go now?" Q whispered.

Kathryn nodded and together they disappeared from the Continuum. When they reappeared on Voyager, they found themselves standing on the bridge. Harry and Tom looked startled b their sudden appearance but quickly returned to their duties.

"Next time, try aiming for aiming for my ready room."


	12. Lifelike

Lifelike

_Lifelike_

Nearly three months had passed since Quinten had been born. Life on Voyager had returned to normal for the most part. To their word, the Council had not yet dropped in to check on them. Quinten was growing, nearly twelve pounds already and the Doctor was pleased.

"He's a very healthy baby, Captain," he assured Kathryn at Quinten's three month check up.

The baby squirmed on the bio bed, trying to reach for the tricorder the Doctor was holding. The hologram just smiled at the baby. Kathryn reached down to take one of the child's hands in her own.

"He's finally sleeping through the night."

"Quite a relief I'm sure."

Kathryn just nodded. The Doctor concluded his scans and allowed her to pick the baby up. Just as she situated him in the crook of her elbow her comm. badge blared loudly.

"Chakotay to the Captain."

"Go ahead Commander."

"You might want to com to bridge. There's something you need to see."

"I'm on my way." She turned to the Doctor. "Thanks again."

"Of course. I'll see him back in three months barring any illnesses."

Kathryn gave him a nod and walked out of Sickbay. As she made her way to the nearest turbolift, the ship began to lurch wildly. She had to balance herself against the wall while clutching Quinten to her with both arms.

"Deck One."

The turbolift rose four decks and deposited her just outside the bridge. The ship continued to shake and she decided there wasn't time to drop the baby off in her quarters. She walked onto the bridge, child in hand and sat down in her chair.

"What's going on, Chakotay?"

"We're not entirely certain, Captain. It just came out of nowhere."

On the view screen in front of them was a very large, unfamiliar special distortion.

"Tom can you back us away from this thing?"

"I can try." He hit a few buttons and the ship reversed. The affects of the anomaly ceased and the ship stopped shaking.

Before their eyes the phenomenon began to dissipate.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Tom said.

"Neither have I," Kathryn agreed. She turned to look at Harry. "Did the scanners pick up anything that might tell us what that was?"

"No Ma'am. Though I think I'm picking up a particle wake."

"Track it." She turned back to Tom. "I want you set a course and follow it. But keep a safe distance."

"Aye, Sir."

Satisfied that the ship was out of danger, she stood and started for her quarters. Chakotay followed after her. They arrived in the Captain's quarters and Chakotay watched as Kathryn put the infant in his crib.

"I'm glad to see he still likes it," the First Officer commented.

"it was a very thoughtful present. Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea would be nice."

"Computer, one tea, hot." The replicator whirred to life, depositing a mug of hot tea. She handed it to him and made a cup of coffee for herself. They quickly retired to the couch.

"So how have you been?"

She smiled at him, always concerned about her. "I've been alright, I suppose. Raising a child is a lot of work. But I think I'm used to the sleepless nights now."

"You're doing an amazing job. It's not easy being Captain of a starship and a mother."

"No, it's not. But I couldn't have done it without such a dedicated crew."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each sipping their drinks. They hadn't had much time to spend just talking. It was nice to fall back into their old routine.

Back in Sickbay, the Doctor sat in his office, going over inventory logs. Kes stood just beyond the opening, reorganizing the hyposprays. She couldn't help but stick her head in.

"Doctor."

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not. Please. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I was just…seeing the Captain and the baby always makes me think of having children some day."

"I see that."

"Doesn't it just make you want a family of your own?"

"Actually it did. I created a program, a wife and two children. It's a very interesting experience."

"That's wonderful, Doctor. I'm sure they're lovely."

"I really was inspired by the Captain's situation. Why couldn't I, a successful Starfleet physician have a family in addition to a career."

"Perhaps I could meet them sometime?"

"I suppose that could be arranged. Charlene has been asking me to have some of my colleagues over for dinner."

Just then, B'Elanna walked in. She spotted Kes and the Doctor in his office and walked over. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I'm just stopping by to run your diagnostics, Doc."

"I'm perfectly capable of running them myself."

She let out a breath. "I know but with the tinkering you've been doing to your program lately, I want to make sure we don't miss anything."

"Alright, fine. Go ahead."

"Thanks." She moved out to a console and began to run the system diagnostics. Kes returned to her previous task and the Doctor couldn't help but linger just beyond B'Elanna's left shoulder.

"So, what were you two talking about?"

"The Doctor has created a holographic family for himself," Kes answered.

"A family? That's interesting. How's it working out?"

"Splendidly. I've invited Kes to join us for dinner this evening. Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

"Sure. Why not. Tell your wife to bring out the good china. You're having company."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile a little to himself as B'Elanna finished the diagnostics. She stood reviewing the results for a moment or two before turning to face the hologram.

"You're in perfect health, Doc."

"I could have told you that," he muttered.

She just shook her head. "What time is dinner?"

"18:00 hours."

"I'll see you there."

With that, she left the Doctor and Kes to their tasks. On her wa back down to Engineering, she ran into the Captain.

"Good afternoon, Captain."

"Oh, B'Elanna I was just on my way to find you. Harry tells me that anomaly, we believe it's some kind of astral eddy, damaged a few of the EPS relays."

"I'll get on it right away." She was about to walk away when a thought crossed her mind. "Captain, did you know the Doctor has created a holographic family for himself?"

"He has? Well good for him."

"He's invited Kes and I to dinner tonight. Maybe you'd like to come. Who knows, maybe you could pick up a parenting tip or two for Q."

Kathryn thought about B'Elanna suggestion for a moment or two. "Alright. Tell him I'll be there. What time?"

"18:00 hours."

"I'll see you then. Let me know what you find out about those relays."

"Yes, Captain." The two women parted ways for the next several hours.

B'Elanna arrived in engineering to find Ensign Vorik handing her a report on the relays the Captain had mentioned. He was efficient, she had to give him that.

"Good work. Thanks," she said as she reviewed his report.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant."

Kathryn spent the rest of the afternoon between her ready room and the bridge. Tuvok walked through the door around 15:00 hours, delivering the day's security report with the information Harry had gathered on the astral eddy.

"Captain, may I say something of a personal nature."

She looked up from the report. "Sure."

"You appear to be adapting quite well to motherhood."

"Thank you, Tuvok. That means a lot to me."

She spent the rest of the hour reviewing the report. By the time 16:00 hours rolled around, Kathryn was ready for a break. She arrived at Holodeck Two just in time to run into Kes and B'Elanna. The three women shared a look before walking in. They found themselves in an elaborate living room. The Doctor walked in from the dining room.

"You're right on time. Please, come in."

They followed him into the next room to find a several course meal laid out on the table. Two clean cut children sat at the table.

"Charlene, our guests have arrived," The Doctor called.

A blond woman came out carrying a salad. "It's so nice that you could join us this evening. Please, sit down."

Kes took the seat next to Jeffrey with B'Elanna sitting across from her. Kathryn took the seat between Charlene and Belle, leaving the Doctor to take the head of the table. After a brief grace, food began to circulate.

"So what do you do?" B'Elanna asked, looking at Charlene.

"I stay home and raise the children. Aren't they just wonderful."

The Doctor smiled at his wife and then looked to their guests. "Jeffrey's in the advanced science program at school. And Belle is already studying algebra and geometry."

"How…impressive," B'Elanna muttered.

Kathryn was beginning to understand B'Elanna's frustration. They were too perfect. Kes however seemed to be enjoying the evening. After a short break in the conversation, the Doctor dismissed the children to finish their homework. The Captain turned to Charlene.

"You have very nice children."

"Tank you, Captain. Do you have any of your own?"

"Yes one. He's three months."

"Oh how precious. I'm sure he'll be a wonderful little cadet some day."

"We'll see."


	13. Reality

Reality

_Reality_

The evening ended and B'Elanna, Kes and Kathryn bid their farewells to the Doctor and his family. As soon as they stepped off the holodeck, B'Elanna heaved a sigh of relief.

"Is something wrong, B'Elanna?" Kes asked.

"Did you see them? They were…perfect. Annoyingly perfect."

"I thought they were nice." The Ocampa looked to the Captain, wordlessly awaiting her opinion on the subject.

Kathryn let out a slow breath. "I'm afraid I have to agree with B'Elanna. They were a little unrealistic."

"I think a few random behavior algorithms would give it more…authenticity," B'Elanna stated.

"Just make sure you don't do anything too intrusive, B'Elanna. We don't want the Doctor up in arms."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now if you two will excuse me, I have a baby who should be ready for a feeding." With that Kathryn left the other two standing just outside the doors to the holodeck.

Kes bid B'Elanna a good evening and returned to her quarters. The following morning, she arrived in Sickbay to find the Doctor examining some of the hyposprays she'd organized the day before.

"Good morning, Doctor," she greeted.

He looked up. "Good morning, Kes. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Quite well. Lieutenant Torres has made a few changes to my family program. She believes it will make them more life like."

"How are they working out?"

"I don't know. I haven't activated the program since last night. I suppose I'll find out this evening."

"You're sure you're alright with B'Elanna making the modifications?"

"Yes. If it will help me get the best experience from the program then I don't see why it would be a problem."

"You're children will have changed."

"Of course. But it's nothing I can't handle. I know everything there is to know about pediatric care and child rearing."

Kes nodded, licking her lips before continuing. "Your wife will have changed as well."

"Again, I'm sure I can handle it."

Kes just nodded her head. She didn't want to press the issue. She just hoped B'Elanna's modifications didn't change the family too radically.

In her ready room, Kathryn sat reviewing the rest of the previous day's reports when the door chime rang. She set her coffee cup down.

"Come in."

The doors slid open and Q walked in, Quinten tucked safely in his arms. Kathryn smiled as the infant began to giggle and squirm in his father's arms.

"So where were you last night. Junior got fussy."

"I was having dinner on the holodeck with the Doctor and his new family."

"The hologram has a family?" Q scoffed.

Kathryn gave him a dark look. "Yes. He wanted to experience family life for himself. I don't blame him.."

"But?"

"But, they were a little too perfect. Brilliant children. Charming but overly praising wife." She stood up and moved to tickle Quinten's stomach. "B'Elanna made a few modifications to the program to make it more realistic."

"Well it's rather frivolous of the hologram. He can't really have a family."

"Q, I thought we agreed there would be no insulting my crew."

"I wasn't insulting…merely making an observation."

"Is there something you needed, Q? I have to work to do."

"Junior can't get Mommy time anymore? The little guy was getting lonely."

Kathryn looked at the child and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She had been spending more time on her duties to Voyager the past few days.

"I'll take him for a while. But you can't just hand him off whenever you get bored, Q."

Q didn't say anything. He simply handed the child over to his mother and disappeared from the room. Kathryn looked down at the little boy and gave him a small smile. Quinten gurgled a few incoherent noises at his father's abrupt departure.

"Here, let's go read Tuvok's security report," she cooed, picking up the pad and moving to sit by the window. She situated the child in her lap and began to read the report aloud. Quinten didn't appear to mind the content of the report. He rested against his mother's torso, drifting off to the sound of her voice.

That evening the Doctor concluded his work in Sickbay and addressed the computer with anticipation. He had spent much of the day psyching himself up to seeing how his family had changed.

"Computer, initiate Doctor's Family Program Beta Rho and transfer the EMH to Holodeck Two."

The computer beeped in acknowledgement and the Doctor found himself on the holodeck, just outside the front door to the house. He could hear a very loud vibration coming from within. He opened the door to find no one waiting for him.

"I'm home," he called. He shut the door and moved further into the living room.

Charlene appeared from the dining room. She looked harried and distracted.

"Oh good, you're home. I'm going to be late."

"Late? For what?"

"Tonight's my lecture night."

The Doctor looked confused. What lectures? "What about dinner?"

Charlene let out an exasperated breath. "It's your night to cook. I really have to go."

Feet thundered down the stairs and Belle appeared, looking desperate as well. "Mommy I can't find my mallet!"

"I don't know where it is, Belle. Ask your father to help you look." With that, Charlene walked out the front door.

"Daddy, I can't find my mallet and I need it. I'm going to be late for practice again…the coach is going to bump me back to the second team."

"If you put your mallet away in your closet when you were done with it, you'd know where it was."

He paused, his head beginning to pound with the noise coming from upstairs. He looked to his daughter. "What is that noise?"

"It's Jeffrey. Tell him to turn it down. It makes my eyes hurt!"

"Mine too," the Doctor agreed and cleared his throat. "Jeffrey!"

Footsteps on the upper landing revealed Jeffrey, wearing markedly different clothes and his hair unkempt. "What?"

"What is that noise?"

"It's Klingon music."

"Well turn it down."

Jeffrey just gave his father a disgusted look and walked down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket and proceeded to reach for the doorknob on thee front door.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor demanded.

"Out. To meet some friends."

"You aren't going anywhere until you've finished your homework, young man."

"Why do you have to be so controlling? Your rules are stupid. I can't ever hang out with my friends."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Jeffrey but while you live in this house, you will abide by the rules. Do I make myself clear?"

Jeffrey just gave his father a dark look and stormed out of the house. The Doctor heaved a breath and was about to sit down when Belle tugged on his shirtsleeve.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I still can't find my mallet. And I need it! Daddy…help me find it!"

"Belle, you'll have to either go to practice without it not go to practice. Let this be a lesson to put things back where they belong."

She too stormed off up to her room. The Doctor finally sunk into a chair and held his head in his hands. B'Elanna's modifications were certainly working, most likely better than intended.

The following morning he arrived in Sickbay looking none too pleased. Kes took notice of his demeanor and kept out of his way as best she could. In the back of his mind he kept running through the family meeting he'd held before everyone had left. Charlene and the children weren't happy with the rearranging he'd done but he was the father and husband. It was his job to keep them in line.

"Doctor, are you alright? You seem distracted," Kes finally commented.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry. It's…the family."

"Is something wrong?"

"They're…more…unpredictable than I anticipated. Jeffrey is spending time with children he shouldn't be. Belle…is insistent on being on the first parreses squares team at school even though she is much too young."

"It sounds like you've got your hands full. Why don't you go see them? There isn't much going on here"

"Perhaps I will."

Kes gave him a nod and watched him transfer himself out of Sickbay. When he arrived back on the Holodeck, he was greeted with a waiting communications message. He pressed the button blinking on the screen to see a very distraught Charlene.

"Darling? What's wrong?"

"It's Belle. Oh Kenneth…she's had an accident."

He could feel all the color drain from his face, his heart stop. He could barely wet his lips enough to speak. "An accident…what…what kind?"

"Please…just hurry. You've got to come to the hospital."

The Doctor nodded numbly. That made sense. Maybe he could do something to help her. He ended the transmission and took a step or two towards the door. When he turned around he found himself standing nose to nose with Jeffrey.

"Where have you been?"

"Is that your business?" Jeffrey sounded as defiant as ever.

"You're coming with me." The Doctor took hold of his son's arm and began to lead him out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital. Your sister's had an accident."

Jeffrey's body went weak for a moment and he allowed his father to keep a grip on him. Father and son shared a look before continuing to the hospital.

Hours later, the Doctor walked into Belle's room to find Charlene and Jeffrey at her bedside. She was resting as comfortably as she could. He'd needed time to clear his head. He and several of the other physicians had tried to repair the damage but Belle's injuries were too extensive. She would be lucky to survive the night. He simply stood in the doorway, watching his family. He couldn't handle it. Every beat of his heart made it harder to breathe.

He took several gasps air just to get the simple command out. "Computer, end program."

The computer beeped and the room disappeared, the cold, metallic walls replacing the image of his little girl and his grieving wife and son.

The Doctor spent the rest of the evening secluded in his office. He'd relieved Kes of her obligations for the night so he could be alone. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the doors open or see the Captain walk in. She was curious to see how the Doctor's program was progressing. Kathryn crossed the main area of Sickbay and knocked on the frame beside the Doctor. He looked up and waved her in.

"What can I do for you, Captain?"

"I was just curious to see how your family program was progressing."

The Doctor cleared his throat, trying to put on a brave face. "Fine. I've concluded the program. I believe I've gained everything I needed out of the experience."

"Oh?" She watched the curvature of his mouth fight to keep a smile. She could read the emotion in his eyes, even if he was a hologram. "You don't look too pleased with the outcome."

The Doctor let out a prolonged breath and ran a hand over his eyes. "It's Belle. She…had an accident at school. Took a tumble and hit her head. She was injured quite severely."

Kathryn gave him a sympathetic look and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Seeing a child sick is never easy."

"She isn't going to get better. I…I shut down the program."

"Doctor…I understand how you feel. No one should have to go through the pain of losing a child."

He looked to her. "I suppose you would understand."

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Quinten. A parent should never have to bury their children." She paused, finding herself beginning to tear up. "But…if you leave the program unfinished you'll never be able to move on from the experience, truly learn from it. Your wife and son need you, Doctor."

"I…I suppose you're right. Thank you, Captain."

She gave him another compassionate smile and watched him transfer his program back to the holodeck. Kathryn let out a shaky breath, trying to compose herself before she left Sickbay. She had the urge to spend as much time with her son as she could. She returned to her quarters to find Q just laying him down for a nap.

"How is he?" she whispered.

"Fine." Q gave her a raised eyebrow as she pulled a chair over and sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching him sleep."

He peered over shoulder at the slumbering child and shrugged. It couldn't hurt for them to spend time together. After all, they had to set a good example for Junior.


	14. Disappearances

Disappearances

_Disappearances_

Several weeks had past since the Doctor had created his holographic family. Following the Captain's advice, he'd finished the program, comforting his wife and son as they grieved the loss of Belle. It had been difficult but the Doctor was glad he'd gone through it. He hoped now he would be able to sympathize more with the crew.

In her quarters, Kathryn bent over a small tub, bathing Quinten. He squirmed in the water as she gently rubbed the soap away. He let out a string of garbled syllables as he small hands splashed beneath the water around him. Kathryn couldn't help but smile down at him as she reached for a towel and picked him up.

"There," she cooed, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

The child began to wave his arm about, as if reaching for something, a smile on his face. Kathryn looked up to see Q standing over her.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry, Kathy. I was just entertaining Junior."

"You could help by getting him dressed."

Q refrained from making any sort of comment. Instead he simply picked the child up and snapped his fingers. The towel was replaced by a one piece outfit. Kathryn raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to not using your powers around the baby?"

"Oh it was just once. He didn't mind."

Kathryn shook her head and went to drain the tub. Before she could reach for the plug, a voice echoed over the comm. system.

"Captain. We have a visitor," B'Elanna's voice informed her.

Kathryn and Q exchanged a nervous look. "On my way, Lieutenant."

"I bet it's the Continuum come to check up on Junior," Q hissed as they made their way to Sickbay.

"Why would they need to be taken to Sickbay?" Kathryn replied.

They arrived to find an alien huddled on one of the bio beds. The lights were dimmed and the temperature was rather warm.

"I've raised the temperature and lowered the lights. The room should be more to your liking," the Doctor informed the alien.

"Thank you."

"Who's our friend, Doctor?"

Before the Doctor could respond, the alien addressed the Captain. "I…I'm Nyrian. I…I'm not certain how I came to be on your vessel."

Kathryn gave him a kind smile. "I'm afraid we haven't heard of your planet. Our knowledge of this area is rather limited. Perhaps you can look at some star charts to see if you recognize any astrological markers?"

"Of course."

"Now…could tell us what you were doing before you appeared on Voyager?" Kathryn asked.

The Nyrian nodded. "I was walking out on the street on my home planet and then I was here."

"I'd like to conduct a few more tests in the meantime," the Doctor announced. He looked around before handing a hypospray to Q.

"What's this for?"

"The Nyrian. You're standing there. Might as well make yourself useful."

Kathryn looked around. "Where is Kes this morning?"

"She didn't report this morning."

"Computer, locate Kes," Kathryn ordered.

"Kes is not on board."

"What time did she leave?"

"11:32 hours."

A thought occurred to Kathryn. "What time did the Nyrian arrive on board?"

"11:32 hours."

"Doctor, keep me informed. I'll be in the Briefing Room." She paused. "Q, when you're done here, make sure Quinten gets his bottle."

Q nodded, not looking pleased to be used by the Doctor. Kathryn left Sickbay and tapped her comm. badge.

"Captain to all Senior Officers, report to the Briefing Room immediately."

By the time she reached Deck One, the entirety of the Senior Staff was seated in the Briefing Room.

"What's going on?" Chakotay asked.

"We have an alien on board who claims not to know how he got here. At the exact moment he arrived on Voyager, Kes disappeared."

"That's odd."

"Very. Harry, B'Elanna I'd like you to start investigating any possible special anomalies that could have caused the switch."

"Yes, Ma'am." Both Harry and B'Elanna stood and left the room.

Kathryn looked at the rest of her staff. "I want to be alerted if anything else like this happens. Dismissed."

Down in Engineering Harry and B'Elanna began analyzing sensor sweeps from the time Kes disappeared.

"Harry, start running a level one diagnostic."

"You sure? I mean I can start it but it's going to take a while."

"Just do it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry moved to another console and began inputting the command for the diagnostic when he felt a strange sensation beginning to overtake him. It felt like small insects were crawling all over his body. Before he knew what had happened, he found himself standing in what appeared to be a large garden. Kes was sitting on the edge of stone wall.

Back in Main Engineering, B'Elanna turned to find Harry gone. The doors opened and another Nyrian stood looking confused. She tapped her comm. badge.

"Torres too the Captain."

"Go ahead B'Elanna."

"Harry's gone and we have another Nyrian visitor."

"Send them to Sickbay."

"Aye, Captain."

By 12:00 hours two more members had been replaced by Nyrians. Kathryn was beginning to get a bad feeling in her gut about the exchanges. She'd called her staff back into the Briefing Room.

"We've lost two more crewmembers. From what we've determined, the exchange is taking place every nine minutes and twenty seconds. By the end of the day the majority of the crew will be gone."

Tom and Tuvok shared a look. Both men could tell something was off here as well. Chakotay started to open his mouth when Kathryn continued speaking.

"I want the Nyrians confined to the cargo bays until we figure out what is going on."

"Captain, they have been nothing but friendly so far. I don't see what locking them up will do."

"I appreciate your concern Commander but I just have a feeling about this. Something isn't right."

Chakotay let out a breath but gave a nod of understanding. He'd made his objections heard but for now, the Captain was still in charge. He left the Briefing Room and rounded up a few security officers.

"Get the Nyrians to Cargo Bay One."

Once the security detail had been assigned he headed for Sickbay. He walked in to find Sickbay with a new patient. "Doc, when you're done with our latest arrival, send them to Cargo Bay One."

"Understood, Commander."

By the end of the afternoon, the Cargo Bay was filled with Nyrians. Regardless of the fact that the nine minutes and twenty seconds still seemed to be the time between exchanges, more swaps seemed to be taking place. Kathryn's nervous feeling in her gut was continuing to increase, despite Chakotay assuring her that the Nyrians were just as confused as they were.

Presently Kathryn sat on the bridge, full of nervous energy. They had no idea where the Nyrian home world was and her kept disappearing without warning. She'd already lost Harry and Tuvok. There was no telling when the rest of her senior officers would disappear.

"Captain, you look a little tense."

"I am, Chakotay. I feel so helpless. We're no closer to finding out what's going on and I can't help but wonder who is going to be next."

Just then, B'Elanna's voice called over the comm. system. "Captain, I think we may have found something."

"On my way, B'Elanna." Kathryn stood. "You have the bridge."

She made her way to a turbo lift as quickly as she could, anxious to hear what B'Elanna had come up with. By the time she reached Engineering she was short of breath. She took a moment to compose herself before going to stand by B'Elanna.

"What did you find?"

"With the help of a Nyrian scientist I was able to find this." She hit a few buttons on display.

"That looks like a wormhole."

"that's what we thought…a baby one at least. One end seems to be opening up intermittently inside the ship. For all we know, we passed through while it was forming and snagged on it."

"Good work. Is there any way we can un-snag ourselves from it?"

"That, I'm not so sure about it."

"Well keep trying. Keep working with the scientist to see if you can come up with anything."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Just as Kathryn was about to turn and leave, a bright flash blinded her. After a blink or two her vision cleared and found Q standing there looking distraught.

"What is it?"

"It's Junior."

Kathryn's heart stopped. A million scenarios raced through her mind all at once and she began to sway precariously as if she might faint. B'Elanna reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"Where…where is he?"

"I don't know. I went to go check on him. And he was gone…"

All the color drained from Kathryn's face and even B'Elanna's support wasn't enough to keep her knees from buckling. Q grabbed her before she fell too far.

"Get us to Cargo Bay One now." Her voice was hoarse but still held that tinge of command.

He didn't question her. He wanted to find out what had happened to their son as much as she did. Even if he was a Q, he was still a baby.


	15. Replaced

Replaced

_Replaced_

The transport from Main Engineering to Cargo Bay One seemed to take forever. When Kathryn and Q arrived, the Nyrians looked around in shock. Kathryn scanned the mass of aliens to try and find their very first guest. Just as she was about to approach him, her comm. badge beeped.

"Chakotay to the Captain."

"Not now, Commander." Kathryn turned her attention back to the Nyrian in front of her. "Where is my son?"

"What? I don't know."

"He disappeared from the ship and he sure as hell didn't do it on his own."

"Captain, I hate to bother you but Lieutenant Torres just disappeared."

Kathryn let out a slow breath, trying to keep her cool. She knew something wasn't right with all of this. Unfortunately, before she could say anything more to the Nyrians, a strange sensation overcame her and in the blink of an eye we standing, surrounded by nearly half her crew in what appeared to be an idyllic version of Earth. Q stood beside her looking confused.

"Q, did you do that?"

"No." He snapped his fingers but nothing happened. Wherever they were, it was affecting his powers.

"Captain!" Kes called from behind them.

Kathryn spun around to see Kes walking towards her carrying Quinten. Kathryn heaved a sigh as she took him and held him close. He whimpered softly as she rocked him.

"It's ok. Shh. You're safe now."

From behind some trees, three Nyrian guards approached and Kathryn took a step backwards. The female reached a hand out plucked the comm. badge from the Captain's uniform.

"Why have you brought us here?" Kathryn demanded.

The Nyrian gave her a calm smile. "Welcome to your new home."

"New home? You've been behind these exchanges the entire time." She handed Quinten to Q. "What do you want with us?'

"The rest of your crew will be brought here and your vessel will be used for Nyrian acquisitions. You see we learned long ago that there are easier ways of expanding." With that, she and guards walked out of view.

Kathryn ran a hand over the back of her neck and looked around at her crew. She motioned for Tuvok to join her. "Tuvok, I want you to look around, see if you can locate the rest of the crew. And keep an eye out on the terrain."

"Yes, Captain."

Kes approached the Captain. "So far it looks like they don't want to hurt us. They've provided us with shelter, food, everything we need to survive here."

Kathryn nodded, taking another look around. "This can't be the Nyrian home world. It's too bright and not warm enough."

"It looks almost like an idyllic version of Earth," B'Elanna commented.

A few steps away Q continued to snap his fingers to no avail. "It's useless, Kathy. I can't get us out of here."

"Maybe, whatever they used to get us here interfered somehow with your powers?"

"I'd better get them back. I...I can't be a Q without my powers…it just…it's unheard of."

Kathryn gave him a pat on the arm. She felt bad for him. Part of her had been relying on him to get them out of this mess. They stood around for a short while longer before she and Q went to explore the area.

By the time they returned, Chakotay had arrived. He looked rather angry. B'Elanna stood next to him fiddling with the Doctor's mobile emitter. Moments later, the hologram appeared.

"I've never been completely cut off from the ship before, what if the emitter runs out?"

"Just relax, Doc," B'Elanna assured him.

"How many people do we have left on Voyager?" Kathryn asked, looking to Chakotay.

"None. I was the last person. We made life as uncomfortable and difficult for them as long as we could so Voyager may be a little unhappy with us but the Nyrians won't be using her for a few hours at least."

"I've sent Tuvok out to look around, to find the rest of the crew."

As if on cue, Tuvok reappeared. He gave Chakotay a small nod and turned to address the Captain.

"What did you find, Tuvok?"

"The rest of the crew is spread out in compounds like this one over a distance of approximately ten square kilometers."

"Good. What about ways out of here?"

"The compounds are surrounded by impassible wilderness; sheer cliffs or rivers."

"I guess they don't want us leaving," Tom muttered from a few feet away.

Kathryn took a deep breath, gathering her crew around her. "I want you to stay alert. Tuvok, I want you and Chakotay to see if you can build some kid of weaponry."

Both men nodded and headed out to see what they could find. By the time night fell in the compound, Chakotay and Tuvok had managed to fashion a makeshift phaser. Q sat rocking Quinten to sleep while Kathryn inspected the food nearby. It appeared to be edible but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Captain!" Kes called out.

Kathryn was on her feet in seconds. From a spot in a clump of trees an alien emerged. He looked a little confused to see Voyager's crew sitting around but seemed to shrug it off quickly.

"Hello there. I'm your new neighbor."

Kathryn blinked a time or two. "Where did you just come from?"

"The habitat just adjacent to this one." He extended a hand. "I'm Jarlath."

Kathryn shook his hand. "My name is Kathryn." She led him a few steps away from the portal.

"Could you tell me how you got through?"

"Oh…the portal. It doesn't lead anywhere else but between the two habitats. Of course…you're welcome to visit any time you like."

Kathryn gave him a half smile. "Thank you. There has to be more portals that lead to other places. Perhaps you could show us how you managed to find this one?"

Jarlath looked around at the baskets of food. He reached for something that resembled a carrot and took a bite. His eyes lit up and he turned back to the Captain. "I suppose we could share information…if you're willing to trade for some of this."

"Absolutely."

"Captain, we've finished the weapon," Chakotay called, holding it up.

"Good. See if you can construct another one." She turned to B'Elanna. "I want you to se if you can recalibrate the Doctor's optical array to detect anything that might indicate a portal."

"Yes, Captain."

By the time dawn arrived, B'Elanna had reconfigured the Doctor's optical array and they were walking the grounds of the compound. They had covered almost the entire perimeter when the Doctor finally found something.

"Captain over here!" he called.

Kathryn, Q and Tuvok joined him. The Doctor pointed out the distorted area right in front him. Kathryn tentatively stuck a hand out and was mildly surprised to find an opening in the trees. She took a step back, eyeing Q, Tuvok and Jarlath.

"Come on."

The foursome walked through the portal and found themselves in a corridor. It was dimly lit and split off in two directions. Kathryn turned to Tuvok.

"You and Jarlath go that way. Q and I will go this way and see what we find. Meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Understood."

With that they split off. Q couldn't help but grin that Kathryn had chosen to stay with him.

"So, Kathy does this mean you're…warming up to me?" he asked as they rounded a corner.

"I don't want you intimidating Jarlath."

Q let out a snort as they happened upon a computer console. Kathryn tapped a few keys and something that appeared to be a schematic appeared.

"We're on a ship."

Q peered over her shoulder. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Their system is in a language I don't recognize."

Instinctively Q went to snap his fingers. After all, he had control over space, matter and time. To his surprise the console in front of them translated itself into English. Kathryn took a step back.

"Did you do that?"

"My powers are back. It must have been that cell they were holding us in."

For once, Kathryn ignored his overdramatic flare as she examined the vessel. "Cell might not be that far off. It looks like there are hundreds of individualized biospheres onboard."

"As fascinating as this all is, why don't we just go home?"

"Hang on a minute." She fiddled around with the controls, examining the various spheres. "There's got to be hundreds of people on this ship. Most likely all taken over like Voyager."

Q began to pace impatiently behind her when something beside beeps. He looked at it. "Oh…a ship is approaching."

"Does it say what type of ship?" Kathryn asked.

Q looked closer. "Home sweet home."

"Voyager?" She moved to stand next to him. "Looks like the Nyrians know we're out and are calling in reinforcements."

"We could sneak back on and retake the ship," Q suggested.

Kathryn shook her head, returning to the control panel. She scanned through the biospheres until she found one that seemed appropriate. "No. Do you think you can transport the general off the ship and into this biosphere?" she asked.

Q nodded. "Anything you say, Kathy."

"Good. Send him in first. Then send me. I'll keep an open frequency. Get me out when I say so."

Moments later, both Kathryn and first Nyrian who had appeared on Voyager stood in a very cold climate. The Nyrian shivered as Kathryn pointed a phaser at him.

"You're got to let my crew go. And then you're going to contact the home worlds of all the other species you've trapped here and negotiate their return."

"What makes you think I'll agree to that?" he asked through quivering lips and chattering teeth.

"I have one of my officers ready to transport me out of here. If you don't cooperate, well I'm afraid you'll have to find your own way out." She paused. "However, if you cooperate we'll find you a nice habitat, one that suits your needs."

The Nyrian stood shaking for another moment or two before nodding his head vigorously. "Alright. We'll let them go."

"Q, get us out of here."

Several hours later, the crew was safely and comfortably back on Voyager. Kathryn sat in her ready room enjoying a cup of coffee to warm her up from the habitat. The chime at her door rang and she looked up.

"Come in."

The doors slid open and Chakotay entered. "The Nyrians have contacted all of the home worlds of the rest of the species."

"Good."

Chakotay began to leave when Kathryn called out to him. "Chakotay."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for giving them hell."

"Just doing my job."


	16. War

War

_War_

Two months had passed since the encounter with the Nyrians and the ship was more or less back to functioning normally. Quinten continued to grow to the Doctor's satisfaction and was now able to sit up on his own. At present, he sat propped against the seat by the window in Kathryn's Ready Room while his mother sat at her desk, reviewing the previous day's security report. She still read them to the child on occasion. She got the feeling he liked them more than the other reports and secretly it made her smile. Just as Quinten began to teeter forward, hand grasping for a toy just out of reach, the ship began to shake. The motion stopped a short time later.

"Chakotay to the Captain."

Kathryn held on to the edge of her desk to steady herself. "Go ahead, Commander. And please tell me you know what caused that."

"We're working on it but I think you might want to come and see this."

"On my way."

Kathryn walked around the front of her desk and picked Quinten up. With hurried steps she left the room and walked onto the bridge. The crew seemed extremely focused on their respective tasks. That didn't sit well with her. She slid into her seat and looked at Chakotay.

"What is it?"

Behind them, Harry's fingers flew over the console in front of him, trying to make sense of the data.

"Captain, it looks like we have company," he said.

"On screen."

The computer beeped and the large view screen filled with the image of whatever was in front of them. Some fifteen cubes surrounded them. Something about them looked familiar to Kathryn but she couldn't place them. A moment later, she remembered. Instinctively she held the child in her lap closer to her body.

"Captain?" Chakotay asked.

She looked at him. "We've entered Borg space."

The rest of the bridge crew simply stared at the approaching vessels. They'd all heard of the Enterprise's encounters with the Borg. Most, even if they wouldn't admit it, knew that the day would come when Voyager would get her chance. Kathryn, finally able to breathe again, stood to address those around her.

"I want you in the Briefing Room immediately. I want the ship on full tactical alert."

A chorus of 'yes, Captain' resounded on the bridge as people moved from their stations. Kathryn watched them go and made her way as quickly as she could to her quarters. She laid Quinten in his crib and gave his hand a small squeeze. Behind her, the doors opened and Q walked in.

"What's going on? They're all running around like-" Before he could finish his sentence Kathryn turned around to look at him.

"We've entered Borg territory." She paused, trying to keep her calm. "I want you to take Quinten to the Continuum. He'll be safe there."

Q looked at her in surprise. He figured she would be the last person to want their son spending time in the Continuum. "Are you sure, Kathy?"

"I don't want him here if…things should go badly."

Q just nodded, glancing from the Captain to their son and back. Without a word, Kathryn bent down and kissed the child's forehead. "Let me know when you're ready to leave."

By the time she arrived in the Briefing Room, the senior staff had assembled and was busily exchanging data pads.

"What do we know?" the Captain asked.

"It looks like they've moved on a few light years," Harry answered.

"B'Elanna, Tuvok I want you to work on reinforcing the warp core and force fields. Everyone is to remain on full tactical alert until further notice."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She turned her attention the screen to her left. An image that resembled a river wound through the center of Borg space. "What is this?"

Chakotay cleared his throat. "It's our way through. It's devoid of any Borg vessels or activity. It extends the entire expanse that the Borg controls. We should be able to make it through without any problems."

"Good. I want updates every few hours on our progress." She looked around the room. "Dismissed."

Everyone but Chakotay filed out of the room. He and Kathryn stood in silence for a few moments.

"We're going to make it through this, Kathryn. And we're going to do it together."

She gave him an appreciative smile. "Tank you for your support, Commander. I just wish I knew how long this was going to take."

"Any particular reason?"

Kathryn let out a sigh. "I've told Q to take Quinten to the Continuum until we make it past Borg space. He'll be safe there. But I don't know how he will handle being away for so long. I don't know I'll handle it."

Chakotay placed a hand on Kathryn's shoulder. "We'll get through as quickly as we can." He paused. "But are you sure the Continuum is the safest place to send them? There's no telling what Q might do without your supervision."

Kathryn couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I know Q hasn't always been the most upstanding of individuals but not even the Q Continuum can fight the Borg. He knows it is for Quinten's own good. And I have to believe that Q is committed to raising our son in the ideals that will bring a new mind set to the Continuum."

"I hope you're right."

Several hours later, Kathryn stood in her quarters, holding Quinten tightly to her chest. She didn't want to let him go. He seemed to sense her concern and clung more tightly to her as well.

"He'll be fine, Kathy. Besides, you're smothering Junior."

Kathryn let her embrace go slack as she handed him back to his father. "Be good. I love you," she whispered. She turned her attention to Q. "Keep him safe."

"He'll be safer than a ship in port." With that he and Quinten disappeared in a flash of brilliant light.

Kathryn heaved a sigh as she stood in her now empty quarters. She didn't have time wallow. Her comm. badge immediately began to beep.

"Captain Janeway to the Bridge," Tuvok stated.

"On my way, Commander." She arrived on the bridge minutes later to find Harry, Tuvok and Chakotay huddled around Harry's station.

"What's going on?"

"Those ships that passed us earlier. They're gone. Dead in the water."

"On screen."

The computer beeped and the view screen filled with a massive debris field. The fifteen ships that had been there earlier were nothing more than bits and pieces. A moment of shock and awe fell over the bridge crew as they took in the utter obliteration of one of the deadliest species in the galaxy.

"Captain, I have detected two residual weapons signatures in the debris. One is Borg, the other is of unknown origin," Tuvok reported.

Kathryn took a step closer to the view screen. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the notion that there was species out there capable of defeating the Borg. Behind her, Harry continued to monitor the ship's sensors.

"Captain, there looks to be some sort of bioelectric signature coming from the debris."

"Magnify it."

Moments later a large biomass appeared on the screen.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure." She turned to Tuvok. "Is there still a breathable atmosphere on the cube?"

"Yes."

"Good. Chakotay, I want you, Harry and Tuvok to go to the Borg cube and see if you can collect any information on what happened and what that biomass is. Take weapons. We don't want any surprises down there"

"Aye, Captain."

"I believe there are still several drones on board the vessel," Tuvok added.

Chakotay gave the Captain a nervous look. He didn't like that they would be boarding a ship with drones, no matter how damaged they might be.

Kathryn gave him a small smile. "We'll keep an open comm. link and transporter lock in case there are survivors."

He gave a small nod and they made their way to the transporter room. They exchanged looks as they stepped onto the platform, each gripping a phaser rifle.

Chakotay gave the order, "Energize."

Moments later in Sickbay, Kes gripped the edge of a bio bed with one hand, using the other to try and eases the pain in her head. Images of dead drones and aliens flooded her consciousness. She could feel pain and confusion coursing through her nervous system. She could hear voices in her mind as well, but they were voices she had never heard before. The Doctor noticed her disorientation just in time to catch her. He held her to him for a few moments to allow her to catch her balance.

"Kes, are you alright?"

"I…I saw something."

He helped her to sit down on the bed, giving her a hypospray to ease the dizziness.

"What did you see?"

Kes blinked. "It was more wha I heard. There were voices. They said…the weak will parish."

"Who? The Borg?"

"No. I think…whatever attacked the Borg is coming. I think we're next."


	17. Alliances

_Alliances_

Immediately the Doctor reached for his comm. badge. "Sickbay to the Captain."

'Go ahead, Doctor."

"I think we have an emergency."

"I'm on my way."

The Doctor turned his attention back to Kes. The color had returned to her face and she looked less frightened. "It appears you have had a telepathic experience."

"I've been aware of something for some time now. I thought I could handle them."

Before the Doctor speak, the doors to Sickbay opened and the Captain walked in. "What's going on?"

"Kes has had a telepathic experience."

"I believe it was the aliens that attacked the Borg. They're telepathic as well. They told me that the weak will perish. I think we have to be more afraid of them than the Borg."

Kathryn bit the inside of her lip. She didn't like the idea of having to confront the Borg and this other species. She tried to shake the unease off as she placed a hand on Kes' knee. "I want you to let me know if you get any more messages from the aliens."

"Yes, Captain."

Kathryn was about to walk out of Sickbay when the Doctor stopped her, leading her into his office.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?"

"Entering Borg space is dangerous enough. With this new threat, I don't think it is safe for the baby to be on board."

"Thank you for your concern Doctor. I appreciate it but I've already taken precautions. Q has him in the Continuum."

The Doctor gave a small smirk. "I hope he behaves. And I don't mean the baby."

Kathryn let out a laugh. She needed something to distract her, even momentarily from the situation she found herself in. "Keep me informed on Kes' condition."

On the Borg cube, Chakotay and Tuvok surveyed the biomass while Harry did his best to download the information from one of the data nodes. Something in the back of his mind told him they should make their survey as fast as possible. Just as he disconnected his tricorder from the node, the tricorder began to beep wildly.

"Uh, Commander. I think one of the aliens is on board," Harry called. Panic laced his voice.

Chakotay and Tuvok finished their scans of the mass and rejoined Harry. "Captain, I think now would be a good time to get out of here," Chakotay said over the comm. system.

"Acknowledged."

Unfortunately the transport didn't come fast enough. The alien appeared and reached out, leaving a painful wound on Harry's chest. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Chakotay leveled his weapon at the alien but the transporter on Voyager locked on, whisking them away. They rematerialized in Sickbay, Harry clutching at his chest.

"What happened?" The Doctor demanded as Chakotay and Tuvok laid Harry down on a bio bed.

"One of the aliens attacked him," Chakotay answered. He took a step back to allow The Doctor to examine the wound.

Harry's breathing was ragged and shallow. He tried to reach and claw at the wound, pain etched in his facial features. The Doctor reached for a hypospray to sedate him.

"You two will have to leave," the hologram said gruffly. He couldn't work them hovering over him.

Chakotay nodded and he and Tuvok left Sickbay. They boarded a turbolift and headed for the Bridge.

"The Captain will be interested in our findings."

"I have to say I'm more worried about Harry right now, Tuvok," the First Officer muttered as they walked onto the bridge.

Kathryn looked up and waved them towards her Ready Room. They followed her without a word. Neither spoke until the doors closed shut behind them.

"What happened over there?" Kathryn asked, leaning against the edge of her desk.

"We were examining the biomass when Ensign Kim detected one of the beings still onboard," Tuvok began.

"By the time we got to him, the alien had attacked," Chakotay finished.

"How is Harry?"

"The Doctor is examining him now. Captain, I'm not going to lie. It looks pretty bad."

Kathryn nodded her head, trying to keep it together. She trusted the Doctor's expertise. If anyone could make sure Harry pulled through, it was The Doctor. "What about the biomass?"

"It appears to be some kind of ship," Tuvok replied, handing her the reading he had taken.

"I'll look over these. I want you to give any data you collected from the cube to B'Elanna, see if she can get anything useful about these new aliens."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Both officers took their leave. Kathryn let out a sigh and rounded her desk, sinking into her chair. She stared at the readings for a moment before the chime outside her door rang. She set the pad down.

"Come in."

The doors opened to reveal Kes. She walked in and sat down across from the Captain.

"Is everything alright, Kes?" the Captain asked.

"I can hear them again, Captain. They keep saying that the weak will perish. I don't know…it feels so malicious and cold."

Kathryn reached across the desk to grasp the girl's hand in her own. "Thank you for keeping me informed." She paused. "How's Harry?"

"Not well. Everything the Doctor tries gets rejected."

The Captain let out another slow breath. "Alright. Thank you, Kes."

The young woman nodded her head and left the Captain alone. She could feel Kathryn's worry over her crew's safety. As Kathryn sat in her Ready Room, half-heartedly glancing through the biomass readings, she couldn't help but wish Q was there. She knew it would be like cheating, but it was possible he could have done something to help them fend off both fronts of this war. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and shook her head. She couldn't call him back. She didn't trust the Continuum with her son.

"Sickbay to the Captain," the Doctor's voice came over the comm. system.

"Go ahead, Doctor."

"Please report to Sickbay."

"On my way." She walked slowly out of her Ready Room and into the nearest turbolift. The ride down to Deck Five felt like agony as she counted the floors in her head.

"What can you tell me, Doctor?" she asked when she rushed through the doors. She stopped short when she saw Harry lying on the bio bed.

The hologram walked through a force field to join the Captain. Both watched as Harry tried to lay still. His eyes darted around.

'He's still conscious," Kathryn gasped.

"I tried to sedate him but the alien cells in his body are rejecting everything I try." He led her over to a console.

"These are the alien cells. They attack anything foreign and destroy it."

Kathryn watched as the alien cells continued to take over Harry's body, killing him from the inside. After a moment or two she turned away.

"Is there any way to stop the cells from continuing? There has to be some way you can attack the cells without them fighting back," she said.

Before the Doctor could answer, the doors to Sickbay slid open and B'Elanna walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt but there's something I think you need to know, Captain."

"What is it?"

"The aliens, the Borg tried to assimilate them. They're only referred to as Species 8472."

Kathryn thought for a minute and a light dawned in her eyes. She turned back to the console and the Doctor. "Doctor, the alien cells, do they destroy only biological cells?"

"No. Anything that comes into contact with the cells is obliterated; biological, technological."

B'Elanna noted the look in the Captain's eye. "Captain?"

"The Borg finally met their match, a species they cannot assimilate." She turned to the Doctor. "Do you think you could manufacture nanoprobes to fight off the alien tissue?"

"I could try. I believe if it worked, it would cure Ensign Kim."

"It would also give us a bargaining chip with the Borg."

"Captain?" B'Elanna asked, looking concerned. What Kathryn was suggesting seemed like pure insanity. You did not bargain with the Borg. You stayed as far from them as you could get.

"If we can create a weapon to fend off Species 8472, we can use it as leverage to get across their space," Kathryn explained.

"I don't like it. It feels like a trap. Say they agree to our terms. What's to keep them from trying to assimilate us?" B'Elanna asked.

"Doctor, when you come up with the weapon, integrate it into your holo-matrix. We'll be ready to delete the Doctor's program if they try anything."

"Aye Captain." The Doctor sounded as apprehensive about the plan as B'Elanna did. But he had no choice but to follow orders. Besides, it was an approach he hadn't yet thought of in trying to cure Harry.

"I'll be on the bridge," Kathryn announced.

B'Elanna watched her leave and turned to the Doctor. "Something is wrong with her. You don't make alliances with the Borg."

"I agree with you but she is the Captain. Now if you'll excuse me, Lieutenant, I have nanoprobes to reprogram."

On the bridge, Chakotay looked up as the doors slid open and the Captain appeared. She looked to her First Officer. "I want you to find the nearest Borg cube and hail them."

"What?"

"You heard me, Commander."

"Can I ask why we're engaging the Borg?'

"We're going to make a deal with them."

The entire bridge crew turned to look at the Captain in shock. Chakotay tried to wipe the look from his face and scan for Borg vessels before Kathryn grew angry. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Quinten being in the Continuum.

"Hailing the Borg vessel now," he announced.

"On screen."

Kathryn stepped forward, preparing to speak. "Borg vessel, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We'd like to make a deal."


	18. Compromise

_Compromise_

"Negotiation is irrelevant. You will be assimilated," the vessel replied.

Kathryn glanced behind her at Chakotay. He was gripping the edge of the console in front of him and she could read the concern in his eyes. The Captain let out a breath before turning back to the view screen.

"We have a weapon that you may find useful in combating Species 8472."

Silence followed. Kathryn stood still, breath held in anticipation of their response. She knew the Borg did not negotiate; they simply took what they wanted. Still, there was the small chance her plan would succeed and they would be across Borg space in a short time.

"Captain, are you sure we want to do this?" Chakotay asked.

Before she could answer, Kathryn disappeared. The bridge fell silent in shock for a moment before Chakotay's hands flew over the scanner.

"She's been transported to the Borg vessel," he announced.

Toms pun around to look at the first officer. "Can you get her back?"

"I'm trying but our targeting scanners and transporters can't penetrate their shields." Chakotay hit a few more buttons before slamming his fist down on the console. "Damn it."

On the Borg ship, Kathryn stood on a suspended walkway overlooking thousands of Borg alcoves. Drones moved below her, oblivious to her presence. For a moment she wondered whether she should panic. Being transported onboard was never a good thing.

"Hello?" she called. It sounded feeble in comparison to her tone before.

"State your demands," the Borg answered.

Kathryn looked around, momentarily disoriented. The sound came from all directions, engulfing her. She shook off the unease and began to address the Collective again. "We have developed a weapon that will prove effective against Species 8472. We're willing to show you the technology in exchange for safe passage through your region of space."

"Our space is vast."

"It would be in your best interest to accept our proposal. Without our help, Species 8472 will continue to decimate your vessels. It's not very efficient," Kathryn commented, arms crossed over her chest.

The Collective grew quiet again and Kathryn couldn't help but wonder what all of those hundreds upon thousands of minds were thinking.

"Your proposal is acceptable. You will work on the weapon here."

Kathryn nodded. "I understand. I will need to bring a member of my crew over to help with the design."

"Communications are open."

Back on Voyager, Tom looked at the console in front of him. "We have and incoming transmission from the Borg vessel."

"Channel is open," Chakotay replied.

On the screen, Kathryn appeared. Chakotay heaved a sigh of relief to see she was unharmed.

"Captain, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Commander. The Borg have agreed to our proposal. We will help them design a weapon to combat Species 8472 using the technology the Doctor has developed in exchange for safe passage through their space." She paused to look at Tuvok.

"Tuvok, I need you to join me on the cube. We will be working here."

"On my way," the Security Officer acknowledged.

"Chakotay, how is the Doctor coming with the technology?"

"He says he has a prototype but he he'll need several days to replicate enough nanoprobes."

"I want you to take a look. I'll try to keep in some kind of comm. link open with Voyager."

"Aye Captain."

"Janeway out."

The screen went blank as the transmission ended. Chakotay let out a long, slow breath as he left the bridge. The ride down to Deck Five was silent as he tried to keep his thoughts in check. He knew the Captain wouldn't put the crew in unnecessary danger but dealing with the Borg was dangerous. They couldn't be trusted. He reached Sickbay to see the Doctor stepping out of the force filed around Harry. The Ensign's condition had worsened; the majority of his chest and face was covered with the alien tissue.

"How's he doing?" Chakotay asked softly.

"The alien cells are continuing to take over his body."

"You said you have a prototype of the modified nanoprobes?"

"Yes, come, look here."

Chakotay rounded the microscope and looked at the screen. One of the nanoprobes latched on to one of the alien cells, destroying it in seconds.

"It looks impressive, Doctor. Will it help cure Harry?"

"I believe so. I'll need time to replicate enough to give him an effective regimen."

'The Captain has made an alliance with the Borg. They provide us safe passage through their space and we provide them with the technology to defeat Species 8472," Chakotay explained.

The Doctor looked uncertain about the Captain's plan. "I see. What does the Captain expect me to do?"

"Right now, I want you to make Harry your first priority. We're going to need him on the bridge if we're going to keep our guard up for this."

"But the Captain," the hologram protested.

"You let me worry about the Captain. Just focus on Harry."

"Aye, Sir."

"I'll be on the bridge if you need me." With that, the First Officer walked through the doors and out of sight.

On the Borg cube, Tuvok and Janeway were escorted by several drones through the belly of the ship. They walked past alcoves and consoles all being manned by drones; seemingly oblivious to the outsiders' presence.

"You will work here," one of their escorts announced.

Kathryn had just enough time to nod before the other two drones reached out with synaptic transceivers. Tuvok did his best to avoid the device but the drone clamped an iron-like fist around his arm.

"What are you doing?" Janeway demanded.

"This method of communication is more efficient."

"No. We prefer to communicate verbally. Perhaps we could deal with a representative…one drone that can report back to the Collective?" She looked around anxiously as the drones stepped back.

From an alcove to their left, a female drone emerged. "I am Seven of Nine. I speak for the Collective."

Kathryn and Tuvok shared a look as the other drones disappeared from view. Seven of Nine approached the nearest console and began examining data. Kathryn hesitated for a moment before joining the drone.

"You used to be human."

"This body was assimilated approximately eighteen years ago. It ceased to be human at that time."

Kathryn let out a gasp. "You would have just been a-"

Seven of Nine cut the Captain off mid-sentence. "This line of conversation is irrelevant."

"Sorry. What can I do to help?"

Before Seven of Nine had the chance to respond, the cube began to shake violently. She managed to grab hold of the bulkhead directly in front of her. Kathryn went tumbling into a wall, hitting her head.

"What was that?" Tuvok demanded.

Seven of Nine looked as if she were listening to a far off voice. Her hands moved over a console to her right to reveal an image of the surrounding space.

"Species 8472," she said simply.

"Sir, we've got company," Tom announced back on Voyager.

Chakotay hit a button, brining the image up on the view screen. They watched as six or seven bio ships emerged from space, rocketing towards the nearby planet. Voyager shook as a beam of energy from one of the ships grazed the hull.

"Tom, get us out of here. But try to keep in transporter range of Tuvok and the Captain."

"I'll do my best."

Voyager began to move away from the cube and the planet, sensors still following the movements of the bio ships. They flew into formation, all firing at the surface of the planet.

"What are they shooting at down there?" B'Elanna asked.

No one had time to answer her question. They didn't need to. Before them, Borg debris erupted from the surface of the planet like a volcano waking from its dormant state. Parts of thousands of Borg ships flew past Voyager, some missing scraping the hull by mere meters.

"B'Elanna, get Tuvok and the Captain out of there, now," Chakotay ordered.

"I'm trying but the Borg shields are up and they're a rotating frequency. I can't get through them long enough to pull them out."

"Try harder. We aren't leaving them there. They'll be sitting ducks."

"Maybe you should try contacting them, to warn them," B'Elanna shot back heatedly.

"I think it's safe to say they know what's going on,' Tom interjected.

The bio ships reversed direction, locking their weapons systems on the cube carrying Tuvok and Kathryn. Chakotay could feel his heart thundering against his chest as his gaze flitted between the view screen and B'Elanna trying to transport them off the ship. They could only watch in horror as energy beams from the bio ships collided with the cube, splintering into thousands of pieces.

"Did you get them?" Chakotay asked, his voice hoarse.

"I…I don't..." B'Elanna couldn't finish her sentence.

A voice came over the comm. system. "Transporter Room One to the Bridge."

"Go ahead."

"Sir, we've detected several Borg drones in the Cargo Bay."

"Seal off that deck. Post security teams at all access points"

"Commander Tuvok and the Captain are with them, Sir."

Chakotay and B'Elanna exchanged looks of relief. "Thank you Ensign."


	19. Return

_Return_

Chakotay looked to Tom. "Get us as far from here as you can. I don't want to take any chances the aliens will come after us."

"Aye, Sir."

"I'll be in the Cargo Bay." With that he left the bridge. He was halfway to the turbolift when Tuvok's voice came over the comm. system.

"Tuvok to Commander Chakotay."

"Go ahead Tuvok."

"I'm taking the Captain to Sickbay. During the attack by the aliens, she was knocked unconscious."

"What about the Borg drones?"

"They are secure in the Cargo Bay for the time being."

"Alright. I'll meet you in Sickbay." The First Officer let out a slow breath as he hit the button on the turbolift.

"Deck Five," he addressed the computer. Immediately the lift whirred to life, sending him four decks down. By the time Chakotay arrived at Sickbay, the Doctor was already scanning Kathryn for injury.

"How is she?" the First Officer inquired.

The hologram let out a sigh and closed the tricorder in his hand. He turned to face Chakotay, his face grim. "She suffered fairly severe head trauma. I've managed to stabilize her and she understands the condition."

"I'd like to speak to her."

"Keep it brief, Commander."

Chakotay moved to stand by the edge of the bio bed. "Kathryn, can you hear me?"

Kathryn did the best she could to turn her head to look at him. She smiled a weak smile at him. "Yes, Chakotay. I can hear you."

He reached a hand out, placing it atop hers. "What do you want me to do?"

"Keep the agreement. Do not give in."

Before Chakotay could say anything else, the Doctor approached, hypospray in hand. "I'm afraid that's all the time I can give you. I have to move quickly if I'm going to combat the damage."

"Keep me informed, Doctor."

"I will."

Chakotay exhaled as he left the room. He didn't have a good feeling about any of this. He trusted in the Doctor's skills but there was no telling what sort of injury Kathryn had sustained. And what would happen to Quinten? As much as Chakotay disliked Q, he would never wish any ill upon Quinten. Just as Chakotay reached the turbolift, Tom's voice came over the comm. system.

"Paris, to Chakotay."

"Go ahead, Tom. What is it?"

"I was just curious...where exactly are we heading?"

"What do you mean?"

'Well these aliens can emerge from space anywhere, at anytime. Plus there's Borg everywhere."

"I see your point. Work with Tuvok to plot a course through the territory that avoids as many Borg vessels as you can."

"Understood."

The comm. went silent and Chakotay made his way down to the Cargo Bay. He had guests to meet and keep in check. He held his breath as he approached the doors. Two armed security officers stood at the entrance.

"How many do we have in there?" the First Officer asked.

"Seven, Sir."

"We believe they've tried to convert the Cargo Bay into a regeneration unit. They've continued operations," the second officer added.

"Thanks for the heads up."

Before Chakotay could push the button to unlock the doors, he felt a presence behind him. Slowly, he turned to find himself face to face with Q.

"I thought the Captain told you to stay of the ship until the situation was resolved."

"Oh relax. Junior isn't here. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Could have fooled me. Then what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on Kathy of course. Dealing with the Borg is well...difficult."

Chakotay couldn't help but snicker. "You should know. You were the one that hurdled the Enterprise into Borg space."

"It was a lesson and Jean Luc learned it well. Now, where is she?"

"She's busy. And so am I. So if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you would go somewhere else."

"What? Did Kathy put you in charge?" Q gave the other man a skeptical look.

"As a matter of fact, she did. So this is my ship until the Captain says otherwise. So you follow my orders. Now, leave."

"Honestly, all you had to do was say please. No common courtesy." With a half smile he disappeared.

"Good luck, Sir," one of the officers said softly as Chakotay crossed the threshold into the Cargo Bay.

"Thanks."

The sight before him left the First Officer speechless. For only seven drones, they'd taken up residence and were functioning as if they were back on the Borg cube. One of the drones spotted Chakotay and approached.

"I must speak with your Captain. We cannot proceed without her assistance."

"She's indisposed at the moment. You'll be dealing with me now."

"Unacceptable. The agreement was with Captain Janeway."

"Well I'm sorry but until she's available, you will have to deal with me," Chakotay reiterated.

"Fine." Seven of Nine gave the man the once over before turning back to the task she'd been working on.

"I will be on the bridge. Inform one of the security officers outside if you need me. Otherwise, none of you are to leave this Cargo Bay. Do I make myself clear?"

"We have an understanding, Commander."

A short time later, Chakotay paced back and forth in the Briefing Room. Tom and B'Elanna sat at the table discussing flight plans while Tuvok poured over a pad.

"How are the drones doing?" B'Elanna asked.

"They seem to be behaving. Though I think it may be time to have a little conference with them."

"Explain," Tuvok interjected.

Chakotay ran a hand over his neck. "We drop them on the nearest planet, supply them with a signaling beacon and go on our way. We'll find our own way through the territory. This agreement is too dangerous to continue."

"That would go against the Captain's wishes," the Vulcan reminded him.

'The Captain isn't in charge of this ship right now. I am. And that means I have to make decisions that I believe are best for this ship and its crew."

He turned to look at Tom. "What have you got for me flight plan wise?"

"We've managed to chart a course through the region that is fairly unpopulated but it's going to take months to get all the way through."

Chakotay nodded. "I'm willing to take that time." He turned to Tuvok. "I want you to bring the female drown here for a talk."

"Aye, Sir."

Tuvok stood, ready to leave the room when the doors opened and Q burst through. His face was a mixture of panic and fear.

"What happened? The hologram won't tell me anything."

"You're all dismissed," Chakotay said, ignoring Q.

The diminished senior staff moved out of the room, avoiding eye contact with Q. Once the room was empty, Chakotay let out a breath.

"Species 8472 attacked a Borg vessel while Captain Janeway and Tuvok were on board. She hit her head and suffered some neurological damage. The Doctor is doing all he can to repair it."

"She's going to be alright though. She has to be."

"I don't know. She was conscious and speaking a little while ago."

"Well she has to be alright. I mean...for Junior's sake. I can't raise him all on my own. It's just impossible."

"Just be patient. The Doctor knows what he is doing. He'll consider every available option. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Borg drone to speak with."

"She's negotiating with the Borg?" Q looked outraged.

"Not if I can help it. Go be with your son. I'm sure he needs you."

Q looked at the ground, clearly conflicted about where he was needed most. Certainly, there was nothing he could do now for Kathryn. She was in the Doctor's hands.

"I had better know the minute she wakes up."

"You will."

Q disappeared in a flash just as Seven of Nine walked into the room.

"You wished to speak with me."

"Yes. We've decided that it is in everyone's best interests to discontinue this agreement. We will leave you and your colleagues on the nearest hospitable planet with a signaling beacon."

"Unacceptable. You will fulfill your end of the agreement or you will be assimilated."

"Not today. This isn't up for negotiation. After all, the Borg don't negotiate."

"Your humanity, your indecision will be your undoing."

Chakotay merely shook his head as Seven of Nine was escorted back to the Cargo Bay. This had gotten so complicated. Nothing seemed to make sense. He had barely enough time to step back onto the bridge when Tuvok caught his attention.

"What's going on?"

"The Borg drones are trying to take over the deck."

"Get security teams down there. I thought all of the access points were blocked."

"They are. The weapons are ineffective."

Chakotay cleared his throat. "Borg drones. Return to the Cargo Bay at once I will decompress the entire deck."

He looked to Tuvok. "Get everyone off that deck."

"Aye Sir."

A minute or two passed before Tuvok gave him a nod that the deck was clear of Voyager personnel.

"Are they still trying to escape?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes."

"Compress the deck."

"Acknowledged."

Some ten minutes later, the deck had been returned to normal. "One drone managed to survive. The female drone."

"I'll go deal with her." Chakotay took two steps before his comm. badge blared.

"Doctor to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"The Captain is wake and would like to speak with you."

"I'm on my way."

By the time Chakotay arrived, Kathryn was sitting up and looking better.

"She's made a full recovery." The Doctor looked smug and rather proud of himself.

"That's good to hear. Q will be pleased."

"Q? He's back?" Kathryn asked.

"He was earlier."

As if on cue, the bright flash split the air in Sickbay and Q reappeared, a boy of about eleven standing beside him.

"Hi Mom."


	20. Changes

_Changes_

Kathryn blinked up at the boy. He couldn't be her son, could he? She tried to sit up but felt the Doctor's hand pressing firmly on her shoulder to keep her lying down.

"Quinten?" she rasped.

The boy gave her a smile and sat down on the edge of the bio bed. "It's me, Mom."

"How..." Words failed her.

"Time is different in the Continuum."

Kathryn simply nodded and looked over at Q. "You shouldn't have brought him back. It isn't safe."

"Kathy, you were injured. Junior was just worried about you."

"But you're going to be ok, right?" Quinten asked, his youthful features taking on an air of concern.

"She's going to be just fine," the Doctor interjected.

Chakotay cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I don't want to interrupt the family reunion, but you said you needed to speak with me, Captain."

"Yes."

Quinten gave his mother's hand a squeeze and a hug before he stood up to join his father.

"Get better soon, Mom."

She waved goodbye as the two walked out of Sickbay. The room settled into quiet as she looked over at Chakotay.

"How are things going?"

"There's been...a change."

"Change? What do you mean change?" She sat up despite the Doctor's disapproving looks.

"The Borg drones tried to take over the ship. We had to compress the deck to stop them."

"Chakotay, I gave you strict orders to work with the Borg not send them out into space."

"You weren't in charge of the ship, Kathryn. You were in on condition to make decisions. I had to do what was best for the ship and its crew."

"Are any of them still on board?"

"One of them. The female drone that you and Tuvok were working with."

"Seven of Nine," Kathryn murmured.

At the other end of the room, Kes let out a soft gasp as Harry opened his eyes and slowly sat up. The treatments the Doctor had performed had done their job.

"Slowly, Mr. Kim," the Doctor instructed as he rushed over with a tricorder.

"How do you feel, harry?" Kes asked.

"I feel great. Whatever the Doc did worked."

"So it appears it has. I don't see why you can't return to your post after a good meal."

"Thanks, Doc." Harry pushed the blankets aside and climbed out of bed.

"Nice to see you, Harry," Kathryn called from her own bed.

"Thanks, Captain."

Once Harry had disappeared from view, Kathryn turned her attention back to Chakotay.

"We're still going through with the original plan, Chakotay. We'll work with Seven of Nine to build the weapon."

"Understood. But Captain, I can't help feeling like we're going to get burned here."

The Captain said nothing as he walked out. The Doctor let out a mutter as he scanned the Captain one final time.

"I think you can return to your quarters now, Captain. But I want you to rest."

"Thank you, Doctor." She got to her feet and looked at the hologram. "If you'll excuse me, I have a son to see."

"Of course."

In her Ready Room, Kathryn found Quinten reading through old security reports. She stood in the doorway for a moment or two, watching.

"Anything interesting?" she finally asked.

The boy looked up and shrugged. "There isn't much to read in the Continuum. I miss Tuvok's reports."

The Captain made her way to the large bay window, sitting down beside the boy.

"Tell me, what was it like?"

"It was ok. It wasn't Voyager."

"You've grown up so much. I wasn't expecting that."

Quinten put the pads down and turned his attention to his mother. "Dad says that time in the Continuum is different than on Voyager. That's why I grew up."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see it."

"Me too. I missed you."

The room fell silent for a few moments. Kathryn reached a hand out and ran it over her son's hair. It felt as though she'd missed so much, all because she tried to keep him safe from the Borg.

"Mom?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think...you could read to me?"

Kathryn's lips curled into a smile. "Of course. You pick one and we'll read it."

Quinten flipped through the pile he'd accumulated and handed her one.

"Ok. Let's see." She scanned the pad briefly. It had been the week earlier.

Mother and son spent the next half hour reading through Tuvok's security reports. By the time Q walked in, Quinten was resting his head on Kathryn's shoulder. He watched the boy and his mother interact and something inside him warmed.

"Q," Kathryn remarked, looking up.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"You're not. Come in."

Q moved from the doorway to join his family. He leaned against the4 edge of Kathryn's desk, arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Reading. I like to listen to Mom read."

"You hate it when I read to you," Q muttered.

"You read boring things."

"Yes, I'm sure Vulcan security reports are so much more interesting."

Kathryn looked between father and son and cleared his throat. She put the pad down and slowly stood.

"Quinten, do you think you could go help B'Elanna in engineering for a little while? Your father and I need to talk."

"Ok. Can I see the Borg?"

"No."

He gave both his parents a sullen look but walked out of the room. As soon as the doors shut, Kathryn rounded on Q.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"You know that Continuum is different than your perception of time."

"I missed the last ten and a half years of his life, Q. His own mother."

"Nonsense. I'm sure he forgives you."

"You wanted this child, Q. And you agreed to raise him. You didn't tell me he'd spontaneously age."

"I understand you're confusion, Kathryn. I do. But Junior's a big boy now. Chip off the old block if I do say so."

"I don't think so, Q. He is being raised around mortals. Doesn't he deserve as normal a childhood as we can give him?"

"Who wants normal when you're a Q?"

"Maybe he does. Did you ever consider asking him?"

"Asking him? Well...no." Q held a hand to keep Kathryn from talking. "But you did tell me to take him to the Continuum. You didn't want him around."

"I wanted to keep him safe."

She let out an aggravated breath and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Q called.

"I have a ship to run and a Borg drone to deal with."

Kathryn found Chakotay pacing just outside the Cargo Bay. She could tell he was uneasy.

"Chakotay."

He looked up. "I really don't feel right about doing this, Captain."

"I know it's outside the rule book but we're on our own here. We have to think a little outside the box."

"I understand that. I just don't think it's wise to deliberately put ourselves in the middle of war we had nothing to do with."

Kathryn stood still, thinking for a minute. Chakotay had a point. They had no real reason to believe that Seven of Nine would indeed hold up the Borg's end of the deal.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked.

"Have a back up plan. I think it will be easier to deal with one Borg than the entire fleet."

A light when off in Kathryn's mind. It was risky but they could do it. "I think I know what we have to do."

"She'll try to contact the Collective. That's going to be our time to act."

"Exactly." Kathryn grinned. It might not guarantee them safe passage through Borg space but it would hopefully keep them out of a gruesome war.

"I want you to talk this over with Q. I think he is going to be our best bet to make the plan work."

"Q? How so?"

"He can manipulate space, time and matter. It shouldn't pose any immediate threat to him. All he has to do is snap his fingers and it's done."

"Alright. I'll talk to him."

Kathryn watched as Chakotay made his way back towards the turbolift. She was going to have to play this just right if they were going to conceal their plan. With a deep breath, she walked into the Cargo Bay to find Seven of Nine pacing back and forth anxiously.

"I'm sorry for what my First Officer did. He was rash and impulsive. He'll be spending quite some time in the brig for his actions."

"We will continue work on the weapon."

Kathryn looked around the room, resting her hand atop a container. "Yes. Of course. I'm going to honor our original agreement. I trust the Collective will too."

Several decks up, Chakotay and Q stood across from each other. Q listened as Chakotay explained the plan. If Kathy thought it would work then who was he to doubt her. Sure he was a Q and had powers beyond any mortal's imagining but if it meant Kathy was letting him play with the cosmic order of things, he wasn't going to complain.

"So, now we wait?" Q asked.

"Now we wait."


	21. Safe

_Safe_

Hours passed on board Voyager and the Senior Staff grew nervous. They had not been filled in on the Captain and Chakotay's plan. In Engineering, B'Elanna watched as Quinten fiddled with the controls at one of the consoles.

"Be careful," she scolded.

"I am. I know how to fix it," the boy replied.

Before B'Elanna could say more, the doors behind her slid open and Harry walked in. The two exchanged smiles.

"Welcome back, Harry."

"Good to be back." He came to stand beside the Chief Engineer.

"What's he doing?"

"Fixing the problem...or so he says."

"I can hear you talking about me," Quinten muttered.

B'Elanna did her best to stifle a snicker as she and Harry moved a few paces away.

"Does anyone know what happened...how he grew up so fast?" B'Elanna asked softly.

"I guess time runs faster in the Q Continuum. I don't think the Captain was too happy with it," Harry answered.

"I could see why. He takes after his father."

Harry just shook his head and started back towards the console. "Need any help?"

Quinten looked up and shook his head. "I can do it."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"Harry, keep an eye on him. I don't want him breaking anything."

"You got it."

Quinten stuck his tongue out at B'Elanna's retreating form. "She doesn't like me."

"Of course she does...B'Elanna's just...busy that's all."

The eleven-year-old shook his head. Even if he was a child, he was still a Q. After stepping away from the console, satisfied with his work, he looked at Harry.

"Do you think Mom is on the bridge?"

"Maybe."

"Can you check?"

"Sure."

"Kim to the bridge."

"Go ahead, Ensign," Tuvok's voice replied.

"Is the Captain on the bridge?"

"Negative."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Harry tapped his comm. badge and looked at the boy. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I wanted to go see the Borg. But she'd yell at me if she caught me."

"I don't think you should be near the drone. It's dangerous. You could get assimilated."

"I'd just send it off the ship."

Harry just shook his head. "Come on. Why don't we get something in the Mess Hall? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Ok."

The pair walked out of Main Engineering, disappearing from B'Elanna's sight. Beside her, Tom leaned on the railing.

"What do you think that was about?" Tom asked.

"Sounded like he wanted to go see the Borg."

"Can't blame the kid for being curious."

"He's omniscient. You'd think he'd know better."

"Oh come on, B'Elanna. Like you were never curious about things your parents told were dangerous."

"Not Borg drones."

Tom just shook his head and let out a laugh. B'Elanna glared at him before making her way back down a level to check Quinten's work. Tom waited a moment or two before following.

"How'd he do?"

"I hate to say it but...he actually did fix the problem."

Tom just shrugged. As much as he disliked Q, he found it difficult to not be amused by Quinten. The kid had a lot of his mother in him.

Several decks up, Kathryn sat in her Ready Room, Chakotay and Q seated across from her. They had laid the foundations for Seven of Nine's betrayal.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Q complained.

"Patience is something you need to learn, Q."

"As soon as she tries to contact the Collective, we act. And if the Captain is right, it will be within the hour."

Q just crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. He hated waiting and yet Kathryn made him do a lot of it. Kathryn looked between the two men and stood up.

"Chakotay, if you wouldn't mind, I need to speak with Q alone for a moment."

"Of course. I'll be on the bridge."

Kathryn nodded as he stood and exited the room. Q's eyes lit up as Kathryn rounded her desk.

"What's on your mind, Kathy?"

She didn't answer. Instead she tapped her comm. badge. "Janeway to Kim."

"Go ahead, Captain."

"Could you please send Quinten to my Ready Room immediately?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"What's going on?" Q demanded.

"I'll explain once he gets here."

Some five minutes later the doors opened and Quinten walked in.

"I didn't go near the Borg," he blurted.

"I didn't say you did. Now, why don't you come and sit down," Kathryn replied.

The boy sunk into the chair beside his father. Q tried to give his son a sympathetic look.

"I know that you have grown up a lot since you left Voyager," she began, not entirely certain how to express what she was feeling. Luckily, Quinten seemed to pick up the meaning from her tone.

"It isn't your fault, Mom."

She gave him a soft smile. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't get to see me grow up. And...I thought about it. I want to go back."

"Go back?" Kathryn and Q asked in unison.

"To being a baby. I want to grow up like a human. It's what you want, Mom."

"I...I don't know what to say?"

"It's ridiculous. You can't just...become a baby again. What would the Continuum think?"

"Mom said I would be their Savior. But she wants to raise me like a human. And that's what I want to do. They can wait. Qs are all so impatient."

Kathryn gave the boy a pat on the back and held him out at arms length.

"I appreciate your willingness to sacrifice the childhood you've had to make me happy but you don't have to."

"I want to. I want to grow up and have friends my own age."

Kathryn couldn't help but feel tears trickling down her cheeks. If this was the child that she would help to raise over the next ten years, then she was one of the luckiest people in the galaxy.

"Alright. Will you remember everything you've done now?"

The boy looked to his father. Q nodded his head. Kathryn exhaled and watched the boy in front of her concentrate. His eyes closed as he focused on using his powers for the first time. Finally with the snap of his fingers, the boy that had been there only seconds before was replaced with a six and a half month old infant.

"I hope you're happy, Kathy. He would have been a genius."

"He still will be, Q."

Suddenly, alarms began to blare. The doors to the Captain's Ready Room opened and Chakotay burst through.

"She's trying to contact the Collective."

"You're up, Q."

Q stood up and raised a hand. "See you in a moment, Kathy."

He disappeared from the room. When he rematerialized, he found Seven of Nine trying to send a signal. He shook his head and snapped his fingers a second time. The drone feel to the ground, her body convulsing as her link to the Collective disintegrated.

"All done," Q announced as he returned to the Captain's side.

Kathryn pushed past him to make her way onto the bridge.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"It appears there are spatial disturbances on Deck Five," Tuvok reported.

"What's causing them?"

"I am uncertain."

Just then the Doctor's voice came over the comm.

"Sickbay to the Captain."

"Go ahead, Doctor."

"It's Kes. She's started convulsing and phasing in and out."

"Can you determine the cause?"

"I'm uncertain. She claims it is linked to her telepathic abilities."

"I'm on my way."

"Be careful. We don't know what's happened to her," Chakotay reminded her as Kathryn made her way to the nearest turbolift.

By the time Kathryn reached Deck Five, the Doctor was leading Kes out of Sickbay.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Kes said.

"Don't be sorry. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't think so. I've felt a change coming for some time. It's time...I have to leave Voyager."

"No. We can find answers here. You don't have to leave."

"Yes, Captain. I do. I can't stay on the ship much longer. I can feel it pulling apart with every step I take."

Kathryn pulled the young woman to her in a firm hug. "We're going to miss you."

"I will miss all of you too, Captain."

"We have to try and get her to the shuttle bay," the Doctor said, his tone full of worry.

"Tuvok, can you do a site to site transport from our location?" the Captain asked over the comm. system.

"Negative. Kes' energy signature is too unstable."

Kathryn looked from Kes to the Doctor and back again. "I'll take her. We managed to sever Seven of Nine's link to the Collective. I suggest you see if there is anything you can do for her."

"I'll do my best."

They parted ways. Kathryn kept as firm a grip on Kes' arm as she could. They made it to the shuttle bay just as Kes began to phase out again.

"Hang on just a little longer," Kathryn coached.

"You have to get out of here, Captain. I can feel the ship's structure weakening here."

"Good luck."

They shared one final look of mutual gratitude and admiration before Kathryn took off at a sprint to get as far from the shuttle bay as she could.

"Tuvok, get the shuttle bay open as fast as you can. Kes is leaving," she said as she boarded a turbolift.

"Acknowledged."

The ship began to shake violently as Kes departed. She could feel her body changing; reaching a new level of power as she shuttle hurdled into Borg space. She closed her eyes, trying to focus her energy.

"One last gift," she breathed as Voyager disappeared from sight.

An immense wave of energy erupted from where Kes' shuttle had been, propelling Voyager thousands of light years away. When the wave finally dissipated and the ship ceased shaking, the crew began to take stock.

"What was that?" Tom asked from the helm.

"An energy wave of some kind," Harry answered. He let out a gasp as he read the sensors.

"Captain…she's pushed us ninety thousand miles from our previous position…we're clear of Borg space."

Kathryn heaved a sigh. The crew was safe for now and that meant so was her family. She slowly stood and turned to look at Tuvok.

"I want a damage report on my desk by 08:00 hours tomorrow."

"Aye, Captain."

"Where are you going?" Chakotay asked as Kathryn crossed the threshold off the bridge.

"To see how our newest member is doing."

By the time she reached Sickbay, the Doctor had begun to pace anxiously. He'd been able to remove some of Seven of Nine's implants but not all of them.

"How is she doing?"

"I've managed to stabilize her. I should be able to remove most of the Borg technology from her body but her psychological recovery is going to take much longer."

"I understand. I want to know when she's recovered. It's going to take some work integrating her with the crew but I have confidence in her."

"I don't have to remind you we have young children on board."

"No, you don't. But with her link to the Collective severed I don't think they're in any greater danger than the rest of us."

That night, Kathryn sat by Quinten's cradle, rocking him gently to sleep. She had missed being able to watch him sleep. Light flooded the doorway as Q walked in behind her. It had been a long day even for a Q.

"He looks happy," he whispered.

"Yes. He does."


	22. Genetics

_Genetics_

A month and a half had passed since the incident with the Borg and Species 8472. Seven of Nine had slowly begun to settle into life on Voyager, slowly regaining her humanity. Quinten had continued to grow like a normal human child, much to Q's disappointment. He had enjoyed having his son at an age where they could interact. Presently, B'Elanna crawled through a Jeffries tube, repair kit in hand. The junction before her opened and she was surprised to find Seven of Nine working on the power couplings.

"Oh...I didn't realize you were assigned here today," the Chief Engineer commented.

Seven of Nine looked up from her work. "I wasn't. The astrometrics lab requires additional power."

B'Elanna let out a breath. "So you're diverting power from other systems?"

"They are minor adjustments. There is no need for anger. I did not intend to cause complications."

"What...sorry isn't in the Borg vocabulary?"

Seven of Nine averted her gaze. The structure of Voyager was still new to her. She had a hard tome adjusting to the hierarchy of the ship. Even with Captain Janeway's constant support, the former drone felt out of place.

"You have to respect the protocols, follow the rules." B'Elanna paused.

"Lieutenant...is something wrong?" Seven asked.

"I got that same lecture from the Captain when I first joined the crew." A half smile. "If I could adapt to Starfleet life, then so can you."

Seven nodded. "I'm sorry for having inconvenienced you, Lieutenant."

"Just...check with me before touching the power systems next time."

"I will."

The two women shared one last look before they parted ways. B'Elanna leaned against the outer wall of the tube, trying to control herself. She'd wanted to rip Seven's head off for disregarding protocol but it wouldn't have been fair.

Several decks up, Q paced around Kathryn's Ready Room with a fussy Quinten in his arms. The infant had been crying for nearly half an hour and Q could not get him to stop. Finally, he left the room and made is way to the bridge.

"Something I can help you with?" Chakotay asked as Q sunk into the Captain's chair.

"Can you make him stop crying?"

Chakotay looked at the child. "No...sorry."

"Sir...take a look at this," Harry said, an image appearing on the screen.

"It's impressive. Binary pulsars," Chakotay breathed.

Q simply scoffed. "It's not that impressive, Commander."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Q just rolled his eyes, leaning back against the chair. The child in his arms squirmed and whimpered as the pulsars blazed out in space.

"We should let the Captain know," Harry commented.

"I agree."

In her quarters, Kathryn let out a gasp as the Doctor jammed his elbow between her shoulder blades.

"Is this really necessary, Doctor?"

"You need this, Captain. My guess is you haven't been sleeping much."

"More or less...mostly less. But that's what happens when you have a small child."

"You eat on the run, your body is screaming out for help."

"It's certainly screaming for something." Kathryn grimaced.

"And your headaches? Have they gotten worse?" the hologram inquired.

"No. But they haven't gotten any better. It's like hot needles driving into my skull."

"My point exactly. You need to stop and take care of yourself. You are under constant stress and it's just unhealthy."

"I'll try, Doctor."

Before thee Doctor could say more, the comm. system beeped.

"Chakotay to the Captain."

"Commander, I'm afraid my patient is occupied at the moment."

Kathryn did her best to sit up.

"I'm here Chakotay. What is it?"

"We've found something; I think you'll want to see it."

"I'm on my way." With that, she got up and headed for the door.

"Captain," the Doctor called.

"I don't have time to hear another lecture, Doctor."

"I was actually going to suggest a change of wardrobe."

Kathryn looked down and blushed. She was still wrapped in a towel. She gave the Doctor a smile.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

Some ten minutes later, Kathryn appeared on the bridge. The pulsars were still burning brightly on the view screen. Q stood up when he saw her and proceeded to hand her the still whining child. Kathryn said noting as she took the boy.

"Binary pulsars. The pull between them is so strong that anything within fifty thousand kilometers gets pulled in," Chakotay explained.

Kathryn stood beside him, one arm supporting the child against her hip while the other massaged her aching temple.

"Am I boring you, Captain?" Chakotay finally asked.

"What? I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little too tired to appreciate stellar phenomena tonight. I'll leave this project in your hands. Keep me informed."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He watched as Q and the Captain walked towards the turbolift.

"He wouldn't stop crying, Kathy. I tried everything."

"Q, please don't start. I have a headache."

He fixed her with a sympathetic look and raised a hand, fingers poised to snap. She shook her head as they walked out and approached her quarters.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it, Q but I really think I just need a good night's sleep."

"What's the point of having a Q on board if you can't use my powers for a little personal gain?"

Kathryn shook her head as she moved around the room, changing Quinten into a sleeper and setting him in his cradle. He let out a yawn and slowly closed his eyes.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"You're still thinking he's an eleven year old boy, Q. He's not. He's seven and a half months old." She picked up her robe and headed for the bathroom. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a hot bath."

Q just nodded as she disappeared from view. He looked at the baby now asleep in the cradle and sighed. Maybe Kathryn was right. He had spent a lot of the last month still thinking about the boy he'd brought back from the Continuum.

"Sleep tight, Junior," he whispered, bending down to place a kiss on the top of his head.

Several hours later, Chakotay sat in his quarters, looking over the data they had managed to collect on the pulsars. it was fascinating. He blinked several times and unsuccessfully stifled a yawn.

"Computer, hot coffee, black."

The system beeped in acknowledgment and prepared the requested beverage. Chakotay picked up the cup and took a few sips. The coffee slithered down his throat, warming him and giving him a jolt of caffeine that he needed. Suddenly as if something within him had been triggered, his hands began to shake. The mug slipped from his fingers, splattering its contents on the carpet.

"What?"

He made his way over to the sink, pulling it out to wash his hands. They continued to shake as he looked in the mirror. What was happening to him? Chakotay closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very dizzy and light headed. he gripped the edge of the sink to keep steady, taking deep breaths.

"Computer, site to site transport to Sickbay," he managed to get out.

The computer locked on to his bio signature and transported him to Sickbay. He appeared just in time before collapsing. The Doctor looked up from his desk and was on his feet in seconds.

"Commander?" He shook Chakotay by the shoulder but failed to rouse him.

As best he could, the Doctor lifted Chakotay onto a bio bed. Just as the hologram reached for a tricorder, Chakotay's eyes opened.

"Take it easy, Commander. You collapsed."

"What's happening to me, Doc?"

"I don't know. I'm going to conduct some scans now."

Chakotay did his best to lie still as the Doctor scanned him. He made soft noises of shock and confusion as he studied the results of the scans.

"I've never seen anything like this," the Doctor murmured.

"What? What's going on?"

"Well you're aging, Commander. Your DNA has been hyper stimulated."

"Do you have any idea what could have caused it?"

"No. In fact I don't detect any infectious agent or anything out of the ordinary that could have triggered such a reaction."

"We encountered a binary pulsar earlier. It was emitting bursts of gamma radiation. But the shields were up and functioning properly."

"I'll have to examine your DNA more closely. Right now, you need to rest. We'll inform the Captain in the morning. She can use all the sleep she can get these days."

Chakotay just exhaled and tried to get comfortable. He could feel his body continuing to age. Whatever was happening inside his body had no intention of letting up any time soon. Morning finally dawned and Chakotay woke to see Kathryn standing beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. But other than that...alright."

Kathryn nodded.

"I must look pretty funny."

Before Kathryn could answer, the doors to Sickbay opened and Tom and Harry escorted a seizing Neelix into the room.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"He just fell over and started shaking," Harry answered.

The Doctor looked to the Captain and Chakotay. "Captain, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Alright. Keep me informed on their conditions. And Chakotay, don't worry. I'll keep you updated on the pulsars."

"Thank you, Captain."

By the time 12:00 hours rolled around, both Neelix and Chakotay were looking much worse for wear. Neelix's genes, like Chakotay's had been hyper stimulated to accelerate the aging process.

"I'm going to run some scans in the science lab. Mr. Paris just try to keep them comfortable."

"If anyone else comes in, I'll run a molecular scan," Tom called as the Doctor walked out of Sickbay.

In the Science Lab, B'Elanna had just finished setting up the electron resonance scanner. The Doctor walked in to find her leaning against the edge.

"It's all ready for you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

The Doctor picked up one of the slides and placed it beneath the scanner. His eyes widened as the magnification made clearer an abnormality on one of the base pair sequences.

"What is it?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like some kind of alien writing...a tag perhaps."

"I'll try to isolate it."

He handed the slide over and looked at the next one. "Mr. Neelix's DNA has the same marker."

B'Elanna moved as quickly as she could to try and locate the marker on Chakotay's DNA.

"Hang on...it's still a little fuzzy. Like it's slightly out of phase. I'm making the correction of .15." She gasped. "It's a emitting some kind of signal."

"To where?" The Doctor was about to join her when his program started to glitch.

"I'm not sure. It's weak so it can't be transmitting very far," she answered as she started to fiddle with his mobile emitter.

"It looks like your program is being deleted."

Before she could transfer him back to Sickbay, her body began to convulse and she passed out on the floor. The Doctor looked torn as he reached for the computer controls. In a flash he disappeared, his emitter landing beside B'Elanna.


	23. Experimentation

_Experimentation_

Chaos had begun to take over the ship. With B'Elanna's collapse and the Doctor's disappearance, Sickbay was left in disarray. Tom did his best to keep up with the increase in patients but they were running out of room. He spotted the Captain walk in waved her over to where he was monitoring B'Elanna.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

"The alveoli in her lungs stopped processing oxygen. She almost died."

Kathryn looked around Sickbay, a feeling of panic starting to worm its way into her consciousness.

"We get more people with mutations by the hour. Pretty soon we aren't going to have any room left."

"Keep doing what you can for them. Have you located the Doctor yet?"

"No, Ma'am. The sensor logs in the science lab registered that he was trying to transfer himself back to Sickbay," Harry answered.

Kathryn ran a hand over her aching temple and looked down at B'Elanna. She was going to find out what the hell was harming her crew if it cost her her sanity. A few feet away, Seven of Nine stood observing the Captain. She could see the strain in the woman's eyes. Before she could make a move to offer suggestions, the Doctor's voice resounded in her ear.

"Seven of Nine. This is the Doctor. I've tapped into your audio implants. I need you to make any excuse to leave and go to Holodeck Two. I'm in the Da Vinci simulation. It's imperative that you tell no one."

"Seven, did you hear me?" Kathryn's voice cut through the Doctor's message.

The former drone blinked a time or two to try and clear her head. "I believe the electron resonance scanner was malfunctioning. I could return and try to repair it."

"Keep me informed."

Seven nodded and promptly left. As quickly as she could, she made her way to the holodeck. When she stepped through, the familiar simulation greeted her. The Doctor stood sketching a pretty young woman.

"I had to transfer myself here. I didn't think I would have made it back to Sickbay in one piece," the Doctor said when he noticed Seven standing there.

She looked around and was surprised to see Q and Quinten sitting on a stool off to the side.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Junior picked it. It was the only thing that would calm him down."

"I see."

"Before B'Elanna collapsed she had discovered that the genetic tags were slightly out of phase. She was going to make the phase correction of .15," the Doctor explained.

"What do you suggest we do?" Seven asked.

"I could reset your optical sensors to that phase variance. You'd have to examine the ship stem to stern to try and determine what is going on."

Seven nodded and waited as the Doctor realigned her sensors.

"Take a look around the room. Tell me if you see anything unusual, or foreign."

Seven spun in a slow circle, observing everything with enhanced acuity.

"Nothing."

"Well that's one room down. Two hundred fifty six to go."

Just as Seven started the door, the Doctor stopped her. "If you need to reach me, use frequency epsilon two. I've managed to isolate it from the rest of channels."

"Understood."

"And I don't have to remind you to be discreet."

"Yes, Doctor."

Q watched as Seven disappeared. "Do you really think she's going to find anything?"

"it's more than the rest of us can do."

"Well the rest of you perhaps. I am a Q. I have abilities beyond mortal comprehension."

"So you've reminded us before. What exactly are you doing with those abilities? Hiding in a holodeck simulation."

"Junior likes it in here. It calms him down."

"That's poor parenting."

"Says you. And we all know how your attempt at fatherhood turned out."

"That's it. You are disrupting my students. Get out."

Q let out a laugh. "You can't throw me out."

The Doctor took Q by the sleeve and shoved him towards the door. "Watch me."

"Alright, no need to get pushy." He looked at the child in his arms and sighed. "Come on, kiddo."

As soon as he stepped out of the holodeck, Quinten began to fidget and cry again. Q let out a frustrated groan and tried to bounce the boy gently.

Seven made her way through the corridors of the ship, observing other crew members. She was appalled by what she saw. Many of them had strange metal devices clamped to various parts of their bodies. Aliens followed behind, dutifully collecting data. Seven boarded the turbolift, an alien walking on just as the doors closed.

"Deck Five."

The alien seemed to observe Seven for a moment before probing her with a pronged instrument. Seven did her best to act as though she couldn't see the alien or feel the probe. When the lift stopped, the alien disembarked quickly so as not to be detected.

A short time later, Seven found herself in the Mess Hall. She walked to the kitchen and picked up a pot of coffee.

"Computer, frequency epsilon two."

"Seven?" the Doctor's voice sounded worried.

"The aliens are on Voyager. They seem to be conducting experiments on thee crew."

"Report back to the holodeck immediately."

"On my way."

A short time later, Seven and the Doctor found themselves back in the Da Vinci simulation, pacing around each other.

"How many did you say?"

"I counted fifty six of the aliens so far. I believe I may now be among those that are being watched. One of the aliens followed me onto a turbolift and probed me with a medical instrument of some kind."

"There has to be a way to alert the crew their presence."

"They exist out of phase. Though I believe a precisely modulated phaser blast might make them visible."

"Even if we can see them, what is to stop them from unleashing fatal mutations on the crew to keep from fighting back?"

"It may be a chance we must take."

"Perhaps a narcoleptic shock administered simultaneously to the entire crew? It would hurt but they'd recover," the Doctor suggested after a moment.

"We could reconfigure the EPS relays to emit the pulse."

"I assume you know how to do that?"

"You assume correctly." She looked around the room.

"Where did Q go?"

"I threw him out. He was distracting the students."

Seven said nothing. She simply nodded her head. The Doctor wished her luck, watching her walk out of the holodeck a second time. He hoped that Seven was successful. There was no other way the crew could fight back.

Several decks up, Kathryn sat in her Ready Room, head pounding more than usual. Just as she sat down, the chime outside her door sounded.

"Yes?" It sounded like a thunder clap.

The doors slid open and Q walked in. Before he even had the chance to speak, Kathryn let out a groan.

"I can't take him right now, Q. I can barely keep my eyes open."

Q set the boy down on the floor a safe distance from the door and sat down next to her.

"It's these headaches. They just keep getting worse."

"You're overworked, Kathy. And I realize I haven't exactly been helping the situation lately."

"You're right. You haven't. But that's just you, Q. When the going gets tough, you get out of the way."

Q looked hurt by her words. "You know this is hard for me, Kathy. I'm not you. I don't have your mortal values and sense of duty. I try but it's hard when you actually have a God complex."

Kathryn hung her head, massaging the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just so tired. I haven't slept in four days."

Q flexed his fingers and reached over, placing them on her temples. He began to rub them in small circles for a short time. He watched as Kathryn's expression turned from one of agony to slight relief.

"That feels nice."

Just as he was about to move his hands to the back of her head, Seven's voice came over the comm. system.

"Seven of Nine to the Captain."

"Go ahead."

"We have an intruder on board. Commander Tuvok has escorted them to the Brig. I thought you would like to speak with them."

"Thank you. I'm on m way."

Q helped Kathryn to her feet. "Thank you for that. It was nice."

"I'm here if you need me."

She gave him a pat on the arm before walking out of the room. She arrived in the brig to find one of the aliens seated calmly in the cell. Kathryn took a deep breath before approaching the alien.

"I want to know what the hell you're doing to my crew."

"Medical experiments. We're scientists, like you."

"We don't use other species as lab rats. Our species decided a long time ago that was unacceptable."

"I understand your frustration, Captain but I am breaking protocol even talking to you now."

"Protocol? You're going to call off every one of your people and get the hell off my ship."

"We can't do that. We've been authorized to terminate the project and all of the subjects if necessary. Is that what you want?"

"How long as this been going on?"

"A few months. We were very surprised at how tolerant you are of the situation. You held up well."

"Did you do anything to my son?"

"I told you, I can't discuss the experiment with you."

Kathryn's eyes narrowed as she lowered the force field separating her from the intruder. Kathryn stepped into the cell and shoved the alien against the wall.

"Did you do anything to my son? Because if you think I'm holding well right now, you couldn't be more wrong."

"Nothing was done to the child."

Kathryn forced herself to step back before she did something she would regret. Between the adrenaline pumping in her veins and the pounding her head she didn't what to think. Kathryn stormed out of the brig and made her way to the bridge. Tuvok, Harry and Seven watched as she took control of helm.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Harry called.

"Saving this crew."

Eyes widened in horror and shock as Voyager sped closer to the pulsars.

"Captain, I have never seen you act so rash. This is not what I have come to expect from you,' Tuvok commented as the readings in front of him threatened imminent hull weakening.

"Captain, one of the aliens has just appeared on the bridge," Seven stated.

"Noted." Kathryn's knuckles grew white as she gripped the console in front of her.

Besides her, the alien materialized. "What are you doing?"

"Acting rash, impulsive. Isn't that what you wanted?"

The alien gave no response, trying to bypass the security code to turn the ship around.

"The course is locked in, only my authorization can override it now," Kathryn said smugly.

"We can kill you and your crew in an instant."

"Stick around and you won't have to expend the energy."

"Captain, we've lost main power and shields," Harry reported, sounding panicked.

"We're just going to have to ride this out, Mr. Kim."

An eerie hush feel over the bridge as Voyager was pulled into the gravity of the binary pulsar. Hands gripped consoles and eyes widened as the ship passed through, sent hurdling out the other side. Kathryn heaved a sigh of relief as the ship's systems began to stabilize.

The night passed in comfort. The Doctor managed to inoculate the genetic tags and restore the crew to health. In her quarters, Kathryn sat rocking Quinten in her arms. The doors opened and Q walked in, taking a seat beside her.

"How is he?"

"Good. The aliens didn't do anything to him. He's just been fussy."

"And you?"

"Getting there. I think I need to focus more on myself for a while, take care of my health. I'll give the aliens credit for one thing. They made me realize I can't do everything, even if I like to think I can."

"You get some rest now. I'll put him down," Q whispered.


	24. Hell

_Hell_

The room was crowded as crew piled in to hear what Chakotay and the Captain had to say. It wasn't every day Starfleet and Borg technology came together in harmony. Kathryn smiled at the crew assembled before her and cleared her throat. Chakotay stood beside her ready to begin.

"Before there were maps and globes, travelers at sea used the starts to navigate. And today we're falling back on that tradition with the dedication of the new astrometrics lab," he said, eying Harry and Seven of Nine.

"We'll have a system never seen before by Starfleet. And its thanks to the much appreciated efforts of Ensign Kim and Seven of Nine for their work in bringing Starfleet and Borg technology together," Kathryn added.

Harry looked around, getting approving nods from his friends. Seven of Nine stood next to him, ready to present a demonstration of the new lab.

"The technology we have now is ten times more advanced than what we've been using," Harry stated proudly. He watched as Seven's fingers itched to press the buttons on the console.

Kathryn seemed to notice the former drone's anxiety to demonstrate and stepped forward. "So, Seven, how the hell does it work?"

Seven eagerly began to enter calculations into the system, a map of the galaxy appearing on the screen.

"This new system scans thousands of stars simultaneously. We have plotted a new course based on the data that will remove approximately five years from your journey."

"You mean...our journey," Neelix corrected her.

She shrugged. Even if she'd been on board Voyager for several months it did not feel like her ship, like she was truly a part of the crew. After all, what desire did she have to return to the Alpha Quadrant? She hadn't been there since she was a child. The Doctor moved from his spot near the wall.

"I'd like to say a few words, if I may. I've prepared a speech for this occasion," he began but was interrupted by the comm. system.

"Bridge to the Captain."

"Janeway here. Go ahead."

"There is a ship approaching off the stern."

"I'm on my way." Kathryn looked around and watched as the rest of the senior staff exited the room. The Doctor looked hurt as they filed out.

"Another time, Doctor," Kathryn whispered, clapping a hand on his shoulder before leaving.

By the time she reached the bridge, the ship was in visual range. It looked unfamiliar as she leaned back in her chair.

"Harry, open a channel."

"Channel open."

The image on the view screen changed, the ship being replace with its occupant. He looked rather displeased to find Voyager in his space.

"You have no business in this area of space. It is under conflict. Reverse course and leave Krenim space immediately."

"Krenim space? We were under the impression the Zahl occupied this area."

'They took it from my people. Now reverse course or I will be forced to board."

"Let's be reasonable. We're just trying to get home."

"No. No more talking." The screen went blank.

Kathryn turned to look at Tuvok. "What do we know about their weapons systems?"

"Far inferior to our own. They do not pose a threat."

"Understood. I'd like to hear what is going on from the Zahl. Locate the nearest ship. I'll be in my Ready Room."

"Aye, Captain."

Kathryn walked off the bridge and had just enough time to sit down at her desk in her Ready Room before Q appeared. He looked panicked.

"Is there something wrong, Q?"

"It's Junior. He was napping and when I went to go check on him, he was gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"He wasn't there."

"He's eight months old, Q. He couldn't have gone far."

"He may look eight months old, Kathy. But he's got the mind and the abilities of a Q."

"He doesn't use his powers. You know that."

"How can we be sure? We can't watch him every second."

"Yes we can. It's our job as his parents to watch over him. Have you learned nothing from this experience?"

"Oh so now I'm the bad parent. I see how it is."

He turned; ready to leave when she stood up and reached a hand out to stop him. "Q, wait a minute."

"What?"

"What do you know about the Krenim?"

Q thought for a moment. "It sounds familiar. I'll have to think about it. Now come on, we have to find Junior."

Kathryn followed him out of her Ready Room and down a corridor. They were about to step onto the turbolift when B'Elanna's voice came over the comm.

"Torres to the Captain."

"What is it, B'Elanna?"

"I think I may have found something of yours." The sound of a baby gurgled in the background.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. We'll be right down."

Kathryn and Q shared a look before heading for Main Engineering. Just as they arrived, the ship began to shake violently.

"Janeway to the Bridge. What the hell is going on?"

"The Krenim ship has returned. It's been upgraded," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn let out a groan as Quinten crawled towards her. She bent to pick him up when another blast from the Krenim war ship collided with the hull.

"Q, get me back to the bridge."

His eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers, depositing mother and child back on the bridge instantly.

"Report."

"Their torpedoes are penetrating our shields like butter," Tom answered.

"Tuvok, can you compensate."

"Negative. They appear to be out of phase with our sensors."

"Mr. Paris, get us out of here now."

"Aye Captain."

Voyager began to retreat from the Krenim vessel. The entire bridge crew held their breath, waiting to see if the ship would pursue.

"They are not pursuing," Tuvok announced.

"I want damage reports. Get repair teams out there to fix the hull. I want to know where that war ship came from."

Crew members moved around as quickly as they could to comply with her orders. She waved the Senior Bridge Officers into the Briefing Room. Harry held a pad in his hands, trying to stay calm.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Captain, I've reviewed the sensor logs and I found something strange. Right before the war vessel started attacking us, a large spatial disturbance swept through the area."

"Spatial disturbance?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Almost like a tidal wave of some sort. It knocked out a few systems but nothing major."

"Could you track its origin?"

"No."

"Keep trying. I get the feeling that disturbance is tied to the Krenim attack. Dismissed."

The room emptied except for Q, Chakotay and the Captain. She looked between them and let out a long sigh.

"Is there something you need, Commander?" she asked.

"You look a little worse for wear Captain. Is everything alright?"

"Fine. I'm just a little tired."

He gave a nod and left the room. Q slowly sat down beside Kathryn, placing a hand atop hers.

"You should rest, Kathy."

"Thanks for the offer but I can't sleep. Not now."

"Don't worry about Junior. I'll keep him in line. I promise."

"It's not the baby I'm concerned about. It's the Krenim and their unprovoked attack."

"I see. Well I haven't been able to recall anything relevant about them."

"Keep thinking. Perhaps it would be safer if--"

He cut her off. "No. I can't just take Junior off the ship every time something starts to go bad. What sort of morals does that teach him?"

"I suppose you're right. I just...I'm trying to protect him."

"I know. And you're doing a bang up job, Kathy."

Nearly a week passed and the crew had gotten little respite from the Krenim. The aliens attacked at random, knocking out major systems with every bombardment.

"Captain, we've lost shields," Harry informed the Captain.

"That's the least of our problems." Chakotay's face paled. "We're about to lose Deck Five."

"All hands, this is the Captain. Get everyone off Deck Five immediately." She glanced at Tuvok. "How long until it goes?"

"Approximately five minutes."

"I want you to take a security team down there help evacuate," Kathryn ordered. She watched as Tuvok and a few other officers exited the bridge. She hoped they could reach the deck in time.

Chakotay caught her expression out of the corner of his eye and reached a hand out to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright. We'll evacuate the deck."

"I just hope it's in time."

By the time Tuvok and the security team reached the deck, two or three stragglers remained. Tuvok ordered them be brought to safety.

"Where are you going?" Harry called.

"I will try to seal off as much of the deck as I can."

"It's too dangerous. You could be killed."

"I thank you for your concern, Ensign but you are wasting time. Now assist the others."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as he turned to help get the remaining crew members out of harms way. He managed to climb into the Jeffrey's tube just before the deck blew. His body jerked with the sudden force of the explosion and he couldn't help but wonder if Tuvok had survived the blast.


	25. Sacrifice

_Sacrifice_

"Janeway to Kim, is everyone alright?"

"I...I don't know, Captain. Tuvok was trying to minimize the damage. I...I'll go see if I can find him."

"Be careful Mr. Kim. I'm sending Seven of Nine to assist you."

"Understood."

Harry's heart raced as he slowly opened the hatch. The deck had completely been blow apart. He looked up and saw the floor of the deck above them. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Ensign Kim," Seven of Nine called.

He turned his head to the left to see her approaching. He maneuvered out of the small space and they started their search. They made it five or six meters before Harry's comm. badge crackled to life.

"Tuvok to Ensign Kim."

"We're coming Tuvok. Just hang on."

Seven glanced down at her tricorder. "This way."

Another meter and they stumbled upon a badly injured Tuvok. Together, they got him to his feet and dragged him out of harms way, debris falling behind them.

Several hours later, the Doctor had managed to turn the Mess Hall into a makeshift Sickbay. He had treated most of Tuvok's injuries.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. There's nothing else I can do," the hologram said, folding his tricorder up.

"I understand. Thank you for your efforts, Doctor."

The doors to their right opened and Kathryn walked in. The Doctor headed her off.

"How is he?"

"I've managed to stabilize him and treat most of his injuries but there's nothing I'm going to be able to do for his eyesight. I'm afraid he's completely blind."

"I see. Thank you."

She slowly made her way to the Vulcan's side, taking his hand in hers.

"Do not concern yourself with my condition, Captain. Logic dictates that you should focus your efforts on maintaining the ship's functions."

"I'll take it under advisement. I'm sorry this happened. If I hadn't sent your team down there-"

He cut her off. "If you had not sent the team down, there would have been great injury and loss of life."

She nodded even though he could no longer see the movement. Kathryn gave his hand a squeeze before turning to address the Doctor.

"I want you to do what you can for the rest of the crew."

"Of course, Captain."

With that, Kathryn returned to her Ready Room. It had taken quite a beating in the last few days. Bits of debris lay strewn on the floor and a thick layer of dust and grime covered every surface in the room. She walked in to find Q trying his best to bring some order to the chaos.

"Thank you," she said softly, catching him by surprise.

"Oh...I didn't think you'd be back for a while."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. You don't have to clean this mess up. It will only get thrown around during the next attack."

"Well Junior likes it in here and we can't have him crawling around in dirt and broken components."

"You're probably right."

She turned her attention to clearing off her desk, tossing her now broken computer on the desk.

"That's broken," she sighed. She looked around the room and shook her head. How had she let everything get so out of control?

"Where is Quinten?" she asked abruptly.

"He's in Engineering. I think he likes it down there. He misses it."

"As long as he's safe."

Just as they managed to clear a little floor space, alarms began to blare and ship began to shake again.

"This is getting ridiculous," Q muttered as he followed Kathryn back on to the bridge.

"Report," Kathryn ordered, sitting down in her chair.

"Two Krenim war ships. Weapons are charging."

"Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Paris."

"Aye, Captain."

Tom did his best to try and out swerve the Krenim but it did little good. The Krenim torpedoes managed to hit them wherever they went.

"Sorry, Captain. I just can't shake them."

"Return fire."

"A lot of good that will do," Q grumbled.

Kathryn glared at him. "Q, if you aren't going to be useful, then get the hell off my bridge."

Q looked at her for a moment before disappearing in flash. Chakotay shook his head. He didn't know how the Captain could put up with him every day.

"Captain...we've got another spatial wave coming towards us," Harry announced.

"Can you track it's origin?"

"It's...it's almost like it's out of phase with Voyager." He looked down at the sensors. "Fifteen seconds until impact."

"Hold on!" Kathryn shouted.

The ship shook violently as the wave passed over them. It took several minutes for the ship to stabilize.

"Report. Any damage?"

"Negative. It looks like we came out of this without any more problems than we had before," Chakotay answered.

Tom's eyes widened as the image on the view screen changed. "Please tell me I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing," he murmured in disbelief.

All eyes were on the screen as the Krenim war ships were replaced by freighters with limited fire power.

"Do we have access to the astrometrics lab?" Kathryn asked.

"I think so," Chakotay said.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine. I want you to meet me in the astrometrics lab."

"Understood, Captain."

Kathryn stood up, looking around her. "I'll be in astrometrics if you need me. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on."

An hour later, Seven and Kathryn had managed to get the lab running as best they could to analyze what had happened.

"I want to see the data for this region when we first scanned it."

Seven hit a series of buttons and a stellar map appeared. Krenim space was vast, encompassing nearly nine hundred planets, thousands of species.

"Run a scan of the region now. I want to see what happened."

"It will take several minutes."

Kathryn just nodded, pacing back and forth while the new scan ran. Seven tried to ignore the Captain's pacing. It made the former drone anxious and uncomfortable.

"The scan is complete."

"Good. Let's see it."

The image appeared before them and both women looked surprised.

"The Krenim Imperium has virtually disappeared," Kathryn breathed.

"It would appear so."

"This has to be connected to the spatial shockwaves that have hit us."

"I will continue to analyze the data."

"Keep me informed."

As Kathryn made her way through the ship she couldn't help but wonder if they would ever get out of this situation. When she reached the turbolift she stood silent for a moment.

"Deck Eleven."

The device whirred to life and sent her several decks down. By the time she reached Main Engineering she could tell B'Elanna was in need of rescuing from the infant.

"Oh thank God you're here," she gasped as the Captain walked in.

"Giving you trouble?"

"Not exactly...I just...can't watch a baby and try to keep the ship from breaking at the same time."

"I figured as much. For now I think we're safe. The Krenim Imperium has disappeared. Seven's looking into it."

She scooped the child up from the floor, holding him close. He squirmed in his mother's arms, tugging on the collar of her uniform.

"I'll be in my Ready Room if you need me," Kathryn told B'Elanna before she left Main Engineering.

She had just enough time to reach a turbolift before Harry's voice came over the comm. system.

"Captain, we've found the origin of the shockwaves."

"What is it, Harry?"

"It seems to be coming from a ship. It's out of phase...and it's getting closer."

"I'm on my way."

"Captain, I'd recommend not using the turbolifts; they've been a little iffy lately."

"Thank you, Ensign."

She began to look around when a hand grazed her elbow. She looked up to see Q standing beside.

"Going somewhere?"

She couldn't hide a smile. "Deck One, please."

They appeared moments later, just in time to see a massive ship approach.

"They're hailing," Harry reported.

"Open a channel."

A man bearing a striking resemblance to the Krenim appeared on screen.

"My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Are you the ones responsible for the shockwaves through this region?"

"I know who you are, Captain. It seems we're in a bit of a similar dilemma. We're both trying to get home. Unfortunately, only one of us is going to make it."

"What are you talking about?"

"In order for me to return home, you have to disappear. Forever."

"Captain, he's initiated a shockwave. It's coming from the ship. They don't seem to be effected," Chakotay said, his voice unnaturally high.

"He's trying to push us out of the space-time continuum."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Kathryn grunted.

"Captain, their ship can only reach Warp Six. I think if we can manage to go to Warp Seven even just for a few seconds, we can break free."

"Do it, Mr. Kim."

Some painstaking five minutes later, Voyager was out of the shockwave and the Krenim ship had not followed. Kathryn looked at her crew and let out a long breath. She hated having to make this decision but it was the right one to keep her crew safe.

"All hands, this is the Captain. Please assemble in the Mess hall."

By the time everyone had arrived, Kathryn was beginning to regret her decision.

"This is a decision I never wanted to make and one I had hoped to avoid in this situation. However, I realize now that it is the only logical decision to make. You're going to leave Voyager. Everyone, take shuttles and escape pods. Set courses for the Alpha Quadrant. Make allies when you can."

She paused to collect herself. "Each vessel is equipped with a homing beacon. We'll keep track of you that way. We will find each other again. And when we do, I expect to hear a lot of interesting stories."


	26. Bargaining

_Bargaining_

Time seemed to pass rapidly aboard Voyager. The ship had gone from beat up to desperately in need of constant repair. Still, Kathryn had faith in the ship. It wasn't going to fail her. She'd had to get used to dealing with a crew of nine. Nearly two months ago, they'd had to take refuge inside a class nine nebula. They'd been too vulnerable to attack and pillage to warrant staying in open space for long.

"Captain, this way," Harry called as they made their way through noxious gas. The nebula had someone made its way inside the ship.

"We've got to vent this gas before it takes over more decks," Kathryn called through her oxygen mask. Even with the breathable air, her lungs were starting to burn.

"We're going to have to manually override the command sequence," Harry said from beside her.

"Come on, Voyager. Hang in there for me. You can't let me down now. Not after all we've been through," Kathryn whispered, running a hand over a badly beaten bulkhead.

Harry did his best to ignore the Captain's ramblings. In the last few months, he'd gotten used to hear her talk to the ship as if it were alive.

"I think we've got it," Harry announced a few minutes later.

Kathryn let out a series of painful coughs before catching her breath enough to speak. "Good work. Let's get out of here."

They made their way as quickly as they could off the deck and to the bridge. Q and Chakotay sat at the helm trying to realign navigational sensors. Quinten, now a year old sat nearby playing with old burnt out pads.

"How's it going in here?" Kathryn asked, trying to suppress a cough.

"We're doing the best we can but the system is getting temperamental," Chakotay answered.

Quinten looked up at his mother's voice and crawled to her. He used her leg to pull himself to a standing position. She bent down to ruffle his hair.

"Hi, sweetheart." Before she could say more, she was overwhelmed by coughing.

"Kathy, you should get that checked out. It doesn't sound healthy."

"I don't have time, Q. I have a ship to run."

None of them had noticed Harry disappear from the bridge. He'd made his way to the Mess Hall to find the Doctor.

"I told you only eight minutes on that deck," the hologram scolded.

"Tell that to the Captain," Harry wheezed.

"Sit down, Mr. Kim. Your lungs have been chemically burned. I'll have to administer treatment."

"Thanks, Doc. We'd probably be dead if it weren't for you."

'Thank you for your confidence, Mr. Kim."

"Any time."

A short while later, the Doctor appeared on the bridge to find Kathryn still working on the sensor with Chakotay. Q had taken Quinten down to Engineering to assist B'Elanna.

"Captain, I need you to come with me," the Doctor stated.

Kathryn looked up. "What for?" She coughed, clutching her chest.

"That. Mr. Kim found time to be treated. So can you."

"I don't have the time."

"Well you'd better make the time. The alveoli in your lungs have been burned and you need treatment."

"Give me a quick fix, Doc. I have a ship to repair."

"That is for emergency use only and does not cure the problem. It is a stop gap measure."

"Consider this an emergency."

The Doctor let out a groan but administered the dosage anyway. She gave him a grateful smile before tapping her comm. badge.

"B'Elanna, how are you doing on the warp engine?"

"It's slow going. One of the starboard nacelles is completely shot. I'm trying to salvage the other."

"Keep trying."

"Will do, Captain."

Kathryn sunk into her chair, heaving for breath. She could feel her lungs struggling to take in and process oxygen, even with the medication.

"Kathryn, why don't you take a break? You deserve it," Chakotay said from the helm.

"Thanks for the offer, Chakotay but I can't."

"Go spend some time with your son. You deserve that much. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Kathryn closed her eyes, willing the encroaching headache to go away. "Maybe you're right. God, this is just gone to hell, hasn't it."

"We're doing what we can," Chakotay assured her.

Slowly, Kathryn pushed herself to her feet and headed for Engineering. The Doctor looked to Chakotay and shook his head.

"What?" the First Officer asked.

"She's determined to keep herself from staying healthy."

"While I'd be the first one to agree with you, we aren't exactly in prime conditions. We're living on ration cubes in a barely maintained environment."

"She's neglecting her health for her duty to the ship. If she isn't careful, she's going to leave her son without a mother. And I don't think any of us want to see Q try to raise him alone."

"I can bring it up," Chakotay sighed.

"Please do. Perhaps she'll listen to you."

The following morning, the crew assembled in the Briefing Room for breakfast. They'd taken to eating there to keep the Mess Hall as sanitary as they could.

"It's been a few days since we've all been together in one place. How is everyone holding up?" Kathryn asked.

"No worse than before. Repairs are going slowly though," Chakotay answered.

Kathryn nodded her head. "Seven, how has the new shielding going?" They'd managed to determine the phase variance of a torpedo and matched their shields.

"It is holding. Without any direct contact with the Krenim, it is still untested."

"Good. B'Elanna, how about engines?"

"I'll need three weeks, minimum before back on our feet."

Kathryn looked displeased. She turned to stare out the window into the thick gases of the nebula.

"We need to get out of this nebula and back into open space. We need to find allies, confront the Krenim."

"Captain...I don't think you heard me. The ship won't be ready for another three weeks," B'Elanna repeated.

"I heard you, Lieutenant. We leave tomorrow morning at 08:00 hours."

Q cleared his throat, Quinten seated in his lap. "Kathy, you should listen to them. They've been working for months trying to get this ship back on its feet. Besides, if they haven't found us by now, they aren't going to."

"I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing."

"Fine. But you're going to get us all killed if you're not careful."

Kathryn let out a slow breath. It was not use losing her temper over this. "I've made my decision. We leave tomorrow morning."

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the crew to look around in confusion and annoyance. Q simply shook his head. This was absolutely absurd. Kathryn had been too busy to even talk to him lately. He finally stood up, leaving Quinten in the seat.

"Watch him. I've got to go have a chat with the lady of the house."

"Good luck," B'Elanna muttered.

"You might want to mention her health leaving Quinten without a mother. Might make her think twice before acting so recklessly," the Doctor called after him.

"Kathy, wait a minute!" Q called down the corridor.

Kathryn stopped walking and turned to look at him. "This isn't up for debate, Q."

"Oh honestly, can you think of nothing but this big old hunk of metal? I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The Krenim. I finally remembered. They're a very technically advanced species. That ship we encountered, the one that tried to push us out of the space-time continuum, is used to alter history."

"Yes, Q. We already figured that out.'

"They're trying to restore their own civilization. I don't know what happened exactly…I'm sure it wasn't all that interesting but the thing is…maybe we can try and bargain with them. Help them get back what they want and make them restore the ship."

"It's an interesting theory, Q. But…couldn't you just-" she snapped her fingers "fix it?"

"I'm appalled that you would ask, Kathy." A laugh. "Actually, no I'm not. But I don't think I have the power to fix this. They created the problem, not me. It's hard to reverse something I didn't have a hand in."

"Could you at least try?"

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

He stood stock still, eyes closed in concentration. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. Light flashed before Kathryn's eyes. Unfortunately, when it cleared nothing had changed. Q let out a sigh.

"I tried."

Another day had gone by and the crew was up and ready to move out of the nebula at 08:00 hours just as Captain Janeway had instructed. The ship slowly maneuvered out of the cloud and back into normal space. The sight of stars was a welcome one.

"Captain, our departure from the nebula seems to have attracted some scavenger vessels," Harry announced.

"Do we have weapons, Mr. Paris?"

"Six photon torpedoes but it's going to be hard to launch them."

"Try evasive maneuvers. I think if we can get the deflector array back online it might help stabilize the ship and get us out of here."

"Sounds good but how exactly are we going to get deflector control back online?" Tom asked.

"I'm going to do it."

"Captain, need I remind you that area of the ship has been deemed hazardous?" Tuvok asked.

"No, you don't Tuvok." With that she disappeared from the bridge.

When she reached deflector control, the found a raging fire just where she needed to be.

"Damn." A tap to her comm. badge. "Janeway to bridge. There's a fire in deflector control. Alert the Doctor that I'm going to have severe burns."

"Captain, I advise you do not try to reach the controls," Tuvok replied.

"No other choice, Tuvok. I'm going in."

Scanning the area, she found a torn piece of metal bulkhead. She grabbed it, bracing herself to enter the blaze. With one final breath, she dove into the flames.


	27. Rewind

_Rewind_

"Bridge to Janeway. Please respond," Tuvok's came over the comm. system.

Kathryn laid motionless, burns covering most of her body. A soft groan escaped her lips as footsteps approached. The Doctor appeared and managed to drag her out of the flames to safety. Luckily his matrix was not damaged by flames. Harry had joined him to help get the Captain to the Mess Hall.

"Is she going to be ok?" Harry asked.

"Right now, I don't know. I need you to leave, Mr. Kim."

Harry gave the Captain's motionless body one final look before leaving the Mess Hall. The Doctor set about addressing the massive burns on the Captain's body. Nearly two hours later he'd managed to heal most of the burns. Kathryn lay comfortably on a bed. The Doctor prepared a hypospray and administered it.

"Slowly, Captain," the Doctor coached as Kathryn's eyes opened.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"You stabilized the deflector but at great cost to yourself. You had third degree burns over approximately sixty percent of your body."

"Oh."

"I managed to repair the damage but without a dermal regenerator, I can't heal the scarring."

"I understand." She sat, feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Not so fast, Captain. You aren't going anywhere for a few days. You need to regain your strength."

"Doctor, I have a crew that needs me."

"You also have a family. Think about them. Stay here for a few days. The crew can manage just fine without you. They'd understand."

"Doctor, do not push this. You healed the burns. I'll be fine."

"I'm afraid if you try to leave, I'll have to relieve you of active duty."

Kathryn stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around to face the hologram. "Try it and I'll deactivate your program," she threatened.

The Doctor simply stared at her, speechless. The captain let out a sigh as she ran a hand over her newly scarred cheek.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't think before I spoke. I have no intention of deactivating you. We need you too much."

"You need to rest, Captain. That's an order."

"Where exactly am I supposed to rest? Half the ship is in ruins."

"That's why you'll stay here. I'd like to monitor you to make sure you've recovered as completely as possible. Take a seat. I'll let your son and Q know when they can see you."

Kathryn gave a begrudging grumble but sunk onto a bed. It was preposterous to thinks he had to be confined to the Mess Hall. She was the Captain of the damn ship. She had some say in what she did and where she went.

"Doctor, I'm sorry I've been so disagreeable lately," she apologized.

"you've been under extreme stress. I wouldn't be surprised if you're suffering from Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Kathryn just let out a noncommittal noise. A short time later, Q appeared with Quinten at his side. The child did his best to climb over the debris to join his mother on the bed. He reached a hand up to her cheek.

"I'm alright," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"You sure she's going to recover?" Q asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yes. They may not look pretty, but she's going to be fine. She just needs some forced rest for now."

Kathryn sat trying to occupy her son for a while. She'd been so focused on getting Voyager up and running she'd had very little time to devote to the boy. She could see the neglect in his eyes. After another moment, Q joined them on the bed. He and Kathryn shared a look and Kathryn smiled. She was glad to have Q around this time. Somehow, it made surviving the experience a little easier.

"Doctor, do you think you could give us a few minutes alone?" Kathryn finally asked.

"Of course. Just don't try sneaking away."

"You have my word."

As soon as the Doctor had disappeared from view, Kathryn turned to face Q directly.

"I feel like a terrible mother for keeping him here."

"He's doing fine, Kathy. He's a good kid. Well behaved and smart too. He helped Torres fix a problem down in Engineering yesterday."

"He's a year old, Q."

"You keep forgetting he's a Q. He's not a normal one-year-old."

Kathryn glanced down at the boy, his lips turned up in the corners into a smile.

"You are special, aren't you," she cooed, tickling his stomach.

Several days later, Kathryn was allowed to leave the Mess Hall and she returned to duty with a renewed sense of purpose. They were going to find the Krenim ship that had tried to erase them from history and make them restore the timeline.

"What do we do if we find the ship?" Tom asked from the helm.

"First we need to find some allies. We can't take the ship on ourselves."

"Several vessels are approaching, Captain," Seven informed her.

"On screen." Kathryn was thankful the view screen was still functioning properly.

The ships before them were not any they had seen before. Kathryn turned to look at Tuvok.

"Tuvok, status?"

"They appear non-threatening, Captain. Weapons are not powered."

"They're hailing," Harry said.

"Open a channel."

A short time later, they had made friends with the Nihydron and the Mawasi. They seemed amenable to the plan Kathryn had devised. If they could manage to disable whatever technology on the weapon ship caused it to be out of phase, then it was possible to damage it.

"Captain, how exactly are we going to determine what the right component is?" Tom asked.

"Even if we determine what it is, how will we know how to disable it?" Chakotay added.

Kathryn looked to Q and they changed a nod. "Q is going to transport to the ship. He should be able to enter the ship unharmed. He's going to do what he can to get the technology disabled."

"Don't worry. I'll get them lower their defenses. They aren't the only ones with control over time," Q said smugly.

"Please be careful. You'll have to get off the ship before we fire."

"I'm touched that you're so concerned, Kathy."

Kathryn cleared her throat. "Meanwhile, I want Chakotay, Tom, B'Elanna and Harry on the Nihydron vessel. Tuvok, Seven and Neelix, you'll join the Mawasi."

"What about you, Captain?" Harry asked.

"I'll be staying here on Voyager, coordinating the attack."

"Kathryn, think about this. The ship is barely staying together as it is," Chakotay protested.

"I've made my decision, Chakotay. Besides the old adage, the Captain goes down with the ship."

"You have your assignments. Let's go."

Q stared out at the stars surrounding them, waiting for the Krenim weapon ship to arrive. He knew they'd be coming. They would see Voyager and the other vessels as a threat.

"They're within range," Kathryn commented.

Q looked to her and couldn't help but pull her into a firm hug. "See you on the other side."

"If this works out, we may not have had this experience," Kathryn reminded him.

Q disappeared with a flash, rematerializing on the Krenim vessel. He looked around the corridor and followed the sound of voices to the temporal core. There were three or four Krenim seated at stations. Q grabbed the first thing he could and pressed it against the neck of the nearest crew member. The others seemed too focused on their own tasks to notice.

"Don't say anything," he hissed.

The crewman's hands stopped moving. "Where did you come from?" he gasped.

"I said don't say anything. Honestly, people never listen when you give them instructions."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to disable the technology that keeps this ship out of phase. Trust me, if you don't comply you could find yourself in a much more...perilous situation."

"Ok...please don't hurt me."

Q watched as the crewman input a sequence of codes. The ship sensors began to blare loudly, alerting the other members to the activity. The leader, Annerax, appeared, looking furious.

"Who is he? Where did he come from?"

"He just appeared," the man working the console in front of Q answered.

"Who are you?" Annerax demanded.

Q ignored him. He was focused on his task and nothing was gong to keep him from getting Kathryn what she needed to end this ungodly year from hell.

"It's done," the man at the console said, his voice catching his throat.

"Transmit the coordinates to Voyager."

"Voyager!" Annerax howled.

Within in moments, the coordinates had been transmitted and Q disappeared from the weapon ship. He reappeared on Voyager, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Good work, Q," Kathryn complimented as she transmitted the coordinates to the other ships in their small fleet. "I don't know how you did it but, you did."

"Oh just a little something I learned from humans; threatening."

"Captain, we are in position," Tuvok's voice came over the open frequency between all of the ships.

"Start firing at the coordinates I've sent you."

Back on the weapon ship, Annerax began racing around the temporal core room. "Begin multiple incursions. Target those ships."

"Sir, we can't. The core is starting to stabilize. It…it is going to cause an incursion inside the ship."

"No. We can't lose everything we've worked for now!"

Kathryn and Q watched as the weapon ship began to explode from inside. "Janeway to the Fleet. Lower the temporal shielding."

"Captain, without the shielding we'll be affected by the spatial shockwave," Chakotay argued.

"Exactly, Commander. With any luck the timeline will be restored and we'll have never met the Krenim."

The shockwave began to ripple out from the weapon ship, erasing what had been and replacing it with what was. An intact Voyager approached the edge of Krenim space. The entire crew was on board and none had any memory of what happened.

"Captain, we're being hailed," Harry stated.

"On screen."

"State your identity."

"I'm Kathryn Janeway of the starship Voyager. We're trying to get home"

"This territory is in dispute. You are advised not o enter."

"Noted."

"Good luck on your journey."

The transmission ended and Kathryn looked to Tom. "Mr. Paris, chart a course around Krenim space."

"Aye, Captain."


	28. Games

_Games_

The landscape was barren and rocky as a Klingon, or what appeared to be a Klingon wielded a bat'leth in her hands. Two others approached her, their own weapons raised. She let out a shout as she charged forward. Metal clashed against metal as the trio sparred, moving with ease. Just over a ridge, an alien stood watching, his eyes focused on the female. She fought valiantly. He hadn't expected her to be so agile. In one quick movement he'd interrupted the fight, a knife in his hand.

"You will never kill me!" the Klingon howled, about to strike.

Unfortunately, the alien's knife ripped through flesh and muscle, embedding in her stomach. She fell to the ground with a look of surprise in her eyes.

"Holodeck One to Sickbay. Transport the prey to be tended to."

The body disappeared from the simulation, reappearing in Sickbay. The cranial ridges disappeared as soon as she materialized to reveal Kathryn. The Doctor looked at her battered and bloody body and bit back a cry of frustration. For weeks he'd been patching the crew up just to be sent back in to be slaughtered.

"Tend to her injuries," one of the Hirogen ordered.

"You can't keep expecting me to do this. At this rate there will be no crew left."

"Just fix her. Make sure the neural interface is in tact."

The Doctor let out a breath and began to run a tricorder over the Captain's body. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her; there had been so many wounded sent through Sickbay that he'd lost track.

"I'm so sorry, Captain," he whispered as he healed the wound in her stomach. He ran a dermal regenerator over a few other bumps and bruises as well before the Hirogen in charge looked over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Is she ready?"

The Doctor nodded. "You could at least turn on the safety protocols. You'd save me a lot of work."

"There is no thrill of the hunt that way."

"Of course." The hologram's tone was dripping with disgust. He watched as they transported Kathryn back to the holodeck, placing her in a new simulation where she would no doubt be brutalized in some fashion.

On the bridge, Harry sat in front of a console, doing his best to keep busy and keep their invaders happy.

"What are you doing?" one of the officers shouted at him as he set a scanning device down.

"Trying to fix this relay. But I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck all the time," Harry snapped back. He didn't care if he was beaten for talking back. They'd had to put up with this brutality for weeks and his nerves were shot.

The Hirogen turned to another Starfleet-clad prisoner, pointing to him. "You, help him with the relay. Make it quick."

The man turned around, revealing a very irritated Q. "A little courtesy goes a long way, you know," he grumbled, making his way over to join Harry.

Harry looked up as Q joined him and leaned in close so their captors wouldn't hear. "I've been thinking; you have the power to change all of this, get them off the ship. So why don't you do it?"

Q looked surprised at Harry's question. "You don't think I've wanted to. We both know Kathy wouldn't forgive me for using my powers in front of Junior."

Harry rolled his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, the Captain isn't exactly herself lately. And you'd be saving the ship, the entire crew. I think she would forgive you for that."

"Oh, alright." Q raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

For a brief moment, the bridge full of Hirogen disappeared. Both Q and Harry heaved sighs of relief only to be replaced by looks of dread as the aliens reappeared.

"Something wrong with your powers?" Harry hissed.

"That's never happened before." He tried again and was met with the same result.

"What are you doing?" the closest Hirogen asked, glaring at Q.

"Flexing my fingers. Back off."

The Hirogen let out a grumble as he turned his back. Q gave Harry a nervous look. "Something is blocking my powers. For all I know, it's the Continuum deciding to intervene."

"That's a really inconvenient timing."

With one final glance between them, the pair went back to repairing the burnt out relay. On Holodeck Two, a smoky lounge sheltered guests of varying nationalities. Kathryn dressed in a white suit approached two Hirogen dressed in Nazi military garb.

"Welcome to Coeur de lion, gentlemen. I'm Katrine. My only request is that you leave the war outside. May I offer you a drink on the house?"

They nodded, taking a seat. She gave them a small bow before returning to the bar. She looked at Tuvok as he wiped the counter with a rag.

"Give them a bottle of the thirty six," she said.

"As you wish. Do you suppose they will cause trouble?" he asked, handing her the bottle.

"I don't think so. Even the Germans need a break from the war now and again. Besides, I want to hear what they're discussing. It might give us the upper hand."

Tuvok just nodded as she walked back over to the table. "Here you are."

"That woman. Who is she?" one of the Hirogen asked, pointing to Seven of Nine.

She was dressed in a revealing dress and her hair fell softly around her face.

"That is Mademoiselle de Neuf. Lovely voice."

"I wish to hear her sing more."

"She'll sing whatever you like."

Kathryn caught Seven's eye as she stepped off stage for a glass of water.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Enjoy the wine." She made her way to join Seven.

"This had better be a short break. Those soldiers over there want to hear you sing."

"I do not enjoy singing for those pigs."

"Our operation hinges on getting as much information out of them as we can," Kathryn hissed.

"Fine. But I do not believe we will learn anything from them," Seven muttered, heading back to the stage.

The evening passed by with few problems. Seven sang a few more songs before the usual patrons left for the night. The two Hirogen sat and listened a while longer, only leaving when Kathryn imposed that they had to close.

"How'd we do?" she asked as Seven counted the money.

"Not nearly enough. We have barely enough to pay for a new radio antenna."

"Well we'll just have to make due with what we have."

"We should be buying munitions, weapons for when the Americans arrive."

"I appreciate your concern but we are going to follow through with our plan to help the Allied forces when they arrive."

Seven simply nodded before taking her leave. Kathryn and Tuvok shared concerned glances as she disappeared.

"She seems resistant to our measures."

"Keep an eye on her, Tuvok. We have to be prepared in case she's a Nazi sympathizer."

"Understood."

Beyond the confines of the holodeck, Harry and Q stood huddled in a corridor near a control panel. They'd convinced the Hirogen guards that they needed to alter some of the wiring in the panel to expand the holo emitters on the ship. In actuality, they were plotting a way to rescue the crew.

"I think I have an idea of how to do it. But I think we'll need the Doctor's help," Harry whispered.

"How is he going to help?"

"I think we can reconfigure the bridge controls on the holodeck to cut whatever hold the Hirogen have over the crew." He glanced over his shoulder. "I need you to go distract the guards for a few minutes so I can transfer the Doctor here."

"Do it quickly," Q grumbled as he headed over to converse with the guards.

Moments later, the Doctor appeared, looking very confused. "Ensign, what am I doing here?"

"I transferred you here from Sickbay."

"I see. But I don't have my mobile emitter."

"This part of the ship has holo emitters."

"What can I do for you?"

"We're trying to come up with a way to disable the Hirogen's control over the crew."

"A noble endeavor Mr. Kim but how do you expect to do it? The neural interfaces are nearly impossible to disrupt."

"I think we can do it from inside the holodeck. Using the bridge controls. We'd need someone on the inside."

The Doctor nodded his head in understanding. Suddenly an idea struck him. "If I can get Seven of Nine out of the holodeck, I should be able to reconfigure one of her Borg implants to send out a jamming frequency."

"Good."

Footsteps echoed in the corridor behind him. One of the Hirogen was on his way over to inspect Harry's work. He scrambled to send the Doctor back to Sickbay. The hologram disappeared just in time.

"Has the console been reconfigured?"

Harry cleared his throat, shutting the panel. "Yeah. It's fine now."

"Good. Let's go."

Harry shot Q a glance and an almost imperceptible nod. Their plan was going to work.


	29. Covert

_Covert_

By the time the Doctor returned to Sickbay, Seven was lying in a bio bed unconscious. Thankfully the Hirogen guards didn't seem to notice his disappearing act. Letting a sigh, the hologram began to inspect Seven's wounds. He was appalled to find a twentieth century bullet lodged near the base of her skull. Still it would provide him with the necessary time to explain the plan to her and get her onboard.

"Hurry up," one of the guards barked after about ten minutes.

"You can't rush these types of procedures," the Doctor replied. "Another centimeter and you would have severed her spinal cord. I'll need at least another twenty minutes to a half hour."

The guard gave a grumble in response, walking over and scanning her. "Her neural interface has been disrupted. She'll need a new one. You'll implant it."

"Fine. But I have to treat her injuries first. Her body needs time to recover from this sort of trauma."

With a final look the Hirogen guard returned to his post. The Doctor picked up a tricorder and began to scan the rest of her body for other possible injuries. Satisfied that there were none, he concentrated on extracting the bullet from her skull and treating the wound. He couldn't stand to see his friends in such danger. A while later, Seven of Nine came to, her eyes fluttering open.

"Stay still," the Doctor whispered.

"What has happened?" Seven asked groggily.

"Several weeks ago, two Hirogen vessels overpowered us. They've placed most of the crew in holodeck simulations to be hunted."

"We must take back the ship."

"I agree. Ensign Kim and Q have a plan but we're going to require your help."

"How?"

"They've implanted the crew with neural interfaces to make them believe they are the characters they portray."

"I see. How will we disable it?"

"I believe I can modify one of your implants to emit a jamming signal. It will activate seconds after you're back in the simulation."

"I understand. What is my assignment?"

"You will need to find the bridge relay controls and disable them. That should effectively neutralize the interfaces."

"What simulation am I to be placed in?"

"It's an Earth conflict from the twentieth century, the second world war. Do you know anything about it?"

Seven shook her head and the Doctor's face drooped a little.

"That might be a little problematic. Just...do your best to play along." He picked up an instrument and began to tampering with her implants. "That should do it. Good luck."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Just as the hologram stepped away, the Hirogen guards approached. "Is she ready?"

"Yes." The Doctor looked as displeased as ever when they took her away.

Seven arrived back on the holodeck in Coeur de lion. She was dressed as Mademoiselle de Neuf, standing at the piano singing another song. It felt so natural at first, like it was who she was meant to be. But the noise in her ear reminded her otherwise.

The jamming signal whined in her ear as the neural interface was disabled. She suddenly became very aware that she did not know the words to the song she'd been singing. She cleared her throat.

"I must discontinue this activity." With that she darted from the stage.

Katrine looked at her and glanced at the Hirogen dressed in Nazi uniforms. With a frustrated breath, she followed after Seven.

"Get back on that stage. Those officers are here to hear you sing and we need them to stay as long as possible to get any useful information out of them," Katrine hissed.

Seven looked at the Captain and couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Kathryn truly believed she was the matron of the establishment.

"I am ill. I cannot continue."

"I don't care if you're dying. You aren't going to leave us high and dry like this."

"I will not comply," Seven spat, turning and walking away.

"She is acting very strangely," Tuvok said from behind the bar.

"I don't know if we can trust her."

"We'll have no choice. We need all the hands we have."

"You're right but there's just something about her, Tuvok that rubs me wrong."

Time seemed to pass slowly for Q and Harry. They hadn't been able to find a moment to get away to check in with the Doctor on their plan. They finally snuck into the Mess Hall to find some respite.

"I never thought we'd get out of there," Harry gasped.

"I really dislike these creatures. When I get my powers back I'm going to send them straight into a black hole and hope they end up some place very unpleasant."

"Right now, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

They sat at a table, eyes locked on both entrances to the room. Finally, harry stood and started for the replicator.

"What are you doing? Making a cup of tea?" Q questioned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. I'm going to see if I can transfer the Doctor's program here. We've got a few holo emitters in here."

"Oh."

Harry fiddled with the control panel for about five minutes before the Doctor's program appeared.

"Ensign, we've got to stop meeting like this."

"Did it work?"

"She's back in the program. If all goes according to plan, her implant should have emitted the jamming signal and she should know who she is. We just have to wait for her to find the bridge relays."

Q stood up and moved closer just in case they were being spied on. "You haven't...seen Junior have you? They came on board and I haven't seen him."

"I'm afraid I don't know where he is."

"If they've done anything to him I'm going to rip them apart. I'll..."

The Doctor and Harry shared a look. "Computer, locate Quinten."

"Quinten is in the Captain's quarters."

Q let out a sigh of relief. "Come on. Let's go."

"Go? We can't go in there. They'll phaser us for sure."

"Like a little phaser wound is going to stop me from making sure my son is safe," Q scoffed.

"You go if you want. I'm going to stay here and monitor Seven's progress."

"Fine."

With that Q disappeared from the Mess Hall. He marched through the corridors with determination in his step. The remaining crew members simply stood aside as he passed.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the Hirogen called as Q walked into Kathryn's quarters.

The leader of the hunting party sat reading in one of the chairs. He looked up when Q entered.

"What are you doing in here?" the Hirogen asked. He appeared so calm.

Q didn't answer right away. He looked around the room, finally spotting Quinten's crib.

"I want you to get away from that boy now."

"Is he special to you?"

"He's my son. He's infinitely special. Beyond your meager comprehension."

"How very arrogant."

"It comes with the territory. You live forever, you build an ego."

"You're not like the others are you?"

"No. It's rather safe to say I am far superior to the rest of this crew." He looked to Quinten. "And nothing is going to keep me from my son."

"I'm afraid I've gotten used to his company."

Q did his best to bite back the anger building inside. He snapped his fingers, Quinten appearing his arms.

"Don't try and stop me. Who knows where you might end up...or how."

Back on the holodeck night had fallen and Seven was preparing to aid Katrine in her search of the Nazi bunker for relevant information. She'd done her best to play along and keep her cover but it was increasingly difficult when she had no prior knowledge of the situation. She only hoped the bridge relays were located in the area of the holodeck they were going.

"Are you ready?" Kathryn asked.

Seven looked up from the box of grenades. "I believe so."

"Good. Then let's go."

The two women made their way through the square and into the German bunker. Kathryn looked surprised to sneak in undetected. She motioned for Seven to follow her into the room at the end of a long hallway. Sure enough, a soldier sat at a desk with headphones on transcribing radio transmissions.

"Set the charges there," Kathryn instructed once she'd incapacitated the guard.

Seven did her best to look like she was following orders. She set one of the charges down and began scanning the area for the bridge relay controls. She found them easily and began to disable them so that the Doctor could finish the task from Sickbay. Unfortunately, Kathryn, still under the impressions she belonged in the simulation, turned around.

"What are you doing?"

Seven stopped and tried to think of something to say. "I believe this may be another transmission device. I am attempting to disable it. You must let me finish."

"I don't have to let you do anything." The sound of the safety being taken off a revolver clicked in the air.

Just as Seven turned around, Kathryn's neck throbbed and she blinked a time or two.

"Seven?"

"Welcome back Captain."

"What's happening?"

"I will explain later. Perhaps we should leave."

Kathryn looked around, taking in the gunfire that erupted outside.

"I think you're right. Let's go."

They made it out of the bunker just in time for a simulated explosion to rip a hole in the wall of the holodeck, exposing the metallic structure. People in the streets stopped firing to stare in awe and confusion.


	30. Sabotage

_Sabotage_

Kathryn and Seven made their way out of Nazi headquarters as quickly as they could. As they raced through the streets, Kathryn looked around in amazement. She'd been completely oblivious to what had been taking place on the ship. By the time they reached the Coeur de lion, she was out of breath.

"What the hell is going on, Seven?"

"Do you recall the attack by the Hirogen hunting vessels?"

"Yes."

"They took over the ship and have placed the crew in various simulations. The Doctor informed me with was an Earth conflict from the twentieth century."

"That's all well and good but we need to get off thee holodeck. It sounds like everyone else out there still believes they're fighting a war."

"Agreed. I believe we will have to use the Jeffries tubes to reach Sickbay."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Ensign Kim and Q. They have been conspiring with the Doctor to disable the neural interfaces that are presently controlling the crew."

Kathryn's heart stopped. "What about the baby? They didn't..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence. Gun fire erupted right outside and Seven dragged her to the access port for the nearest Jeffries tube.

"I do not know, Captain. I was only made aware of the situation when the Doctor realigned one of my nodes to emit a jamming frequency."

"Let's get to Sickbay. We need to help Harry and Q disable the interfaces. And I want my ship back."

They crawled for what seemed like hours through the expansive inner workings of Voyager. There seemed no end as they climbed down another passage.

"I think we're almost there," Kathryn said as they paused to get their bearings.

"I believe Sickbay is one juncture aft and two down," Seven replied.

"Alright. We've got to keep moving. Come on."

In Sickbay, the Doctor was patching up another injured crew member. He shook his head as they were escorted out of Sickbay, no doubt back to some hell on the holodeck. He needed to get in touch with Harry and Q to determine their progress. Before he had to time to approach the console, the Jeffries tube behind one of the bio beds began to move. The Hirogen guard seemed not to notice. He stepped from his post to converse with a comrade in the corridor.

"Doctor?" Kathryn hissed.

The hologram gasped and raced over, helping both the Captain and Seven out of the duct.

"You're alright?"

"Seven's filled me in. How are Harry and Q doing?"

"I haven't heard from them. Last I knew Q was off in search of Quinten."

"They didn't put him in a simulation did they?"

"I'd think not. They have some sense...not much but some."

Just as Kathryn heaved a sigh of relief, the Hirogen guard stepped back into the room. He spotted Seven and the captain and raised his weapon. Before he could shoot, the sounds of struggle came from behind him. With a 'thunk' the guard fell to the floor, revealing Q and Harry.

"Boy am I glad to see you two," Kathryn said.

The pair walked over the fallen Hirogen and into the room. Q couldn't help but wrap Kathryn in a hug. "Junior's safe," he assured her.

"I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to him, Q."

"Are you alright, Captain?" Harry asked.

"I'd be a lot better if I had my ship back, Harry."

"Understandable. We'd be much happier too. But one thing at a time." He turned to the Doctor. "Doc, have you been able to disable the rest of the interfaces yet?"

"No. I've been under surveillance as it were. I think they know we've been sneaking around behind their backs."

"Where is the Hirogen leader? Perhaps I can speak to him."

"The last time I saw him, he was in your quarters."

"He was in my quarters?" She looked outraged. She took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

"Here's what we're going to do. Harry, I want you and Q to stay on the outside, keep the guards distracted. Seven, I want you to go back to the World War Two simulation and try to round up our people. We may have a better chance of knocking out the interfaces and fighting back if we're all together."

"Understood."

"Oh, and there's been a breach in the hologrid in holodeck two."

"That might be a problem. Holo emitters have been set up around the ship. The characters could get out," Harry informed her.

"We'll keep them at bay," Q interjected.

"Doctor, I want you to initiate the pulse to knock out the interfaces and then join Seven. There may be injuries."

"Aye, Captain."

"What about you, Kathy? Where are you going?"

"There's someone in the Captain's chair that doesn't belong there."

Q gave her a smile as she took the phaser he handed her. "Good luck, Kathy."

"Good luck to all of you as well. Here's hoping we can end this without any more incident."

Seven let out a small breath before retreating to the Jeffries tubes. It was a long climb back to the holodeck. Harry and Q flanked the Captain as she exited Sickbay.

"I want you two to go that way."

"You'll get captured."

"That's the idea. I'll demand to speak with their leader."

"Don't do anything rash," Q hissed before they parted company.

Kathryn held her head high as she walked through the corridors on her way to Deck One. She doubted the Hirogen leader was still in her quarters but it was worth a try. By the time she reached the turbolift, she'd been spotted.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, gentlemen. I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to be walking through my own ship."

"Take her to the Ready Room," one of the Hirogen ordered his companions.

"Shouldn't we put her back in the simulation."

"No."

Kathryn held her hands up in surrender as they escorted her to her Ready Room.

"What is she doing here?" the leader asked.

"We found her wandering the ship. She knows who she is."

He nodded and motioned for them to leave. "Please sit down."

"I want my ship back, Commander."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that."

"It wasn't a request. It was an order. You are going to take your men and leave this ship and its crew."

"You don't understand, Captain. We need this technology. Our people are hunting themselves into extinction."

"I'm afraid that isn't my problem." She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. "And if you don't shut down the holodeck simulations immediately, I can assure you there will be negative consequences you weren't ready for."

"Is that a threat?"

"A threat? No. I don't threaten people, Commander. But there is a large scale breach in the hologrid on holodeck two. Surely you've noticed by now. With the...modifications you've made to Voyager, you'll have holographic characters running around. And in a matter of minutes, the rest of my crew will regain their memories."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? The Doctor has found a way to disable your neural interfaces."

"I'll have his program deleted."

"You don't want to do that. Who will treat all of the injuries on the ship?"

"I am trying to build a better future for my people. I cannot give this up."

"Commander, perhaps we can come to a peaceful solution to our dilemma."

"What are you proposing?"

"We could give you the technology to create holodecks on your own vessels."

Simultaneously, on holodeck two, Seven arrived to find the French resistance as well as American troops, including Tom and Chakotay, barricaded inside the night club.

"Where did you go?" B'Elanna asked.

"I had to escape...the building exploded," she lied.

"And Katrine?" Tuvok inquired.

"She is safe. We must leave this building. It does not provide adequate protection."

"It works just fine," Tom told her.

"Trust me, Miss. The Nazis aren't going to get in here. And if they do, we'll blow them all to hell."

"Interesting choice of words."

He just shrugged and turned back to strategizing with some of the holodeck characters. Seven stood a few paces away, anxiously awaiting the Doctor's actions. The change she saw in the crew was almost instantaneous. They looked around in confusion.

"Do you know who you are?" Seven asked.

"Seven, what is going on?" Chakotay questioned.

"The Hirogen have taken over the ship. The Captain is attempting to negotiate with their leader now. We must find a way to shut down this program before any further damage is done to the ship."

"Where are the bridge relays?"

"I am afraid we can no longer reach them. That part of the hologrid was damaged in the simulated explosion."

"Damn."

They looked around at one another. "Well...we may be able to shut down the program from the outside," Tom suggested.

"We will have to use the Jeffries tubes. I do not believe we can reach the doors without being injured," Seven stated.

"Jeffries tubes it is. I just hope this thing disappears as soon as we get out of here," B'Elanna grumbled, rubbing her swollen belly.


	31. Exchange

_Exchange_

Just as the group began to pile into the Jeffries tubes, the doors to the holodeck were forced open by the Hirogen trying to get in to control the situation. Tuvok managed to glimpse the event and tap Chakotay on the arm.

"Commander, it appears thee Hirogen are attempting to get into the holodeck. I believe it would be wise to confront them."

"Alright." Chakotay turned to look ahead. "Tom, B'Elanna, Seven. Stop. I think we may be able to use the doors after all."

Seven stopped moving to consider the options. They would certainly have to fight their way through the holographic characters. Still she turned back to follow Tom and B'Elanna back in.

"Commander, I believe the Jeffries tubes are a better course of action. The safety protocols have been disabled."

"We've got allies here, Seven. We can make it."

She looked skeptical and was about to protest again when there was a sound in the Jeffries tube. "Hello? Is anyone there?" the Doctor's voice called.

"We are here, Doctor," Seven replied.

"Momentarily, the Doctor returned with Neelix on his heels."

"We brought a few friends," the hologram said. Three very drunk Klingons followed behind Neelix.

"God, where they come from? They smell awful," B'Elanna gasped.

"Holodeck One, I believe," Neelix answered.

"Let's get going. We're going to need some cover."

"Use them as cannon fodder," Seven suggested.

"It's not a bad idea. They take most of the bullets. And somehow I don't think bullets are going to stop angry Klingons from ripping people to shreds."

"Have you heard from Ensign Kim or the Captain?" Seven asked the Doctor as they inched towards the door.

"No. I'm afraid not."

Outside the holodeck, the Hirogen warriors managed to pry open the doors. They weren't expecting the flying bullets and fires within. One of thee warriors nearly missed being hit with ammunition. His companion fell to the floor gripping his shoulder in pain.

"We have to stop them from escaping. We have to keep our prey under our control," the non-wounded hunter shouted.

"I can't."

Neither had noticed Q and Harry approach them. Both leveled weapons at the hunters. "I don't move or we'll be forced to shoot," Q said. His tone was unconvincing, as if he was bored with the entire situation.

The Hirogen still on his feet turned, reaching for his own weapon when Q fired. Harry looked shocked at Q's actions. Q just shrugged and looked at the Ensign with a smirk.

"I told him not to move."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on. We've got to find the rest of the crew. The Doctor said the interfaces should be deactivated. They're going to need our help."

The fighting soon spilled out through the holodeck doors and onto the rest of the ship. Nazi solider and American soldiers ducked around corners, firing at each other. Hirogen hunters stalked through the corridors towards the sounds, ready to fire on any escaping prey. Their weapons took out holograms as if they were puffs of smoke.

In the Captain's Ready Room, Kathryn sat across the table from the Commander. He hadn't spoken in some time. They seemed so cut off from the rest of the ship. It felt too quiet for Kathryn's taste.

"You would really give us this technology?"

Kathryn nodded. "I can understand and sympathize with your dilemma Commander. My people learned a long time ago that killing one another for sport was wrong. I'm glad to see you realize it now."

"Not all of my men see it the same way. They don't see anything wrong with the old ways. They want to continue our nomadic lifestyle. But I grow weary of it. Someone has to consider the future of our species."

"I want you to call a cease-fire. We can work this out peacefully."

The Hirogen contemplated Kathryn's request for several minutes. "Alright. I will call off my hunters."

"I'll let my people know to stop fighting as well."

They both stood and Kathryn extended a hand. They shook for a moment before turning to their respective tasks. The Hirogen's voice boomed over the comm. system.

"Cease-fire. I am ordering you all to cease-fire."

Kathryn looked down to see her comm.. badge. She tapped it. "Captain to Commander Chakotay."

"Captain? Is everything alright?" He sounded surprised to hear her voice.

"I trust you heard that ship wide announcement."

"They're surrendering?"

"No. We've come to a compromise."

"Understood."

Kathryn turned back to look at the Hirogen Commander. "Thank you for your cooperation, Commander. Now, I want you to round up your men and I'll get the technology for you."

"Agreed, Captain. I am sorry it happened this way."

"So am I."

She watched as he paused at the door. "Your husband is a very irritable man."

"My husband?" A light went off in her eyes. "Q's not my husband."

"He claimed your child as his own."

"Yes. Q is Quinten's father but he and I aren't married."

"That seems very strange from what I have read of your culture, Captain."

"It was a unique circumstance."

He gave a nod and walked out of her Ready Room. She followed soon after, eager to be reunited with her crew. She kept the phaser in her hand, set to stun. While she trusted her people to heed her orders, she didn't trust some of the Hirogen. Back near the holodeck, Hirogen continued to fire on the Voyager crew and holodeck characters.

"Didn't they hear the cease-fire orders?" B'Elanna shouted as they dove behind another corner.

"I guess not."

"We should be fighting back. This course of action will only lead to our deaths," Seven said.

"We can't. Captain ordered us to stop firing," Chakotay replied.

"It would be in self defense."

Footsteps echoed from behind them, making them all jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Glad to see you all go tout ok," Harry said as he and Q crouched down with them.

"They won't stop firing. It's like they've got one-track minds."

"They do. Trust me, I'd take living with humans over them any day."

"Coming from you, Q. That's a compliment," B'Elanna commented.

Q just gave her a wink as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" a half dozen voices asked.

"Making them stop." He snapped his fingers. The Hirogen disappeared from the corridor.

"Where'd you send them?"

"Oh…does it matter?"

"It does if you sent them into a black hole…or an ion storm. The Captain made a compromise with the Hirogen Commander."

"Oh relax. I just booted them off Voyager onto their ships."

"Are you sure? Your powers weren't working so well before," Harry reminded him.

"Whatever was blocking them seems to be gone."

"Oh…well…good."

They slowly made their way through the ship to Deck One. By the time they reached the bridge, the rest of the Hirogen hunters had returned to their vessels.. Only the Commander remained. He looked confused.

"Is something wrong, Commander?" Kathryn asked.

'My men. They disappeared."

"Guess they really are back," Harry muttered.

"What was that, Ensign?" the Captain asked.

"Go easy on the boy, Kathy. He did good today. I just…sent them all back to their ships."

Kathryn did her best to hide a smile as she handed the node to the Hirogen. "This contains the parameters and files you'll need to establish holodecks on your vessels. Good luck, Commander."

"Thank you, Captain."

Kathryn turned to Q. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Q snapped his fingers and the Commander disappeared.

Several hours later the Senior Staff reconvened in the Briefing Room. They'd had enough time to clean up. They all looked exhausted. Kathryn sat at the head of the table and surveyed her crew.

"I want to thank you all for your efforts in retaking the ship."

"They did a number on the ship's internal systems, Captain. It's going to take weeks to fix all the damage," B'Elanna reported before Kathryn could even ask.

"I understand that, Lieutenant. But right now, I think we all need some rest. Dismissed."

Chairs swiveled and tired faces disappeared from the room. Chakotay stayed where he was. Q stood behind Kathryn, lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"Is something wrong, Chakotay?"

"The compromise. It bothers me a little."

"How so?"

"Starfleet isn't in the habit of giving foreign species technology."

"I did what I had to in order to get this crew safely out of a dangerous situation."

"I know that Captain. How do we know they'll use it for the right reasons?"

"We don't. It's up to them to do keep their word. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a hot bath waiting for me."

Chakotay nodded and left the room. Kathryn took Q's outstretched hand and let him transport them to her quarters. Quinten stood against the edge of his playpen. He tried to reach up to his mother without letting go but fell over.

"Hi there sweetheart. You were such a good boy," she whispered, picking him and holding him close. "But it's your bedtime."

"I'll put him down."

Kathryn gave the boy a kiss on the cheek before handing him over. Minutes later as she let the warm water pull the tension from her body, she couldn't help but wonder what life threatening encounter would be next.


	32. Omega

_Omega_

The Mess Hall was quiet as Kathryn sat sipping a cup of coffee. Quinten sat on a blanket on the floor near her. The doors opened and the Captain turned around to see Ensign Wildman approaching, carrying Naomi.

"Good morning, Captain," Sam greeted, setting her daughter down on the blanket as well.

"Morning, Ensign."

Samantha sat down nervously. She'd never been invited to breakfast by the Captain before. The women sat across from each other for a few moments in silence before Kathryn spoke.

"How have you been?"

"I've been alright. Things around here haven't exactly been...calm the last few weeks."

Kathryn shook her head. "No, they haven't." She took another sip of coffee and turned to watch the two children rolling around on the blanket.

"She's gotten so big."

Sam nodded. "Not to sound...ungrateful but was there a reason you invited me here?"

"I'm sorry...yes there was. I've been...struggling the last few days with having a young child on board. I know Quinten has...abilities other children don't and that gives him an advantage but I worry."

"That's called being a good parent, Captain."

"Do you ever want to take Naomi and leave Voyager when things go badly?"

"All the time. But I know I have a duty first to this ship. And I can't run every time something bad happens. She needs to learn to fight for what she believes in."

Kathryn couldn't help but reach across the table and place her hand atop Samantha's. "You sound like Q."

"Captain?"

"I just meant that he's told me the same thing. It's been difficult to keep an objective head. To be honest with you, I don't think I thought this all the way through. I had no idea how hard it would be trying to raise a child and command a ship."

"If it helps, I think you're doing a fine job."

"Perhaps we could do this again some time. I think the children have enjoyed it," Kathryn commented.

They both looked to see the babies sitting next to each other, as if contemplating the other. Quinten looked up and smiled at his mother, as if he knew something she didn't. Sam cleared her throat and stood up.

"Thank you for breakfast and we should most certainly do this again. But if you'll excuse me, I have a duty shift."

Kathryn nodded, picking her son up. "Wave goodbye," she said, taking the boy's hand in her own.

Mother and son sat in the Mess Hall for a while longer before the Captain stood up and headed back to her Ready Room. She laid him in his playpen and sat down to read through the late reports she'd received. Just as she was about to start, the ship shook violently. Immediately, the screen on her desk monitor went black.

"Oh god," she breathed.

On the bridge, Tom looked at Chakotay in confusion. He'd just lost helm control.

"It was some kind of shockwave but I can't analyze it."

"Keep trying."

Tom hit a few buttons on his console but the screen went black, an omega appearing on the screen.

"Chakotay, are you getting this on your screen?" he asked.

The First Officer nodded, trying to override it with his clearance commands. "I can't seem to override it."

Before Tom had the chance to speak, Kathryn appeared from a turbolift.

"Don't do anything, Commander. I will handle this."

She sat down in her seat and entered a series of commands. The consoles regained access but the screens remained blank.

"I'll be in my Ready Room. You aren't to talk about this to anyone. Is that understood?" she ordered before disappearing.

Tom and Chakotay shared another confused look. Chakotay let out a breath and leaned back in his chair.

"What was that about?" Tom asked.

"No idea. But whatever it is, the Captain knows something."

Kathryn made her way back to her Ready Room, determination etched in her features. The doors slid open and she nearly collided with Q.

"Sorry, Kathy. I didn't see you there."

"Q, I need you to take Quinten for a while. I have something I need to take care of."

"I bet it has something to do with the entire computer system going cryptic."

"Q, please just take him."

"Oh, alright. But you don't have to be so grumpy about it."

"Go."

Q was about to pick Quinten up when he started to walk tentatively towards them. Both Q and Kathryn stood with their mouths agape as he teetered forward. He made it two or three more shaky steps before he landed on his hands and knees. Kathryn couldn't help but cry a little in pride.

"His first steps, Q. He just walked."

"I saw Kathy. I was standing right here."

"He's walking. Do you know what that means?"

"He's going to be harder to keep track of."

"A child's first steps are a milestone in human life."

Q just shrugged and picked the boy up. "Let's go play on the holodeck. Let Mommy cry in peace."

Kathryn dabbed at her eyes as Q walked out. Once she'd regained her composure, she sat down at her desk. The Omega stared starkly back at her. With a breath she entered a series of high level security clearances, each met with success.

"Omega," she whispered to herself as the orders filled her screen. The sensor data appeared as well to confirm the directive was justified.

"You will implement the Omega Directive immediately," the computer stated. "All other missions and directives are null and void."

"I understand."

She sat at her desk for a few minutes without moving. She had to figure out what to do and quickly. She knew none of the crew could know what was happening. It was against the protocol. But perhaps she didn't have to do this alone.

"Seven of Nine, report to my Ready Room immediately," Kathryn called over the comm. system.

"On my way, Captain."

Kathryn waited for the former drone to arrive. The doors slid open long enough for Seven to walk in.

"How much do you know about Omega?" Kathryn asked bluntly.

"Most likely everything you do."

Kathryn nodded, standing up. "I figured as much. The Collective assimilated Starfleet Captains before. I've been ordered to destroy Omega. I can't talk about the mission with anyone on board. It's for Starfleet Captains only. However, since you know everything I do, you can either help me or I'll have to confine you to Cargo Bay Two."

Seven contemplated the Captain's request for a moment. "Then you had better do the latter. I cannot help you destroy Omega. It was the only thing besides perfection I sought as a drone. It was perfect. We were able to stabilize one molecule for one-trillionth of a nanosecond before it destabilized."

"What were the consequences of those actions?"

"Twenty nine vessels and six hundred thousand drones were sacrificed."

"I can't let that happen, Seven. Letting whoever is releasing Omega continue would be condemning civilizations to never discovering warp capabilities. And it would mean we might never reach the Alpha Quadrant."

Seven let out a prolonged breath. "If helping you destroy Omega means I have the opportunity to see it, then I will assist you."

"Good. I want you put together a report of everything we know and meet me in Astrometrics in a half hour."

"Understood."

"And Seven, remember don't talk to anyone."

"I will not."

Kathryn watched Seven leave and exhaled. She hoped she was doing the right thing, letting Seven help. Not two minutes later a flash of light blinded her, depositing Q.

"The door was locked for a reason."

"When has that ever stopped me, Kathy?"

"What is it, Q? I'm busy."

"Don't be silly. I know what's going on. And I want to tell you I think it's foolish to try and take it on yourself. I may not have the highest regard for human life as you do, but you'd be risking your life. And we both know that this ship would fall apart without you."

"As much as I would like help I can't ask my crew. I'm under strict orders to keep this between myself and Starfleet Command."

"Kathryn, be honest with yourself. You're nowhere near Starfleet Command."

"I can't ask the crew to risk their lives for this, Q."

"Why not? You ask them to risk their lives every day."

Kathryn ran a hand over her neck and looked at the computer monitor on her desk. Maybe Q was right.

"I want you to do something for me. Get the Senior Staff together. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

With that, Kathryn pushed past him and headed for Astrometrics. She found Seven rechecking the sensor data.

"What did you find?"

"The shockwave we experienced was caused by multiple Omega molecules some ten light years away."

"We'll have to take a shuttle, try and find the source. But first, I need you to join me in the Briefing Room."

By the time they reached the Briefing Room, the rest of the Senior Staff was assembled. The doors shut and Kathryn exhaled, looking around the room at each of her colleagues.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't go beyond this room."


	33. Faith

_Faith_

Six faces stared back at the Captain expectantly. They all knew something was amiss and the crew had begun to speculate. Kathryn stood silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the strange occurrences on board today."

She received nods of acknowledgment. "Normally, I'd be under strict orders to keep the situation under wraps but since we're nowhere near Federation space I think it's safe to ask for your help."

"What is it?" B'Elanna asked.

"The Omega Directive." Kathryn made her way over to the console on the wall and hit a few buttons.

"This is Omega. A very volatile molecule discovered by a Federation scientist in the early 23rd century."

"I don't remember hearing anything about that in the Academy," Harry remarked.

"You wouldn't, Mr. Kim. Omega destabilized and destroyed the entire facility."

Tom leaned forward, examining the map of space as best he could. "Captain...I think I remember hearing about that region of space. It's nearly impossible to establish a warp field there."

"Correction, Lieutenant. It is impossible," Seven corrected.

"That's what we've found, isn't it?" Chakotay asked and Kathryn nodded.

"I'm under orders to find the molecules and destroy them. The entire Delta Quadrant is at risk if we don't."

"What do you need from us, Captain?" Tuvok questioned.

"We're going to need mutli-phasic shielding around the warp core. And we'll need to reinforce the hull of one of the shuttles."

"Why?"

"We have determined the location of the molecules. The Captain wishes to examine the location," Seven answered.

"Are you sure that's wise, Kathryn? Why not let me go with you?"

"I appreciate the gesture, Q but this is first and foremost my mission. I'm not going to risk the lives of this crew."

"What makes Seven different?"

Kathryn fixed him with a disapproving glance. "Her knowledge of the molecule from her time in the Collective is useful and should help us find a way to contain and destroy it safely."

"Is there anything else we need to know about?" Chakotay asked.

"No."

"Captain, I believe it would be useful to begin building a containment device in which to store Omega."

"You don't think we can bring it on the ship, do you?"

"I am familiar with the design used by the Borg to contain and stabilize the molecule."

"Alright." She paused; looking at the report Seven had given her. "This has everything you know?"

"Yes."

"I'll take an away team to the location. You start working on building the container. Use all the people you need. I want this done quickly."

"Yes, Captain."

"Dismissed."

The Senior Staff slowly began to stand and just as Kathryn headed for the bridge, a hand caught her elbow. She looked up to see Q.

"You're not coming, Q."

"Why not? I can be helpful. And it'd be better than being bossed around by a drone."

"Seven has become a valued member of this crew. And you're going to give her all the help she needs. Is that clear?"

Q let out a huff. "This isn't about me not knocking earlier, is it?"

"No. Omega is extremely dangerous. It wouldn't do anyone any good to leave Quinten without parents."

"I could make you stay, you know. I do have control of space, matter and time."

"I'm not in the mood, Q. I have a mission to complete."

"Kathy, you haven't listened to a word I've said. You don't have to play the hero. No one is going to blame you if you just walk away."

"I am a Starfleet Captain. I do not walk away from orders. And if I were to let Omega continue to destabilize in this region, there's not telling how catastrophic the result would be. It could take out the ability to go to warp for thousands of light years."

"Alright, I get your point. Just...be careful. Like I said before, this ship would fall apart without you. And...as much as I hate to admit it, so would I."

Kathryn couldn't hide a smile. "I'm touched, Q. Really. But I have to get going. We're running out of time."

"That's not a problem." He snapped his fingers, depositing her in the shuttle bay.

Tom and Harry rounded the shuttle and nearly jumped. Kathryn held up her hands to calm them.

"Didn't mean to startle you."

"We're going to need at least another twenty minutes to get the reinforcements finalized."

"Keep working on it." She tapped her comm. badge. "B'Elanna, how's the multi-phasic shielding coming?"

"It's coming, Captain. We're going to need some more time. An hour or two."

"I want it online and operational by the time the away team returns."

"Aye, Captain."

She turned to Harry and Tom. "When you two have finished here, I want you to go to Cargo Bay One and assist Seven with the container."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Twenty minutes seemed to drag on as Kathryn waited for the shuttle modifications to be completed. She paced back and forth anxiously until Tuvok and the rest of the away team arrived.

"This is strictly a survey mission. We're going to try and locate the source of Omega and evaluate the situation from there."

"Understood."

With that, the team boarded the shuttle, moving through the force field with ease. Voyager followed the shuttle on its course, making for easier transport.

"Captain, I believe we have found the source of the Omega molecules," Tuvok announced.

Kathryn turned in her seat to look at his readings. The sensors were off the charts.

"It looks concentrated on that continent."

"Indeed. The sensors indicate the emissions are coming from a damaged facility on the continent several miles inland."

"Let's set the shuttle down and take a look."

They disembarked, beaming into the facility's main lab. It was filled with debris and smoke. Kathryn kept her eyes focused on her tricorder.

"If my readings are right, the molecules should be directly ahead," she informed the team.

"Captain, I have found a life form. He is severely wounded but alive."

"Get him to Sickbay. We've got some questions for him."

"Away team to Voyager, one to beam directly to Sickbay."

"Acknowledged," Chakotay replied.

Kathryn didn't pay attention as the alien was transported back to the ship. Her eyes were focused on the thick metal door barring her way. Through a tiny window, she could see the molecules casting a bluish glow.

"Away team to Voyager. We've found it. Four to beam back."

"Stand by, Captain."

By the time they returned to the ship, the Doctor had managed to treat most of the wounds on the alien. Kathryn stood patiently at his bed side waiting for him to regain consciousness.

"I'd ask that you keep your visit brief, Captain. He's had a very traumatic experience and needs time to recover."

"I understand, Doctor."

The alien's eyes fluttered open and he began to sit up. "Where am I?"

"Lay still. You're on the USS Voyager. My name is Kathryn Janeway. You're safe now."

"My lab…my people."

"You were the only survivor."

He hung his head, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. "I feel awful."

"Could you tell us what happened?"

"We were working with the molecules and all of a sudden they reacted. I'm afraid I don't remember much else. But you have to let me get back to the lab. I have to continue my work."

"I'm sorry. We can't allow you to do that. The molecule you've been experimenting with is too dangerous to keep in existence. It could devastate this region of space beyond repair."

"I…I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"He needs to rest now, Captain," the Doctor said, pulling Kathryn away.

She nodded her head and turned to the officers around her. "I want a status report on the container. We need to move this as quickly as possible."

"The container itself is complete. Seven is working on modifying the device to try and stabilize the molecules before we destroy them. She's really determined to do this, Captain."

"Alright. But as soon as the container reaches critical containment, we compress the Cargo Bay and get the molecules the hell out of there."

"Understood."

Two hours later, Voyager was ready to receive the molecules. Kathryn and the away team remained on the surface of the planet to monitor the transfer of Omega.

"Seven, are you ready?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Remember, as soon as the containment reaches eighty percent, you need to decompress the Cargo Bay."

"Understood."

"Let's do this."

Seven watched the container as the gentle blue glow of Omega began to fill it. The rest of the ship seemed to fall away as she watched the molecules move inside the container, randomly zigzagging around. She barely heard the Captain's voice over the comm. system asking about the progress.

"Seven, are you there?"

Seven blinked several times to regain her composure. "Yes. The container has reached forty percent."

"Keep me informed."

By the time the container reached maximum capacity, Seven's hand was poised on the detonation mechanism. She was about to push it when the molecules began to align, slowly beginning to stabilize.

"Captain…the molecules…they've stabilized."

"Seven, you need to get out of there and compress the deck. That's an order."

"Just…just wait…"

"Seven, get out of there now!"

Seven fought to pull herself away. The blaring of the decompression sequence jarred her, making her sprint from the room just as they jettisoned the container. The rest of the day, Seven couldn't get the image of Omega out of her mind. She ended up nestled in the Captain's Leonardo Da Vinci simulation. She simply sat in contemplation.

"I thought someone was running my program."

"I apologize for not asking your permission."

"Don't worry about it. Something on your mind?"

"When I was in the Collective, we assimilated many species with religious beliefs and explanations for events. Not until today did I consider it valid. When I saw the molecules stabilize, it was if they were watching me watching them. It was a very strange sensation."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had your first spiritual experience."


	34. Alone

_Alone_

Nearly a month had passed since the incident with Omega and the crew had finally stopped talking about it. Things had returned to normal and Kathryn was glad for it. She'd grown tired of chastising crewmen for gossiping. Presently, she sat on the bridge, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Late night?" Chakotay asked, sitting beside her.

She looked up at and nodded. "Quinten has a cold and he's been up all night with a fever."

"Did the Doctor give him anything?"

"Yes, but I couldn't leave him in Sickbay overnight."

"I understand. Are you sure you don't want to go see him?"

"He's with Q. He'll be fine. Besides, I miss being on the bridge."

She turned her attention to Tom at the helm. He'd slow to impulse without her command. "Something wrong, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It appears to be a nebula."

"On screen."

The image of a massive nebula appeared before them. The bluish-purple gases filled the entire view screen.

"Harry, how big is the nebula?"

"Big, Captain. I don't think we can go around it. It's too large."

"How large are we talking, Harry?" Tom interjected.

"Several light years long in all directions."

"What about going through it?"

"It's possible but it would take us nearly a month to do it."

"Well then, Mr. Paris, set a course through the nebula."

"Kathryn, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What other choice do we have, Chakotay?"

"We could turn around; find an alternate route through this region of space."

"I don't see any reason to backtrack at this point. We can make it through the nebula."

"Captain...not to be insensitive, but couldn't Q just snap us across the nebula?"

"Just because we have an omniscient being aboard, doesn't mean we can take advantage of him at the drop of a hat, Tom."

"But...I thought he liked that sort of thing."

"All things in moderation, Mr. Paris." She tipped the mug of coffee to her lips and grimaced.

"Everything alright, Captain?" Chakotay asked.

"It's cold. I'll be in my Ready Room."

The bridge crew watched as Kathryn left the bridge. Chakotay let out a slow breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Does she seem...off to you?" Tom asked.

"No more than usual. She's got a sick child. It can cause stress."

"Since when did stress cause a Starfleet Captain to ignore the easy way through a situation?"

"Because, Tom. The easy solution isn't always the correct one."

Kathryn returned to her Ready Room, setting the coffee mug on her desk and replicating a new cup. She tried to push Tom's suggestion out of her head. She knew Q would do it in a heartbeat but that was the problem. He was too eager to take the easy way out. Just as she took a sip of the new cup of coffee, the comm. system beeped.

"Doctor to the Captain."

"Go ahead, Doctor."

"I think you'd better get down here."

"On my way."

The mug slammed down on the desk, sending a ring of coffee sloshing over the edge. She strode down the corridor like she was a ship taking off.

"Deck Five," she ordered as she stepped onto a turbolift.

It descended slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. A hundred different scenarios thundered through her thoughts as she disembarked. By the time she reached Sickbay she was a wreck.

"What is it, Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Captain. Q just thought you'd like to know."

"Know what?" She looked at Q and saw the devious smile on his lips.

"Junior said his first words this morning."

"He did?"

"Smart little guy."

"What did he say?" She walked further into the room to see Quinten sitting on a bio bed, several fingers in his mouth.

"Go ahead, Junior. Tell Mommy what you said," Q prompted.

"Mama. Wan Mama."

Kathryn's eyes filled with tears as she picked him up. He gave a soft giggle as she swung him around in a wide arc. Both Q and the Doctor watched in amusement as she set him down.

"What a big boy you are. Mommy's so very proud of you."

After showering the boy with kisses and praise, she turned to the Doctor.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact there is. It appears that his fever and illness have passed. He's perfectly healthy."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Of course. As your family physician, I would like to run some blood work just to be sure."

"He doesn't like needles," Q interrupted.

"It's a simple hypospray. I wouldn't dream of using a needle on a child. It's...unethical."

"Do what you have to, Doctor."

Just as the Doctor reached for a hypospray, Chakotay's voice came over the comm.

"Bridge to the Captain."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"We may have a problem."

"Explain."

"The nebula. It looks like it consists of gases that could prove fatal to the crew."

"Senior Staff, meet me in the Briefing Room immediately. Tom, all stop. I want you to hold position where we are."

"Aye, Captain."

The Captain turned to the Doctor. "Do you think you could watch him for a few minutes?"

"Me? Well I...I suppose."

"Thank you, Doctor."

With that, Kathryn led Q out of Sickbay and back to Deck One.

"What nebula?" he asked as they reached the Briefing Room.

"For an omniscient being, you're a little out of the loop today, aren't you, Q?"

"I had a rough night."

"We've encountered a nebula that's too large to circumscribe. So we're hoping to go through it."

They entered the room and Kathryn took her seat at the front of the table.

"What do you have for me, Chakotay?"

"We've analyzed the gases in the nebula and we don't think it's possible to make it through the nebula without risking the lives of the crew in the process."

"Do you have any alternatives for me, Commander?"

"Well…there was one idea but it's…sort of a last resort."

"I'm listening."

Chakotay looked to Harry and B'Elanna. He nodded and B'Elanna cleared her throat.

"We could put the crew in stasis for however long it takes to get through the nebula."

"We'd need someone to monitor the ship's systems. It can't run itself for a moth," Kathryn replied.

"I believe my Borg implants render me impervious to the nebula's effects, Captain," Seven answered.

"Are you certain of that, Seven?"

"Yes, Captain."

"And you'd be willing to take on the task of keeping the crew stable and the ship functional for that length of time by yourself?"

"Yes, Captain."

Kathryn contemplated Seven's offer for a while. It made sense that the former drone would be able to resist certain phenomena more readily than normal humans.

"Alright. B'Elanna, Harry I want you two to start setting up the stasis pods. Consult with the Doctor."

"On it, Captain."

"Chakotay. I want you and Tuvok to begin informing the crew."

"Aye."

She turned to Tom. "I want you to set a course through the nebula. Seven's going to need it as soon as possible."

"I'm on it."

Kathryn, Q and Seven watched the others leave. "You sure I can't do anything, Kathy?"

"No. You're going into stasis with the rest of the crew."

"If you say so. I'm going to pick up Junior."

Soon, Kathryn and Seven were left standing in the Briefing Room. The Captain looked at Seven and couldn't help but give the young woman a concerned look.

"You're certain you're up for this. It's not like anything you've had to deal with before."

"When I was a member of the Collective, I was never alone. I always had the thoughts of the other drones to keep me company. Even here on Voyager I have had companionship from the crew. I believe it is important that I have this experience. I will not fail, Captain."

"I have no doubt you'll perform efficiently, Seven. I just want to be sure you're not getting into something that is too much to handle."

"Your concerns are unwarranted. I will adapt to the situation."

Kathryn simply patted her on the shoulder and walked out. In four hours time, the stasis pods had been assembled in Cargo Bay One. The entire crew had been herded in like sheep. Tom stared at the pod and swallowed.

"And why couldn't we do this in our own quarters?"

"Scared, Tom?" Harry teased.

"I hate small spaces."

"You will be asleep, Lieutenant."

"Doesn't make it any easier," he grumbled as he climbed in.

Seven followed the Captain to the remaining stasis pod and let out a breath.

"We'll see you in a month. Good luck, Seven," Kathryn said as she climbed into the pod.

"Thank you, Captain."

Seven watched as the entire crew succumbed to the lull of stasis. With a small exhale she returned to her duties. They were numerous and she needed to devise a schedule before the ship proceeded into the nebula. She was determined to prove she could handle being along on the ship for a month.


	35. Adapt

_Adapt_

The beginning of the journey through the nebula was routine; every morning Seven emerged from her regeneration cycle and checked the status of the stasis pods. Next, she tended to the duties on the bridge and Engineering. Presently, she was making her way to Deck Five to check in with the Doctor.

"How's it going out there?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine. The ship has traversed nearly twenty percent of the nebula. We are still on course to exit in thirty two days."

"I'm not surprised. Is there anything you need from me?"

"No. I simply...wished to speak with you. I believe I have started to feel...loneliness."

"You are human, Seven. It's understandable that you are beginning to crave human contact."

"It is an unpleasant feeling."

"Well, why don't you stay for a while? I haven't had much interaction myself these last few days."

Seven nodded, sitting down on one of the bio beds. The Doctor leaved on the one opposite her.

"So, how is the crew?"

"They are stable. Lieutenant Paris attempted to escape from his chamber again but nothing else unexpected has occurred."

"I suppose it's true that he truly dislikes small spaces."

Seven's brow furrowed. "He is unconscious. He should not register that he is in a small space."

"Our unconscious mind knows things our conscious mind does, even if we don't realize it. When he went into the pod, he knew it was small. He has some memory of that, eve while he sleeps."

"It grows tiresome and if he continues this behavior, he will damage his lungs."

"You're correct. But, you've kept a vigilant eye on him. I'm sure you have it under control."

They fell into a comfortable silence for some time. Seven finally looked about and stood up.

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"There are several gel packs on Deck Two that need maintenance. It is one of my duties for today."

"Well, don't hesitate to stop by when the get some free time."

"Thank you for your time, Doctor."

"Any time."

As Seven made her way through the ship, she had to distinct feeling that someone or something was following her. Her left hand gripped the phaser on her belt as she reached the juncture with the damaged gel packs. Just as she bent to pull the panel from the wall, she felt a presence behind her. In one motion, she'd pulled her weapon and spun to face the intruder. Standing before her was Q.

"You frightened me."

"Sorry."

"You should not be out of stasis."

"Oh, it got boring in there. Thing seem so much duller when you're in a small space contemplating everything."

"You...can survive in this atmosphere."

"You forget; I'm not human."

"Why did the Captain insist you join the rest of the crew?"

"She's on one of her 'everything in moderation' binge. She caught me using my powers around Junior a few days ago and threw a fit."

Seven merely nodded and turned her attention back to the gel packs. Q watched her work for a few minutes.

"So...how's the ship looking with a crew of one?"

"The ship's systems remain at peak efficiency and our course is progressing smoothly."

"Nothing...unusual happened?"

"No. If you are going to remain out of stasis, then you should make yourself useful. Go to astrometrics and make the following course adjustments. I believe they will take approximately two hours off our journey."

"If you insist." He took her calculations and started for a turbolift.

Seven finished her work on the gel packs and returned to the Cargo Bay. She found Q's stasis chamber and disengaged it. There was no need to drain any more power than necessary.

"Seven of Nine to the Doctor."

"Go ahead. Has Mr. Paris tried to escape again?"

"No. It appears that Q is unaffected by the nebula's gases."

"Hmm. I see. Well I suppose we should count ourselves lucky."

"Explain."

"You'll have someone else to talk to, socialize with. It should diminish your lonely feelings."

"I am not certain I wish to socialize with Q."

"You'll have to learn to take what you can get, Seven."

Seven exhaled in annoyance and returned to Cargo Bay Two. She had several small tasks to complete there. Some twenty minutes later, the doors opened and Q strolled in.

"Course changes laid in. Anything else I can do for the good of the crew?"

"No. That is all for now. If I require your assistance again, I will contact you."

Q didn't move. He just watched her entering data into her personal logs. He'd been wary of her when she'd first joined the crew. How he wondered just how adjusted she'd become.

"You know...you seem to have things under control. Maybe I should just go back into stasis."

"I have already disengaged your pod. There is no reason to drain additional energy from the ship's power reserves."

"If you says o. I just thought…it would be easier…with only one person doing the work. You Borg are so enamored with efficiency after all."

Seven looked at him and shook her head. "You may remain. I…require someone to socialize with. The Doctor believes it may aid in alleviating my…loneliness."

Q couldn't stifle the snicker and snort that erupted. "I'm sorry. I just…the thought of a Borg drone being lonely…makes sense."

"You are not making this situation any better, Q."

He cleared his throat. "Well…what else can I do?"

"I do not believe you heard me. I am not in need of your assistance at this time. I will contact you when I do."

"Fine."

With a huff, he stormed out. The rest of the day passed by without incident. Q ended up sleeping in Kathryn's quarters while Seven's regenerated. By the third week, a pattern had begun to emerge. Seven and Q would meet in the morning in Cargo Bay One to monitor the stasis pods. They would then split the day's duties between them and reconvene in the Mess Hall at 13:00 hours for a quiet meal.

"How are we doing course-wise?" Q asked on the twenty-fourth day in the nebula.

"We will reach the outer perimeter of the nebula in eight days."

"We're almost there. And nothing horrible happened."

"Yet."

"Oh come on...I'm a likable guy."

"Several of the ship's systems have begun to require constant maintenance."

"Oh. Well maybe you didn't fix them properly the first time."

"My attempts were not incorrect. The ship's power has been drained."

"We could cut life support."

'We still require it, Q."

"Well can't we cut it from some of the decks? It's not like we're on all of them all the time."

"Compromising the life support systems on even one deck could alter the stasis pods. I cannot risk the safety of the crew."

"Well then what do you expect to do?"

"We will continue to monitor the systems and repair them as needed. We will not fail on this mission."

"If you say so. I don't see why I can't just snap us out of this cloud."

"It would go against the Captain's instructions."

"Rules are meant to be broken you know."

"We will not deviate from the Captain's instructions."

"She wouldn't have to know."

"We will not discuss this further. I have maintenance to complete and you do as well."

With that, Seven left Q sitting at one of the tables, staring after her. He shook his head. She'd been spending too much time around Kathy.

On the bridge, Seven attempted to compensate for a power surge in the helm controls. They had been functional half an hour earlier.

"Q, I require your assistance."

"I'm on my way."

As she waited for Q's arrival, Seven couldn't help but feel uneasy, as if something were approaching that shouldn't be there.

"Who is there?" she called out, phaser drawn.

She got no answer. Suddenly, warnings began to flash.

'Computer, identify the problem."

"Life support is failing on all decks."

Seven's heart began to race as she took off in the direction of the Cargo Bays. She couldn't let it fail in the stasis pods. She couldn't let the crew die. Her heart pounded so rapidly in her chest, she could hardly breathe.

"Computer, initiate site to site transport."

Her body disappeared, reappearing just outside Cargo Bay One. The alerts continued to blare, drowning out the blood pumping in her ears. The stasis pods appeared to be functioning until she tripped over a body. She looked t see Tom.

"Help me," he rasped.

Seven did her best to drag him back into the stasis pod. Just as she shoved him back inside the computer began to issue a series of fatal system errors.

"Primary computer systems not responding."

Seven's vision began to blur. it was too much. She couldn't handle the pressure. And where had Q gone. She tried to take a step but fell to the floor, the sound of the alarms roaring in her ears.

When she finally came to, everything was silent and the concerned faces of Kathryn and the Doctor hovered over her.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"You got us through the nebula," Kathryn replied.

"The ship...the entire system was failing."

"everything looks fine now."

The doors to Cargo Bay One opened and Q walked in.

"How is she?"

"Still disoriented," the Doctor answered.

"How...?" Seven blinked several times as she tried to sit up.

"I just snapped and we were fine."

"Was...was the ship in danger?"

"A few of the gel packs on the bridge were burnt out but nothing that can't be fixed."

Seven nodded. Even with Q there through the journey wit her, she'd managed to succumb to the anxiety and the fear. It was not an experience she was looking forward to having again.


	36. Hope

_Hope_

The Mess Hall was quiet as Kathryn walked in. She looked around the room and couldn't help but smile to herself. It was going to be a busy day; Quinten's first birthday. They'd docked at a small space port a day or two earlier and she'd given the crew shore leave. Still, the ship was busy with party preparations. Moments after she walked in, the doors opened to reveal Chakotay carrying a large pile of wrapped gifts.

"Where would you like these?" he asked, balancing them on the edge of the table in front of him.

Kathryn looked around the room. "Set them there. Thank you."

"No problem. For a kid he's certainly got a lot of presents."

Kathryn set down the pad she'd been browsing and leaned in. "To be honest with you, I think the Doctor went a little replicator happy."

Chakotay laughed as he started to un-stack the pile. Kathryn looked around the room. It was going to take a lot of replicator rations to get the room party-worthy.

"Morning, Captain," Neelix called from the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Neelix. I didn't hear you back there."

"No worries." He appeared; arms full of streamers.

"My contribution to the little guy's celebration. I hope they're ok."

"They're wonderful, Neelix. Thank you." Kathryn took the mass of hangings from the Talaxian and began climbing on chairs to hang them.

"Would you like some help?" Chakotay called as she teetered precariously over the replicator.

"No. I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Chakotay...go enjoy your shore leave. I can take care of this."

"You know where to find me if you need anything."

Kathryn just gave a soft noncommittal noise as the doors opened and closed. She was so focused on hanging the streamers she didn't hear the doors open again until a voice called to her.

"Captain," Seven said.

Kathryn turned, nearly falling off a chair. She caught herself just in time. "Seven...you startled me."

"I apologize. What are you doing?"

"Decorating."

"Decorating? For what purpose?"

"Quinten's birthday."

Seven raised a brow in curiosity. "As part of the Collective, such events were not acknowledged."

"I'd imagine it wouldn't be very efficient. There are so many drones."

"Yes." She paused. "Do you require assistance?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Q should be in my Ready Room working on the cake. Do you think you could entertain the baby for a little while?"

"He is an infant. He does not require entertainment."

Kathryn shook her head, putting a hand on Seven's shoulder. "Consider it a learning experience to improve your social skills."

"As you wish, Captain." She turned to leave but Kathryn stopped her.

"Was there something you needed, Seven?"

"Mr. Paris returned with a visitor. They wished to speak with you."

"A visitor?"

"I have not met this individual. I was simply informed by Ensign Kim."

"Alright. Thank you."

Seven nodded and proceeded to leave the Mess Hall. Kathryn exhaled, looking around the room. The rest of the decorating would have to wait.

"Janeway to Lieutenant Paris."

"Paris here, Captain."

"I've been informed we have a guest on board?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You really should come speak to him."

"I'll meet you in the Briefing Room."

"Acknowledged."

With one final look around the room, Kathryn left the Mess Hall and caught a turbo lift to the Deck One. When she walked in to the Briefing Room, Tom, Harry and an alien stood to greet her.

"Captain, this is Arturis."

"It's very nice to meet you," Kathryn said, extending a hand politely.

Arturis shook it and gave her a smile. "Thank you for your hospitality. Tom tells me you may be in need of my particular expertise."

Kathryn looked to Tom. "We are?"

"It was amazing, Captain. There was an argument down on port and Arturis stepped in to translate. He couldn't have heard more than a few phrases of English."

"I'm good with idioms," Arturis explained.

"I see." She took a moment to consider what Tom and Harry were trying to tell her. She finally gave their guest a second smile and motioned for Tom and Harry to join her. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course." Arturis gave them a small bow before exiting the room.

"Gentlemen, what are you trying to say?"

"Captain, he's like a universal translator. He might be able to help us decrypt the latest message from Starfleet Command."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Binary code is another language. Once he sees how it works, I'm sure he'll be able to help unscramble the message," Harry explained.

"Alright. But I want you with him at all times."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Take him to astrometrics. I'll have Seven meet you there."

The pair nodded, leaving the Captain alone. She ran a hand over the back of her neck. The party would have to wait. Exhaling slowly, she made her way back to her Ready Room. Q stood over the desk doing his best to frost the cake.

"Having trouble?"

He looked up. "It's harder than it looks. I don't see why I can't just...you know." He raised his hand.

"Why don't you take a break? The party is going to have to wait for a while."

"Why? Junior was looking forward to it!" Q exclaimed.

"Q, try to relax. We've had a guest come aboard. He's somewhat of a linguistic genius. I have him and Seven working on trying to decode the last message from Starfleet."

"Junior's with her. She can't multi-task. It's not in her nature."

"Come on, then. I'd like to oversee the process anyway."

Together, Kathryn and Q made their way down to astrometrics. They arrived just as Tom, Harry and Arturis. They walked in to find Seven pulling up the encrypted file, Quinten at her feet.

"Mama," the boy squealed, pulling himself to his feet and tottering towards Kathryn.

"There's the birthday boy," she cooed, picking him up.

Arturis looked at the child. "He's very cute, Captain."

"Thank you." She turned to Q. "Take him."

"Come on, Junior. Let's go sneak a look at all your presents."

Kathryn turned her attention back to Seven and Arturis. She looked Tom and Harry and gave them a dismissive nod. Arturis moved to stand beside Seven and took note of her Borg implants.

"You're Borg."

"Yes."

"You're much more attractive than the average drone," he commented.

"I am no longer linked to the Collective. Captain Janeway liberated me a year ago."

"I see."

Without a word, Seven played the message in its garbled format. Arturis' eyes locked on the screen in front of him as he tried to decipher the problem. As he examined the file, Kathryn leaned over and whispered in Seven's year.

"Do you know his species?"

"Yes. The Collective referred to it as Species 116."

Arturis let out a snort. "Is that what you called us?"

"Yes. The Collective was unable to assimilate them."

"Have you had any luck?" Kathryn asked, moving to stand beside Arturis.

"I agree that the message is very damaged. But I think that packet of information can be deciphered. I believe if we can determine how to decipher it, you'll be able to decode the rest of the message."

He grew quiet for a few minutes, watching as Seven's Borg algorithms began to work their way through the file again. Hit he a few buttons on the display and the message slowly began to play without interference.

"That's amazing."

"It's a matter of seeing the patterns in the right places, Captain."

"I want you to keep working on this together. Let me know when you've deciphered as much of the message as you can."

"Yes, Captain," Seven replied. She kept glancing at Arturis out of the corner of her eye. Something about him bothered her and she could not explain what or why.

"Something wrong?" he inquired after a length of silence.

"No."

On Deck Five, Kathryn walked into Sickbay to find the Doctor reading at his desk. He spotted the Captain and immediately stood up.

"Am I late for the party?"

"No. It's been put on hold while our guest, Arturis, works with Seven to try and decrypt the message from Starfleet."

"Oh. I see. Well I trust Quinten is being occupied?"

"Of course. I'd like to ask you something, Doctor."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. She gave him a smile and laid a hand on his arm.

"Just how many presents did you replicate?"

"Oh...you don't think it was too many do you?"

"Well he's only a year old. He's not going to need all that much, Doctor."

"I just couldn't help it."

"It's fine. I'm sure he'll love all of them."

"And with his...abilities I'm sure he'll know they were from me."

Kathryn nodded and was about to leave when Seven's voice came over the comm. system.

"Seven of Nine to the Captain."

"Go ahead, Seven. Have you found something?"

"Yes. We've deciphered most of the message. I believe the Senior Staff should join us."

"Understood." Kathryn tapped her comm. badge. "Janeway to the Senior Staff. Report to the astrometrics lab immediately."

"I'll keep you informed about the party, Doctor," she called as she raced out of Sickbay.


	37. Fear

_Fear_

By the time Kathryn and the rest of the Senior Staff had reached Astrometrics, the message from Starfleet was displayed on the screen.

"What did you find?" Kathryn asked immediately.

Arturis turned and gave her a smile. "We managed to decrypt all but one section. It was too heavily damaged to do anything with."

"Alright. Well let's see what we've got."

The group crowded around the console to see what Starfleet had sent them. They listened in shock and awe as Admiral Hayes' face appeared, informing them that they had sent a ship to rendezvous with Voyager. It had faster technology and could get the crew home safely in the span of only three months.

"Is he serious?" B'Elanna asked.

Kathryn shrugged. "It sounds legitimate."

"These coordinates were imbedded in the file," Seven interrupted, displaying not only the coordinates but the image of a ship as well."

Kathryn held her breath. Could this really be what they'd been hoping for? A way to get home in three months instead of sixty years? Part of her wanted to believe it was true but the Captain in her reminded her she needed to keep a level head.

"Tom, I want you to set a course to those coordinates. Chakotay, recall the rest of the crew from shore leave."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"We're going home."

Faces beamed back at her as Kathryn watched Tom and Chakotay leave the room. Harry, B'Elanna and Tuvok stood expectantly.

"You're dismissed. Return to your stations."

"Yes, Captain."

The Captain turned to Seven and Arturis. "You two should be very proud of yourselves. Why don't you take a break?"

"Thank you, Captain. That is very generous of you."

"Perhaps something to eat from our Mess Hall?"

"Captain, the infant's party?" Seven reminded her.

"Oh, you're right." She glanced guiltily at the screen in front of her before leaving the room.

"Does she do that often?" Arturis asked.

"No. However, I have observed when it pertains to her child, she is not always logical."

Kathryn rounded a corner and nearly collided with Q. She caught herself before tripping and looked down at her son.

"He's getting restless, Kathy," Q said.

"I know. But something's happened."

"It has to do with that alien, doesn't it?"

"Yes. He and Seven managed to decode the message from Starfleet. They've sent us a new ship. It has faster technology that will get us home in three months' time."

"Sounds perfect."

"Q. Is that jealousy I'm detecting?"

Q made a face. "Jealous? Me? Of what? Some big headed alien who could decrypt a file? Big deal."

"Come on. Quinten deserves a few presents. It is after all his birthday."

She looked down at the boy and caught a smile. He knew what they were talking about. Together, they made their way back to her quarters. Q had brought the majority of the presents in from the Mess Hall.

"Let's see what we have here," Kathryn said, setting Quinten in her lap.

Q handed her a neatly wrapped gift and she gently unwrapped it. A small Captain's uniform sat in a box and Kathryn couldn't help but smile.

"I wonder who that's from," she laughed, looking at Q. She knew full well it was from him.

"He's going to be Captain one day. He'll be used to the uniform."

"I'm sure he'll look adorable." She set the outfit aside. "Give him another."

They got through two more presents before Tom's voice came over the comm. system. "Captain, I think you'd better come see this."

"I'm on my way."

She stood up, Quinten's fingers clutching the fabric of her uniform. She placed a kiss on his cheek as she made her way on to the bridge. On the view screen was an impressive looking ship with Starfleet insignia.

"It looks real and its right where they said it would be," Harry commented.

"Yes it is, Mr. Kim. But we need to be cautious. We don't know anything about this new ship." She turned to Chakotay. "I want you, Tuvok and Mr. Paris to transport to the vessel and take a look."

"Yes, Ma'am. We'll stay on an open comm. frequency."

"Good. I look forward to hearing your assessment, gentlemen."

A short time later, the trio found themselves on the vessel. They appeared to be on the bridge. It was massive, several times the size of Voyager's bridge.

"This is pretty impressive. I know the Captain is skeptical but, wow," Tom stated, looking around.

"It does seem to be well equipped," Chakotay agreed as he accessed the ship's schematics. "The USS Dauntless."

"I believe we should examine the vessel further,' Tuvok interjected.

"Agreed. Let's see if we can find Main Engineering."

After some wandering they found the Engine Room. Just as they crossed the threshold, the ship began to shake violently, sending them tumbling against bulkheads and consoles.

"What was that?" Tom asked.

"It looks like the engine is powering up," Chakotay answered.

"I've never seen an engine like that before. What do you think it is?"

"I'll see if there's any manual of operation in the system," the First Officer answered.

As he began to search through the computer system, Tom and Tuvok took a closer look around the engine room. Tuvok's tricorder beeped loudly as he bent down behind a bulkhead.

"Find something, Tuvok?" Tom asked.

"Perhaps."

Together, they pulled the bulkhead away to reveal alien technology. "What si that?"

"I do not know. I believe we should return to Voyager and discuss our findings with the Captain," Tuvok answered.

"Good idea." A pause and a tap of hiss comm. badge. "Chakotay to Voyager."

"Go ahead Chakotay."

"Three to beam back."

Kathryn met them in the transporter room. No one spoke as they made their way to the Briefing Room. Just as they arrived, Seven approached from a connecting corridor.

"Something wrong, Seven?" Kathryn asked as they entered the room.

"I wish to speak with you. It is urgent."

"It's going to have to wait. We found alien technology on the Dauntless," Tom interrupted.

"I believe Arturis is not who he says he is. Nor is the message complete. I went back and was able to decrypt the block he deemed to be damaged."

"And?" Kathryn prompted.

Seven pressed a few buttons on the computer console on the wall. The transmission began again.

"We've seen this before," Chakotay told her.

"This was not in the message Arturis retrieved."

The communication continued, explaining that Starfleet had not found a way to bring Voyager home but they had not given up.

"Why would Arturis lie to us?" Tom asked.

"We're going to find out. Tuvok, take a security team to the Mess Hall. Bring him to my Ready Room."

"Understood."

Kathryn let out an annoyed breath as her colleagues left her alone. Seven stayed behind, giving the Captain a concerned look.

"Captain...I know this was not what you wished to hear."

"Don't apologize, Seven. We were deceived. If it wasn't for your work, we would have gone off on that ship into who knows what. I appreciate your diligence."

"it has not been the day you were expecting."

"No, it hasn't."

Some ten minutes later, Kathryn stood across from Arturis. He tried to give her a convincing look of innocence but something in her saw right through it.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do. Where did that ship come from?"

"I don't know what you mean, Captain."

"That ship wasn't sent by Starfleet Command. From my officers' determinations, it isn't Starfleet at all."

The alien let out a shaky breath, eying the security guards behind him.

"You'll have to forgive me. It is my ship."

"I do not appreciate being tricked, Arturis. What exactly were you planning?"

"I had heard of you and your crew before we met. I..I am one of a few of my people left who hasn't been assimilated."

"Seven said your people had never been assimilated by the Borg."

"She was wrong. Do you have any idea what it is like to live without the people you love? To know they've been destroyed for the pursuit of perfection?"

"My people have been taken by the Borg. I sympathize with your anger but what does that have to do with my crew? Why deceive us?"

"It was perfect. I would have had an offering. They'd take you instead of me."

"It doesn't work that way. The Borg don't negotiate."

Kathryn let out a long exhale and ran a hand over her neck in frustration. She couldn't afford to keep him in the brig. He hadn't harmed anyone yet.

"I wish I could help you but I can't."

"You don't know what you're doing. You're signing my death warrant."

"Escort him back to his ship."

Arturis tried to protest as hands grabbed him but to no avail. They dragged him to the transporter room and sent him to his own vessel.

"Tom, get us out of here, warp six."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Evening soon arrived and the Senior Staff gathered in the Mess Hall for Quinten's party. He sat in a chair, his face beaming as present after present was placed in front of him. The Doctor stood off to the side, smiling proudly as each of his six gifts were opened.

"You spoiled him, Doctor," Kathryn said, moving to stand beside the hologram.

"Godfather's prerogative."

"It's been one hell of a day."

"Yes it has. I'm sorry it's been so hectic. I know how much the crew wanted to go home."

"We'll get there…I have no doubt about that." She caught Q out of the corner of her eye and they shared a small smile. Something in her told her they would make it home in one piece, as a family.


	38. Accidental

_Accidental_

Kathryn let out a groan as a presence made the mattress beneath her shift. She opened her eyes to see Quinten curled up at her side.

"Computer, what is the time?" she asked groggily.

"10:00 hours."

Another groan as she climbed from bed and picked the child up, placing him back in his own bed. He seemed not to notice the transition as he contentedly sucked on a finger. She hadn't meant to sleep so late. Just as she was about to head for the sonic shower, a frantic call came over the comm. system.

"Ensign Kim to the Captain."

"What is it Harry?"

"The away team. We've lost them."

Kathryn tried to wrack her brain. What was an away team doing away?

"What do you mean you lost them?"

"They were heading into a proto-nebula as it was forming."

"Perform an emergency beam out."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kathryn donned her uniform as quickly as she could, tossing her hair into a clip as she ran from her quarters. She arrived in Transporter Room One just in tome to find Ensign Mulcahey fighting with the console.

"Do you have them Ensign?"

"I'm working on it. I'm having trouble getting a lock on their bio patterns."

"Keep trying."

Any signs of sleep had left her face as she paced back and forth anxiously. Harry had arrived and noticed her demeanor.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"Fine. Just...running a little late today."

"Everyone has those days."

"I've got them!" Mulcahey announced.

Four figures began to materialize. Kathryn held her breath as the process seemed to take twice as long. Finally, Seven, The Doctor, B'Elanna and Tom appeared on the Transporter pad.

"Is everyone alright?" the Captain asked.

"I think we're fine," Tom answered just as the Doctor's holomatrix began to flicker.

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Paris."

B'Elanna rushed from the pad to the console. "I'm transferring you back to Sickbay, Doctor."

"Hurry."

Moments later, the Doctor's program disappeared. The Lieutenant let out a breath as she returned to pick up the mobile emitter.

"You might want to check his emitter before he has a malfunction,' Tom commented.

"Ensign Mulcahey, come with me," B'Elanna ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

Kathryn watched them leave the room before turning to Tom and Seven. "How'd it go?"

"It was an uncomfortable situation," Seven answered, making her way out of the room.

In Sickbay, the Doctor began to pace back and forth anxiously. B'Elanna examined the emitter while Mulcahey stood by.

"It looks like some of the circuits got fussed during the transport."

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't know. I'll have to run a diagnostic. I'll let you know tomorrow."

The hologram gave her another anxious look as she and Mulcahey left the room. They made their way down to the science lab.

"he's really attached to this thing, isn't he?" Mulcahey asked.

"Yes, annoyingly so. Run diagnostic alpha-three-six. Check it tomorrow morning. There's nothing else we can do right now."

"Understood."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, save the Doctor's bad mood. He was always uneasy and irritable when his emitter was malfunctioning. Around 14:00 hours, Kathryn paid him a visit.

"How are you holding up Doctor?"

"I shouldn't have gone on that mission."

"Why do you say that?"

"If I hadn't gone, my emitter wouldn't have been damaged."

Kathryn laid a hand on his arm. "Calm down. I'm sure B'Elanna will fix the problem. Why don't I bring Quinten by a little later. I'm sure he'd love to spend some time with his Godfather."

The Doctor gave a nod and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for my attitude, Captain. I just feel…cooped up."

"I know."

They exchanged another look before Kathryn returned to the bridge. Chakotay looked up as she sat down.

"Busy morning."

"Yes…busier than I was expecting. To be honest with you, I'd completely forgotten about the mission."

"You can't remember everything, Kathryn."

"Lately it feels like I'm forgetting more and more."

He gently patted her hand as the ship continued on its course towards the Alpha Quadrant. "That's why you've got a Senior Staff."

Afternoon quickly turned to evening and the next morning arrived jarringly early for Ensign Mulcahey. He was awake at 06:00 hours to check the status of the Doctor's emitter. Just as he reached the science lab, Seven emerged from regeneration cycle. Her eyes glanced around nervously. She could sense a Borg presence near or on the ship. She needed to inform the Captain. Just as she reached the bridge, Ensign Mulcahey opened the doors the science lab. There, right before his eyes was what appeared to be some sort of assimilation chamber.

He took a step or two into the room and immediately regretted the decision. Something just felt off about the room. Whatever had manifested in the lab was not good. He had just enough time to hit his comm. badge before a pair of assimilation tubules slithered forth and attached themselves to his neck.

"Ah!" he cried, collapsing to the ground.

Seven of Nine appeared on the bridge to find the Harry sitting in the Captain's chair.

"Something wrong, Seven?" he asked.

"I have sensed Borg in the vicinity. You should initiate a scan."

Harry nodded, returning to his post and starting the scan. Moments later it was complete. "There aren't any Borg vessels in range of ten light years."

"Your scan is incorrect. I can feel the presence of a Borg nearby."

Just then the garbled cry of Ensign Mulcahey came over the comm. system.

"Everything alright, Mulcahey?" Harry asked.

He got no response. He and Seven shared a concerned look before racing off the bridge.

"Computer, locate Ensign Mulcahey."

"Ensign Mulcahey is in the science lab."

"That is where Lieutenant Torres was conducting a diagnostic of the Doctor's mobile emitter," Seven stated as they boarded a turbo lift.

"Right."

By the time they reached the science lab, the doors had closed. The pair shared a look of apprehension as Seven opened the doors. The first image that greeted them was Mulcahey lying unconscious on the floor.

"We had better get him to Sickbay," Harry said, checking for a pulse.

"I believe we have more pressing concerns, Ensign."

Harry looked over to see what Seven meant. The console had been completely taken over by the assimilation tubules. Harry couldn't help but shudder at the sight of it. Seven took a step or two closer to it to examine it. It was then that she noticed the maturation chamber. She reached a hand out, briefly penetrating what appeared to be a forcefield.

"Careful," Harry called.

"I am unharmed."

"I'm...going to get the Captain," Harry mumbled.

"That would be wise."

The doors opened and Harry sprinted out. The thing inside the chamber was small but most certainly a being. It even appeared slightly human.

"Seven of Nine to Lieutenant Torres."

"It's 06:00. What is it, Seven?" B'Elanna asked groggily.

"Your presence is required in the science lab."

"The Doctor's emitter. He's got you asking about it?"

"No. The situation is far worse. A phaser would not be considered overkill."

The comm. connection went silent as Seven watched the being floating in the chamber. She had never seen anything like it. She was so wrapped up in watching the being she didn't hear Mulcahey come to.

"What...happened?" he gasped, scratching at his neck.

"I am uncertain. Remain still. Help is coming," she answered.

Moments later, the Captain, Harry and B'Elanna appeared. B'Elanna's eyes widened at the sight of the chamber.

"Where did that come from?"

"I believe it is the Borg presence I sensed," Seven said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah...I guessed that."

"Is that...a life form?"

"It appears to be. I am uncertain how it came to be aboard Voyager."

"B'Elanna, Harry get Ensign Mulcahey to Sickbay," Kathryn ordered.

Together they lifted the man to his feet, supporting his weight as best they could between them. Seven watched them go and turned back to face the Captain.

"I believe we have...created a Borg drone."

"Is that possible? I didn't think Borg could be...conceived."

"Nor did I. However it appears that somehow a drone has been...born."

In Sickbay, the Doctor paced back and forth anxiously. B'Elanna had informed him the diagnostic would be completed in the morning. He was about to contact her over the comm.. when she and Harry appeared supporting Ensign Mulcahey.

"What happened?"

"He was attacked," B'Elanna answered.

"How? Where?"

"Science lab. Somehow we've got our very own Borg maturation chamber."

"It doesn't appear he's been assimilated," Harry said.

The Doctor gave him a grim look as he began to scan the Ensign. Back in the science lab Kathryn was trying to circle the chamber.

"Can you disconnect it?" she asked.

"I have examined the chamber. It is protected. However, I have determined that it was my nanoprobes that created this being."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Then...where is the Doctor's emitter?"

Seven stepped up to the console, scanning the data she had retrieved. Her skin paled slightly as she looked back. "In the drone."


	39. Attachment

_Attachment_

Kathryn stared incredulously at Seven. Had she heard correctly? The Doctor's mobile emitter was a part of the drone.

"Are you sure?"

'Yes."

"Is there...any way to extract the emitter?"

Seven reexamined the console and shook her head. "No. The drone is maturing at an accelerated rate. At this point in development, the emitter has become an essential part of its neurological system."

"I see. Well...what exactly do you suggest we do with...it?"

"I am uncertain. I have tried unsuccessfully to deactivate the chamber."

Kathryn let out a breath of frustration and tapped her fingers on her forearm.

"Captain.."

"Yes?"

"Is it...strange that I feel an...affinity towards the drone?"

"Well...it was your nanoprobes that helped create it. In a sense, you are its mother."

Seven nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving the chamber in front of her. Kathryn gave the young woman a sympathetic pat on the arm before turning to leave.

"I'm going to check on Ensign Mulcahey."

"I will remain here to monitor the drone's progress."

By the time Kathryn reached Sickbay half the crew had heard about the developing Borg fetus in the science lab, including Q.

"Kathy, there you are. I've been looking for you all over the ship."

"You obviously weren't looking hard enough. Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I heard we were under siege."

"Under siege? By what?"

"The Borg."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, motioning for him to join her on the turbo lift. "We aren't under siege by anything, Q. There was a transporter accident yesterday. Some of Seven's nanoprobes have assimilated the Doctor's mobile emitter and created a new drone."

"The Borg don't make babies, Kathy. It's not efficient."

"I know that, Q. But we're dealing with a unique situation. You could be a little sensitive."

"Sensitive to what? How do we know it won't go around assimilating all of us?"

'For now it's not doing anything except maturing. I don't think it's any threat to the ship. Seven's guarding it."

"You mean communing with the little freak."

The doors to the turbo lift opened but Kathryn didn't move. Instead she turned to block Q's way.

"I don't know what your problem is but you had better get over it and fast. I don't have time to babysit you, Q."

He gave her a sad look, reaching a hand out to take hers. "I'm sorry, Kathy. I just...the Borg irk me. I don't trust them...I'm only thinking of Junior."

"I know. But you can't go around judging people that way. It's not very polite."

"I promise to behave," he said, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Kathryn looked dazed as she walked out of the turbo lift. Q walked beside her looking smug. They walked into Sickbay to find Ensign Mulcahey sitting up, looking alert.

"How is he, Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"Surprisingly, he's fine. I don't think the tubules infected him."

Suddenly a light went off behind Kathryn's eyes. "It makes sense. The drone would need genetic material. It took the DNA of the first thing it came into contact with."

"So...it's going to look like me, Ma'am?"

"I have no idea."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "I think he's fit to return to duty. Though I'd keep him away from the science lab just to be safe."

"Agreed. You may return to your post, Ensign."

"Yes, Captain."

B'Elanna watched him leave and couldn't help but shake her head. "So what do we do now, Captain?"

"I have Seven monitoring the drone's progress. Other than that, your guess is as good as mine."

As if on cue, Seven's voice came over the comm. system. "Captain, I believe you and Lieutenant Torres should report to the science lab."

"We're on our way."

Kathryn exhaled as they left Sickbay. "I'm certainly getting my exercise today."

"Seven isn't...attached to this thing, is she?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'm not sure. She certainly feels a certain...affinity towards it."

The arrived in the science lab to see Seven of Nine staring at fully grown drone. He'd emerged from the maturation chamber and was asking for orders.

"What the hell happened?" Kathryn demanded.

Seven gave her a nervous look. "It matured more rapidly than anticipated."

"Well do something. Shoot it," B'Elanna ordered.

"No. It has not harmed anyone. It is uncertain of who it is," Seven replied defensively.

"Ok...well then what are you doing to with it?"

"I will...instruct it. Aid it in determining its individuality."

"I still think we should shoot it," B'Elanna grumbled.

"Seven, I'm going to leave this in your hands. I think you should have the Doctor examine him."

"Understood, Captain." She paused. "Please have Ensign Kim retrieve data nodes from Cargo Bay Two and bring them here. They will be useful."

"Anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

The rest of the day dragged on for Seven of Nine. Trying to instruct a drone was a far more difficult task than she had imagined. She saw him as Borg, able to soak up knowledge. But he asked questions, questions she did not have the answers for. He was a blank slate and it vexed her.

"You must be patient. You have assimilated enough knowledge for one day," Seven said firmly as she led the drone to Sickbay to meet the Doctor.

"I want to learn more. I want to learn everything."

"Not tonight. You will see the Doctor and then it is time to regenerate."

He gave a small pout but followed obediently after her. They walked into Sickbay to find the Doctor sifting through several pads.

"Oh, hello Seven."

"Good evening, Doctor."

"This is...our newest crew member?" he asked.

"Yes. I wish for you to examine him."

"Am I looking for anything in particular?"

"No." Without another word, Seven started for the door.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor called.

"I have to modify an alcove for him. Send him to Cargo Bay Two when you have finished."

Seven wandered the ship aimlessly as she tried to think. She wasn't prepared for this endeavor. She could not be a parent, even to a fully grown drone. She ended up outside the Captain's Ready Room. She rang the chime and waited.

"Come in."

Seven walked through the doorway to find Kathryn playing with Quinten. He looked up and gave the woman a smile.

"Is something wrong, Seven?"

"I am uncertain. I do not believe I am capable of...caring for this drone."

"What makes you say that?"

"He is impatient, impulsive and asks too many questions."

"He's trying to learn."

"He is trying to learn too much."

"Well we can't exactly let him go on his own. He has the Doctor's emitter and that's twenty ninth century technology. It would be catastrophic if the Borg ever go their hands on him."

"I agree. However I fear he will soon ask about the Borg. He will want to know what he is."

"Where is he now?"

"With the Doctor. I required...time alone to think."

"Understandable. I think you can do this, Seven. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Just as Seven was about to leave, the Doctor's voice came over the comm. system. He sounded panicked. "Doctor to Seven of Nine and the Captain."

"We are here, Doctor. What is wrong?" Seven answered.

"The drone. I don't know what happened. I was scanning his neurological net and he started convulsing."

"We're on our way."

Seven was out of the room in seconds. Kathryn looked at the boy before calling out Q's name. He appeared in a flash.

"What's the problem?"

'There's an emergency in Sickbay."

"I'll watch Junior. You go."

She placed a hand on his wrist, giving him a grateful smile. By the time she reached Sickbay, Seven was pleading with the drone.

"You must let the Doctor continue his scans."

"No. I am not meant to be. I was an accident."

"You can be a productive member of this crew," Seven protested, tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes.

"He won't let me continue my scans," the Doctor said in a hushed voice.

"I see that. You have no idea what happened?"

"No. I believe he may have tried to end his life. I explained the circumstances of his creation…it must have upset him."

"You must let me go," the drone told Seven.

"No. You will comply. You must comply."

"I will not." The light began to fade from his eyes and Seven couldn't keep her composure.

He had been in her life for less than a day but she had grown close to him. Even though she had doubted her ability to teach and nurture this being, she didn't want to lose him. She gripped the drone's arm as her tears moistened his skin. The Doctor walked over to scan for brain activity.

"I'm sorry. He's gone," he whispered.

Seven pulled herself away and ran from the room. Kathryn watched her go and turned to the Doctor. "Can you retrieve your mobile emitter?"

"I believe so."

"Do it."

He nodded and gathered the necessary tools he would need. Meanwhile, Kathryn went in search of Seven. She found the former drone hiding in the Da Vinci simulation.

"Seven," Kathryn said softly.

"He should have tried harder to survive," she said through her sniffling.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Seven's shoulders and made a shushing noise. "You did everything you could. Sometimes there are people that come into our lives for even a brief moment. They change us for the better. We can't let their departure weigh us down. We have to keep living for them, to honor their memory."


	40. Timeless

_Timeless_

Ice swirled around as two figures materialized on the surface of the planet. They moved slowly in their environmental suits, each scanning the surface for any sign of their target. Finally, a tricorder began to beep wildly.

"I found it!" one of the figures shouted.

The other joined him, bending to brush the ice away. The name USS Voyager stared back at them grimly. It had taken them fifteen years but they'd done it. With a shared look, they disappeared inside. Masks were pushed off as they started down a dark and frigid corridor.

"Look at this place," Harry whispered. His voice was full of anger.

"Here. Let's see what we can get from this console," Chakotay replied.

Harry placed a portable power cell on the console and watched it light up. It gave him chills to be standing back on Voyager after so long.

"No one survived. And decks six through twelve are now deck six."

"Can you access Sickbay?"

"I'll try." Just as he spoke, the console began to flicker, losing power until it had died completely. In frustration, Harry slammed his fist against the wall.

"Just get to Sickbay and see if the program is still working," Chakotay ordered, giving his comrade a sympathetic look.

Harry let out a slow breath but started off to find a way to Sickbay. Chakotay walked slowly through other parts of the ship until he reached the bridge. The frozen corpses of his friends stared up at him with glassy eyes. He paused as he spotted Kathryn. He bent down, placing a gloved hand atop her frozen one.

"I'm so sorry, Kathryn," he murmured. His gaze wandered to the right and his stomach did a flip as he took in the small body stuck to the First Officer's chair.

"We're going to fix this. I promise." He stood, continuing his journey through the ship.

Harry managed to make it to Sickbay without incident. He'd done his best to not look at the bodies strewn over the ship. It only fueled his self-loathing. He had to pry the doors open to get inside and use the portable power cell to activate the Doctor.

"Please state the nature of the...what happened?" the EMH exclaimed as he looked around. His eyes landed on Harry. "Ensign?"

"Not anymore. Get your mobile emitter. We're leaving."

"Wait a moment. What happened? Where is...why is Sickbay frozen?"

"I don't have time to explain. Now just come on. We have work to do," Harry snapped.

Just as the Doctor was about to protest again, the doors were pushed open a little more and Chakotay appeared.

"We're here to change history, Doc. To save Voyager."

"You...both of you were on the Delta Flyer..." the Doctor couldn't seem to form words.

"Did you find her?" Harry asked, ignoring the Doctor.

"Yes. She's back on the ship. Come on. Tessa's waiting."

"Who is Tessa?"

"Doc, we'll explain everything. You have to trust us," Chakotay replied.

The hologram nodded, successfully digging his mobile emitter out from the frozen panels and consoles. Harry was about to contact Tessa on their vessel when her voice came over their comm. badges.

"We have company. On board."

"We're on our way."

When they appeared, they found Tessa pointing a phaser at a familiar face.

"Q?" Chakotay asked.

"Not the person you were expecting, was it Commander?"

"How...how did you survive?" Harry demanded. His voice carried the weight of fifteen years of searching.

"I...do you think you could put that down?" he asked of the young woman.

She glanced at Chakotay and he nodded. She lowered the weapon. Q gave her a small half smile of thanks before continuing to speak.

"I...I abandoned ship. I shouldn't have but...I did."

"You left your son to die!" Harry shouted.

Chakotay had to step between the two. "We can use his help, Harry."

"He left his family to die."

"I tried to save Junior. But I couldn't find him. The ship started spiraling out of control and I got tossed around."

"Alright...this is what we're going to do. We may not even need Seven of Nine now," Chakotay began, looking at his two colleagues.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked.

Chakotay hadn't told her about Q. She did however know that the Captain had a son.

"Q can manipulate space and time. If we can convince our past selves to cancel the flight...we'll be fine. Our time line would have never happened."

"It's not going to be easy," Harry muttered.

Q swallowed. He'd been wandering the galaxy for fifteen years mostly out of guilt. He'd let his child die all because he was too scared to face death.

"Whatever I can do...just tell me. I want Junior back."

"You can go back in time, right?" Chakotay asked.

"Just give me a date."

"Hold on a minute. You bring me out of arctic oblivion so you can blatantly neglect the Temporal Prime Directive?" the Doctor questioned.

"Doc, we're not Starfleet anymore. We both resigned when they stopped searching for Voyager," Harry said.

"That was six years ago," Chakotay explained.

"If Q hadn't come along, what were you planning on doing?"

"Use Seven of Nine's neural net to contact her past self; give her the right phase corrections."

"It would still violate the Prime Directive."

"Don't you get it? I screwed up. I gave them the wrong corrections...it increased the phase variance instead of decreasing it. I killed everyone on that ship."

Q just raised an eyebrow. "Why are we standing here wasting time?"

"You have to be careful. Don't let anyone see you," the Doctor reminded him.

"How am I supposed to convince you to abort the mission if you can't see me?"

"You'll figure something out I'm sure."

Q let out a breath. "I...may be a little rusty. I haven't exactly bent space and time in a while."

"What have you been doing the last fifteen years?"

"Hiding from the Continuum. When you let their Savior die...they aren't very welcoming."

"Just go, Q. If you succeed you won't have to wander the galaxy in shame."

"And neither will we," Harry mumbled to himself.

The group watched as Q snapped his fingers. He disappeared in a flash of bright light, leaving Tessa to blink rapidly.

"Who he is exactly?" she asked once he was no longer in their time.

"Q. He's part of a race of omniscient being. Usually very elitist."

"He seemed...a lot like you two the last few years."

"Q is a long story. We don't have time. We need to get out of here before anyone detects us."

Tessa sat down at the controls and began to maneuver the ship away from the planet. Starfleet had been after them, tracking them.

"What about Seven's body? Shouldn't we return it to the ship?" the Doctor protested.

"It doesn't matter, Doc. If Q succeeds this will all just be a bad dream," Chakotay answered.

"And if he doesn't? As much as he has proven himself, he's still Q."

"Harry, the Doctor's right. I want you two to get the node ready just in case Q doesn't change things."

Harry nodded and led the Doctor to the back of the ship. Chakotay sunk into the chair beside Tessa, taking her hand in his.

"We'll find a way to fix this," he murmured.

"I know. I hope your friend can fix the time line."

As the ship moved away from the planet, Chakotay couldn't help but acknowledge the aching feeling his heart. "You know...if we do change the past..." he began.

"We won't have ever met," Tessa finished.

He nodded. "I want to tell you something."

"Alright."

"If fate meant for us to meet, then we'll meet."

"I like that."

They shared a brief kiss as a sensor beeped. They were being pursued.

"Harry, you might want to hang on to something back there. Things are about to get a little bumpy."

"Acknowledged."

Fifteen years earlier, Q materialized on Voyager. The upper decks were empty. Something felt wrong. "Computer, locate the Captain."

"The Captain is in Main Engineering."

He made his way down several decks until he heard the commotion in Main Engineering, the party to celebrate the slipstream drive. He was in the right place. All he had to do was convince the entire crew to abandon their hope of getting hope in weeks rather than years. The doors opened in front of him and Quinten toddled out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Q asked, bending to pick up his son.

Quinten just giggled and wiggled in his father's embrace. Q couldn't help but squeeze the boy tightly. He had lost his child for so long, he didn't want to risk not having his son now.

The party continued inside and he could hear Kathryn telling the crew the pros of the new slipstream drive Ensign Kim had designed. Q was about to walk into the room when a familiar figure approached, arms crossed over his chest.

"Who are you?"


	41. Slipstream

_Slipstream_

Q blinked at his younger self. He hadn't thought about meeting himself.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Put my son down. For all I know you're Species 8472 in disguise."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm you...fifteen years older but you nonetheless."

"That's...alright...if you're me, then why are you here?'

"Let's take a walk and I'll tell you."

The two Q's walked side by side with Quinten between them up to the bridge. They shared an identical look as they sat down in the Captain and First Officer's chairs. Quinten looked at the two versions of his father with a curious expression. After a moment he climbed into the present Q's lap.

"Well...what's going on?"

"We have to convince Kathy not to go through with this slipstream flight."

"Have you heard them down there. They're all excited...and the last time someone offered to get them home faster...well it was a trick."

"This isn't a trick. It's not going to work. If they go through with it...it's going to be disastrous. Only three survivors."

Present Q looked down at Quinten and then back to his future self. The older Q shook his head, sadness in his eyes.

"Who?"

"Chakotay, Kim and myself."

"How did...the rest die?"

"Crash landing into an ice planet."

"We've got to warn Kathy," he agreed.

"No one can see me...the silly Temporal Prime Directive."

"Like Kathy hasn't bent that rule before."

As if on cue, the doors behind them opened and Kathryn emerged. She'd taken notice of her missing son.

"Mama," the boy giggled.

Kathryn rounded the console and her jaw dropped. She wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. Future Q stood and took a step towards her.

"What...what is going on?" she finally managed to get out.

"I know it looks...confusing Kathy but it's for the best."

"How are there two of you? Q what did you do?" she demanded.

"Don't look at me...ask him. He's the one with all the answers," present Q replied.

"Alright...what's going on?"

"I'm from the future, Kathy...a very dismal future I might add. I got kicked out of the Continuum."

"Serves you right," present Q muttered.

"Don't forget...we're one in the same, pal."

"Enough. I'm going to ignore the fact that you've deliberately disregarded the Temporal Prime Directive."

"Please, Kathy. When have I ever told you that thing was a good idea? Really."

"Get to the point, Q. I have a celebration to attend."

"For your information it wasn't my idea to come back. It was Chakotay and Kim. So blame them."

She gave him a dark look.

He cleared his throat to continue. "Anyway, as I was saying. there is nothing good about this situation. If you take that trip tomorrow you're going to regret it...actually you'll be dead. All of you."

Kathryn shook her head in disbelief. It couldn't have happened that way. The slipstream drive was ready.

"No. I don't believe it."

"You had better believe him. I don't want to lose your or Junior," present Q said, standing up.

Kathryn thought for a moment. If there was any merit to Q's claim she needed to see it through. The well-being of her crew was at stake.

"Fine. Wait in the Briefing Room. I'll meet you there shortly. You'd better be prepared to give details, Q."

"Of course."

Kathryn watched them go and swallowed. She was not looking forward to breaking the news to the crew. When she returned to Main Engineering, most of the crew had already dispersed. The Senior Staff stood around. Seven was gripping the rail around the warp core.

"I need you all to come with me," Kathryn stated.

The Doctor took Seven by the arm, leading her out of the room. Kathryn stopped them.

"Is she alright?"

"She's just a little intoxicated...Borg can't hold their liquor."

"I will recover, Captain," Seven said, swaying slightly.

"I'm sure."

By the time they had reached the Briefing Room, both Q's were pacing back and forth.

"I believe I am more intoxicated than the Doctor previously determined," Seven said.

"No...there's actually two of them," Kathryn assured her.

The Doctor helped Seven into a chair as the rest of the Senior Staff filed in. Both Harry and Tom shared a confused look.

"What's going on?" Chakotay asked.

"Q has something to say."

"Which one?"

"Him," present Q answered.

Future Q looked around the room, his eyes landing on Chakotay and Harry briefly.

"I came back from the future to make sure you don't go through with this slipstream voyage. It's not going to work."

Harry was on his feet immediately. "I spent months designing the slipstream drive. There is nothing that can go wrong."

"That's what you said the first time," Q muttered.

"Harry...he's right. I was checking over the simulations and I found a 0.42 phase variance."

"That's nothing. We can compensate."

"Harry...what if we couldn't? I mean...think about it. It could lead to disaster."

"It does."

"Gentlemen. Please let Q finish explaining."

"Captain, hold on. We shouldn't be listening to him. It violates the Temporal Prime Directive."

"I'm well aware of that Chakotay. But from what Q has told me...I think it's worth it this time."

"What happened?"

"Voyager will be destroyed, the crew dead if you go through with it."

"If the crew dies then how are you here now?" B'Elanna asked.

Q cleared his throat, averting his gaze from the Senior Staff. "I...managed to escape."

The room fell silent as they contemplated Q's statements. Kathryn could see the disbelief and anger bubbling just beneath the surface of Harry's face. As quietly as she could, she led him out of the room.

"I understand this is frustrating to you, Harry. But we have to do what is best for the crew."

"Since when has Q been the deciding voice in anything about this ship. You're the Captain, not him."

"Ensign, you need to calm down. It was a nice idea but we have to consider all the risks."

"I know I could fix the problem...take a shuttle and ride it in front of Voyager. We could transmit the phase corrections."

"We'll see what everyone else thinks."

Harry nodded his head, running his hands over his face to try and keep his cool. He hated having to give in to the idea that all of his hard work was for nothing. Both Q's looked up when Kathryn and Harry returned. Chakotay looked at the Captain as well.

"Q told us what happened. Harry and I take a shuttle out in front of Voyager."

"See. I told you," Harry interrupted.

"We make it back to Earth but Voyager doesn't. The phase corrections don't work, Harry."

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said, patting Harry on the shoulder. She turned to the rest of the staff. "I want you to start disassembling the drive. It looks like we're going to get home the old fashioned way."

"Yes, Ma'am," a chorus of voices said.

They filed out much like they had just walked in. Seven stayed where she was. Kathryn bent down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should go to Sickbay."

"I will comply."

The Doctor helped her up and led her out of the room. Harry sulked out of the room, leaving Kathryn and the two Q's. Quinten wandered beneath the table, laughing occasionally as he ran into chairs.

"Thank you. You saved our lives, Q."

"And all it took was my own cowardice and fear of death," the future Q grumbled.

Present Q stood up and wrapped an arm around Kathryn's shoulders. "We were talking and we came to a very useful conclusion."

"What sort of conclusion?"

"My future self here is going to send us a few thousand light years closer to Earth."

"Q...I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't. I'm doing it as a gift. The crew was looking forward to getting home a little sooner. Now, they will."

"What about you?'

"Well...I should be able to just pop back to my own time. Hopefully the Continuum won't still be mad at me."

"That's very noble of you," Kathryn said, reaching out to give the future Q a hug.

After a prolonged embrace, they made their way onto the bridge. Harry stood at his station, trying to keep his mind off of how close he'd come to getting the crew home. Kathryn took a seat in the Captain's chair, Quinten climbing into her lap and facing the view screen. he wore a serious expression as he waved his hand at his father.

"I think he wants you to engage, Q."

"Yes, Captain," future Q said, giving the boy and his mother a bow.

With a snap of his fingers, he was gone and the ship gave a painful sounding lurch.

"Status, Mr. Kim."

"The ship is fine...we've just jumped twenty thousand light years."

"Good. You're all dismissed for now. I think we can handle it from here," Kathryn said.

Without a word, Harry and Tom disappeared from view. Chakotay gave her a wink as he too got up and left the bridge. Q sat down in his place, taking Kathryn's hand in his own.

"We make a pretty good team, Kathy."

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh. "Yes...sometimes we do, Q."


	42. Regress

_Regress_

Cargo Bay Two was quiet as Seven rested in her alcove, regenerating. The doors opened and Quinten wandered in, finger in his mouth. He teetered towards the alcove when suddenly Seven's eyes opened. They looked around frantically as she stepped out of th4e alcove.

"Warning. Regeneration cycle incomplete," the computer warned.

Seven didn't listen. She looked around until she spotted the boy. He looked at her, his head tilted to the side as she approached. She bent down, sniffing him as a dog would examine its master. She gave a grunt and pushed past him, knocking him unsteadily off his feet. He hit the ground and let out a loud whimper as she raced from the room.

"Dada," he whimpered, trying to pull himself to his feet.

Seven made her way to the Mess Hall, tossing food around angrily as she searched for what would satiate the gnawing hunger in her stomach. She finally found a leg of some animal and began to tear at it. She sunk to a sitting position, her reflection in the cooling unit not her own. The boy's wails remained unanswered until Seven of Nine returned, acting much more herself. She bent down to pick the child up.

"You should not be here," she said, carrying the child to his mother's quarters. Q stood just inside the door and Seven nearly collided with him as she entered.

"There he is."

"He was in Cargo Bay Two."

"Sorry to disturb your…regeneration."

Seven gave him a slightly confused look as she set the boy on his feet and left. She returned to the Cargo Bay and stepped back into her alcove to finish regenerating. She didn't entirely remember leaving in the first place.

Later that morning Seven sat in the Briefing Room with the rest of the Senior Staff. Ensign Kim was finishing a report on a strange debris field several kilometers ahead.

"There's a residual warp signature in the field," he explained.

"Can you identify it?" Kathryn asked.

"It is Borg," Seven answered. She paused. "I have not sensed anything. I do not believe there are any vessels in the vicinity." She wasn't completely certain. After all, when the drone had been conceived in the science lab, she'd thought a ship was nearby.

"We'll get the chance to explore it in a few hours. It's directly ahead of us," Harry said with an air of excitement.

"I don't think so. The Borg are known to return to salvage damaged vessels. I don't want to put the ship at risk." She looked around the room. "Anything else?"

"I have one small problem, Captain," Neelix answered.

"Yes, Neelix?"

"There was another break in last night in the Mess Hall."

"Another one?"

"Yes. I was hoping I could get your permission to replicate some locks."

"Of course."

Neelix sighed in relief. It was starting to get ridiculous. The rest of the room was quiet until the Captain dismissed them. Just as Seven was about to leave the room, Kathryn waved her down.

"Seven, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Captain."

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing Quinten back this morning. He's getting more independent every day and sometimes he just wanders off."

"You are welcome. He is very much like his mother; curious."

"No more unplanned visits, I promise."

Seven gave the Captain a nod and left the room. She began her daily rounds, examining the pad in her hand. She made notes as she weaved between other crewmembers. Behind her, Naomi Wildman followed, a pad of her own in her hands. She was careful to stay out of Seven's peripheral vision. The former drone stopped walking to examine a Jeffries tube and Naomi ducked behind a corner. She made notes in her pad as she watched Seven work. This continued for a few more meters before Seven rounded another corner. Naomi tiptoed forward only to collide with Seven.

"Naomi Wildman. What are you doing?'

"I uh…was just…please don't be mad."

"I will have to report your activities to the Captain," Seven said and took at a steady stride.

Naomi raced after her. "Please don't. I'm just trying to learn…I have to know everything about the ship if I want to be the Captain's Bridge Assistant."

Seven stopped walking and looked at the girl. "No such position exists."

"Not yet. I figure, if I show her how good I am at doing my job, she'll have to appoint me.'

"Your plan is ambitious but you are not fully developed."

"Well...I could always…" Naomi trailed off as she saw Seven's face change.

She smiled down at the girl. "Hi."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Uh…hi."

"I'm really bored. Do you want to do something?"

Naomi shrugged. "Ok…like what?"

'We could go swimming."

"Can't…not without my mom anyway."

"Do you like Cadiscot?"

"I love it!"

"Come on."

They took off hand in hand down th4e corridor back to the Wildman's quarters. Nearly an hour later, Seven sat back having won the third game in a row.

"You're really good," Naomi complimented.

"Thanks. You're good too. I bet you could beat me with more practice."

"Who taught you to play Cadiscot?" Naomi asked.

"My brothers."

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah…a lot of them."

Just then B'Elanna's voice came over the comm. system. "Torres to Seven of Nine. I need you in Engineering."

Seven ignored the call, resetting the playing board instead. Naomi glanced sideways at the former drone with suspicion. Seven never neglected her duties.

"Torres to Seven of Nine. Respond."

Seven blinked, her hand mid air with a game piece. She looked at Naomi in confusion. Hastily she stood up.

"What…am I doing here?"

"We were playing Cadiscot."

She shook her head, tapping her comm. badge. "I am on my way Lieutenant." Without a word to Naomi, Seven left the room.

She reached Engineering before the pain and voices in her heard started to scream again. It had been happening all day and she couldn't make it stop. She stopped walking for a moment, blinking a time or two before spotting B'Elanna. Seven let out a guttural noise as she approached. B'Elanna was busy focusing on the console in front of her. She'd been tracking the source of the strange readings from the debris field.

"Seven…there you are," she said in an exasperated tone.

Seven didn't answer. Instead she started sniffing Torres' hair. B'Elanna shrugged the other woman off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Seven let out another grunt and tried to bite B'Elanna's cheek, initiating the Klingon mating ritual.

"That's it. I don't know what you think you're doing but stay the hell away from me," B'Elanna shouted.

Seven lunged at her, leaving B'Elanna no choice but to cold cock her with the handle of her phaser. Seven went stumbling backwards, hitting her head on a bulkhead. Several other Engineering staff turned to see what had happened.

"Everything alright, Lieutenant?" one of them asked.

"Alert the Captain. I'm taking her to Sickbay…though the brig might be a better choice."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

A short time later and with Tuvok's assistance, B'Elanna got Seven to Sickbay. Kathryn and the Doctor stood by waiting.

"What happened?"

"I called her down to Main Engineering to look at the source of the readings and she bit me."

"She bit you?" Kathryn repeated in disbelief.

"It was like she was someone else."

The Doctor hooked Seven up to a monitor and let out a horrified gasp. He blocked the monitor from the others in the room until he was certain what he was seeing was real.

"What is it Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm afraid its nothing good. Take a look at this."

"What is that?"

"It's Seven's neural pattern."

"What are those other things?" B'Elanna questioned, pointing to a myriad of other patterns.

"Other neural patterns. I've counted ten so far. I suggest you find whatever is causing the readings. I get the feeling it may be related."

Just then Seven's eyes opened. "Doctor?" She sounded herself.

"You need to lie still. You suffered a head injury."

"What is happening to me?"

"We don't know. We're trying to determine that now. Just rest."

Seven nodded her head as best she could and closed her eyes, succumbing to the painful throbbing in her skull. Kathryn looked to Tuvok and B'Elanna.

"Keep trying to find the source of the readings." She placed hand on B'Elanna's shoulder. "Get the Doctor to treat that bite."

Just as she was about to leave, Harry's voice came over the comm. system. "Captain, I think you want to see this."

"On my way, Ensign."

She motioned for Tuvok to join her. When they reached the bridge, the image of a large object filled the view screen.

"What is it?" Tuvok questioned.

"I don't know…I was hoping Seven of Nine might know."

"Right now…she's in no condition to give any advice."

From behind the Captain's chair, Q appeared. "it's a Borg interlink node."

"Are you sure?" Kathryn asked.

"Kathy, I've been around a long time. I've learned a thing or two about the Borg."


	43. Meld

_Meld_

Kathryn paced in front of the Captain's chair as she took in the sight of the interlink node. She had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Seven's dilemma.

"B'Elanna...can we transport the node onto the ship?"

"We could try but...what exactly do we hope to do with it?"

"Shut it down."

"I'll erect a level 10 force field around it in Engineering." She paused. "I could really use Seven's help once we get it aboard."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option right now. I have every confidence in you, Lieutenant."

"Understood."

Kathryn let out a breath and looked over at Q. "You seem to know a lot about this interlink node. I want you to help B'Elanna find a way to disable it."

"I'll see what I can do." He gave her a genuinely sympathetic look. "I know how much Seven means to you."

"I appreciate anything you can do, Q. Thank you."

She watched him leave the bridge and ran a hand over her hair. Satisfied that the situation was under control for the time being, she returned to Sickbay.

"How is she?"

"I've managed to isolate Seven's neural pattern and bring it back to the surface. I'm just not sure how long it will last."

"is she able to talk?"

"Yes." The Doctor leaned over and administered a hypospray.

Seven's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Kathryn. "Captain?"

"I'm here, Seven. How do you feel?"

"I am uncertain. I do not remember how I got here."

"You...had an incident with B'Elanna in Main Engineering. You hit your head."

Seven began to sit up despite the Doctor's protestations. She ran a hand over her temple and cringed.

"I have had a very peculiar day. I found myself in many places I do remember going to. The kitchen in the Mess Hall...Ensign Wildman's quarters."

"I believe may have the answer to your confusion," Kathryn said, looking to the Doctor.

He cleared his throat, showing Seven the monitor. "It appears you are suffering from the Borg equivalent of multiple personality disorder. All of these neural patterns belong to various individuals assimilated during your time as a Borg. From what I know of your cortical node, it stores all of these personalities. They are supposed to lie dormant."

"Something has caused them to become...active."

"Yes..." He glanced at the Captain. He had not been informed about the interlink node.

"We encountered a Borg interlink node in the debris field that Harry detected this morning."

"The frequency. It is responsible for these...personalities manifesting," Seven said.

"It sounds like it. But I want you to rest; try to concentrate on staying in control. We're doing our best to shut down the node."

"It is designed with safeguards against such measures," Seven stated.

"Just rest. We'll work on the problem."

With that the Doctor insisted that Seven lay down again. She protested for a moment but finally lay back as the throbbing in her head began again. The look in her eyes went from one of annoyance to outright fear.

"Doctor...I can hear them...all of them. There are too many. I can't..." she trailed off, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Seven just hold on. Focus on my voice. Just my voice," the Doctor coached.

Kathryn had to turn away to keep from getting emotional herself. She needed to stay focused on the task at hand if Seven had any chance of making it out of this ordeal.

"How are you doing?" she asked when she reached Main Engineering.

"This thing has more defense mechanisms than a Cardassian warship," B'Elanna grumbled.

"I see."

"The good news is the force field is holding," Q said with a smile.

"How is Seven doing?" B'Elanna asked after a momentarily pause in the conversation.

"She's fighting. More personalities are emerging every minute. I'm not sure how much longer she can hold on."

"We're working as quickly as we can."

"Use as many personnel as you need, Lieutenant. I want this thing deactivated within the hour."

"Yes, Captain."

With that, Kathryn left. B'Elanna and Q shared a look.

"She's not serious," Q said.

"Oh yes she is."

"Well we'd better get cracking then."

"I just wish I knew what we were looking for."

Q circled the node a time or two, taking in every inch of the device. There had to be something they were missing. B'Elanna watched him as he continued to walk around the node.

"Would you stop that? You're making me dizzy," she snapped.

"I think we're going about this all wrong. We need to figure out what the frequency is…" he began and B'Elanna's eyes lit up.

"We could try hitting with the inverse of the frequency in short pulses. It might neutralize the node long enough to find a more permanent way of deactivating it."

"Exactly." Q gave B'Elanna a smirk. "I take back all the things I said about Klingons and their lack of intelligence."

B'Elanna just rolled her eyes and returned to the console. It took them nearly forty minutes calibrate the inverse frequency of the node. They waited with baited breath as the computer began to successfully shut down the node.

"Captain…I think its working,' B'Elanna exclaimed over the comm. system. Unfortunately her enthusiasm was short-lived. "Damn it."

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

"It's nearly back to full power."

"Keep trying. Tuvok's had an idea that may help."

"We'll take whatever you've got," Q interjected.

In Sickbay, Tuvok and Kathryn walked in. Seven was lying motionless on the bed. The computer console beeped softly in the background.

"Doctor, Tuvok's had an idea he believes may help keep Seven's neural patterns on the surface."

"Yes?"

"A mind meld."

The Doctor shook his head. "It's too dangerous. You could risk losing your own neural pattern."

"We've run out of other options, Doctor," Kathryn replied.

Just then Seven's eyes opened and she sat up. "I wish to proceed with the Lieutenant's offer."

"Seven, you need to lie still," the Doctor scolded.

"We must begin immediately. It does appear that she can maintain her strength much longer," Tuvok stated as Seven sunk back onto the bed.

Kathryn and the Doctor stepped back, watching as Tuvok began the meld. It was visible from his expression that the inner workings of Seven's mind were garbled and painful.

'_Tuvok!' Seven shouted through a sea of frightened people and Borg drones._

'_Seven? Where are you?' Tuvok replied, the bodies around him pressing in. He could barely breathe. It was then that it hit him; her mind was so jumbled with personalities she was fading away._

'_Tuvok help me!'_

'_I'm coming.'_

_Tuvok pushed through the mass towards Seven as quickly as he could. By the time he reached her she was balancing precariously over a bottomless chasm. She clung to the wall but Tuvok could see she was slipping away. If he didn't reach her before she fell, she could be lost forever._

'_Seven, I'm here,' he called out._

_She looked around, trying to reach a hand out to him. Just as Tuvok started to push people out of his way, the room went vacant. Tuvok stared at Seven as she clung tightly to the bulkhead in front of her. Tuvok didn't speak as he pulled her to him. Her entire body shook against his chest._

Almost instantly, the meld broke and Tuvok pulled away. He took a moment to compose himself before turning to the Captain and the Doctor.

"I believe the situation has been neutralized," he informed them.

Kathryn hit her comm. badge. "Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here, Captain."

"Status."

"We've shut it down."

"Let's make sure it stays that way. Get it off the ship."

"Kathy, maybe I should just send it into a collapsing star…destroy it."

"Fine by me." She let out a long sigh of relief. Another crisis had been averted.

The Doctor picked up a tricorder and began to scan Seven to be sure the other personalities were again dormant. He gave the Captain an affirmative gesture as she and Tuvok left Sickbay.

The following morning Seven stepped out of a turbo lift and spotted Naomi. The child caught Seven moving towards her and hurried to close the gap.

"Morning, Seven."

"Naomi Wildman. I require your assistance."

"You do?" The girl's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Yes. Come with me."

Naomi dutifully followed after Seven until they reached a turbo lift. They boarded and Naomi waited patiently while Seven ordered the computer to take them to the Mess Hall.

"So…what are we doing?" Naomi asked as the doors opened and they stepped off.

Seven gave no response as she led the girl into the Mess Hall. On one of the tables, a Cadiscot board sat waiting to be used.

"Cadiscot. You are familiar with it?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to instruct me how to play."

"Really? Of course I'll teach you."

They sat down across from each other and Naomi quickly set up the board. She began to explain the rules, pointing to game pieces and what the different grids on the board meant. From the kitchen, Kathryn watched the two as Naomi made the first move. She couldn't hide a smile.


	44. Motif

_Motif_

The bridge was quiet as Kathryn stared at the view screen. A large Devore ship was approaching.

"Captain, we're being scanned," Harry announced.

Kathryn let out a breath before tapping her comm. badge. "Janeway to Seven of Nine. Are we in position?"

"Yes, Captain. We are ready."

"Transporter Room One, this is the Captain. Initiate transporter suspension."

"Suspension in progress."

Back on the bridge, Chakotay gave Kathryn an anxious look. This was the third time in the last week they'd been stopped on their journey through Devore space for a scan.

"This is getting ridiculous," he muttered.

"We have no other choice, Commander. So far they haven't been suspicious."

"Suspension complete, Captain," Seven reported.

'Good."

Just then, the Devore ship began to hail them. Harry hit a few buttons on the console in front of him and a Devore leader appeared.

"You will submit to an inspection."

"We're familiar with your protocols," Kathryn replied. She stood. "All hands, this is the Captain. Step away from your stations and prepare to be boarded by Devore inspection teams. Give them your full cooperation."

The transmission ended and the Captain let out a breath. No matter how successful they were at hiding their guests from the Devore, it never got any less stressful.

"Captain Janeway, report to your Ready Room," a now familiar voice ordered over the comm. system.

Kathryn walked into her Ready Room to find Kashyk sitting at her desk. He looked to his lieutenant and dismissed him.

"How have you been since our last meeting?" Kashyk asked as if they were discussing the weather.

"We've submitted to all of your inspections without resisting. Are they really necessary? You haven't found anything."

"Unfortunately, Captain they are. We take the possibility of harboring telepaths very seriously."

As they spoke, the inspection teams made their way systematically through the ship, examining every crew member. In Cargo Bay One, Seven and several other crew members stood waiting. Q was among them. One of the inspectors approached Seven, scanning her.

"What is this signal?" he demanded.

"It is an interlink node. It is used to communicate with other drones. I was Borg."

"So you are not a telepath?"

"No."

He grunted but moved on. One of his companions set about scanning Q.

"Alert Kashyk. They are harboring a telepath," he shouted.

Q looked around. "Where?"

"You."

"Me? Don't be ridiculous."

The inspector shook his head, dragging Q out of the room. The other crew members looked around in confusion. That had never happened before.

"What do we do?" one of them asked of Seven.

"Nothing. The Captain will rectify the situation."

Back in the Captain's Ready Room, Kathryn stood patiently across from Kashyk. The doors behind them opened abruptly and Q was shoved unceremoniously into a chair.

"What's going on?" Kathryn demanded.

"They're insane, Kathy."

"He is a telepath," the inspector stated.

Kashyk picked up a pad; a list of Voyager's known telepaths. "What is your name?"

"Q."

"He is not on your manifest, Captain. I believe you were told to provide a complete crew manifest."

"Q isn't a telepath," Kathryn insisted.

"Then what is he?"

Before Kathryn could answer, the doors opened again and another inspector appeared carrying a very unhappy Quinten.

"Another telepath, Sir."

"Put my son down," Kathryn ordered, all calmness gone from her demeanor.

"You did not tell me you had a child, Captain."

She ignored Kashyk's comment as she yanked the boy from the inspector.

"Quinten and Q are not telepaths. They are Q. An omniscient race. There is a difference."

"And I have half a mind to send you and your men into a collapsing star for this sort of treatment. It's barbaric," Q interjected. He stood, placing a hand on Kathryn's shoulder.

Kashyk look from Q to the Captain and back again. After a moment or two of contemplation he nodded. "We will overlook your error in your manifest, Captain. However, I suggest you include these individuals."

Kathryn nodded, doing her best to regain her composure. It wasn't like her to lose her cool when dealing with other species. The room fell quiet until the rest of the inspection teams returned, bearing no reports of telepaths.

"If you're finished, I'd like my ship back," Kathryn said once it was just the two of them in the room again.

"Soon. I've been reviewing your crew manifest and it says you have several Vulcans on board. I know for a fact they are telepathic. My men found no Vulcans on board."

"Ensign Vorik and Commander Tuvok are dead. They died in a shuttle crash."

"I see." He stood, setting the pad down. "That will be all for now, Captain. Thank you for your...cooperation."

She watched him go and heaved a sigh once the ship was clear. Voyager continued on its way for a few hundred kilometers before bringing their guests out of suspension.

Kathryn made her way down to the Cargo Bay to check on their guests. She arrived just as they appeared. Men, women and children looked around in fear.

"How is everyone?" Kathryn asked.

"The Doctor wishes to examine them," Seven answered.

"Understood."

One of the men approached the Captain. "Thank you, Captain."

"I hope we can reach the transport vessel before we're subjected to another inspection," Kathryn replied, giving him a pat on the arm.

As the telepaths made their way out of the Cargo Bay, Seven couldn't help but notice the Captain's mood.

"Was the situation corrected regarding Q?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have no doubt he threatened destruction of their race if they did not comply."

"That he did."

Just as Kathryn was about to return to the Bridge, the Doctor's voice came over the comm. system. "Captain, could you please come to Sickbay?"

"I'm on my way, Doctor."

She arrived in Sickbay to see Tuvok receiving a hypospray. Once the Doctor finished, the Vulcan approached the Captain.

"Were we successful?" he asked.

"Yes. There was a small incident with Q, but otherwise the inspection was routine."

"He made a scene?"

"They thought he was a telepath."

"Captain," the Doctor interjected. "I don't mean to interrupt but our guests have begun to experience some cellular degradation from the suspension."

"How bad?"

"I don't think it's wise to suspend them again. Seven informed me they have had increasing difficulty reestablishing their patterns."

"Alright. We should reach the rendezvous point in the next day or two."

"I do not believe there are any Devore checkpoints in the vicinity," Tuvok stated.

"We have to hope not." She paused. "I'll be in astrometrics if you need me." With that she walked out of the room. Kathryn arrived to find Seven inputting new coordinates.

"Is something wrong?"

"The rendezvous point has been changed again. It is now two additional days' journey. Inside this nebula."

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Nor do I."

"How many Devore checkpoints are there between here and the nebula?"

Seven quickly brought up a map of Devore space. "At least two. If not more."

"We can't deviate from our course more than we already have or else they get even more suspicious."

"Perhaps Q could simply…transport us to the coordinates of the nebula."

"He's used his powers to much recently as it is."

"Captain I do not understand why you refuse to utilize such a strong asset among your crew."

"This isn't up for debate. We'll have to find another way."

Before Seven could say anything more, Kathryn's comm. badge beeped. "Chakotay to Janeway."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"We've detected a Devore vessel on an intercept course."

"Evasive maneuvers but do your best to stay within the flight plan. We don't want to give them any reason to board us again."

"Understood."

Kathryn turned her attention back to the view screen. They needed to find a way to avoid the checkpoints and get to the rendezvous point before the transport decided to change the location again.

"Keep looking for a way to get around those checkpoints, without using Q," Kathryn ordered.

Seven let out a breath but nodded. "Yes, Captain."

Kathryn made it two corridors before she collided with Q. She stumbled backwards but managed to catch her balance.

"Sorry, Kathy. I was just…this whole thing is absurd."

She gave him a sympathetic look and led him back the direction he'd come. They walked in silence for a few paces before Kathryn spoke.

"Seven thinks you should just transport us to the rendezvous coordinates and avoid the Devore completely."

"She's a smart woman…I'm sure the Borg are kicking themselves for letting her go."

"We aren't going to do that."

"Kathy…you don't have to be so upright. I don't mind."

"We may not be in Starfleet space, Q but I am still a Starfleet Captain. We do this my way."

"So you've said."

"Captain, we have an incoming hail from the Devore vessel."

"On my way, Chakotay."

Kathryn and Q made their way to Deck One just in time to see Kashyk appear on the view screen.

"I need to speak with you, Captain. It's urgent."

Kathryn and Chakotay shared a skeptical look. This couldn't be good.


	45. Counterpoint

_Counterpoint_

"Why should I trust you, Inspector?"

"I'm alone, Captain. It's imperative that I speak with you."

Another look to Chakotay and Kathryn exhaled. "We'll transport you over. Stand by."

The transmission ended and Harry looked at her. "Captain, are you sure we want to bring him onboard with all of the refugees?"

"He won't see any of them, Harry. I want a security team on him at all times. Bring him directly to my Ready Room."

"Aye, Captain." Tuvok disappeared, several security personnel following him.

"Q, I want you to help Seven plot a new course around the Devore checkpoints."

"Whatever you say."

Kathryn looked to Chakotay. "I'll be in my Ready Room. You have the bridge."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kathryn sunk into the chair behind her desk and waited. Whatever Kashyk was up to, she was going to be ready. The doors slid open and Kashyk walked in flanked by two arm security officers.

"Thank you gentlemen. Wait outside."

Kashyk looked almost relieved to be alone with the Captain. He sat down across from her, elbows propped on the edge of the desk.

"What is so urgent that you had to speak to me about?"

"I've defected and I'm seeking asylum."

"Defected? Why?"

Kashyk stood, beginning to pace around the room. "Several months ago, we raided a vessel and I found a little girl inside a container. She'd been there for days and could barely breathe. I picked her up and set her on her feet." He paused. "Do you know what she said to me?"

Kathryn shook her head.

"She said thank you. I persecute her kind and she thanked me. I knew then that I needed to get out. I couldn't keep doing this."

"That's a very touching story, Inspector."

"I understand your reluctance, Captain. But I'm asking you to trust me.'

"What do we get out of this…partnership?"

"I know you're harboring telepaths. The signs have all been there. I also know you're meeting with a transport vessel."

"If you know all of this, why haven't you said anything to your men?"

"Because I want to help them escape just as much as you do." He stopped pacing and leaned on the desk, his nose mere inches from Kathryn's. "I can get you past the checkpoints without being scanned or detected."

Kathryn leaned back, contemplating his request and offer. It sounded plausible but she didn't want to go into this blindly. She had been tricked in the past and had no desire to fall into that sort of trap again.

"Alright. You can stay aboard. You'll be under surveillance. I hope you understand."

"Of course. I expected no less."

"How do you propose to get us past the checkpoints undetected?"

"That's not our first priority, Captain. The transport vessel you're meeting with…is a Devore ship. We've known about the nebula for years."

Kathryn motioned for him to follow her. He did so without question and was surprised when they arrived in astrometrics. Q and Seven were arguing over a star chart.

"Am I interrupting?" Kathryn asked.

Both looked up in embarrassment. "We have a problem," Seven stated.

"She won't listen to me, Kathy…" He trailed of when he spotted Kashyk.

"He's going to help us."

"We cannot trust him, Captain," Seven protested.

"Finally, something we agree on."

"He's defected from the Devore forces. He's informed me the transport we believe we're meeting in the nebula is a Devore vessel waiting to intercept us."

"It's true. Even if you made it through the checkpoints, you'd end up being arrested, your ship impounded and your crew sent to detention centers."

"Then what do you suggest?" Q asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"I detected a spatial anomaly not far from here. I believe it's a wormhole that leads out of Devore space. The only problem is, it seems to appear randomly in different places."

"Do you have the coordinates of the last time it appeared?" Kathryn asked.

"On my ship."

Kathryn hit her comm. badge. "Harry, I want you to tractor Kashyk's ship into our shuttle bay."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Why don't we get those coordinates from your ship and see what we can come up with?" Kathryn offered.

Kashyk gave her a smile and followed her out. Q watched them leave in disgust. "Who does he think he is?"

"You are jealous."

"Of course I'm jealous! She's mother of my child. You know…I've been thinking…maybe I should ask Kathy to marry me…give Junior a proper family. Do you think Kathy would like that?"

"I do not know."

"He better not try anything. I'll rewrite his history in a heartbeat."

"The Captain would not approve."

"She wouldn't have to know."

Seven shook her head and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I must regenerate."

"You're not going to help me plot his unhappy demise?"

"I will not be your accomplice in this, Q."

Q shook his head again and turned back to the view screen. Just because Kathryn trusted Kashyk didn't mean Q had to. The day passed quickly and Kathryn soon found herself on her fourth cup of coffee of the night. They'd been trying to determine the wormhole's next appearance but had had no luck.

"I don't know what else to try," Kathryn said through a yawn.

"Perhaps we are looking at the problem the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of the anomaly as a piece of music. You have the melody but if you listen closely, you can find the harmony…counterpoint."

"I think I see what you mean," Kathryn said, wide awake again.

They sat together inputting coordinate and algorithms until the doors opened and the sound of little feet scurried across the floor. Kathryn looked up to see Quinten watching her. She gave him a smile as he proceeded to climb into her lap. Kashyk looked down at the child.

"How old is he?"

"Almost fourteen months."

"Captain, may I ask you a personal question."

"Alright."

"This…Q. You seem…protective of him."

"Q is a complicated situation."

"Is he your…mate?"

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh. "Mate? No…not really. We did have a child together but we're not…" she took a breath "it's complicated."

She'd stopped paying attention to Quinten and only took notice again when Kashyk let out a groan. The boy had pushed several buttons on their algorithm.

"What did he do?"

"I don't know..." he trailed off.

Before Kathryn had time to determine what had happened, the doors opened again and Q sauntered in. His smug expression quickly turned to one of anger.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Kathryn looked between the two men and her stomach began to twist into knots. She could hear the jealousy in Q's tone.

"We're trying to determine the next appearance of the wormhole."

"I mean with my son."

Kathryn picked the child up and set him in her chair before dragging Q to the other side of the Mess Hall. Q's glance continually darted between Kathryn and Kashyk.

"Quinten is fine."

"I don't trust him, Kathy. He's…devious and…"

"Q, you're jealous."

"Of course I'm jealous!" he exclaimed.

"I promise, there's nothing between Kashyk and I."

"Maybe that's what he wants us to think."

"Q, why don't you go and put Quinten to bed. It's late."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Q. Just go."

Q gave a huff of annoyance but nodded his head. They returned to where Kashyk sat and Q scooped the child into his arms.

"I think he figured it out," Kashyk said in awe.

"Figured what out?"

"What we were missing. Look, it matches up."

Kathryn examined the screen and smiled. "It does."

"That's my boy," Q said proudly.

Kathryn turned to Kashyk. "I think we've done enough work for the night. I'll see you tomorrow at 08:00 hours."

"Of course."

They walked out of the Mess Hall and to Kashyk's quarters. Q stood a few feet away watching them. Kathryn hurriedly bid Kashyk goodnight before joining Q in her quarters.

"When does he leave?" Q asked as Kathryn climbed beneath the covers.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss him, Q. He's proven reliable so far."

"We'll see."

The following morning, Kathryn and Kashyk reconvened in Main Engineering to prepare shield modifications that would allow them to proceed through Devore space undetected. B'Elanna surveyed the alien with unease. She didn't completely trust him either.

"Captain, we're nearing the first checkpoint. Are the modifications ready yet?" Chakotay asked over the comm.

"Almost. How much time do we have?"

"Two minutes."

Kathryn gave B'Elanna a worried look. "Can you get the modifications online in time?"

"I'm trying, Captain. Just one second…there."

"the modifications are online," Kathryn reported.

"We're being scanned….they didn't detect us," Harry announced a few tense minutes later.

Kashyk smiled to himself as Kathryn led him out of Main Engineering. They walked through the ship for a while without speaking.

"I was thinking," she began.

"Yes?"

"We have space here on Voyager. We could take you along until we've gotten past Devore space."

"That's very kind of you, Captain. But I don't think…Q would approve."

"He'd get over it."

Kashyk was about to make a comment when the ship began to shake violently.

"Janeway to Chakotay. What is going on?"

"We've been scanned again. They've detected us."

Kashyk stopped where he was, his face paling. "The modifications should have worked."

"We'll handle the situation," Kathryn assured him. "Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"Here, Captain."

"Start the transporter suspension."

"Yes, Captain."

Kashyk looked surprised. "Let me try to help…I can return to the fleet and conduct the inspection. It will be the fastest inspection you've ever had."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine," he assured her.

They made their way to the shuttle bay as quickly as they could.

"Good luck," she said, turning to leave.

He reached a hand out to catch her, pulling her back. He looked at her for a moment before leaning in. Kathryn was caught off guard by the gesture but managed to pull away in time.

"I…I'm sorry. I can't."

Kashyk averted his gaze as Kathryn rushed from the shuttle bay. He boarded his ship and once he was clear, departed, returning to the Devore fleet.

"Are we ready?" Chakotay asked once Kathryn had arrived on the bridge.

"We're ready."

In a matter of minutes, the Devore fleet was upon them and they had once more been boarded. Kathryn was instructed to join Kashyk in her Ready Room. She sat down across from him and waited while he dismissed his guards.

"Have you located the wormhole?" he asked.

"It's twenty thousand meters off the port bow. I think we're going to make it. A few perfectly time photon torpedoes should keep it open long enough to get the ship through."

Kashyk smiled before ordered his men back into the room. "Go to Cargo Bay One. You'll find transporters there. The telepaths are in suspension."

Kathryn did her best to look appalled as she was escorted back to the bride. Kashyk turned to his second in command.

"Prax, arm two photon torpedoes and prepare to launch them."

"Yes, Sir."

"Fire!"

Kathryn watched as the torpedoes careened through space, exploding at the point where she'd indicated the wormhole would be.

"Nothing happened," he exclaimed, looking at Kathryn.

"You're not the only one who knows how to play this game, Kashyk. Now I suggest you take your men and get the hell off my ship."

"It was all…a ploy."

"I do have to commend you on your performance. I really believed you wanted to help these people. Tell me, was the story of the little girl true?"

"Yes. But it didn't make me feel for them…it made me realize I was doing the right thing."

Just ten, Q walked onto the bridge. "Are they still here?"

"They were just leaving, Q."

"If that were the case, they'd already be gone." He raised a hand but Kathryn shook her head.

"I believe they can find their way back to their own ships."

Evening arrived and Kathryn sat across from Chakotay in the Mess Hall. They were enjoying a cup of coffee together, something they hadn't done in some time.

"Some day."

"We seem to be having more of them lately."

"You did what you had to," he reminded her.

"I know. It doesn't mean I feel any less guilty about it. I deceived him too."

"He deserved it. I still think you should have let me send a few of them to a very painful death," Q interjected.

"Q…enough. Not everything needs to be solved with destruction and violence."

"A little white lie gets the job done just fine," he replied with a raised brow.


	46. Chaotic

_Chaotic_

Kathryn sat in her Ready Room on the floor building blocks up, watching as Quinten knocked them over.

"Here, you try."

She handed the boy a block and he set it on the floor. He carefully pushed himself to his feet and tottered around, gathering the other blocks and placing them on top of each other, until the tower was as tall as he was. Kathryn couldn't help but smile as he giggled, pushing the blocks over.

Just as he bent to pick up the blocks and rebuild the tower, the doors opened and Q walked in. The boy looked up, waving a block around in greeting.

"Dada," the boy called, reaching his arms out to be picked up.

Q scooped the boy up and sat him on the seat by the window. Kathryn joined them, running a hand over her son's hair.

"How is it going out there?" Kathryn asked. She'd been sequestered in her Ready Room all morning. She needed to spend some quality time with her son. Things had been extremely busy the last few weeks.

"Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary really. Though I think Torres has it out for me."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"I commented on the way she looked and she just looked at me funny."

"She doesn't appreciate your brand of compliments. It's definitely an acquired taste."

"How's Junior been? You've been hording him all day."

The child looked between his parents, a finger stuck in his mouth in contemplation. He began to scoot towards the edge of the seat until he used gravity to land on the floor. He steadied himself and began to rebuild the tower to knock it over.

"We've been playing. I miss seeing him. It was easier to spend time with him when he was younger. Strange isn't it?" she murmured.

"I suppose so. He's growing up fast."

"Not too fast."

"You're still mad about that?"

"No."

Before either of them could speak, the ship began to vibrate wildly, lights flashing. Kathryn stood up, hitting her comm. badge. "Janeway to bridge. What the hell is going on?"

"We're working on it, Captain. We seem to be caught in subspace. It's draining our energy."

"I'm on my way."

She looked to the child, her heart telling her to spend more time with him. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go see what's going on." She bent down to take his hand and he followed dutifully after his mother.

When they arrived on the bridge, they found Chakotay at the helm. "Where is Mr. Paris?"

"Not sure. He was off duty for a few hours. But I haven't been able to reach him...or Harry."

Kathryn helped Quinten into the Captain's chair before hitting her comm. badge again. "Janeway to Paris. Please respond."

She got no answer. She and Chakotay shared a concerned look as the ship began to rock more violently.

"Does anyone have any idea what we're caught in?"

"We're working on that too. Whatever it is came at us out of the blue."

Some two or three minutes later, the doors to the turbolift behind Tuvok opened and Tom and Harry walked out, still dressed in the outfits from their holodeck program. Kathryn looked at them in confusion. They looked rather worse for wear.

"What happened?"

"The holodeck controls are offline. We had to initiate a site to site transport just to get out."

"Go change, gentlemen. Then I want the Senior Staff to convene in the Briefing Room. I want to know what exactly has happened."

Harry and Tom shared a look. "Yes Ma'am."

Kathryn watched them leave and turned to Tuvok. "Can you shut down the holodeck from here?"

The Vulcan hit a series of command sequences on his console but was met with failure. "Negative. The controls are not responding."

Some ten minutes later, Kathryn stood at the head of the table in the Briefing Room. Tom and Harry were explaining the incident on the holodeck.

"So we're running Captain Proton and everything is going great. It was unfolding like it was supposed to when all of a sudden these spatial scissions started to open on the deck," Tom explained.

"Whatever they were was disrupting the hologrid," Harry added.

"And you couldn't shut it down from inside?" Kathryn questioned.

"No. We tried."

"Alright." She ran a hand over the back of her neck. "I want you two to try and get back in and monitor the situation from there. Tuvok, you and Chakotay try to find a way to get us out of this subspace sandbar."

"We'll try out best."

Out of nowhere, Q appeared, looking rather discontent. The crew would have been surprised and even slightly annoyed had he not made a habit of interrupting their meetings whenever he felt like it.

"Is there something wrong, Q?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh I just thought you might want to know that there's been weapons fire on the holodeck."

"Weapons fire? What kind?" Tom asked.

"How should I know? It's your absurd program," Q remarked.

"I'd get moving, gentlemen," Kathryn reminded them.

With that, Harry and Tom disappeared from view. Chakotay and Tuvok followed soon after. B'Elanna looked between Q and the Captain.

"I'll go help Tuvok and Chakotay."

"B'Elanna, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Kathryn gave Q a dismissive look as she sat down beside the Lieutenant. With a loud exhale, Q walked out of the room. The two women sat side by side for a moment in silence.

"I heard about your…confrontation with Q this morning."

B'Elanna gave a harsh laugh. "He doesn't know when to stop."

"He didn't mean to insult or upset you, B'Elanna. He's trying to be nice."

"His idea of nice is a little too abrasive, if you ask me."

B'Elanna gave Kathryn a shake of her head and a shrug before standing up. "I'll be in Engineering if you need me."

"Understood."

On the holodeck, Tom and Harry managed to make their way back to their ship. They looked around in amazement at the damage that had been done.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked.

"It looks like Doctor Chaotica demolished whatever came out of those scissions."

"What do you think it was?"

"No idea. Come on, we'd better take a look around."

They pulled tricorders from their belts and began to scan the area. Whatever had happened on the holodeck since they'd left had caused a lot of damage.

"Halt," a voice called.

The pair turned around to see a man in a suit and hat approaching them.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked.

The man scanned them, looking confused. "You are not real."

"Excuse me?"

"You are not photonic."

"No...we're human..." Tom replied.

"Human?"

"Carbon based life," Harry expounded.

The alien shook his head. "All life is photonic."

"I think you're confused. This...this isn't real. It's on our ship. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Doctor Chaotica has attacked our people."

"Attacked?" Harry repeated.

"The Death Ray, Harry. It's photonic...it's probably lethal to them." He turned to the alien. "Look...we can help you. Chaotica is our enemy too. We can join forces, defeat him together."

"I do not believe you."

"Look, please. We want to help. We can disable his weapon but you have to lower yours first. Can you do that?"

"I must speak with my people."

With that, the alien disappeared into one of the scissions. Tom and Harry looked at each other.

"This is just great. Aliens think our simulation is real and they've started an all out war. The Captain isn't going to be happy about this," Harry muttered.

In astrometrics, Seven of Nine stood beside the Captain as they examined the subspace area they were stuck in.

"Our engines are unable to penetrate the subspace barrier," Seven explained.

"Paris to Janeway," came over the comm. before Kathryn could comment.

"Go ahead, Tom."

"It turns out photonic beings found their way to the holodeck. They think it's a real planet. I get the feeling they're the ones responsible for us being stuck in the subspace sandbar."

"Good work. Is there any way you can get them to cease fire and let us leave?"

"They're considering a collaboration to stop Doctor Chaotica but I think we might need some additional help."

"Meet me in the Briefing Room immediately. I want to know more."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kathryn motioned for Seven to follow. By the time they reached Deck One, the rest of the Senior Staff had arrived.

"What are you thinking, Tom?" Kathryn asked.

"Well...if someone can get inside Chaotica's fortress...then they can shut down his lightning shield. It's the only thing stopping us from destroying his Death Ray."

Kathryn couldn't resist lifting an eyebrow. "Lightning shield? Death Ray?"

"It's the 1930s, Captain."

"Alright. Who are you thinking of sending in?"

Harry cleared his throat, following Tom's train of thought. "We can't get in...but there is one person who can...one person that Chaotica trusts."

"And that is?"

"Arachnia, Queen of the Spider People."

All eyes fell on Kathryn and she felt color and heat rush to her cheeks. "Me?"

"You'd be perfect, Captain," Tom said.

"Consider it...first contact with Planet X," Seven added, a small smile on her lips.

"I...fine. I'm a size four."


	47. Characters

_Characters_

Tom gave her a smile, leading her out of the Briefing Room. He had a lot to fill her in on. As they walked through the ship, Kathryn couldn't help but regret agreeing to this. The more Tom talked, the more she knew that it was going to require her to be rather seductive.

"Tom, I want you to do me a favor," she said as they reached a junction in the corridors.

"Sure thing."

"Don't tell Q about this."

He gave the Captain a raised eyebrow. "Ok."

"He gets jealous over the silliest things and I don't need to listen to him plot the destruction of a holodeck character."

"Good point."

They continued on their way to the holodeck, Tom continued to fill the Captain in on the background of the holodeck program.

"Now remember, you're supposed to be evil. So…you know…try to act the part."

"I'll try."

"Be careful what you call things. It's imagizer, not view screen. Uh…ray gun not phaser. Earthlings not Terrans."

"I get it, Tom."

"And if things start to go south you can always pull out the pheromones."

Kathryn stopped walking and turned to look at the Lieutenant. Had she heard him correctly? "Excuse me."

"A few chapters earlier, Arachnia sent Chaotica a vial of her irresistible pheromones. They're on the pedestal next to his throne. All you have to do is uncork it and Chaotica will be under your control."

"Powerful stuff."

"So do you think you've got everything?"

"I think so."

"Ok well…good luck. I'll see you on the holodeck."

Kathryn began to walk away and Tom called after her. "Remember, you're the Queen!"

Down in astrometrics, Seven was monitoring the ship's status within the subspace sandbar. The doors behind her opened and Q sauntered in.

"Having any luck?" he asked.

"No." The former drone continued to conduct scans, doing her best to ignore the man beside her.

"So where's Kathy?"

"On the holodeck."

"Why is she there? That foolish program is running."

Seven turned to look at Q, a half smile on her lips. "She is participating in the program in order to end the fighting."

"How is she supposed to do that?" Q scoffed.

"She is playing the part of Queen Arachnia. Leader of the Spider People."

Q couldn't contain the burst of laughter as it erupted. "What kind of name is that?'

"Her mission is to seduce Doctor Chaotica so that Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim can disable his...Death Ray."

Q blinked. "W-What? She's doing what? With a hologram?"

Seven shook her head. "Your emotions towards the Captain are perplexing, Q."

"What does that mean?'

"It is a holographic projection. It is not real."

"But...that's it. I'll just get rid of all the other men on board." He turned, ready to race off when Seven grabbed his arm.

"Q, this is inefficient and immature. No one is competing for the Captain's affections. There is no competition."

"You really think that?"

"Yes. Now...perhaps you should remain here so that the Captain can complete her task. She does not need you interfering."

"Fine. But she and I are going to have a talk about all this seduction going on around here. It's not healthy...and it sets a bad example for Junior."

Seven just shook her head again. She would never understand the inner workings of Q. He was just as complicated, if not more so than any of the humans on Voyager.

On the holodeck, Tom and Harry had managed to reach their ship without Chaotica firing at them. The aliens were still taking most of the damage.

"Here's hoping the Captain can pull this off," Harry muttered.

"She will. Just have a little faith, Harry."

In Chaotica's fortress, his general appeared, lumbering along as quickly as he could.

"What is it?" Chaotica demanded, turning from the imagizer in front of him.

"Queen Arachnia, sire. She is here and wishes to speak with you."

Chaotica's eyes lit up and he waved his hands frantically. "Show her in, you fool. Hurry."

The general lumbered off again, leaving Chaotica to swoon in private. He had longed to see Arachnia in his fortress, to show her how much he adored her, how he longed to take her as his bride. It would be magnificent. The doors slid open again and a sultry looking Kathryn walked in. She wore a long black dress, the collar in the shape of a large spider web.

"My Queen," Chaotica gasped, bowing to kiss her hand.

"Hello, my Lord," she greeted.

"Finally, we meet my sweet. It is as I'd always dreamed. Together, we will take down that annoying Captain Proton."

Kathryn looked around, surveying the control room. "Yes...it's as I'd dreamed too."

She pulled her arm from his grasp and began to walk around the room, running her fingers over the edges of painful looking impalements.

"Tell me, my magnificently fiendish love, which of these is your Death Ray. I've always wanted to see it."

He raced to her side, pointing her to the large cannon. "There. It is indeed magnificent."

"Fascinating."

"Come; let me show you the rest of the room. Over here, we have my throne."

Kathryn approached the uncomfortable looking chair and gave him a smile. There beside the throne on the pedestal was the small vial of pheromones. She slipped it up her sleeve before Chaotica noticed. He was too busy pacing back and forth to take much notice of her actions.

"Is everything alright?" Kathryn asked, trying to sound concerned.

"I am thinking. We must wed! It will be perfect. We shall be married, you shall be my Queen and we shall destroy the invaders and Captain Proton."

Kathryn's heart caught in her chest. Had he really just proposed marriage? She had to remind herself that it was only a simulation. He wasn't real.

"A wedding? What a...brilliant idea. We must do it quickly. My fleet of...spider ships is on their way to help your forces. Perhaps we should lower the lightning shield so they can approach and be present."

"If we lower the shield, it will give Proton a chance to fire."

"I have my ships tracking his movements. He won't be able to make a move. Trust me."

He gave her a nod but stopped short. "You will not betray me, will you?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Of course not." She inched towards a weapon lying on a table but he spotted her.

"You have betrayed me, Arachnia. How could you?"

She reached thee weapon and managed to hit his general before he approached.

"Lower the lightning shield and I won't shoot."

"Never!"

"Then I'm sorry to say but the wedding is off."

"You wouldn't," he gasped as she leveled it at his chest. "Deactivate the lightning shield and I'll show mercy."

"Alright...you win." he hit a few buttons on the large console behind him.

"Now move away." She kept the weapon trained on him as she reached for his microphone.

"Arachnia to Captain Proton."

"We read you."

"The lightning shield has been disabled. You may proceed."

"Understood."

"Why would you do this to me, Arachnia?" Chaotica asked, his knees beginning to buckle beneath him.

"I'm sorry. But you're just not my type."

Before she could stop him, Chaotica had rushed the Death Ray. He tried to fire it but instead found himself electrocuted by it. Kathryn watched in horror as the currents coursed through his body, making him gyrate wildly.

"We're...here," Tom said, his tone losing its fight when he saw Chaotica's lifeless body lying on the floor.

"You did it, Captain," Harry said.

"Let's get out of here," Kathryn murmured, setting the ray gun down.

A short while later, Harry and Tom sat in the Mess Hall discussing the simulation. It hadn't ended the way they'd expected but neither of them could say they were disappointed. Once the lightning shield had been disabled, the aliens had withdrawn, allowing Voyager to pass freely through the subspace pocket. The doors opened and Kathryn walked in, joining the pair.

"It was certainly an interesting day, gentlemen."

"I don't think we'll be seeing Doctor Chaotica for awhile, Captain," Tom said.

"It all worked out in the end."

Before either Tom or Harry could speak, the doors flew open and Q marched in.

"There you are!"

"What's wrong now, Q?" Kathryn asked.

"You going around seducing all of these men. It's just...wrong, Kathy. And what kind of example are you setting for Junior?"

Kathryn exhaled and stood up. "Excuse me, gentlemen."

She led Q to the other side of the Mess Hall. "Who told you about the simulation?"

"Seven of Nine."

Kathryn had to bite back a groan. "Q, you can't go around getting upset every time something happens." She paused, "And he was a hologram! He wasn't real!"

"You don't see me going around chasing after countless women," Q muttered.

Kathryn's hands balled into fists for a minute. "Q I'm going to say this one time and one time only. Grow up. No one else is competing for me. You don't have to worry."

Q blinked. Somehow it sounded more convincing when she said it rather than Seven of Nine. "You...mean that?"

"Yes, Q. As frustrating as you can be sometimes, I'm grateful to have you around. You've really come a long way. I'm proud of you."

Tom and Harry watched from where they sat. "He never gives up, does he?" Harry asked.

"He should just ask her to marry him. It'd make everyone's lives easier."

Both men snickered at the thought. Q would never ask the Captain to marry him...would he?


	48. Practice

_Practice_

Lights flashed as they slowly maneuvered through the tightly packed corridors. They did their best to not be detected. As long as they didn't give the drones any reason to suspect something was amiss, they wouldn't be caught. Kathryn stopped at juncture, holding a hand up to stop the group. The eerie green vapors so characteristic of Borg vessels illuminated her face, making her appear almost sickly.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked softly.

Kathryn shook her head. "Let's get this done."

The group paired off; Harry and Tuvok going one direction while Kathryn and Seven of Nine went the other. The two women moved through the corridors, dodging drones left and right until they reached the reactor core. They would need it if they were going to enhance the warp drive.

"Keep moving. Come on. We've got less than two minutes to meet up with Harry and Tuvok and get out of here," Kathryn prompted as Seven began to lag.

The blond closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. It was not a difficult task but the fear of being caught was more overwhelming than she'd anticipated. She tried her best to retrieve the reactor coil as quickly as she could.

"Let's go!" Kathryn called as soon as Seven had extracted the component.

They took off at a sprint through the corridors to get to the rendezvous coordinates. They needed to make up as much time as possible. Just as they rounded the corner, Kathryn's comm. badge went off.

"Kathy…you need to come see this."

Kathryn tried to ignore the sound of Q's voice. They had a mission to complete. Unfortunately, Q was persistent. He continued to talk as they reached the rendezvous point. Several drones seemed drawn to the sound emanating from her badge.

"Q, I'm busy. It will have to wait," Kathryn finally ground out through clenched teeth.

"No…it cannot," an unfamiliar voice answered.

Before Kathryn could respond, Harry and Tuvok joined them.

"Four to beam out."

They disappeared just in time to avoid being attacked by drones. Moments later they appeared in Transporter Room Two. Chakotay stood by the console and shook his head.

"It took twenty seconds longer than we have," he informed them.

Kathryn groaned. "Let's try it again."

"Maybe you should take a break. You've run the simulation twelve times today. You need to clear your head, Captain."

"Besides, we have more pressing matters," Q said. He stood framed in the doorway.

Kathryn looked at the rest of the crew before walking towards Q. "Computer, end simulation."

The Transporter Room disappeared, being replaced by the cold metallic walls of the holodeck. Q retreated a step or two so that Kathryn could exit before he started to lead her towards a turbolift. They walked in silence until they reached the Briefing Room. They walked in to find two figures standing by the windows.

"You had better have a damn good explanation for interrupting that simulation," Kathryn finally spat, glaring at Q.

"Don't blame me. Blame them," Q replied in self defense.

Kathryn turned her attention back to the two figures by the window. They slowly turned to reveal that they were Q Continuum magistrates.

"I thought I made myself clear. You ask before you just show up on my ship."

"The matter was of some urgency," one of the Q answered.

Kathryn had to take several deep breaths to keep her temper under control. If they had been on the actual mission, they'd most likely be dead or assimilated by the Borg already.

"You realize if you had contacted me during the actual mission, you would have put this entire ship and its crew in jeopardy?" she asked.

"You were running a simulation. We were monitoring your ship."

"You're monitoring Voyager now? Why?"

"We've been monitoring your vessel since the child returned from the Continuum," the second Q explained. Her demeanor betrayed no emotion at all.

Kathryn slid into a chair. She hated being spied on. It went against everything she believed in, the ethics of dealing with other species and races. Q stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest.

"We told you Junior would be fine onboard. And Kathy is certainly a woman of her word," he interjected.

"You forced the child to revert to an inferior stage of development."

"That was his choice. He wanted to grow up like a normal human child."

"He is not a human child! That is the point. He is Q," the first Q protested.

"Is that what this is about? The way we've chosen to raise our son?" Kathryn demanded.

"No. We said we would not interfere and we stand by our word. We are here on another matter."

Kathryn exhaled, running a hand through her hair. She did not have time for this ridiculous back and forth bantering. She had a mission to conduct.

"You have five minutes to explain yourselves before I order security to escort you off my ship."

It has come to our attention that Q has been unable to use his powers as he pleases."

"That was a decision we made together for the best interests of our son," Kathryn rebutted.

"I don't think you understand the great power Q possesses. You're squandering his abilities all because of your precious Starfleet protocols. Captain, you have this asset on your crew. Use him or we'll be forced to take action."

Q's mouth hung open like a fish caught on a line. "What…what sort of action?"

"We will remove the temptation…you would be unable to use your powers unless there was an absolute emergency."

"That isn't fair to Q," Kathryn interrupted.

"Neither is keeping him from using his powers."

Kathryn stood up, assuming as authoritative a position as she could. "I have a duty to this crew to get them home safely. You may not understand Starfleet protocols and procedures. Hell you may think we're foolish for following them, but it is not your decision to make."

Q tapped Kathryn on the shoulder, motioning for her to join him. "Let's talk about this…why not let me use my powers…I won't use them around Junior."

Kathryn weighed the question for several minutes. It went against everything she'd been taught at Starfleet Academy. It no doubt broke half a dozen regulations but they were in uncharted territory, where Starfleet had very little control over them. Perhaps she'd been selfish to think she could keep Q from using his powers, to not let him get them home faster. She'd been so wrapped up in following the rules she had avoided the obvious resources right in front of her.

"Alright."

They turned back to the two Q magistrates. Kathryn took a deep breath. "I have been selfish in trying to keep my crew from getting home as quickly and painfully as possible. Don't take Q's powers away simply to punish me."

The pair seemed to discuss her sudden surrender quietly for a few moments before nodding in unison.

"Very well. But you must learn to rely on him. He is a far more advanced and intelligent being than yourself, Captain."

Q took a step forward. "I wouldn't go around insulting the mother of your Messiah. It wouldn't look so good to the rest of the Continuum."

"Very well. We will be watching you. Do not misuse this opportunity, Captain."

Kathryn and Q watched them disappear before both heaved sighs. "I don't know how you put up with them for millennia," Kathryn muttered.

"I didn't have the…insight of humanity."

Several decks down, Seven of Nine walked into Cargo Bay Two. She had skipped the previous day's regeneration cycle in order to accommodate the Captain's rigorous schedule of running simulations. She did not like to admit the unease that was building within her. She hated to appear weak. It was such a human trait.

"Computer, begin regeneration cycle," Seven instructed as she stepped into her alcove.

The computer beeped in compliance as the cycle began. Seven closed her eyes, letting the alcove work its will, restoring the low electrolyte levels and allowing her some respite from the ship. Unfortunately, within her subconscious a frightening image filled her mind. The Borg Queen's voice called to her.

"Seven of Nine." It was ethereal, as if it came crashing down on the shore like a wave.

"You are not here," Seven replied.

"Seven of Nine. You are mine."

"No. You are not real."

"I know what you're doing."

"How?"

Without another word, Seven of Nine's body writhed as an electric current shot through it. She fell forward, disengaging form her alcove. She barely heard the computer informing her that the cycle was incomplete. She tried to stay awake, to call for help but her body ached to much to move. She fell victim to the lulling darkness tugging at her consciousness.


	49. Comrade

_Comrade_

When Seven regained consciousness, the found herself still alone in the Cargo Bay. Her head throbbed as she dragged herself to a standing position. Whatever had happened was obviously not good. As best she could she steadied herself so she could get to a turbolift. Halfway there, she found her vision going hazy and hit her comm. badge.

"Seven of Nine to Sickbay. Medical Emergency."

A short time later, Seven awoke in Sickbay, the Doctor standing over her with concern in his eyes. She tried to sit up but he held her down.

"You need to lay down. You've lost consciousness at least once."

She blinked a time or two. "I could not regenerate last night. Something happened."

"What?"

"I…I am not certain."

"Perhaps there was a malfunction with your alcove? B'Elanna could take a look."

"Perhaps. However I do not wish to bother her at this time. She has more important things to be concerned with."

"Your health is important, Seven. You can't neglect your regeneration cycles."

"I do not intend to make a habit of it, Doctor. I will be fine. Thank you for your assistance." She managed to get to a sitting position before the Doctor stopped her again.

"Not so fast. I want you to rest. Get some sleep."

"The Captain wishes to run another simulation before we attempt the mission this afternoon."

"She'll understand. Now don't make me sedate you."

Seven glared at him but laid back down. She closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion coursing through her body pull her out of the realm of the waking world. The hologram watched her until he was certain she was asleep. If need be, he would examine her alcove while she slept.

Several decks up, Kathryn lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Q lay next to her, fast asleep. It had been a trying day for both of them. In the peacefulness of her quarters, she tried to discern where she'd gone wrong in upsetting the Continuum. She had never considered herself as uptight as they made her sound. Certainly she wanted to follow protocols and avoid being Court Marshaled. Any military officer would do the same. But she had to accept their new position in the galaxy.

"Kathy," Q mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Stop thinking so loudly."

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

Q's eyes opened and he rolled onto his side to look at her. "You're thinking too loud. I can't sleep."

She gave him a soft smile. "Sorry. I didn't realize." Kathryn looked at him and couldn't help feel a genuine affection towards him. With all the jealous feelings he'd been having lately, she figured there had to be something between them other than a mutual adoration of Quinten.

"I never realized how rigid I was about following the rules. You'd think having survived for this long in the Delta Quadrant; I'd have loosened up a bit."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kathy. Starfleet Captains all have that overwhelming, and annoying sense of duty."

"We all have our flaws, even you, Q."

"Me? Hardly."

"Since when are Qs jealous of lower beings and holograms?"

Before Q could answer, the comm. system buzzed to life. "Doctor to Captain Janeway."

Kathryn let out a yawn as she reached for her comm. badge. "Janeway here, Doctor. What is it?"

"I thought you might like to know that Seven of Nine had some trouble regenerating last night. I'm not sure it's a good idea for her participate in the mission."

"Where is she now?"

"In Sickbay. She's sleeping."

"I'll be there in a half hour. We'll discuss it then."

"Understood."

Kathryn tossed the badge back on the night table and rolled back to face Q. He gave her a grin, running a hand through her hair. "You have a half hour…but I could make it longer," he whispered.

She fixed him with a look that said 'nice try'. "Maybe after this mission."

Just as she tried to sit up, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. She let out a huff as she hit the pillow. Why did Q have to have such bad timing? She needed to tend to Seven and prepare for the mission. She didn't have time for foreplay.

"Q, I said maybe later."

"I'm holding you to that," he said, letting her go.

By the time she reached Sickbay, she'd had her morning cup of coffee. She walked in to find Seven of Nine sitting up, talking quietly with the Doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Kathryn asked.

"I will be fine, Captain. Thank you for your concern."

"What happened?"

Seven averted her gaze. "I do not remember."

"I examined her alcove. It seemed to be working properly until 02:00 hours. There was evidence of an electrical surge, lasting approximately twelve seconds," the Doctor interjected.

"I want you off the mission. We can't afford to have you not on your game right now," Kathryn said, looking at the young woman before her.

"Captain, you must let me complete the mission. We do not have time to find a replacement. I am functioning efficiently," Seven protested.

Kathryn motioned for the Doctor to join her in his office. They stood with their backs to the window so as to avoid Seven overhearing their conversation.

"What do you think? Is she able to go with us?"

"There is something she isn't telling us, but at this point we aren't going to get it out of her. The Borg can be relentlessly stubborn when they want to be. I'd be afraid she would join the rest of the away team even if I told her she couldn't go."

"I'll keep that in mind, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded his head and they returned the main area of Sickbay. Kathryn gave Seven a concerned glance but said nothing.

"I'll see you in Transporter Room Two at 13:00 hours. But if between now and then, you feel you aren't up to the mission, tell me."

"I assure you Captain, your concerns are unnecessary."

"I trust your judgment, Seven. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some personal matters to attend to."

Several hours later, Kathryn let out a sigh as she rested her head against the pillow. Q lay beside her, a broad grin of satisfaction on his face. She'd given in to his demands finally and even she had to admit she felt better for it.

"I have to get ready for the mission," Kathryn said, finding it hard to get out of bed.

Q snapped his fingers and Kathryn found herself standing on the bridge, dressed in her uniform. She looked down and a cup of coffee materialized.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Chakotay asked.

"Fine. Are we ready for the mission?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good."

Down in Cargo Bay Two, Seven of Nine paced back and forth. She had no idea what the Borg queen would do if she found them on her vessel. It was a risk the former drone had been willing to take and she couldn't back out now. She knew the Queen was watching, monitoring her. For the rest of the crew's sake, she had to go on the mission.

By the time 13:00 hours arrived, the away team was anxious to be underway. They were working with a short timetable and there was little room for error. Kathryn surveyed her team as they stepped onto the transporters.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am," a chorus of voices responded.

She looked to Chakotay. "Energize."

Moments later, the away team appeared on the Borg cube. It was identical the dozens of simulations they had run. Together, the foursome moved through the corridors, avoiding the drones just as they'd practiced.

"See you in a few minutes," Kathryn said.

The pairs split off, Kathryn and Seven making their way to the reactor core. Kathryn could feel the success in her bones. They were making good time and they hadn't been spotted yet. Just as Seven began to disengage the safety protocols for the reactor coil, weapons fire flew over the Captain's head.

"Seven, I hate to rush you but we have guests," Kathryn called.

Seven did her best to remove the coil without drawing additional fire. Unfortunately, their carefully laid plan was in shambles within minutes. They were quickly surrounded by drones.

"This way," Kathryn shouted, leading Seven in the opposite direction they had practiced.

They made it to the rendezvous point just as Harry and Tuvok joined them.

"Let's get out of here," Harry called over the noise and confusion.

"Go on without me," Seven said. Her demeanor had changed abruptly as she handed the reactor coil to Tuvok.

"Seven what are you doing?" Kathryn demanded.

"You will be assimilated if you remain here any longer. Take the coil and return to Voyager."

"We aren't leaving without you," Kathryn protested.

Seven simply shook her head. She would not allow the Captain to get involved. Whatever was about to happen was between her and the Queen.

"Commander Chakotay, three to beam out," Sev en ordered.

She watched as Harry, Tuvok and Janeway were transported back to Voyager. She could see the hurt and bewilderment in the Captain's eyes as she disappeared. With a determined look and a deep breath, Seven turned to meet the drones circling about her. It was time to face the Queen.


	50. Affections

_Affections_

As she walked through the harsh corridors of the Borg cube, Seven of Nine couldn't help but feel nervous. She had been so frightened to lose her connection with the Collective when Kathryn had severed her link. Now, all she felt was fear. Having had a taste of her humanity and freedom, she didn't want to give it up. They reached the central hub of the cube and Seven of Nine was shoved forward. A large cylindrical tube began to descend, joining the Queen's body together.

"Hello, Seven of Nine," the Borg Queen greeted as she stepped off the platform.

Seven gave no response. Instead, pulled her arm from the grasp of one of the drones that had been escorting her.

"It is generally considered polite to return a greeting."

"I have nothing to say to you," Seven finally said.

The Queen shook her head, walking around Seven, circling like a vulture watching its prey. Seven's body tensed when she felt a hand brush against her shoulder and down her arm.

"They have remade you in their image. Hair and garments. But we both know you'll always be mine," the Queen hissed, squeezing Seven's hand with her own.

"You are wrong," Seven spat.

"You don't have to be afraid," the Queen said, her tone almost soothing in quality.

"I will not comply with your demands. You will have to assimilate me."

The Queen shook her head. "I don't want to assimilate you. You're too unique to us the way you are...too valuable to lose."

"What do you want from me?"

"You're assistance. You belong with us, the Collective."

"You steal lives from innocent species. You are vile and I will never help you."

The Queen locked gazes with Seven, causing the former drone to squirm uncomfortably. There was something disturbing in the Queen's gaze. it was as though the Queen was trying to penetrate her with her eyes.

"You will return to us. We have other ways of making you comply." She directed Seven's attention to a view screen on a nearby wall. The screen flickered to life, revealing Voyager.

Seven's body once more tensed at the implied destruction of her friends. "Leave them out of this. I will do what you ask."

"I thought you might agree."

On Voyager, the away team reappeared in Transporter Room Two. Chakotay stood waiting as the stepped off the transporter pads.

"What the hell happened over there?" he asked as Kathryn stormed out of the room.

"I have no idea. One minute everything is fine. The next, Seven of Nine insists she has to stay onboard."

"Do you think it might have something to do with her being so near active Borg technology?"

"I don't know. The Doctor mentioned there was a power surge in her alcove around 02:00 hours. Perhaps she was contacted by the Borg."

Chakotay just shook his head. Kathryn turned to look at Tuvok and Harry. "Get that installed as quickly as you can. Tell B'Elanna to use whatever personnel and resources you have to.'

"Yes, Captain," Harry replied.

"Captain, may I offer some advice?"

Kathryn let out a breath. "Of course."

"Perhaps Seven of Nine's motives were to allow us to get away with the reactor coil."

"What are you saying, Tuvok? She stayed behind to give us time to get out of here?"

"Precisely."

"No. I refuse to believe that."

"Kathryn, think about it. It makes sense."

"Chakotay, we aren't going to leave here behind."

"Then what do you propose we do about it?"

"I don't know. I'll be in Sickbay if you need me."

The two men watched Kathryn walked off towards the nearest turbolift.

"Do you really think Seven of Nine was just trying to give us time to escape?" Chakotay asked.

"I am uncertain. It would be a logical explanation for her actions. I also believed it would allay the Captain's concerns."

"I hope you're right.'

By the time Kathryn arrived at Sickbay, the Doctor had already heard about the away mission. She nearly collided with the hologram as she walked through the doors.

"I think we made a mistake," he said.

"We shouldn't have let her go," Kathryn agreed.

"She wasn't functioning at one hundred percent efficiency. Her electrolytes were still down when she left."

"Doctor, have you been able to determine the source of the energy surge in Seven's alcove?"

"It appears to have a Borg signature which isn't all that surprising, given the territory and the technology that was being used. However, it does not seem to match Seven's alcove energy readings."

"You think maybe someone in the Collective contacted her."

"It's a likely explanation."

"We can't attempt a rescue mission. The Borg no doubt know we're here. They'll have increased their security and shields."

"You aren't just going to leave her there."

"Not if I can help it." She paused. "Keep me informed if you find anything else from the alcove incident."

"Aye, Captain."

In Engineering, B'Elanna watched as Harry and a couple other crew members began to fit the Borg reactor coil into the warp core. She had to admit she was a little worried about Seven of Nine. They didn't always see eye to eye but the former drone had become just as much a part of this crew as the Maquis had when they'd arrived in the Delta Quadrant.

"Something on your mind?" Tom asked, walking up behind her.

"Just thinking about Seven. Wondering what the hell she was thinking. Trying to take on an entire Borg vessel by herself."

"Maybe she isn't."

B'Elanna let out a laugh. "You really think she's still got her independence?"

"Maybe. She's stronger than you think, B'Elanna."

"I suppose you're right. I just get jumpy whenever the Borg are involved." She looked at him, smiling. "Was there something you needed?"

"I thought you might want an extra pair of hands to get this thing installed."

"Thanks."

Several decks up, Kathryn was pacing back and forth in her Ready Room. She was trying to determine a way to get Seven of Nine safely off the cube without provoking the Collective. She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't hear the doors open or see the eighteen-month charge her until she felt his arms around her legs.

"Mama. Play!" the boy exclaimed, tugging on her uniform.

"Not right now. Mommy is busy."

He gave her a pout, tugging harder on the fabric of her pants. She bent down and picked the boy up, setting him in a chair. With that, she returned to her pacing and contemplating. Moments later, he was on his feet too, following in her path.

"Quinten, why don't you go play with Daddy. I can't play with you now," she scolded when she nearly tripped over him.

"No. Play Mama."

She had to take several deep breaths to keep from yelling at the child. He had not done anything wrong. He just wanted her attention. As much as he was Q with knowledge of everything, he was still very much a toddler who wanted his parents' attention and affections.

"Sweetie you need to stay out the way." Her tone was firm as she set him in a chair for the second time.

Just as she turned back to wearing an ellipse in the carpet, the doors opened and Q walked in. He took notice and cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting?"

"I'm just trying to think."

He moved further into the room, catching Kathryn as she started to pace back the other way. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders, beginning to massage the muscles. She opened her mouth to protest but no sound came out. Maybe she needed the moment to relax, re-gather her thoughts. Q watched her facial expression until her neck and shoulders had relaxed.

"You weren't this tense when you left," he commented, picking Quinten up and swinging him around in a wide arc.

"Seven of Nine was still apart of this crew when I left."

"Oh…I heard she defected."

"She didn't defect. I think the Borg Queen may be manipulating her somehow, trying to use her against us."

"And let me guess, you've locked yourself in here, wearing a very unattractive hole in the carpet trying to find a way to get her back?"

Kathryn glanced down at the carpet. "Yes."

"Have any luck?"

"Not so far. Do you have any suggestions?'

Q gave her that trademark smirk and she spun to face him. "I'm listening."

"Well…the Continuum was rather…adamant about me using my powers more freely now. I suppose I could…I don't know…temporarily move the Collective into an alternate dimension."

"You really think you could get Seven of Nine back?"

Q heaved a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "Kathy, I'm a Q. I can do anything."

She couldn't hide the smile threatening to burst forth. "I don't think we need something as extreme as sending them to an alternate dimension. But using your powers to manipulate space and matter may actually come in handy this time."


	51. Manipulation

_Manipulation_

Q looked pleased with himself as he and Kathryn made their way onto the bridge. Quinten ran circles around his parents until they reach the Captain's chair in which he promptly took up residence. Chakotay gave the boy a smile.

"Are you alright, Captain?" he asked.

"Yes. I've had a breakthrough."

"And that would be?"

"We use Q as our rescue team."

"One person to take on the Collective?"

"Omniscient being," Q corrected haughtily.

"Sorry. Still...do you think you can get through their defenses and convince Seven of Nine to leave with you? She's proven she's very stubborn when she wants to be."

"I realize that Chakotay, but I have faith in her. She wouldn't want to be assimilated back into the Collective. She'd do anything she could to resist."

"We know how well that works with species with no prior experience with the Borg. What makes you think she'll have better luck?"

"I have to, Chakotay. She values her independence and individuality too much to give it up without a fight."

Chakotay just shrugged. There was no way he was going to convince Kathryn that they might not have anyone left to save. He watched as she hit her comm. badge.

"Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here, Captain."

"How are we going with the modifications to the warp core?"

"We're just about done. Everything is lining up like we predicted. Another half hour at the most and we'll be ready to go."

"Alright. Keep working. Let me know as soon as you're certain it's operational."

"Yes, Captain."

"So, what's the plan?" Chakotay asked, looking at Q.

Q just shrugged, looking to Kathryn.

"We're thinking Q transports to the cube, finds Seven of Nine and brings her back."

"It can't be that simple, Kathryn." The First Officer led her a few paces away. "I don't know what happened yesterday that you're suddenly so eager to let Q use his powers but I don't have a good feeling about this. We don't know what the Borg can do to a Q."

"But we do know what Q can do to the Borg. Chakotay, you have to trust me on this. It's the best solution we've got. It presents the least number of casualties, the least number of crew members in danger."

"You're the Captain...and this is your call but I want you to know I don't support it."

"Your objection has been noted." She turned back to the rest of the bridge crew. "I will be monitoring Q's progress from astrometrics. As soon as the enhanced warp drive is online, we leave."

"Even if we don't have Seven of Nine?" Tuvok asked.

"Don't strain that overly logical brain of yours," Q muttered.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I can find the ship even if its light years away. You obviously don't understand the magnitude of my power."

Kathryn cleared her throat, attempting to interfere before Q succeeded in annoying the Senior Staff more than usual. "Gentlemen, leave the arguing for another time."

On the Borg cube, Seven was being watched closely by the Queen. It made the former drone exceedingly uncomfortable every time she received a smile or a hand brushed against her body. She had never noticed just how disturbing the Queen's attention could be. Seven had done her best to help whomever she could before being assimilated. She'd managed to get four aliens off the cube before being assimilated. She only hoped the Queen hadn't noticed.

"Well…what do you have to report?" the Queen asked.

Seven took a breath. "The process is complete. Three thousand being assimilated."

"Their technological and biological uniqueness has been added to our own. But…what is this I detect…" she trailed off until an image filled the view screen. "A ship…with four life signs."

Seven's stomach dropped as she watched the ship destroyed. A hand grasped her arm tightly, causing her to wince in pain.

"You thought you could sneak them out behind my back?"

"They did not deserve this fate."

"They would be so lucky. They are being given the opportunity to be made new, reborn to something better, something beyond their wildest imaginings."

Seven couldn't help but laugh. "Perhaps you should say that next. You might elicit a few volunteers."

"Humor…a human trait I still do not understand."

"Perhaps it is why you cannot see the innately good qualities in leaving a species alone."

The Queen's eyes narrowed as her hand struck Seven across the face. "You dare insult me?"

Seven took the blow in stride. She couldn't afford to show weakness. "In seeking perfection, you are flawed. Achieving such a lofty goal is unreasonable."

"It hurts me to hear you say that, Seven of Nine. I had such high hopes for you."

"I am sorry to disappoint you." Sarcasm dripped from every syllable.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you. There are many who believe in our ideals." From behind Seven, a drone emerged, walking as if on autopilot towards them. "Perhaps he could tell you?"

Seven looked at the drone and something about his eyes caused her heart to skip a beat. It couldn't be who she thought it was, could it? Even after nearly two decades of being a drone they were still the same eyes. "Papa?"

The Queen just smiled to herself. Seven shook her head, taking several steps back. It was too much. Several junctures away, Q appeared, shaking his head. He didn't understand why he needed a phaser. They never did any good against the Borg adaptive shielding anyway. Still, Kathryn had insisted he take it be on the safe side.

"Why does everything have to be so dreary?" he muttered to himself as he walked through the corridors.

He pulled out a tricorder, scanning for Seven of Nine's comm. signal but quickly gave up. It was nearly impossible to get an accurate reading with all the interference from the Borg cube. He slid the device back into his belt and closed his eyes. There were easier way. His mind quickly became a detailed layout of the vessel.

"There you are," he murmured. With a flash he appeared, catching several drones off guard. He easily overpowered them before advancing on the core of the vessel. He could hear voices inside and one was clearly Seven of Nine.

"Captain Janeway will find a way to rescue me," Seven said confidently.

"She is not a fool. She knows she cannot breach our shields for long."

Q took that as his cue to saunter in. "Are you so sure of that?" he asked smugly.

The Queen looked at him and her lips curled into a smile. "Who are you?"

Q's hand flew to his chest, feigning hurt and shock. "I'm hurt. She doesn't know who I am? What kind of dominating force do you run?"

Seven did her best to keep composure. Somehow it didn't seem so implausible that Captain Janeway would send Q to rescue her. "He is a Q," Seven added.

A light seemed to dawn in the Queen's eyes. "A very powerful being…many admirable qualities."

"Yes, yes. I know. I am a Q after all. Unfortunately for you, flattery will get you no where…well maybe a nasty pocket of subspace. But only if you're lucky."

"Seize him!" the Queen shouted.

Drones began to advance on Q and he let out a groan. Seven of Nine took a step or two back until they were shoulder to shoulder. She looked down and pulled the phaser from his belt, firing at a drone.

"I suggest we leave now," she said.

"We haven't even started to have fun yet."

"Q…now is not the time for an exhibition of your powers."

"Not even just a little?"

"Q!"

"Oh alright."

The Queen watched as her drones fell around her. It was all falling apart. She needed to take back control. If she couldn't make Seven of Nine do what she wanted, she could at least make it difficult for her to return to Voyager. Suddenly, an alarm sounded signaling the self-destruct sequence had been initiated.

"Q we need to leave now!" As Seven looked around she caught sight of her father, so different from the man she'd admired as a little girl. She couldn't bear losing him again.

The next few minutes became a blur. Seven of Nine could feel her body being pulled through space. Flashes of light swirled around her face and her stomach lurched. As quickly as the disorienting sensation had begun, it was over. She looked around to find herself in Sickbay, Q standing beside her.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to steady herself against a bio bed.

"I got us out of there."

"Is it usually so…disorienting."

"You try moving three people in two opposite directions at once."

"Three?" She wore an expression of confusion.

"Us and your father."

"My father?"

"He's not here. I dropped him on another cube several light years away."

Seven blinked several times. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful or furious. On the one hand her father was alive, even if he still remained a part of the Collective. On the other, he was still part of the Collective and she had no way of liberating him.

"I think its customary to say 'thank you'," Q prompted.

"Thank you. It was a thoughtful gesture."

Q nodded just as the doors opened and Kathryn walked in. "Is everyone alright?"

"We are fine. Thank you for returning for me, Captain," Seven replied.

"We never leave a crew member behind."


	52. Heritage

_Heritage_

Nearly four months had passed since Voyager's last encounter with the Borg. It had taken Seven several weeks to fully come to terms with what had happened to her father but she no longer blamed Q for not taking her father with them. Presently, she was on her way to the Mess Hall to read over some astrometric data. The doors opened to reveal Q arguing rather vehemently with the replicator. Seven set the pads down on a table and approached.

"Do you require assistance?" she asked.

Q jumped at the sound of her voice. He turned around, looking flustered. "Don't sneak up on people like that."

"If you are all knowing, you should have already I known I had entered the room," she countered.

He let out a grumble. "That isn't the point."

"What are you trying to do?"

Q glanced around the room. "I'm trying to get the stupid thing to work."

"Allow me to assist you. What do you require?'

"A ring."

Seven raised an eyebrow. "A ring?" she repeated.

"Yes. Keep your voice down. Someone could hear."

Seven moved to stand in front of the replicator, arms crossed over her chest. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"I've been thinking...it's time I asked Kathy to marry me."

"Why are you using this replicator? The Captain has one for personal use in her quarters."

"If I use that one, she'll know what I've replicated and the surprise is gone. I've been reading up on the whole custom. It has to be a surprise."

"So you are using this replicator...so she would not suspect?"

"Exactly."

Seven gave him a dismissive look and started back to the table where she'd left her pads. He took the two strides to catch her.

"What are you doing?"

"I have work I must complete."

"But you just said you'd help me."

"I changed my mind."

You can't do that!"

"I will not assist you in lying to the Captain."

"I'm not lying to her...I'm surprising her. There's a difference."

"Surprises are inefficient."

"No wonder the Borg are all so uptight. No sense of romance."

"If I help you, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure...now get the damn thing to work."

Once more, she set the pads down and approached the replicator. She stared at it for a few minutes in silence. She had never known anyone who had been engaged let alone seen a ring for such an occasion.

"I trust you have the parameters."

He handed her a pad. He watched her read it and couldn't help but hold his breath. She skimmed the information before addressing the replicator.

"Diamond ring, twenty four karat gold."

Before their eyes, the ring materialized. Seven slowly picked it up, turning it over in her hands. It sparkled in the dim light of the Mess Hall. Before she could say anything, Q snatched it from her hand.

"You are welcome," she said tersely.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Yes." If it would get him to leave her alone, she would agree with him. In actuality, she had no idea what the Captain would or would not like.

Q gave her a wink and disappeared. Just as Seven sat down at the table and began to read through the data she'd collected, the doors opened and Chakotay walked in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," he said.

"You are not."

He sat down across from her, watching her work. Something about the way she leaned on the very edge of the table as she read intrigued him. She could feel his eyes on her and she looked up.

"Do you need something, Commander?"

"No. You just looked like you could use the company."

"I prefer to work alone."

Chakotay cleared his throat. "Of course. I'll leave you to your reading then."

Seven watched him stand up and set her pad down. "I did not mean to imply that I do not enjoy your company."

"I know. But I shouldn't bother you while you're trying to work."

Seven glanced away, suddenly feeling awkward. Something in the back of her mind was urging her to tell him about Q's latest scheme.

"May I speak freely?"

Chakotay's brow furrowed. "I wasn't aware we weren't already doing so."

"I...I am concerned for the Captain."

"Oh?"

"She...does not like surprises."

Chakotay could see there was something just below the surface and he sat back down. "What do you know?"

"I believe Q is going to propose."

Chakotay choked back a laugh. "Where did you hear that?"

"I did not hear it...I assisted him in replicating the ring."

"Oh."

"Well...Seven there are some things that are best left as surprises. The Captain may not like surprises but I have a feeling this is one she wouldn't mind."

"You believe she will accept his proposal?"

"I have no idea." Chakotay stood once more and this time Seven followed suit.

"I believe I still have much to learn about humanity and its culture."

"I think you're doing just fine."

"Thank you, Commander."

Several decks up, Kathryn sat on the bridge gazing out at the stars as they passed by at Warp Six. Tom sat at the helm and as he turned he caught sight of the doors opening and Quinten scurrying out. He was closely followed by Naomi.

"Captain, I think we have some guests on the bridge," he said, drawing her attention.

"What was that, Tom?'

He didn't have to answer. Quinten shimmied into her lap just as Naomi tried to tackle him.

"Mama...I safe," the boy giggled, clinging to his mother's stomach.

Suddenly, a very frantic Ensign Wildman's voice came over the comm. "Ensign Wildman to the Captain."

"Go ahead, Ensign."

"I...I'm so sorry but the children...I don't know where they've gone."

"They're on the bridge."

"Oh thank God. I'm so sorry...I should have been paying more attention to them."

"They're both alright."

Kathryn ended the communication and looked at the two children, glad they had each other as playmates. Naomi was doing her best to climb into Chakotay's chair. Quinten reached over and pulled her the rest of the way.

"Well look at the two of you, running the ship," Kathryn said, standing up.

Both children burst into fits of laughter as the rest of the bridge crew watched. From his station, Tuvok let the smallest of smiles slip.

"Captain, I believe we are late for our daily briefing," he announced, assuming his usual emotionless demeanor.

"You're right."

"Captain to Senior Officers. Please report to the Briefing Room immediately." Kathryn turned back to the children, offering them her hands. "I'll be right back."

By the time Kathryn had dropped the pair off back with Ensign Wildman and joined the rest of the Senior Staff, she was out of breath.

"Everything alright, Captain?" Chakotay asked.

"Chasing two-year-olds takes a lot out of you." She caught her breath and sat down.

The briefing progressed as usual; security reports, the occasional engineering update. Q sat beside her, his hand resting on her knee beneath the table. She was doing her best to not say anything.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" she asked.

Neelix cleared his throat. "Actually, Captain…there is something."

"Go ahead, Mr. Neelix."

"I've been thinking…to improve morale and bring the crew closer together, we could have a few days dedicated to our families…our heritage. It would be a wonderful opportunity to share favorite stories about our ancestors, share food."

"I like it," Kathryn said.

"Me too. I can give you this great recipe my mom used to make when I was little," Harry added.

"Alright, Neelix. You're in charge. I look forward to seeing what you come up with."

"Wonderful! Oh it's going to be so exciting," the Talaxian exclaimed.

"If there's nothing else, you're dismissed."

The group slowly dispersed and Q watched them go. He had been debating the best time to ask Kathryn. Much to his surprise, Neelix's little gathering seemed like the perfect time and place to ask. Kathryn looked at him quizzically.

"Is everything alright, Q? You seem quiet."

"Fine. Just thinking…this might be a good learning experience for Junior."

"I'm glad you think so. There's a lot I want to share with him."

"I don't know what I have to offer, he's been to the Continuum. He knows everything there is to know about being Q."

"I'm sure you'll think o something. Come on. I think its time we had a family lunch, just the three of us."

Together, Kathryn and Q made their way to Ensign Wildman's post. Quinten quickly waved goodbye to his friend and latched on to his parents. By the time the reached the Mess Hall, the ship was abuzz with the news of the heritage festivities. Neelix watched the crew as they talked in small groups, catching snippets of conversations. This was perhaps the best idea he'd had since joining Voyager. Kathryn found an open table while Q and Quinten got their food. There was a certain lightness about the ship and it made Kathryn smile. She needed this, they all did.


	53. Family

_Family_

The following day, the majority of the crew crammed into the Mess Hall, eager for the official start of the festivities. Neelix stood behind the counter, various pots and dishes laid out from all the different cultures of the crew.

"Now...everyone just help yourself. Find a seat and we'll get started," he announced.

He wasn't ready for the rush of hands as people grabbed their favorite delicacies. Kathryn stood off to the side watching her crew interact. They had become a family in the five years since they'd been flung across the galaxy. The frenzy of arms and food flying only served to prove it.

"Afraid you'll lose an arm in there?" B'Elanna asked.

"Honestly...a little bit."

"Me too."

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you lately. How are you and Tom?"

B'Elanna looked surprised by the Captain's question. "Uh...we're alright I guess. He seems pretty excited about the whole event though I think its more his stomach than anything."

"And you're not?"

"I'm not really comfortable talking about my family, Captain. It wasn't exactly the most routine childhood."

"I know. But you can still share something special with the rest of the crew."

B'Elanna just nodded her head, leaning against the wall. She watched as Kathryn surveyed the room. "What about you, Captain? Are you looking forward to today?"

"I am. I've been trying to find a way to introduce Quinten to his history...the human side of the family."

"He looks like he's having a good time." B'Elanna pointed a finger in the direction of the middle of the room.

Kathryn spotted the boy running between adults, trying to balance a cup and a plate as he reached his mother. it was obvious he'd already tried several of the dishes as they were smeared all over his face.

'Oh look at you," she said, crouching down to his eye level.

"Try it, Mama." He offered his plate to her.

She took it from him, tasting a few of the things left on the plate. He watched her intently, trying to judge her reaction before it showed on her face. He let out a loud giggle as she smiled.

"Come on...let's get you cleaned up." She gingerly took him by the wrist and went in search of a napkin to wipe his face.

On the other side of the Mess Hall, Seven of Nine stood watching the interaction. She had decided some time ago that crowds bothered her. While a part of the Collective, the concept had not been a problem. The drones did not understand the concept of a crowd. But now she found them disorienting and suffocating.

"Seven, there you are!" Neelix called, walking out from behind the counter. He carried a plate of breaded shrimp, offering her some.

"No, thank you."

"You don't seem to be enjoying the party."

"I do not enjoy crowds. Ever since I was liberated from the Collective, I find them...uncomfortable."

"Well you should at least eat something. Everything is delicious. Here try one of these. It's called shrimp. Ensign Kim gave me the recipe."

"Thank you but I am not hungry." With that she walked away, weaving through the crowd.

Neelix shook his head. He would never understand Seven of Nine. With a shrug, he began to weave his way through the crowd, offering up the shrimp. He finally reached Kathryn.

"Shrimp, Captain? It's the last one."

"Oh, thank you Neelix. It looks delicious. Everything has been wonderful. I don't think I've had this much to eat in a very long time."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. A certain someone...I won't say who is a party pooper."

"Oh?" She glanced around, expecting Q to be off sulking somewhere. He was nowhere in sight.

"Who?"

The Talaxian paused for a moment, unsure he should say anything. "Seven of Nine."

"Neelix, give her a little space. I can imagine how difficult this must be for her. She doesn't remember her family, where she came from."

"I guess you're right." Neelix started to turn around to set the tray back in the kitchen when Quinten tugged on his apron. "Well hello there. What can I do for you?"

"More."

"Quinten, use your manners," Kathryn reminded him.

"Pwease."

"Certainly. Why don't we go see what else we can find?"

The party progressed as expected. After a while, crew members began to disperse, walking out of the Mess Hall in small groups. Kathryn looked around as the group thinned but still there was no sign of Q.

"Did you lose something?" Chakotay asked.

"Q. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"No. Not since this morning." He paused, looking around the room. "Excuse me."

She just nodded and let out a breath. What was Q up to? Chakotay walked across the room, stopping beside Seven of Nine as she gazed out at the stars.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I do not like crowds."

"Well there aren't that many people here now." He handed her a data pad.

"What is this?"

"Something I wanted to show you."

She glanced at it briefly and handed it back. "I appreciate your concern, Commander."

"It's for you to keep, Seven." He took her by the arm, leading her out of the Mess Hall.

"I thought you'd like to know something about your family. It's not much but it's something."

"I am aware of the files pertaining to my parents in the Starfleet database."

"Seven this is supposed to be about family, the people who made us what we are."

"My parents were foolish and self-centered."

"They were curious and they didn't want to leave you."

"I do not wish to talk about this." She pulled her arm from his grip and started off in the opposite direction.

He ran after her, catching her just as she stepped into a turbolift. "Seven, wait."

"I know you may not want to talk about your past...it's painful and I can understand that. But you can't ignore it forever. It's a part of who you are...a part of what makes you unique."

She exhaled in exasperation. He did not give up easily. With a begrudging look, she took the pad back from him. "Thank you. Perhaps sometime you can tell me about your family."

"I'd like that. Maybe tomorrow…over lunch?"

"That is acceptable."

They parted ways at the Cargo Bay and Chakotay couldn't hide the smile on his face as he walked back to his quarters. When Kathryn returned to her own quarters with a sleepy Quinten in her arms, she found a very familiar scene before her; her room from her childhood home. From behind a bookshelf, Q appeared.

"Q, its…how?"

"I had a little help from the computer."

She quickly laid the child down in a chair and looked around the room. "It's gorgeous. Thank you."

"I thought you'd like it…what with the nostalgia running rampant through the ship."

"It was very thoughtful of you, Q." She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him.

"It's not staying this way." His tone had lost its playfulness.

"I know. But I can still enjoy it for now." She looked around, a smile spreading across her lips.

The next morning dawned too early for Kathryn. She would have been content to stay in bed all day but Q insisted she get up.

"Come on, Kathy. We're going to miss all the fun."

"Q, it's 07:30. Nothing is going on."

"I'll have you know today is a very important day."

Kathryn rolled over to look at him through half-closed eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yes." He stopped. He couldn't tell her the real reason today was special. It would ruin the surprise. "Junior gets to learn about his ancestry."

"He can learn about it in an hour."

With that, she rolled over and fell back asleep. Q climbed out of bed, roaming the ship until he found Tom, Harry and B'Elanna.

"Have you told everyone?" Q asked.

They nodded. "Everyone is going to be on the bridge at 09:30 hours."

"Good."

"She doesn't suspect?" Harry questioned.

"No. I just have to make sure she doesn't talk to anyone until she gets to the bridge."

"I don't think you'll have a problem with that," B'Elanna assured him.

He gave them all an appreciative smile as he strolled down the corridor. Keeping Kathryn away from the rest of the crew proved easier than he'd expected. She slept in until 08:15 and took a long bath.

"Computer, display time."

"The time is 09:17."

"Kathy…you're going to be late for duy," Q called.

Kathryn emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go. "You're awfully impatient this morning."

Q simply took her by the hand and led her out of the room. He'd already brought Quinten down to the bridge. By the time they reached the bridge, there was barely room to stand.

"What's going on?" she asked, as everyone stood at attention.

She got no response. Instead, Q led her down to her chair, instructing her to sit down. She obeyed, casting a glance around her. From amidst a sea of people, Quinten appeared, fidgeting with something in his hands. Q motioned for the boy to join them and he did.

"Just like we practiced, kiddo," Q whispered in the boy's ear.

Quinten took a step or two closer to his mother and uncurled his hands. She stared in shock at the ring in his hands. Q placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and the other atop Kathryn's right hand.

"Kathy, will you marry me?"

Kathryn blinked. She hadn't been expecting this at all. Murmurs of encouragement circulated through the mass of people surrounding her. She looked from the child to his father and back again. Both wore expectant looks.

"Yes," Kathryn answered. She couldn't keep from crying as Quinten took the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger.

"Did Daddy teach you that?" she asked, pulling him into her lap. She gave the boy a kiss on he cheek before leaning up to exchange a brief gesture with Q as well.


	54. Relativity

_Relativity_

Voyager was busy as the crew attempted to prepare for a wedding. It would be the first on the ship. Kathryn sat in the Mess Hall, enjoying a cup of coffee when Chakotay walked in. He spotted her and joined her.

"You wanted speak to me?" he asked.

"Yes. I know it's usually the duty of the Captain to officiate ceremonies onboard...but given the current circumstances..."

"You want me to officiate the ceremony," Chakotay finished

She nodded. "As the First Officer, the duty does fall to you if I'm unable to do so."

"Well then...it looks like I'd better start reading up on Starfleet wedding protocols."

Kathryn gave him a smile and a pat on the hand. "Thank you."

"Of course." He paused to collect his thought. "You know...I know haven't always been supportive of the decisions you've made with Q but I can't deny he's become a part of this crew...and a part of our lives."

"He certainly has. To be honest with you, I never imagined I'd be marrying him. I guess there are some things we can't know."

"I don't think he anticipated falling for you, either."

They sat together for a moment or two in silence, Chakotay studying her facial expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine...just thinking. When we left the Alpha Quadrant, I was so sure we'd be back in a few days...that I'd go back to my life with Mark. But now...I just feel like I'm betraying him somehow."

"I can't say I know how you feel but you have to do what makes you happy, here and now. We've been gone for five years. Is it really that realistic to think he's still waiting?"

"I don't know. A part of me still hoped he would be there waiting for me but I have to accept the reality that he's moved on with his life. I can't expect him to sit and do nothing."

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm due in astrometrics."

He stood and Kathryn followed suit. She'd heard the rumors floating around the ship that Chakotay and Seven had developed a relationship.

"Tell Seven of Nine I expect her to attend the festivities."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He reached astrometrics to find Seven leaning on the console in front of her, as if she was about to be ill.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her back to keep her upright.

"I am uncertain. I feel...strange."

"Why don't we get you to Sickbay?"

She shook her head. "No...I believe the feeling has passed."

"I still think you should go see the Doctor. Have you been able to regenerate?"

"Your concern is noted. However, I am fine."

"Seven...please. It will only take a minute. Astrometrics can survive without you for that long."

She gave him an annoyed look but allowed him to escort her to Sickbay.

"What can I do for you?" the Doctor asked the moment they walked in.

"Seven's been feeling a little off today," Chakotay answered.

"I see. Well, sit down and we'll have a look. Can you describe your symptoms?"

"My visual cortex may be out of alignment."

Chakotay watched as the Doctor examined Seven. He had noticed she'd been increasingly irritable the last few days but he'd attributed it to the preparations for the wedding. She was still not very comfortable in social settings.

"What's the diagnosis?" he asked.

"Her visual cortex was very slightly out of alignment. She should be fine."

Seven gave Chakotay a look that said "I told you so" as they walked out.

"I know you didn't think anything was wrong but thank you for humoring me."

Seven let a small smile escape as they walked through the corridors. "I must return to astrometrics. I have work to complete still."

"Alright...will I see you for dinner?"

She thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

They reached a turbolift and parted ways. Seven was halfway back to astrometrics when a strange feeling overcame her. It was as if someone was trying to transport her using a suctioning device. When the feeling finally subsided, she was standing on an unfamiliar ship.

"Don't be alarmed," a man said. "I'm Captain Braxton. You're on the time ship Relativity."

"Why am I here?" Seven demanded.

"We've recruited you from the 25th century to help find and stop a saboteur from destroying Voyager."

"What time is this?"

"The 29th century." Captain Braxton turned to his second in command. "I keep forgetting she never remembers. Why don't you fill her in?"

The other man motioned for Seven of Nine to join him. They left the bridge and walked down a series of corridors.

By the time he'd explained everything, her head was spinning. She'd been sent back two previous times to try and intercept the saboteur but had been unsuccessful.

"Why are you certain I can find the culprit this time?"

"You've gotten closer each time. However...we can't recruit you again...there is the increased possibility of permanent damage."

"I will do what I can. What are my instructions if I encounter the individual you are seeking?"

"Apprehend them and we'll transport you back here."

"Understood. Will I then be returned to the 25th century?"

"Yes...provided all goes well. You seem eager to return."

"Captain Janeway is getting married. I do not wish to miss the ceremony."

"You'll be returned to the time just before we took you. You won't miss a thing."

"Very well. I believe I am ready."

They returned to the bridge to find Braxton waiting for them. "She's ready."

"Very good." He took a step or two closer to Seven, showing her an implement. "This will mask your implants."

"remember...you can't tell anyone who you are. You're going back to a time where you have not yet joined the crew. It is imperative that you do not speak to Captain Janeway. She has a way of interfering in things she has no business in."

"I understand."

When Seven appeared onboard Voyager again, she could tell it was a different time. She looked around, trying to determine just how far she'd been sent. She turned a corner and nearly collided with B'Elanna.

"Watch where you're going," she muttered before continuing on her way.

Seven made her way to the Jeffries tube she'd found device in the previous two times. She reached the junction to find a man planting the device.

"Stop!" she ordered, raising her weapon.

The man turned around to reveal a much older Captain Braxton. He gave her a dark look before disappearing. She climbed out of the juncture as quickly a she could but found herself face to face with Q.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Just a science officer," Seven answered.

"I haven't seen you before."

From around the corner, Kathryn appeared; very pregnant. "What is going on, Q?"

"I think we have an intruder onboard," Q replied.

Seven shook her head. "I mean you harm." She could hear Braxton and his second in command ordering her to stop talking but it was useless. She'd been caught outright. Janeway deserved to know the truth. "My name is Seven of Nine. I will join your crew approximately six months from now. I was Borg. You liberated me from the Collective."

"I've seen you before…on Voyager while it was still in dry dock."

"Yes. I have been sent back in time to apprehend a saboteur trying to destroy Voyager."

"Let's say I believe you. Have you found the person responsible?"

"Yes…however, he escaped before I could apprehend him. I believe I can follow him. He has made a jump through time."

Before them, both Captain Braxton and his second in command appeared. "We told you to avoid her."

"The situation was unavoidable. I believe she can help us."

"Who are they?" Kathryn asked.

"The individuals that recruited me for this mission."

"We've tracked him to 2375, approximately two hours before we took you," Braxton informed Seven.

"How can I help?" Kathryn asked, rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Perhaps I was incorrect. Captain Janeway is not pregnant in our time."

"Well that's good to know."

"However, you should remember having this conversation. If I can get to Voyager in my time, we may be able to stop the device from being planted."

"Alright. Do it."

Seven was once more overcome with the strange feeling of 29th century transporter technology. She found herself in the corridor where she'd been on her way to astrometrics. She made her way to the Mess Hall to find Kathryn sitting alone. Chakotay would not doubt be joining her in a matter of minutes.

"Captain, I must speak with you. It is urgent," Seven said.

Kathryn looked up, momentarily caught off guard by the absence of Seven's Borg remnants. "Seven? What happened…" she trailed off, their conversation two years earlier suddenly coming back to her.

"Is he still onboard in this time?"

"Yes. If my readings are correct, he is heading towards the Jeffries tube as we speak."

"I'll get Q. I think he's going to be a useful asset in this situation."

"Agreed."

By the time they reached the Jeffries tube, Braxton was just climbing out.

"Going somewhere, Captain?" Kathryn asked, arms crossed over her chest.

He hastily tried to engage the personal transport but Q tapped him on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't try it."


	55. Matrimony

_Matrimony_

Q grabbed Braxton by the arm, leading him away from the Jeffries tube. He lets out a grunt as they move to a less visible area.

"You're too late," he said, glaring at Kathryn. "The detonator is already set."

"Q, can you disarm it?"

"Can I turn him into something small and unpleasant first?"

"Q, we don't have time for games right now. The future of Voyager is at risk."

"Oh, alright." He ducked into the Jeffries tube only to emerge a few moments later.

"You have disabled the device?" Seven asked.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"It's out of phase."

"Q, you can manipulate space and time...bring it into phase and get it the hell off my ship."

He let out another breath and disappeared once more into the Jeffries tube. After a prolonged five minutes he returned with the device in his hand.

"Now can I turn him into something small and unpleasant?"

Before Kathryn had time to answer, she, Seven and Braxton disappeared. They reappeared on the Relativity, greeted by Braxton's second in command.

"Where is Captain Braxton?" Seven asked.

"in the brig. He'll be joining his counterpart."

"Wait...I want to know why he tried to sabotage my ship," Kathryn said, holding a hand up to stop him.

"Because you've been the bane of my existence. Always disobeying the rules, jumping around in time, screwing up the timeline."

Braxton's second in command gave a nod and the former Captain was escorted off the bridge. "He certainly got bitter."

"So his claims were unjustified?" Seven asked.

"Not entirely. Voyager has done its fair share of jumping around in the timeline. Some of it however is not necessarily your fault. But you need to be more careful."

"We'll try."

"And tell Q we're watching him too."

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh at the mention of her soon to be husband. "I'll tell him but I can't guarantee he'll listen. Omniscient beings can be very stubborn."

"So can Starfleet Captains."

"Yes...I suppose we can."

They stood in silence for a moment or two before he motioned for Kathryn and Seven to a transportation platform.

"We're being sent back?"

"Yes. You haven't seen any of your future so I don't see any harm in letting you keep these memories. But please try and be more careful. We can't keep cleaning up your time travel messes."

"Yes, Sir," Kathryn said, giving him a nod.

She stepped up onto the platform beside Seven, giving the former drone a smile. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes."

"Good. We better not have missed the wedding."

'I do not believe you will. After all, it cannot proceed without the bride present."

"Good luck, Captain."

With that, they disappeared from the time ship. When they returned to Voyager, they found themselves standing just inside the Captain's Ready Room.

"Computer, display time," Kathryn said.

"11:25."

Kathryn looked worried for a moment and Seven cleared her throat.

"Is everything alright, Captain?"

"The wedding is at 14:00 hours."

"You have time to prepare."

"Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Yes."

"Get Quinten ready for me. He should be with Ensign Wildman."

"You want me to dress him?'

"He's very good about it. He's excited. Not many two year olds know what a wedding is but…he knows."

Seven simply nodded her head and started for the door. She paused just as they slid open and turned back around. "Congratulations, Captain."

"Thank you. I expect you to have a good time at the reception."

"I will do my best to work on my social skills this evening."

With that, the two women parted company. Kathryn sunk onto the couch beneath the window and just stared out at the stars. It had certainly been interesting morning. Her reverie was soon interrupted by chimes at the door.

"Come in."

The doors opened and Chakotay walked in. "Everything ok?"

"Fine."

"We were supposed to have coffee?"

"Oh of course. With all that happened I nearly forgot. I needed to ask you something."

"I'm listening," he said, sitting beside her.

"I'd like for you to officiate the wedding, seeing as I can't perform the duty myself."

"I'd be honored."

"Good. Remember, the ceremony is at 14:00 hours in the Mess Hall."

"I'll be there." He stood up to leave but stopped. "Oh…what exactly happened this morning?"

"Security problem. It's been handled."

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

"Yes, Chakotay. Now, if you'll excuse, I need to start getting ready for the ceremony."

"See you at 14:00 hours."

Nearly two and a half hours later, Chakotay walked into astrometrics to find Harry running a few scans. The Ensign looked up at the First Officer's entrance.

"Where's Seven of Nine?"

"Helping the Captain get ready. She asked me to cover her post until the ceremony."

"You know specifically where she is?"

"I think the Captain's quarters."

"Thanks."

In the Captain's quarters, Seven was bent over doing her best to button Quinten's shirt. He kept trying to move away towards his mother.

"You must stand still," the former drone said, her voice firm.

He looked at her for a moment before stopping his fidgeting. She finished the buttons and set him in a chair. Just as she started to put his shoes on, Kathryn emerged from the bathroom in her dress uniform.

"Oh look at how handsome he is," she gushed, eliciting a broad grin from the two-year-old.

"I believe he is ready."

Kathryn nodded and turned to the mirror in front of her. She straightened her uniform before reaching for her Captain's pins.

"Here, would you help me?" She handed them to Seven and stood still.

Seven fastened the four pins to the Captain's collar before stepping back to admire her. Seven had to admit the Captain did look very impressive.

"You know, I always thought I'd be getting married on Earth in a quaint little chapel back home in Indiana."

"You did not expect to find someone suitable during your voyage."

"No. I didn't. But it feels right. I was a little uncertain this morning…not giving Mark closure but I can't spend the rest of my life feeling guilty over a situation I have no control over."

"I admit I was…perplexed by Q's actions and his feelings towards you."

"A child changes a person's life. It introduces an entirely different realm of responsibilities."

"We should report to the Mess Hall. The ceremony will begin soon," Seven said.

Kathryn checked herself in the mirror one final time before offering her hand to her son. The three walked out of Kathryn's quarters and down to the Mess Hall. Chairs had been set up and the tables cleared away. Seven parted from them, taking a seat in the back.

"Remember, walk straight up to Daddy," Kathryn instructed at a whisper in the Quinten's ear.

The boy nodded, a pillow with two rings suddenly appearing in his hands. Q looked up to see Kathryn at the back of the room. He gave a tiny wave of his hand and Quinten started to walk through the small isle between the chairs. He stopped once he reached Q and turned to watch Kathryn walk up the isle. All eyes were on the Captain as she reached the front of the room, taking Q by the hand.

Chakotay gave them both a smile and began the ceremony. In a matter of minutes, Kathryn and Q were exchanging their vows. The entire room got quiet as they exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss the bride," Chakotay said.

Kathryn leaned in and to the loud enthusiasm shared her first kiss as husband and wife with Q. Quinten watched his parents with a curious expression on his face. As soon as they parted he started to climb up his father's leg until he was picked up.

"Everyone, we'll be moving to the holodeck for the reception," Kathryn called above the din of voices.

"Congratulations, Captain," Harry said, giving her a handshake.

"Thanks, Harry." Her eyes were glued to the two children chasing each other through the mass of adults.

On the other side of the room, Chakotay handed Seven a glass of champagne. She looked at it warily.

"Something wrong?"

"The last time I partook of an alcoholic beverage, I became very…unstable."

"It's just for the toast."

She nodded, turning the stem of the glass between her fingers. "It was a nice ceremony."

"It was. And the Captain looks like she's having a great time."

"Were you informed of the incident this morning?"

"She said it was a security problem and it was taken care of…why is there something you think I should know?"

"No."

"Do you want to dance?" It came out abruptly.

"I…do not know how."

"I can show you. It's easy."

"People will be watching."

"They're all too busy with their own conversations."

With a begrudging look she allowed him to lead her onto a corner of the dance floor. The music changed and he held her close, swaying back and forth. Q caught sight of them and grinned. He moved through the crowd until he'd reached Kathryn.

"How about a dance?"

"I'd love to," she said, following him onto the dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kathy," he whispered against her cheek as they danced the night away.


	56. Honeymoon

_Honeymoon_

Kathryn paced back and forth in her Ready Room. Q was late. She tried to take a deep breath to keep calm as she continued wear a pattern into the carpet. Finally, the doors opened and Q hobbled, laden with several bags.

"What took so long?"

Q tossed the bags at her feet, heaving for breath. "Is all of this really necessary? We aren't going to be gone that long."

"Well since you haven't told me where we're going, I've covered all possible contingences."

"Alright but I'm still not telling you."

Kathryn held up her hands, signaling she would stop asking. She recognized the futility of the exercise. "I want to say goodbye to Quinten and check with the Doctor one last time before we leave."

Q and Kathryn made their way to Sickbay to find the Doctor trying to get work done while Quinten tried to climb into the hologram's lap. Kathryn leaned on the door frame of the Doctor's office and knocked. He looked up.

"Oh, Captain. I wasn't expecting you. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. We just wanted to say goodbye and make sure everything is organized while we're gone."

At the sound of his mother's voice, Quinten turned around and immediately latched onto her leg.

"No go, Mama," the boy whimpered, clinging tighter than he'd done before.

As best she could, Kathryn picked the child up. His arms wrapped around her neck and his legs around her waist. He was doing all he could to ensure his mother did not leave without him.

"You'll be alright," she whispered, rocking him back and forth.

He shook his head, large crocodile tears beginning to slip down his cheeks. Q stopped up behind Kathryn, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We're coming back."

Quinten shook his head. "No! No go!"

"Captain, are you certain you don't want to leave him with Ensign Wildman. He'd be more comfortable. A Sickbay isn't a place for a child to play."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Doctor. I scheduled a play date for him and Naomi on Thursday."

Just then, the doors slid open and Chakotay walked in. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, not at all," Kathryn answered, stepping out of the doorway.

"Looks like someone doesn't want you to go."

"He'll get over it," Q said.

Quinten continued to whine as Kathryn tried to set him down. His fists pounded against her arms and he ended up on the ground, kicking and screaming.

"I don't think I've seen him do that before," Chakotay commented.

"We haven't left him before," Kathryn answered. She motioned for Chakotay to join her a few steps away. "Now you're sure you can handle the ship?"

"Kathryn, the ship will be in good hands while you're gone. You deserve some time alone. Go and have a good time. We'll be just fine...and so will Quinten."

"I hope you're right. I just don't like leaving him."

"After a few hours, he won't even notice you're gone."

"Take good care of Voyager, Chakotay."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Q was doing his best to calm the two-year-old. Nothing seemed to be working. The boy kept screaming. Finally, Q stood and walked away.

"You've got to be tough on them," he said firmly. It sounded as though he was trying to convince himself.

Kathryn looked to the Doctor. "Take care of him for us. We'll be back in a week."

With that, they made their way out of Sickbay, leaving the Doctor and Chakotay to watch the boy continue to throw a tantrum.

"I think I have an idea," the First Officer explained, bending down to the boy's eye level. "Quinten, do you want to come help me on the bridge?"

Almost immediately the boy stopped screaming. Tears still streamed down his face. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed at his nose. "Yes."

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and you can be my First Officer."

The proposal seemed to satisfy the child as the Doctor handed Chakotay a tissue to wipe Quinten's face. Once all in the room were satisfied that there would be no more tears, Chakotay led the boy out of Sickbay.

"This is going to be a long week," the Doctor muttered to himself as the doors closed.

Chakotay and Quinten were halfway to the bridge when Seven of Nine's voice came over the comm. system.

"Seven of Nine to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here. What is it?"

"There is something you must see in astrometrics. It is urgent."

Chakotay looked down at the boy. He had to consider the possibility that Seven simply wanted some time alone. But there was also the chance that it was a real emergency.

"I'm on my way." He looked at the boy. "Let's go see Seven of Nine."

By the time they reached astrometrics, Seven of Nine stood waiting, arms crossed over her chest. As soon as she spotted Quinten her posture relaxed slightly.

"What did you find?" Chakotay asked, letting go of the child's hand.

"I have picked up a transmission, a distress call."

"Let's hear it."

She hit a few buttons on the console and the grainy image of a bridge appeared. A man sat in the Captain's chair, covered in burns. "This is Captain Ransom of the Federation Starship Equinox. Please, we need help."

"Are we certain this is genuine?" Chakotay questioned. After the mishap with Arturis, they couldn't be too careful.

"Yes. It came on a federation communications frequency."

"Alright." He paused.

'Is something wrong, Commander?"

"The Equinox is a nova class ship. They aren't designed for long distance travel, certainly not across the entire galaxy."

"Perhaps they too have been trapped here by the Caretaker?"

"Maybe. We'll find out."

"Chakotay to bridge."

"Go ahead, Commander," Tom answered.

"Seven is sending you coordinates. I want you to change heading accordingly."

"Aye, Sir."

Quinten tugged on Chakotay's sleeve. "Bwidge now?"

The First Officer nodded. "Bridge it is." He turned to Seven. "Good work. Keep me informed of any changes."

"Yes, Sir."

A short time later, Voyager reached the wreckage of the Equinox. Their shields were clearly visible and failing.

"Tuvok, are you detecting any life signs?"

"Yes. Five."

"Harry...hail them."

"Yes, Sir." A moment later. "Channel open."

"Equinox, this is the Federation Starship Voyager. We're here to help. If you are able, please respond."

Silence filled the bridge for an agonizing five or six minutes until "We hear you Voyager." The voice sounded exhausted and scratchy. In the background, weapons fire could be heard.

"Captain, we're going to transport you and your people out of there."

Three or four minutes later, Harry gave the First Officer a nod. "It looks like we've got all of them. They've been transferred to Sickbay."

"Tuvok, I want a tractor beam on the Equinox. We'll see if we can help repair it."

"Understood."

"I'll be in Sickbay."

Chakotay was about to walk off the bridge when he felt a presence behind him. He looked to see Quinten hot on his heels.

"I come," the boy said.

"If you come with me, who will run the bridge?"

Quinten let out a giggle and scurried back to the Captain's chair. Harry watched the boy get comfortable and couldn't help but smile. It may seem weird to other members of the crew but if it kept Quinten occupied and out of Jeffries tubes, he didn't see anything wrong with it. Tuvok kept his eyes on the console in front of him. It was not his job to babysit.

Chakotay was half a yard away from Sickbay when Seven of Nine approached him. He waved her on but she stopped him before entering Sickbay.

"Something wrong?"

"We have scanned their ship…there is severe damage to nearly all systems."

"I guessed that. Something else?"

"Has the crew been evacuated?"

"They're in Sickbay. Do me a favor; get the Senior Staff together in the Briefing Room. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Understood."

Chakotay watched her leave and heaved a breath before walking in to Sickbay. The Doctor was busily trying to tend to the wounds of all five Equinox crew members. He caught sight of Chakotay and shook his head.

"You can't talk to them yet."

"When will Captain Ransom be able to talk?"

"An hour, perhaps less. The atmosphere they were breathing was contaminated. They all have damage to their lungs."

"Keep me apprised of their progress."

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me I have patients to tend to."

"Do you want me to send Tom down to assist you?"

"If you can spare him. That would be much appreciated."

"He'll be down as soon as we've finished our briefing."

Chakotay surveyed the wounded crew lying on bio beds one last time before departing. For a moment he considered trying to contact Kathryn, to let her know what was going on but it quickly passed. He'd told her he could handle the ship for a week and damn it, he was going to keep his word.


	57. Familiar

_Familiar_

The Briefing Room was quiet as Chakotay walked in. The Senior Staff sat waiting for him to speak.

"How's the crew?" Harry asked.

"They're in pretty bad shape. Captain Ransom won't be able to talk for another hour or so." He looked to Tom. "When we're done here, the Doctor needs your assistance."

"Yes, Sir."

"B'Elanna, I want you to take a small engineering team over and see if you can find the source of the damage."

"From our scans, the atmosphere is pretty toxic. But we'll do what we can."

"Should we inform the Captain?" Seven asked.

Chakotay shook his head. "No. There's no reason to interrupt their honeymoon."

"Use all the people you need to conduct a full examination of the ship."

"Understood."

With that, the group dispersed. Tom and B'Elanna parted at the turbolift.

"Have fun. Don't inhale too much toxic gases," Tom called as the doors shut.

B'Elanna simply rolled her eyes as she made her way to the Transporter Room. Harry and Tuvok weren't far behind. Chakotay started for the bridge to find Quinten still sitting in the Captain's chair. He appeared to be asleep. Tentatively, Chakotay picked the child up and carried him to the Captain's quarters. Someone had to babysit him.

"Chakotay to Ensign Wildman."

"Ensign Wildman here."

"Samantha, I hate to do this to you but do you think you could keep an eye on Quinten for a few hours."

"Of courses, Sir."

"He's napping in the Captain's quarters right now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

In the Transporter Room, the engineering team stood ready for Transport.

"We're sure the transporters can penetrate the atmosphere over there?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant. You should be fine. Just keep the oxygen flowing."

Moments later, the team materialized on the Equinox. Bulkheads were bent at odd angles, some having come completely away from the hull. It looked like a war zone, complete with corpses. B'Elanna shivered at the sight of them; burned and charred.

"Spread out," she ordered.

She and Tuvok started for the bridge, Harry and one of the other crew members heading for Engineering.

"It looks like hell in here," B'Elanna murmured as they finally worked their way through the wreckage.

"That assessment is an apt metaphor."

"Thanks, Tuvok. Try and see if you can access the sensor logs at that station."

Tuvok did his best to clear off the fallen debris from the console. He entered several sequences into the computer until he found the right one.

"Sensor logs do not indicate any outside attack."

"Well something had to tear this ship apart."

Several decks down, Harry and his companion wound their way through compressed corridors and mangled Jeffries tubes to find Engineering.

"I think we may have passed it," Harry's companion announced.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

Just as they started to turn around, a portal appeared above their heads and a creature lunged at them. They both managed to duck out of the way but not for long. The alien pursued them as they raced back towards the bridge.

"What is that thing?"

"No idea. Just keep running."

"Should we fire?"

Harry shook his head. "Kim to Torres."

"Go ahead Harry."

"We're being pursued by a hostile life form. It came out of nowhere."

"How close are you to the bridge?"

"I'm not sure. I think we're getting close. What should we do? Shoot at it?"

"Did you provoke the life form?"

"No. We didn't do anything. it just appeared and attacked."

Five heart pounding minutes later, Harry and his companion arrived on the bridge; the alien on their trail.

"Are you injured?" Tuvok asked.

"No." The alien appeared, looking angry. "At least not yet."

"Torres to Voyager, get us the hell out of here!"

The foursome was transported off the Equinox just as the alien lunged. They rematerialized in the Transporter Rom all gasping for breath.

"What happened?" one of the technicians asked.

"No time to explain."

"B'Elanna to Chakotay. We need to talk."

"I'll be right there."

While they waited for Chakotay to arrive, the team climbed out of their hazard suits. Harry's chest was still heaving when the doors opened and Chakotay walked in.

"Find something?"

"More like something found us."

"Explain."

Harry took a deep breath. "We were on our way to Engineering and this alien just appeared and started chasing us."

"Did you provoke it?"

"No. We didn't fire at it, we didn't do anything."

Chakotay nodded. "Chakotay to the Doctor. Is Captain Ransom ready to talk yet?"

"For a short time, Commander."

"I'll be in Sickbay. I want you to get your tricorder readings to Seven in astrometrics."

Chakotay walked into Sickbay to see four of their five guests fast asleep. They all looked significantly better than they had only an hour ago. Captain Ransom was propped up on a bio bed.

"Thank you for responding to our distress call."

"We were surprised to find another Federation ship so far from the Alpha Quadrant." Chakotay extended his hand. "My name is Chakotay; I'm the First Officer aboard Voyager."

"Rudy Ransom."

"My people were examining your ship and were attacked. Do you have any idea why?" Chakotay continued, trying to keep his tone civil.

"Attacked...maybe." A pause. "What did this alien look like?"

"I didn't get a description. What do you know?"

'We were attacked as well. They came out of nowhere. We don't know where they come from or what they are but they're the reason my ship is in shambles and most of my crew is dead."

"I see. Well if you remember anything else about the aliens, let me know. I don't like risking my crew in situations where we know nothing about the species."

"Of course, Commander." He paused again, taking a labored breath. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Where is your Captain?"

Chakotay let a small half smile sneak onto his lips. "On her honeymoon. She got married last week."

"Oh...that doesn't unusual."

"Yes well, it's been an unusual few years."

"He needs to rest. You can come back in a few hours," the Doctor said.

Chakotay just nodded and left Sickbay. Something about the Captain's answer didn't sit well with him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it bothered him. His feet carried him to astrometrics where he found Seven of Nine studying the tricorder data the away team had collected from the Equinox.

"Anything interesting?"

She looked up. "Perhaps. There seems to be evidence of the alien life form that Ensign Kim saw. It appears it created a small subspace portal inside the ship."

"That explains how it got there, doesn't explain why."

"No it does not. However, perhaps this will." She handed him a pad.

He skimmed through it but his brow only furrowed in confusion. "What is it?"

"It is evidence that more of these life forms have been on the ship before. There was a strong reading of biomatter on the bridge. I believe it would be wise to send the away team back for further scans."

"I don't want to put our people at risk. We'll see if we can modify our sensors to pick up traces of the alien."

They stood in silence for a moment or two before Chakotay let his hand slip into hers. She looked at him and leaned against his shoulder.

"Something about this bothers you," she murmured.

"Yes. I don't know quite what it is but something isn't right here."

"Have you spoken with the Captain of the Equinox?"

"Yes but he wasn't very forthcoming."

Before either could say anything more, alarms began to sound throughout the ship. Voyager began to rock back and forth, sending Chakotay and Seven tumbling against a nearby bulkhead.

"Chakotay to bridge. What is going on?"

"The aliens from the Equinox have appeared on Voyager."

"Damn it."

"We have done nothing to provoke these attacks," Seven said as Chakotay made his way for the door.

"That may be true but that seem to make a difference."

"May I suggest we inform the Captain now?"

Chakotay just shook his head, making his way as best he could to the nearest turbolift. In Sickbay, Captain Ransom and his remaining crew were trying to get free. They'd subdued the Doctor and taken up arms.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Ransom shouted.

"Sir, the Equinox is damaged. It's going to take time to get her operational."

"We'll have time. They're off our backs now."

Just as they rounded a corner, Seven of Nine surprised them. "Where are you going?"

Ransom just nodded his head at one of his crew and he grabbed Seven by the arm, forcing her to take them to the Transporter Room.

"Time to go home," Ransom muttered as he hit the controls to send them back to the Equinox.

By the time they reached the bridge, four of the aliens had emerged, leaving the crew with no choice but to fight back.

"Commander…I believe it would be best to inform Captain Janeway of our current situation," Tuvok called over the blaring alarms.

Chakotay looked at the frightened faces of the crew members around him. They all seemed to be begging him for the same thing. With a grunt he hit his comm. badge.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

It took a moment for her to respond. "Janeway here."

"I really hate to do this, Captain but we have a situation. I think you need to get back here now."


	58. Equinox

_Equinox_

There was a pause of silence over the comm. system. "We're on our way," Kathryn finally said.

Amongst all the din of alarms and crashes, Harry shouted. "Commander, I think we have a problem."

"What now, Harry?"

"There was just an unauthorized transport from Transporter Room One. It looks like the Equinox crew and Seven of Nine have returned to the other ship."

"Why would Seven have gone with them?" Chakotay asked.

"No idea...maybe they forced her?"

"Paris to Chakotay."

"Go ahead."

"I'm afraid we lost our guests."

"We're aware of that Tom. Are you and the Doctor alright?"

"They took the Doc offline and cold cocked me but I'll survive."

"The Captain is on her way back. Everyone, convene in the Briefing Room."

Several thousand light years away, Kathryn finished pulling on her Starfleet uniform. Q had taken her to a remote planet on the other side of the Quadrant. It was not inhabited and the vegetation was just beginning to blossom. The binary sun shone overhead.

"Do we have to go back? We've been gone less than a day," Q complained.

"It sounded like Voyager was in trouble. I can't just leave my ship to be destroyed."

"Chakotay is a big boy. he can handle himself."

"Normally, I'd agree with you but he asked for help. Now come on. We can always come back."

Q let out another huff but nodded. He took Kathryn by the hand and transported them back to Voyager. They found the bridge in disarray, evidence of weapons fire on the walls. The doors behind them opened and Tom stumbled out.

"Welcome back, Captain."

Kathryn went to steady him as he nearly tripped over his own feet. "What's going on?"

"Everyone is in the Briefing Room. Chakotay will explain."

They zigzagged their way into the room to find the Senior Staff seated around the table. Chakotay stood up, allowing Tom to take the seat.

"I'm really sorry to pull you away from your trip."

"Don't apologize. Just tell me what's going on."

"Shortly after you left, we received a distress call from the USS Equinox."

"The Equinox, that's a nova class ship. What's it doing all the way out in the Delta Quadrant?"

"We never got that far. Captain Ransom and four of his crew were the only survivors. They were in Sickbay until about twenty minutes ago. We've been under attack from the same entities that they claimed attacked them."

"Were the aliens provoked in any way?"

"Not by us, Captain. But I'm starting to think the Equinox may not have been entirely truthful," B'Elanna interjected.

"Where are they now?"

"Back on the Equinox. They took Seven of Nine. We aren't sure why."

Kathryn could see the worry in Chakotay's eyes. "We'll get her back."

"She can take care of herself. I know that...I just don't understand why they'd take her."

"Or why they'd go back to the Equinox. It's a complete mess. You can barely breathe the atmosphere. You can't go twenty feet without tripping over a piece of bulkhead," B'Elanna grumbled.

"It sounds to me like these aliens have lost interest in the Equinox. That they're more interested in Voyager."

"So you think Ransom is using that as way to get away?" Harry asked.

Kathryn nodded. "Do we know anything about these life forms that have been attacking?"

"No. We were going to go back and investigate some readings the away team had found but we didn't have the chance."

Kathryn took a deep breath, hands on her hips. "Tuvok, modify our sensors to scan for the life forms onboard the Equinox. B'Elanna, harry I want you two to work together to come up with a non-lethal defense against these beings."

"Yes Ma'am."

She watched them go and turned to Q. "I promise, once this is over, we'll finish our honeymoon."

"I think we should have a little chat with our rogue Captain."

"I don't think confronting him is a good idea. Especially on his own ship."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Kathryn answered. She was halfway out the door when she turned around.

"Where is Quinten?"

"Last I knew he was in your quarters napping. Ensign Wildman was going to watch him."

Kathryn gave Q a look and he disappeared, returning moments later with a sleepy-eyed two-year-old.

"He's fine," he said before Kathryn could ask.

"Mama...back," Quinten said, his arms reaching lazily towards her.

"For a little while. Come on."

On board the Equinox, Seven watched as the crew did their best to clear the debris and get the ship operational again. Ransom looked at her.

"Help them."

"I will not. I would rather be sent to the brig than assist you in whatever it is you do here."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Don't I? These aliens did not have any reason to attack Voyager until you came onboard. Now, they are fighting for their lives against an unprovoked enemy."

"Please understand I don't want to hurt you. But if you do not cooperate, you'll make life very difficult for yourself."

Seven glared at him but began moving twisted scraps of metal and bodies.

"Why have these aliens attacked you?"

"I guess they don't like people."

"That is an unacceptable answer."

"For a Borg, you're very opinionated," one of the other crew members stated.

"I am no longer Borg. I have been liberated from the Collective for nearly two years."

Back on Voyager, Tuvok had succeeded in modifying their external sensors to detect the alien biosignature on the Equinox.

"Focus it more on the bridge," B'Elanna said.

"Have you found a way to contain the life forms without harming them?"

"Not yet, Captain. They seem to appear and disappear faster than we can test any theories."

"I am detecting high levels of the alien biomatter in a small chamber next to the bridge."

"Narrow the sensors. With their ship in this condition it should be easy to penetrate," Kathryn ordered.

Tuvok narrowed the scanners but to no avail. "This room seems heavily guarded against sensor penetration."

"Why don't we just contact Seven of Nine through one of her implants and use her to find out what's in that room," Q said, pacing back and forth near the helm.

"It's not a bad idea. But that's going to take time and time is one thing we don't have on our side right now."

"Q, do you think you can get a look inside? I'd imagine the atmosphere wouldn't bother you like it would the rest of us."

"They aren't stupid...they'd know I was coming."

"But they don't know who you are, what you're capable of," Chakotay argued.

"I'll see what I can find."

Before he could snap his fingers, Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be careful."

"I will. Just make sure Junior stays safe while I'm gone."

She nodded and watched him disappear. Q reappeared on the Equinox, some forty feet from the bridge. He could hear voices nearby and did his best to stay out of view. He inched towards the bridge, keeping an ear out in case the voices grew closer. He rounded a corner and nearly collided with a body. He would have jumped if it hadn't fallen at his feet, a vacant expression on its face.

"You are a deplorable individual, Captain," he overheard.

He couldn't help but smile at Seven's attitude. After another minute or two of quiet sneaking, he arrived at the bridge. He caught Seven's eye and gave her a small wave before disappearing.

"What are you looking at?" Ransom asked, noticing she'd turned away from him.

"Nothing."

He seemed to buy the answer. Inside the chamber, Q reappeared and the sight before him turned his stomach. There were several large containers that appeared to be linked to their engines. Inside each container was an alien life form in varying states of death and decay.

Just outside the chamber, Q could hear one of the crew members addressing the Captain. "Sir, I've detected another life sign onboard."

"Where?"

A pause. "I don't know how, Sir but its coming from the chamber."

"Impossible." Ransom pushed past Seven and input a key code to unlock the door.

Q turned around just as the door opened. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Captain.

"Who are you?" Ransom demanded.

"Someone you don't want to get angry."

Ransom and the few other crew members standing behind him all leveled phasers at him. "How did you get on my ship?"

"Like this." Q snapped his fingers and the five members of the Equinox crew reappeared in Voyager's brig. Seven stood beside Q just outside the barrier.

From behind them, Kathryn emerged looking none-to-pleased. Q continued to look smug as Ransom's face turned a dark red. "Let us out of here!" he demanded, his hands balling into fists.

Kathryn moved to within an inch of the cell and shook her head. "I hope all enjoy your stay. You're going to be here awhile."


	59. Unethical

_Unethical_

Ransom tried to calm down. It wouldn't do anyone any good to get into a shouting match.

"I presume you're the Captain?"

"Yes. To be honest, I don't like being interrupted on vacation. So you're going to tell me everything I want to know and we'll go from there."

"Alright. Fine."

Kathryn turned to the two security officers standing expectantly by the door. "Escort Captain Ransom to my Ready Room."

Q and Seven followed Kathryn out. No one spoke until they reached the turbolift.

"Are you alright?" Kathryn questioned, giving Seven the once over.

"Yes. I am unharmed."

"I still want the Doctor to examine you. You were over there without any oxygen."

"If you insist, Captain." They parted ways at Deck Five.

Seven arrived in Sickbay to find it in disarray. She knew the Doctor would not be pleased to find the room in such dire straits. As quickly as she could, she righted the instruments.

"Computer, activate the EMH."

The Doctor appeared, mid-sentence. he stopped talking when he saw Seven of Nine.

"Where did they go? I should put them all in comas!"

"They are in the ship's brig. Is your program damaged?"

"No...they overrode my autonomy protocols. What can I do for you?"

"The Captain wishes for you to examine me. Captain Ransom and his crew took me hostage aboard the Equinox for a short time and she is concerned with my exposure to the atmosphere."

"Alright, well have a seat."

He picked up a tricorder and began to scan her. After a few minutes he closed the instrument and gave her a nod. "You're fine. Tell me...are the aliens still attacking?"

"No. They appear to have retreated for now."

"You can return to duty."

In her Ready Room, Kathryn sat listening to Q explain what he had found in the chamber onboard the Equinox.

"So you're saying the aliens were being used to power the ship?"

"It looked that way."

Before Kathryn could respond, the chime outside her door rang. "Come in."

The doors slid open and the two security officers escorted Captain Ransom in. Q stepped aside so he could sit across from Kathryn.

"I want to know who he is and how he got on my ship," Ransom repeated.

"This is Q, my husband. I trust he's given you a taste of his powers. But I'm more interested in what you've been doing on your ship, Captain."

"That is none of your business."

"I think it is. You've been capturing these life forms and using them to power your ship. I want to know why?"

He let out a grunt and leaned back in the chair. His demeanor exuded self-confidence and arrogance. "In case you had noticed, Captain we are a long way from Starfleet headquarters. My crew and I were doing what we had to get home faster. These aliens' life force enhances our warp drive several times over."

"You call yourself a Starfleet Captain? You do not exploit other races for your own personal gain."

"What are you going to do? Court Marshal me?"

"You can sit in the brig until we get back to Earth for all I care. What you've done is not only unethical it's vile."

"Captain, be honest with yourself. You can't tell me you've never thought about using another race to help get home."

Kathryn's gaze flitted momentarily to Q but he shook his head.

"No. I haven't. We may not be in Federation space anymore but I took an oath to uphold those ideals and codes of conduct."

"He's not going to tell us anything else, Kathy," Q said, fixing the man with a dark glare.

"Take him back to the brig."

The security officers each took Ransom by the arm and led him out of the room. Kathryn let out a long sigh, resting her head in her hands.

"What are you going to do with him?" Q asked.

"I don't know. I don't want him onboard for however long it takes us to get home. We can try to reason with the aliens, make them understand we did not take action against them."

"Well I can try and contact them...act as a translator."

"That would be very helpful, Q. Thank you."

He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek before disappearing. Only moments later the doors opened and Chakotay walked in.

"How'd it go?"

"Not well. Q is going to try and talk to the aliens, get them halt their attacks on Voyager."

"And Ransom?"

"Stubborn old man. He was using the life forms as an additional energy source for their warp drive."

Chakotay just shook his head in disgust. "Care to join for a late lunch in the Mess Hall?"

"I'd love to."

Several hours later, Q returned, looking a little worse for wear. He found Kathryn on the bridge, Quinten in her lap.

"What did they say?"

"They said they would stop attacking Voyager if we let them have the Equinox and its crew."

"We can't do that, Q."

"I told them that. But they were persistent."

Kathryn rubbed her forehead in thought. "Perhaps we can fabricate life signs on the Equinox and let them destroy the ship?"

"That still leaves us with the Captain."

"Janeway to Torres."

"Torres, here."

"I want you to try and fabricate life signs on the Equinox."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"I'll see what I can do."

As Kathryn sat there, a thought began to occur to her. She handed the boy in her lap to his father and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Q called.

"To make an offer."

A short while later, she arrived in the brig. Ransom saw her but stayed where he was. "I have a proposal for you, Captain."

"What sort of proposal."

"You and your crew can remain on Voyager as crewmembers. You would be under strict supervision with limited privileges."

"Why would we want to do that?" one of the other crewmen asked.

"Because I'm going to give the aliens your ship."

"You can't do that!" Ransom shouted.

"I have my Chief Engineer working on a method to fabricate life signs. The aliens will believe you are onboard." She paused. "Or you can remain in the brig. It is your choice."

The group of five debated amongst themselves for a few minutes before nodded. "We accept your offer, Captain," four of them said.

Kathryn nodded, motioning for the guard to unlock the cell. "And you, Captain?"

"I'm not going to join your crew, Captain. I'd rather go down with my ship."

Kathryn looked surprised for a moment as the other four crewmen stepped out of the cell. "You'll be killed if you surrender with the Equinox," Kathryn stated.

"I know. But the Captain always goes down with the ship. I may not believe in many Starfleet protocols anymore but I'll never stop believing in that."

"Very well. It's your decision. You will remain here until we are ready to proceed."

She led the other four out of the brig. She left them with Tuvok and returned to her Ready Room. Q was sitting at her desk.

"Go back and tell the aliens that we're willing to surrender the Equinox over to them."

"You're sure."

"Yes."

"If you say so."

Two hours later, Kathryn sat on the bridge, watching as Tuvok disengaged the tractor beam from the Equinox. Almost instantly, the alien portals appeared around the ship, causing it to disappear. Kathryn turned to Chakotay. "You have the bridge."

"Heading back to the honeymoon?"

"Yes. Even more than before, I think I need it. Try not to have any more crises."

"We'll do our best."

Kathryn made her way back to Sickbay where she found the Doctor entertaining Quinten with medical implements.

"Come say goodbye to Mama and Daddy again," Kathryn called.

The two-year-old turned around, waving a tricorder around happily as he raced to give his mother a hug.

"Now you be good. We'll be back in a few days."

He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before returning to the Doctor's side.

"It seems he's a little more complacent today."

"He knows we're coming back."

The following morning, Kathryn woke up to the binary suns shining through the windows of their small dwelling. Q lay asleep beside her as she climbed out of bed and wrapped in a light robe. It was even more beautiful at sunrise than sunset. She was so caught up by the image of the rising suns that she didn't notice Q get up until his arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" she commented softly.

"I knew you'd enjoy it here."

"Maybe sometime we can come here as a family. I think Quinten would enjoy it too."

"Sometime when we aren't fighting corrupt Starfleet Captains."

"That's a deal."


	60. Cultures

_Cultures_

Voyager was bustling with activity as the crew took a much needed shore leave at the Markonian outpost. Kathryn had been eager to give the crew some time off and interact with various Delta Quadrant species. She'd gotten protests from Tuvok that it would be too much of a security risk to allow so many aliens onboard but she'd insisted. Presently, she was sitting in her Ready Room, surrounded by gifts. They took up most of the room and she barely had room to sit down. The doors opened and closed, signaling someone had entered.

"Mama?" Quinten called out.

"I'm in here," she replied.

She could hear him trying to wade through the chaos and wasn't surprised when a flash of light moved half of the objects out of his path.

"Too much stuff," the boy announced once he'd reached his mother.

She nodded her head. "I think you're right. We don't have any room!"

Quinten giggled at his mother's comment, climbing into her lap. He surveyed the room from this new vantage point, elbows resting on the desk before him. The doors opened again and Chakotay walked in, carrying a many limbed contraption.

"Do we have room?" he asked, trying to balance the thing against the wall.

Kathryn glanced around in uncertainty. "Try putting it by the window."

Quinten waved his hand and just enough space enough appeared for Chakotay to set the contraption down.

"Thanks," he gasped.

"What is it?"

"I don't really know."

Kathryn let out a small laugh. "Well we certainly won't be bored for a while."

"No...that's true." He took several deep breaths before turning towards the door. "I think I'm going to brave the Mess Hall."

"Good luck, Commander. Oh if you see, Q could you tell him to stop by?"

"Sure."

Chakotay made his way out of the Captain's Ready Room and onto the bridge. He tried to maneuver through the throngs of people, finally being snagged by B'Elanna.

"I can't remember the last time the bridge was this crowded," she said as loudly as she could.

"When Q proposed to the Captain," Chakotay replied.

"I think we still had elbow room then."

"Where are you headed?" Chakotay asked.

"Anywhere but here."

He kept a firm hand on her shoulder, trying to steer her through the crowd to a turbolift.

"Thank God that's over," B'Elanna sighed once they were safely in a turbolift.

"You're not enjoying shore leave?"

"No, I am...I just...there's too many people onboard. Voyager wasn't build to house this many people."

Chakotay just let out a chuckle as the lift stopped and the doors opened. "This is my stop. Have a good day."

B'Elanna gave him a wave as he disappeared around a corner. He reached astrometrics to find Seven of Nine deeply engrossed in her work.

"Want to take a break?" he asked.

"I have not finished my work yet."

"There will be time after lunch. Come on...you promised."

She looked at him. "I would like to complete this scan first."

"If we don't go now, who knows when there will be room again."

She heaved a sigh and set the pad she'd been reading down on the console. "If you insist."

"I do."

They linked arms and started for the turbolift. The corridors were so crowded they could barely take a step without bumping into someone.

"Stand aside!" Seven ordered loudly.

Chakotay could hear the annoyance and irritation in her voice. However, it worked. The masses parted, allowing the pair to make their way safely to the Mess Hall. They quickly got their food and found a table.

"You're holding up remarkably well with the crowds," he commented around a bite of what was supposed to be potatoes.

"I am doing my best to avoid them."

"Have you been to the outpost?"

"No. I have been working."

"That's it. Tomorrow morning we're going down for a few hours. You need to get off the ship, Seven."

"Is that an order, Commander?"

"If I have to make it one, I will."

Seven allowed a small smile to escape her as they continued to eat. Several tables away, three individuals sat, staring intently at Seven and Chakotay. They shared a look and one of them stood up, carrying a case in his left hand. He approached Seven and Chakotay, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Yes?" Chakotay asked.

"I was hoping I could have a word with your friend here," the man said.

Seven raised an eyebrow at Chakotay but nodded for the man to continue. He opened the case, showing her the contents.

"I thought you might be interested in acquiring some of these pieces."

Seven's mouth hung agape as she took in the metal fragments. Chakotay' brow furrowed in confusion. They looked like just metal scraps to him.

"Seven...is something wrong?" he asked.

She finally found her voice again. "They are components from my original Unimatrix." She took another breath. "Where did you acquire these?"

"I came by them in a trade. Are you interested in purchasing them?"

Seven nodded. "I will take them. Negotiate whatever price you like with the Captain."

"Very well." He left the box at their table and returned to his companions.

"Phase one is complete," he whispered so no one else would hear them.

Seven stared at the still open box in amazement. Just being near them sent shivers up her spine. She had never thought she'd see them again. There was also something familiar about the man who had given them to her.

"I wish to return to the Cargo Bay. There is something I must do."

"Of course." Chakotay stood and walked her out of the Mess Hall, fixing the trio at the table with a curious glance.

They reached Cargo Bay Two without much hindrance and Seven set to scanning the components. Chakotay stood by and watched silently. He could tell there was something about the situation that bothered her.

"Are they authentic?" he finally questioned.

"Yes...I..." she trailed off.

"You can tell me what's bothering you," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I do not remember everything...but our Unimatrix crashed on a planet and we were temporarily separated from the Collective."

"That must have been frightening."

"I do not remember much. It was eight years ago."

"What about the man who sold them to you...do you recognize him?"

"I believe so. But I do not know from where."

"I think we should inform the Captain. This seems like something she needs to know about."

"I do not wish to ruin her time here."

"Seven you know that this isn't going to ruin anything. Come on."

"I wish to do further research before we worry the Captain. If you will excuse me, I must regenerate."

He gave her a raised eyebrow. "In the middle of the day?"

"I find with all of our guests onboard, I work better at night."

"Alright. if you say so."

He left her to regenerate. As he boarded a turbolift, he ran into Q. The omniscient being just gave the First Officer a nod.

"They're going to leave soon right?"

"You sound like Seven. She doesn't like crowds."

"I don't care about the crowds...there's vagrants and thieves on Voyager...they could be after Junior. Haven't you read Tuvok's security reports?"

"No...can't say that I have. But I'm sure Quinten is fine." A pause. "Oh, Kathryn wanted you to stop by her Ready Room when you get the chance. Though be careful...it's a maze in there."

"Thanks." Q disappeared instantly, leaving Chakotay and a few others to fill the spot he'd left.

Q reached Kathryn's Ready Room to find it had filled up once again. "Kathy?" he called.

"We're by the window," she replied.

He waded through the plethora of gifts to find Kathryn and Quinten sitting on the seat beneath the window, reading Tuvok's security report.

"There you are."

"Dada...sit," Quinten said, patting the seat beside him.

"What are you reading?"

"Tuvok's latest security report. He's overreacting in his reports. things aren't that bad."

"Kathy how can you say that? We don't know any of these people...they could be after Junior."

"Q, no one is after our son. He is perfectly safe."

Q just shook his head as they sat together as a family. He surveyed the room after a moment. "What is all of this stuff?"

"We haven't figured that out yet. We'll sort it out after we leave port."

Before Q could say anything, a frantic Seven of Nine came over the comm. system. "Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway. Security emergency in Cargo Bay Two."

"On my way," Kathryn replied. She handed Quinten off to his father as she raced out of the room.

By the time she reached the Cargo Bay, she found Seven surrounded by three unconscious figures. Tuvok and several other security members held phasers at the bodies.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

"They attempted to link with me. I believe they are Borg. I believe I know them."


	61. Linked

_Linked_

Kathryn looked from Seven of Nine to the three figures and back. She turned to address Tuvok. "Get them to Sickbay."

The Vulcan nodded and he and his security team carried them out of the Cargo Bay. Seven stood motionless for a few minutes before finally moving away from her alcove.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kathryn asked.

Seven picked up the case with the components from her Unimatrix and handed them over. "One of them sold me this…they are from my original Unimatrix. I…I believe they may have been the drones that survived when we crashed eight years ago."

"Well we're going to find out."

Kathryn ushered Seven out of the Cargo Bay and to a turbolift. When they arrived in Sickbay, the Doctor was examining the drones. He looked up at the Captain's entrance, his face grim.

"How are they?"

"Not well. They had their implants removed but whoever did it was no surgeon."

"Will they regain consciousness anytime soon?" Seven asked.

"They took a pretty severe shock to their nervous systems but they should recover. What I can't figure out are these scans I took of their brains."

He led Seven and Kathryn over to a monitor. "They're all connected. Like a triad collective."

Seven had to grip the edge of the console to keep from falling over. A flood of memories was beginning to hit her.

"Seven?" Kathryn called.

She and the Doctor led Seven over to a bed and helped her sit down. After a moment or two, Seven blinked and took several deep breaths.

"I apologize, Captain but I believe I may know what has happened."

"Just take it slowly. There's no need to rush. What do you remember."

"Eight years ago, my Unimatrix crashed on a planet. We were temporarily severed from the Collective. Five of the drones in our Unimatrix did not survive the crash."

She took another breath, trying to recall all of the memories that had flooded her consciousness. It all seemed so jumbled and muddled now when she tried to recount the memory.

"We…functioned properly at first but…then the situation changed. The other drones began to remember things…about their lives…who they were before being assimilated."

"What exactly did they remember?"

"Their names…their species. I tried to keep them from speaking about it…it bothered me."

"Did you start to remember anything, Seven?"

She was about to answer when she stopped. She didn't like to admit weakness. It wouldn't hurt if she didn't tell the Captain the truth. Despite her fear, something in the back of her mind told her it would do her good to admit it.

"Yes…I remember being around a campfire with my parents. I had no memories of being human or my family beyond that. I felt frightened by the darkness."

"They were assimilated as adults, weren't they?" Kathryn prompted.

"Yes."

Before Seven could go on, a groan came from behind them. One of the former drones began to sit up, rubbing his head in pain. The other two soon followed suit. Kathryn approached them.

"What were you trying to do to Seven of Nine?" she demanded.

"We want answers," the woman said.

"We have been linked for eight years. She knows why. We wanted to know…do you know what it is like to have others thoughts in your head…so many thoughts you don't know which are yours/" the man who had sold Seven the components added.

Kathryn shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't. But there was no need to attack Seven. She would have told you what you wanted to know."

"I do not believe I would have remembered otherwise," Seven interjected.

"But you remember now?" the woman asked.

"Yes I believe so."

"Tell us…why are we linked?"

Seven took a deep breath, glancing around the room before she continued recounting what she remembered from the crash.

"After I began to regain my memory I left the rest of the drones. I did not want to be near them because I feared I would remember more things as well."

"Why was that such a bad thing?" the second man interrupted.

"I was assimilated as a child. I did not know anything besides the Collective." She looked at the three former drones, waiting for more questions. They asked none.

"Several hours after I ran away, I began to search for the other members of the Unimatrix. I believe I reassimilated them…that is how they became linked."

All three looked at Seven in disbelief and horror. "You did this to us? But why?"

"It was the only way to regain order and return to thee Collective. You would have been assimilated again anyway."

"You left us like this…linked to each other."

"It was not my intention. If there is anything I can do to alleviate the situation, tell me."

All eyes turned to the Doctor. He'd been standing by quietly listening to the dialogue. He jumped a little when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"I can try to determine a way to break the neural link between you but I can't guarantee the outcome. You may not survive."

"If it gives us our own thoughts back, we want to do it," the woman replied. Her two companions nodded vigorously.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, you should rest."

They each lay back down and closed their eyes, trying to sleep. Seven watched them, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"I will assist you," she said, moving to stand by the Doctor.

Kathryn let out a slow breath. "Keep me informed."

Seven and the Doctor spent the next several hours devising a method to break the neural link in the triad. Finally satisfied that their method would work, the Doctor hit his comm. badge.

"The Doctor to the Captain."

"She's busy right now, Doc. Can I take a message," Q replied.

"Q, where is Captain Janeway and why doesn't she have her comm. badge?"

"She's take a bath."

"Oh. Well…tell her that we believe we've devised a method to unlink the three drones."

"Sure…wait…there's more Borg on the ship?"

"They are not linked to the Collective…just to each other," Seven interjected.

"Why does no one tell me these things?"

"You're omniscient, Q. You should already know," Seven remarked.

The transmission went dead and Seven and the Doctor just shared a bemused look. Some ten minutes later, Kathryn appeared.

"Let's get started."

She watched as Seven and the Doctor worked together, carefully severing the link between the three former drones. They woke almost immediately following the procedure. They looked around, shock evident on their faces.

"I cannot hear any thoughts but my own," the first man exclaimed.

"The silence is wonderful," the woman agreed.

"While you may not be linked anymore…I'm afraid your life spans have greatly decreased. The part of our brains that were connected have been irrevocably damaged. You have three maybe four months to live."

The two men turned to the Doctor. "It is worth every moment."

The woman remained quiet as she watched the other two leave the room. It had been years since she'd been alone. The Doctor and Kathryn could feel the tension in the room and quietly slipped into the Doctor's office. Seven stood across from the woman.

"I am sorry for the pain I have caused you."

"I want to forgive you but I am finding it difficult. You did not take my life away from the first time, but I do blame you for denying me my freedom."

"I will accept that responsibility."

Without another word, the woman stood and left Sickbay. Seven heaved a sigh as Kathryn joined her.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel guilty for what I put them through."

"That's normal. But you shouldn't beat yourself up too hard over what happened. You've given them their freedom."

"It cost them their lives."

"On the contrary. You gave them their lives back."

"Come on. Let's enjoy the rest of our time here.'

She led Seven of Nine out of Sickbay and down to the Mess Hall where most of the Senior Staff was gathered for dinner. Seven took a seat beside Chakotay, feeling him place a hand on her knee in comfort.

"So when do we leave?" Q asked.

Several people around the table laughed. Kathryn just shook her head.

"In a day or two." She paused to look around the table. "But we're going to have to find a place to put all of our new acquisitions."

"I've been thinking about that Kathy…why don't we just store them in a little pocket of subspace?"

"Creating a subspace pocket on the ship could be dangerous," harry commented.

"Not on the ship," Q replied, rolling his eyes.

"You just want to toss all of this in the proverbial closet?"

"Why not. It's not like I can't find it again."

"It sounds good to me. We don't need all of it anyway. But wait until we leave. We don't wan tot see ungrateful."

Across the room, Seven caught sight of one of the former drones. He raised his glass to her before taking a drink. Perhaps her actions would have some positive consequences after all.


	62. Conspiracy

_Conspiracy_

The ship was quiet when Kathryn and Q returned from their honeymoon. They made their way to their quarters to find Quinten nestled beneath the covers of their bed.

"Let's not disturb him," Kathryn whispered when Q went to pick the boy up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure we can go one night with all three of us in one bed."

Q merely shrugged as he snapped his fingers; their bags disappearing. She gave him a tired smile as she changed into her night clothes and climbed beneath the blankets. The two-year-old get a soft sight in his sleep as the bed creaked around him. Both Q and Kathryn leaned down to give the boy a kiss on the forehead.

The next morning, Kathryn walked onto the bridge to find Chakotay sitting in her chair.

"Good morning, Commander."

He looked up and immediately moved over. "When did you get back?"

"Late last night." She took her seat. "Nice to see we avoided any more confrontations."

"Just following orders," he answered with a smile.

They sat in silence for a moment or two before Chakotay looked at her. She looked much more relaxed than he'd seen her in weeks. "How was it?"

"Lovely. It was an M class planet in its early stages with a binary sun. Beautiful sunrises and sunsets. When Quinten is a little older I think we're going to take him."

"Sounds nice."

"What else have I missed?" Kathryn pressed.

"Oh not much. Neelix has been trying out some new recipes. Don't tell him but I'd prefer food rations."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Good to know."

"How is Seven?"

"She's fine." He paused as if trying to gather his thoughts on the subject. "She told me yesterday that she's created a device that will allow her to assimilate Starfleet information while she regenerates.

"Reading while you sleep? Well it seems very Borg of her."

"I told her to take it slow. She doesn't have to learn everything twenty-four hours a day."

Captain and First Officer sat side by side as the ship sped through space, enjoying the other's company. Kathryn had to admit that she had enjoyed the time away from Voyager. She hadn't realized just how stressed she'd been until she had no duties to attend to.

"Kathryn, would you like to join me for lunch today?" Chakotay asked, drawing her from her thoughts.

"What was that?"

"Lunch? Would you care to join me?"

"Oh...thank you. Perhaps we should eat in my quarters. Though I can't promise my cooking is any better than Neelix."

"I'll take my chances." With that, Chakotay stood and exited the bridge. He wanted to check on Seven of Nine and see how she'd absorbed. He found her examining astrometric data.

"Have a good night?" he asked.

"It was productive."

"Learn anything new?"

She looked at him and could see the skepticism in his eyes. "Yes. I assimilated several terra-quads of data."

"That's a lot in one night. I thought you were going to take it slow."

"I did."

He moved to stand beside her, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder. There was a time she would have shrunk from his touch but now it was as normal as a handshake.

"The Captain's back."

"Did she enjoy her honeymoon?"

"She seemed to. She's certainly more relaxed."

"Perhaps she should take time from her duties more often."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that. It's not every efficient"

She turned to look at him. "Not everything has to be efficient. It is a laudable standard to hold oneself to but may not always be achievable."

He gave her a playful nudge. "Who are you and what have you done with Seven of Nine?"

"I do not grasp the humor of the situation, Commander."

He exhaled and cleared his throat. "I'm just surprised to see you not adhering to your usual standards of perfection and efficiency."

"The Borg are capable of flexibility."

"I see that." He'd been examining the pad in her hand. "What's this?" Now that he examined it closer, it did not appear to be astrometric data at all.

"Research. It is of a personal nature."

He took a step back, hands up in surrender. "I'll leave you to it then. Will I see you for dinner?"

She let the tiniest of smiles slip. "Yes. Your quarters at 19:00 hours."

"19:00 hours."

She watched him leave and heaved a breath as she looked back at the data. She couldn't yet bring the information to his attention. She needed to be certain. During her regeneration cycle the previous night she has assimilated information that made her suspect the Captain was not as trustworthy and truthful as she seemed.

Several decks up, Q stood on the holodeck with Quinten, pushing him on a swing. The child let out peels of laughter as his father pushed him higher and higher. The surroundings resembled a park Kathryn had described on Earth.

"More, Dada!"

Q continued to push the boy, watching him fly higher and higher into the sky when the doors opened and Seven of Nine walked in. Quinten tried to give her a wave without letting go of the ropes.

"Something you need?" Q asked, catching the swing and helping the boy down.

"I need to speak with you. It is important."

Quinten simply raced off to another corner of the park, finding more rides to try out. Seven, once she was certain the child was out of earshot began to speak.

"I believe there is a conspiracy aboard Voyager."

"Conspiracy? What kind of conspiracy?"

"One that purposefully landed Voyager in this Quadrant. One orchestrated by Starfleet Command and Captain Janeway."

Q scoffed at her accusation. "That's ridiculous. Kathy isn't in on any conspiracy."

"Then how do you explain how Voyager ended up in this Quadrant?"

"The Caretaker. I know it was before your time but honestly. I think you need to get your alcove fixed."

"The Doctor was sent to the Alpha Quadrant last year using the Hirogen communications net. We do not know the precise details of his time there."

"You're making too much out of nothing. Kathy is too upstanding to get involved in any conspiracy."

Seven shrugged. "I wished to inform you of the situation before I confront the Captain."

"You're crazy if you think you're going to her with any of this. You have speculation. No proof."

"I have plenty of proof." With that, she left the holodeck.

Sensing it was safe to return, Quinten wandered back to his father. "Hungry, Dada."

"Computer, end program." The park was instantly replaced by the cold metal walls of the holodeck.

Q picked the child up and carried him out of the structure. He walked as fast as he could to the nearest turbolift. He was about to board it when he realized Seven could be confronting Kathryn with the absurd conspiracy theory at that very moment.

"Come on, Junior. Let's go warn Mommy."

Quinten nodded his head and they both disappeared. They reappeared outside Kathryn's quarters. He could hear voices inside and was about to take a step towards the door when he stopped. It would be less suspicious if Quinten were to enter the room unannounced.

"Go on and see her," Q hissed, nudging the boy.

Quinten took a few steps until the doors opened and he saw Kathryn standing in front of the replicator; Chakotay at the table.

"Mama! I hungry," he exclaimed, racing towards her.

Kathryn had just enough time to set the pot down before her legs were encompassed by her son.

"Hi sweetheart. Let Mama go."

He released her but his eyes stayed focused on the food. From where he sat at the table, Chakotay couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't see why we can't have a third guest."

"Make that four," Q interjected, walking into the room.

She could see the worry in Q's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I should warn you."

"Warn me about what, Q?"

"Seven of Nine."

Kathryn looked between the two men across from her and ran a hand over her eyes. "What's going on?"

"She thinks you purposely brought Voyager to this Quadrant...that's its some Starfleet conspiracy."

Kathryn stared at Q in confusion. Where had that idea come from? "What are you talking about?"

"I think I might know," Chakotay interjected. "She started assimilating Starfleet data last night. She said she got through a lot of information. Its possible she overdid it."

"But why the idea that there's a conspiracy involving Kathy?"

"I think I should talk to her," Kathryn said.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Chakotay answered.

There in the doorway, Seven of Nine stood, phaser pointed at the Captain. Both Q and Chakotay moved to stand in front of her, ready to take a hit if necessary.

"Seven, put that down. You don't want to hurt anyone," Chakotay tried to reason.

"You are both in danger," Seven replied, taking several more steps into the room.

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged glances. This wasn't going to end well.


	63. Overload

_Overload_

"Seven, listen to me. I don't know what you think you've uncovered but there is no conspiracy," Kathryn said, pushing the two men aside. She didn't need them to protect her.

"Kathy...she's pointing a weapon at you. Don't be stupid," Q hissed.

"You have purposely brought Voyager to this Quadrant in hopes to expand the Federation's influence in the galaxy."

Kathryn shook her head. "No I haven't. Please, put the phaser down."

"I am sorry, Captain." She reached a hand out and grabbed Kathryn, pulling her out of the room.

"Seven, stop this immediately. That's an order," Kathryn shouted as the former drone continued to drag the Captain towards a turbolift.

"I cannot comply. I will not be a part of this."

Back in the Captain's quarters, Q and Chakotay looked at each other. They were both trying to understand what had just happened.

"She's gone insane," Q said, arms crossed over his chest.

"No. She's just confused. I knew it was a bad idea for her to try and assimilate information while she regenerated."

"Well what do we do now?"

"Stop her."

"You're willing to incapacitate her?"

"If I have to, yes. The Captain's life is at risk." Chakotay took a breath as he hit his comm. badge. "Chakotay to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here."

"Seven of Nine has taken the Captain hostage. She may try and take a shuttle off of Voyager."

"I will take a security team to intercept."

"Try to talk her down without using force, Lieutenant."

"Understood, Commander."

Behind them, Quinten had managed to climb up to the table and was digging his fingers through the dish of mashed potatoes. Q watched as the boy began to lick his fingers.

"You go help Tuvok. I'll take care of Junior."

Chakotay just nodded as he took off. He hoped that Seven was still clear headed enough to not harm the Captain. Several decks down, Kathryn was still trying to reason with Seven.

"Stop. Seven, tell me exactly what you think is proof that I've stranded this crew in the Delta Quadrant."

"You were working on conjunction with the Cardassians and the Caretaker."

"That's not proof, Seven. That's speculation."

Seven led Kathryn out of the turbolift and towards the shuttle bay, trying her best to ignore the Captain's comments.

"Where are we going?" Kathryn questioned.

"I will leave you a nearby M class planet where you will no longer be able to place this crew in danger."

Just as they reached the shuttle bay doors, a security team rounded the corner.

"Seven of Nine, release the Captain," Tuvok ordered.

"I cannot comply. I must complete this task. It is for the good of the ship."

"Kidnapping the Captain is not in the best interests of this crew," the Vulcan reasoned.

"She has jeopardized this crew from the time it left Federation space. She is part of a plot to expand Federation influence to this quadrant."

Kathryn gave Tuvok a pleading look. She was certain he'd been informed not to use force unless absolutely necessary but she was starting to fear for her life. She hadn't seen Seven so distraught in a long time. Finally, a thought dawned and Kathryn pulled her arm out of Seven's grip.

"I will go with you," she said when Seven leveled the phaser at her. "I'm just going to give my comm. badge to Tuvok. So I can't communicate with the ship."

Seven nodded as Kathryn pulled the badge from her uniform. Kathryn handed the device to Tuvok and leaned in close.

"Don't follow."

"Captain," he began to protest.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure Q is paying attention."

Tuvok nodded his head and stepped back. With that, Kathryn followed Seven into the shuttle bay. Some ten minutes later they were in open space. Seven sat at the helm, piloting the ship as if she were the only one on board. Kathryn sat behind her, just watching.

"You are not the first to be brought into the Federation's conspiracy," Seven finally said.

"Oh?" Kathryn replied.

"It is not a coincidence that Voyager engaged in an agreement with the Borg or that I was brought onboard your ship."

"It wasn't?"

"The Federation sent my parents to study the Borg in this region, knowing full well they would be assimilated. They also knew that you would encounter the Borg in this quadrant. The Federation counted on you making me a member of your crew so that they could study me when Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant."

"That's a wild theory, Seven. But that's all it is, theory. I think your intention of assimilating Starfleet history and data while you regenerate did not work the way you had anticipated. I believe you have accumulated too much knowledge and your mind si trying to make sense of it."

"You are wrong, Captain."

"Seven, look at me." Kathryn was now on her feet, placing a hand on Seven's shoulder

The former drone slowly turned around to look at the Captain. She tried to avert her gaze but found she could not do so. Something in the Captain's eyes kept her there; a deep trust.

"Do you really want to do this? Think about everyone on Voyager. Think about how this would affect them," Kathryn said.

"Commander Chakotay would take command of the ship."

Kathryn let out a breath. "I'm not just a Captain, Seven. I'm a wife and a mother. You grew up without your parents. Do you want that to happen to Quinten too?"

Seven tried to keep her composure, trying to ignore the Captain's words but she found it nearly impossible. Thoughts, snippets of information had been whirring in her mind all day and she starting to realize she had no idea what was fact and what was fantasy. With a shaky breath, Seven allowed herself to fall into the Captain's arm. Kathryn held Seven, rubbing small circles into her back.

"I am sorry, Captain. My actions were unjustified."

"Let's just get back to Voyager."

Seven dried her eyes and turned her attention back to the helm. When they returned to the ship, they were met by a full security detail, Chakotay and Q. Seven did her best to hide the fact that she'd been crying as Tuvok and another security officer stepped forward. However, before they could take action, Kathryn stepped in.

"You're dismissed," Kathryn said, looking at the rest of the security team.

They looked around at each other but left the shuttle bay. Chakotay and Q looked from Kathryn to Seven and back again.

"Tuvok, I want you and Chakotay to take Seven to Sickbay. Have the Doctor examine her and help her dismember the data node in her alcove."

"Yes, Ma'am.," Chakotay replied, gently leading Seven out of the room, leaving Q and Kathryn standing across from each other.

"I'm fine," Kathryn said as they started for the door.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"You're going to confine her to the brig right?"

"Q, she was confused. Her mind was on information overload. I cannot fault her for trying to learn."

"But she kidnapped the Captain, put the crew in danger."

"She will be reprimanded for her actions but right now I want her to recover. There is no need to upset her further." She paused, realizing her lunch with Chakotay would not be happening. "Care to join me for lunch?"

"If there's anything left. Junior was…learning."

"I'm afraid to ask."

They arrived at their quarters to find the kitchen area covered in all manner of food. "You let him do this, didn't you?" Kathryn accused, finding Quinten sitting on the floor drawing in gravy.

"It kept him busy while I tried not to panic."

"You're a mess!" Kathryn exclaimed, bending down to pick the boy up.

"Look, Mama. I draw a picture," Quinten said, pointing to the improvised finger painting.

"I see. Come on, let's get you cleaned up while Daddy's cleans up out here."

Q gave Kathryn a smile and snapped his fingers, the room sparkling with cleanliness. "Do you want me to take care of Junior too?" Q called as Kathryn disappeared into the bathroom.

"He needed a bath anyway.'

Down in Sickbay, Seven sat on a bio bed, not making eye contact with Chakotay or Tuvok. The Doctor had given her a hypospray to try and calm and quiet her thoughts. She was slightly out of it and didn't hear Tuvok leave the room.

"How are you feeling?" Chakotay asked.

"Embarrassed and slightly light headed."

"I'd say that's better than before."

"She'll need to rest," the Doctor said, walking back into his office.

"The Captain should confine me to Cargo Bay Two."

"I have no doubt she'll take some action but right now I think she's more concerned that you are alright."

"And you, Commander? What are your concerns?"

"Same as the Captain…and that we'll have to postpone dinner until a later date."

Seven blushed a little as she felt his hand wrap around her own. "Thank you for your support, Chakotay."

He just gave her hand a squeeze in response. It had been a long day and he was just glad she and the Captain were both alright.


	64. Surprise

_Surprise_

A week had gone by since Seven's wild conspiracy theory. She'd been confined to the Cargo Bay when she was not on duty. She had not realized just how lonely it was spending all of her time in either the astrometrics lab or the Cargo Bay. She'd grown used to Chakotay's presence.

"How is it going?" Chakotay asked, walking into the Cargo Bay.

Seven looked up from the report she'd been reading, surprised by his appearance. They had kept their time together to a minimum as per the Captain's orders.

"I do not believe this visit is permitted," Seven replied.

"Don't worry. I talked it over with her. It's fine. She says you're free to move about the ship as you like."

Seven exhaled, a look of relief in her eyes. Immediately she blushed in embarrassment. Chakotay just gave her a smile and pulled her to him.

"So really, how are you?"

"Better now that you are here."

"Care to join me for some time on the holodeck?"

"I still do not understand the human need for recreation."

"We'll work on that. Come on."

He led her up several decks to Holodeck Two. He hit ha few keys on the pad outside the door before walking inside. They stood just inside a small cafe overlooking the ocean.

"What do you think?"

Seven looked at their surroundings critically before walking out onto the terrace.

"It is...quaint," she answered, searching for the right word.

"I thought we could just relax. You looked like you needed it."

"Thank you."

They took seats at one of the small tables overlooking the landscape and just watched the people below them. The whoosh of the ocean as the waves crashed on the shore filled their ears, drawing their attention away from their duties to Voyager. Here they could just be two people who enjoyed the other's company.

In Engineering, B'Elanna stood at her work station, overseeing the realignment of some of the injector ports. From behind her, Tom appeared, carrying a bouquet of flowers behind his back.

"Afternoon, Lieutenant," he greeted.

"What is it, Tom? I'm kind of busy here."

"What, a guy can't just stop by...there has to be a reason?"

"Usually, with you...yes there has to be a reason."

"Alright well then...you're the reason." He pulled the flowers from behind his back and handed them to her.

The breath caught in B'Elanna's throat as she took them. "Tom...this must have cost a week's worth of replicator rations."

"I just thought you could use some cheering up. You seemed a little down lately."

She rolled her eyes as she turned to face him. "Thanks. But I'm fine. I've just been busy."

"I know...do you even have time to eat and sleep?"

"Not that busy."

"So why have you turned down dinner three times this week?" he probed, leaning on the console in front of them.

She let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry. I've just been a little distracted. Honestly...I'm still a little surprised at how lenient the Captain was with Seven of Nine."

"Is that really what's bothering you?"

"Yes."

He didn't look convinced and she knew it. Another breath and she motioned for him to follow her out of Main Engineering.

"I just...I know where our relationship is going...I'm just...nervous...scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"I don't have the greatest track record when it comes to family."

"Just because your parents split up, doesn't mean you're doomed to follow in their footsteps, B'Elanna." Tom took her hands in his and gave them a firm squeeze.

"I know...but it still bothers me."

Tom pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. "We'll just take it one step at a time."

"Thanks. So how about dinner tonight?" she asked, fixing him with a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Afternoon quickly turned to evening and Tom and B'Elanna were sharing a quiet dinner in the Mess Hall. Neelix watched them from behind the counter. He hadn't seen them together at meals in several days.

"Good evening, Neelix," Kathryn greeted.

"Oh...sorry I didn't see you, Captain."

"Quite alright. What's on the menu for tonight?"

"I tried an old Earth recipe I found in the database. It's called Fettuccine Alfredo."

"Oh it sounds wonderful."

"Is it just you for dinner tonight, Captain?" Neelix asked as he started to serve a plate.

"No. Q and Quinten will be joining me in a few minutes. They were spending some time on the holodeck."

He dished out two more plates and helped Kathryn carry them to a table. He gave her a pat on the arm before returning to the kitchen. Some five minutes later, the doors to the Mess Hall opened and Q and Quinten walked in. The two-year-old raced across the room, climbing into a seat. Kathryn pushed a cup of milk towards him while she cut the pasta into manageable bites.

"How was the holodeck?" she asked once Q had joined them.

"Junior loves the park."

"Good. I'm glad. He's getting some exercise and getting to spend some time with you."

"Want you to play, Mama," Quinten said, fixing his mother with sad eyes.

"I'll come play tomorrow. Mama has work to do tonight," she replied.

He gave a pout but took the fork and began to dig into the plate in front of him. After fighting with the pasta for a good five minutes he looked his parents. He picked up the spoon on the other side of the plate and tried to mimic their motions, having better luck keeping it on the fork long enough to reach his mouth.

The Mess Hall soon began to fill up with crew members just getting off shift. Tom and B'Elanna left, freeing up their table and headed back to B'Elanna's quarters for the night.

That night after Quinten had been put to bed and his parents were certain he was fast asleep, they slipped way to their room. They had been trying to spend more time together, just the two of them and they found late at night was the optimum time. The bed sheets began to slid towards the end of the bed as the occupants began to move beneath them. Q took the lead, placing kisses along Kathryn's neck as he moved within her. She let him push her buttons, giving her the release from her duties that she needed. Even if she couldn't take vacations, the sex more than made up for it.

Several hours later, the couple lay side by side, gazing at each other. Kathryn leaned in as Q pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him as he moved closer.

"See, I told you it would be a relaxing evening," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"Yes, you did. Thank you. I needed that."

The following morning, Kathryn was on her way to the bride when the Doctor's voice came over the comm. system.

"Doctor to the Captain."

"Janeway here."

"I need to see you in Sickbay immediately."

"Can I get my morning coffee?"

"Now, Captain."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

She let out an annoyed grumble as she stepped onto the nearest turbolift. Whatever it was the Doctor needed, couldn't possibly that important that she couldn't stop by the Mess Hall and get coffee first. By the time she reached Sickbay, she'd downed a cup of coffee.

"I told you this was urgent," the Doctor said once she walked in.

"Sorry. I had a small matter to take care of."

"Your caffeine habit."

"What was so urgent?"

"Please sit down."

Kathryn fixed him with a quizzical look. "What's going on?"

"Your annual physical, Captain."

"You can't be serious. That's not urgent."

"Captain, your health is important. It will only take a few minutes. Now please, sit down."

Kathryn let out a huff but took a seat and let the hologram run his diagnostics. He ran a medical tricorder over her head and heart.

"Your vitals are strong, if a little erratic. You didn't happen to run here did you?"

Kathryn snickered. "No. Must be the caffeine."

"Perhaps."

He continued his scan, checking her reflexes before examining his findings. Kathryn waited as patiently as she could for him to finish. She was due on the bridge ten minutes ago.

"Hmm," the Doctor mumbled to himself as he reread the scans.

"What is it, Doctor?" Kathryn asked, getting to her feet.

"Have you been feeling lightheaded or dizzy lately?"

Kathryn thought for a moment. "A headache now and again."

"Any upset stomach?"

"Doctor what are you saying?"

He turned to look at her, trying to hide the smile on his face. Kathryn stood with arms crossed over chest.

"Please answer the question," the hologram said.

"Not that I can recall.

He looked surprised.

"What did you find? Just tell me."

"Well Captain...it looks like...you're pregnant."

Kathryn blinked. "You're sure?"

"My scans rarely lie." He showed her the scans of her body and there was indeed a clearly visible second life sign.


	65. Reprise

_Reprise_

Kathryn couldn't help but feel nervous as she watched the two life signs beep along steadily on the monitor. The Doctor watched her as she began to pace back and forth.

"How far?" she asked.

"I'd have to do a resonance scan to get a more accurate image."

Kathryn nodded, moving to lay down on one of the bio beds. "Do it."

"Very well."

The hologram picked up a tricorder and began to perform the scan. Kathryn took steady breaths as she watched the image appear on the console beside her. She certainly hadn't been expecting another child. Thoughts raced through her mind as the Doctor completed his scan.

"Based on the fetal development, I would say you are roughly one month along," the Doctor said.

Kathryn slowly sat up. It made sense. She'd most likely conceived during her honeymoon. The Doctor gave her a small supportive pat on the shoulder as he set the equipment down.

"Well…I never expected we'd end up back here. Still, I'd estimate given your previous pregnancy, it could be two weeks or less before you deliver."

"You think it will progress that quickly?'

"I can't know for certain but it would make sense. The child will have the same powers as Quinten."

Kathryn nodded, running both of her hands over the back of her neck. This was not what she'd been expecting this morning when she answered the Doctor's call. After another moment of silence, she got to her feet.

"Is there anything else, Doctor?"

"No. Keep me informed if you experience any unusual pain or fatigue."

"Understood."

With that, Kathryn walked out of Sickbay. She couldn't help but smile to herself at the Doctor's final comment. Carrying a Q child was bound to have its share of pain and fatigue. Just as she stepped onto a turbolift, Chakotay's voice came over the comm.

"Chakotay to the Captain."

"I'm here."

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine."

"The morning briefing should have started ten minutes ago."

Kathryn let out a groan. "I'm on my way." A pause as she addressed the computer. "Deck One."

The turbolift whirred to life and began to move upwards to Deck One. She stepped out and hurriedly made her way to the Briefing Room. The Senior Staff sat waiting as she took her seat at the head of the table.

"Sorry I'm late."

The meeting progressed normally and much faster than usual. Kathryn was about to dismiss them when she received a curious look from Chakotay.

"There's one final piece of business to discuss," she announced.

Chairs stopped moving as their occupants turned back to the table. Kathryn caught Q's eye, and felt the color rise in her cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" Q asked.

Kathryn shook her head. "No. I wanted to explain why I was late this morning.

"Captain, you don't have to explain," Chakotay interrupted.

"Thank you, Chakotay but I need to. I was in Sickbay. I'm expecting."

Gasps whipped through the small room like a whirlwind. Q's jaw dropped as he looked at her.

"How far along are you?" B'Elanna asked.

"The Doctor thinks about a month. But we know that could change quickly." She looked around the room a final time before dismissing them.

Q stayed where he was until the rest of the staff had left the room. Kathryn stood as well and met him halfway.

"We're really having another one?" he asked.

"Yes. It appears that way."

"Well...that's unexpected."

"I know. But think of how well prepared we'll be this time around. We know what to expect.'

"How do you think Junior is going to react?"

"Like any two and half year old would. He'll e upset for a while that the new baby is getting all of our attention."

"He's smarter than that."

"Q, he may be omniscient but he's still a child."

Q let out a long sigh but wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go find Junior. We should tell him what's going on."

"Is he with Ensign Wildman?"

"No. I left him with Neelix."

"Oh. Well...to the Mess Hall then."

He gave her shoulders a squeeze and kissed her cheek. He snapped his fingers and an instant later they stood in the Mess Hall. Quinten was building a tower of pots and pans on the counter.

"Mama! Look what I did," he called, pointing to the precariously stacked pots.

Before Kathryn could respond, Neelix's head popped out from the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Captain."

"Good morning, Neelix. Having fun?"

"Oh yes. He's quite the little engineer."

"I see that." She reached over the counter to pick the child up. "We're going to spend a little time on the holodeck."

"Bye Neelix," the boy said, waving his hand wildly about.

"Bye, bye."

The family of three walked slowly to the holodeck, starting up the park simulation. Quinten scrambled for the swing set, clambering on in record time.

"Push me, Mama."

Kathryn rounded the side of the structure and began to gently push her son higher into the air.

"Higher!"

"I think you're high enough."

"I want higher."

"Next time."

The two and a half year old looked behind him at his mother and then to his father, standing several feet away.

"Watch this!" Mid air the boy let go of the swing, propelling himself into the air.

"Q, catch him!" Kathryn shouted.

Q's arms opened wide and caught the boy with ease. Behind the swing set, Kathryn clutched her chest, her heart being rapidly.

"I don't think Mama likes that trick," Q told the child, leading him over to a bench.

"I want to play more."

"In a little while. Mama and I have to tell you something."

Kathryn sat on the other side of the boy, taking his hands in her own. "Quinten, sweetie...Mama is going to have another baby. You're going to be a big brother."

Quinten looked at his mother with a serious expression for a while, as if contemplating the idea. "I don't want baby."

Q and Kathryn shared a look. "Why not?"

"No more playing with Mama and Dada."

Kathryn pulled the boy into her lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Of course we'll still get to play. But you'll have to share. I know you can do that."

He sat in his mother's lap, pouting for a few minutes before he squirmed trying to turn to face her.

"I want brother."

Kathryn smiled at him. "We'll see. We can't choose. But you'll be a very good big brother."

The boy nodded and climbed out of his mother's lap. "Play more, now."

Kathryn stood up and chased after him, leaving Q to watch mother and son play. Like most expecting parents, he had hundreds of questions running through his mind; where would they put the new baby, what would they name the baby. Still, the most prevalent thought in the back of his mind seemed to be what would the Continuum think of a second child?

In astrometrics, the doors slid open and Harry walked in. He found Seven running scans of a nearby star cluster.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked.

Seven looked up. "It is an unremarkable stellar phenomenon."

Harry nodded, trying to think of something to say. "So...pretty crazy about the Captain, huh?"

Seven shrugged. "She and Q are married. The expectation of procreation is not unreasonable."

"Yeah but usually you plan for a baby."

"The Captain will be prepared."

"Have you ever thought about...you know having kids some day?"

Seven fixed him with a disapproving glare. "I am busy, Ensign. If you do not have anything relevant to rely, please leave."

"Right...sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

He backed out of the room slowly, nearly colliding with Chakotay as he turned.

"Sorry, Commander. Didn't see you there."

"It's ok, Harry. Going somewhere in a hurry?"

"Seven is in a bad mood."

"She seemed fine earlier."

"Maybe it was just me."

Chakotay motioned for Harry to follow him a few paces away from the door. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Harry let out a sound that was supposed to be a laugh. "Feelings? For Seven of Nine? No...well...not anymore. I mean she's definitely attractive."

"Yes, she is." His tone was serious and was the slightest bit territorial.

"But...it could never work out between me and her. She's seeing you. So...I'm just going to go back to the bridge."

"Good idea, Harry."

Chakotay watched him go, shaking his head. He hated having to be hard on his friends over matters of the heart. After a moment or two, he walked into astrometrics to find Seven still mapping the cluster.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

She turned, ready for a pithy retort when she realized who it was. "Yes. I apologize. I thought you were Ensign Kim."

"A lot of things are going to change around here in a few weeks," he sighed, leaning on the edge of the console.

"Clarify."

"Well in a few weeks the Captain will most likely have delivered her child. She'll be spending some time with the baby. So that means less time on the bridge."

"More command for you."

"That's one way of looking at it."

"Everyone seems surprised by the news," Seven muttered.

"I don't think anyone was expecting her to have a second child. We all assumed Quinten was it. But now that I think about it...it makes sense."

"Do you believe the Continuum will interfere with this child?"

"I don't know. I suppose that's something the Captain and Q will have to figure out and deal with."

They fell into silence as they watched the star chart in front of them. As subtly as he could, Chakotay wrapped his hand around hers. She looked over at him and blushed.

"Perhaps we should remain professional during our duty shifts."

Chakotay cleared his throat. "You're right. Of course." He stood up, arms behind his back. "Status report."

Seven looked at him and back to the star chart. "I have mapped seventy six percent of this star cluster. It may contain useful alloys for the ship. I will have the scan complete by 13:00 hours."

"Good." He walked towards the door. "I'll see you for lunch."


	66. Interference

_Interference_

Kathryn managed to make it three days before she began to show signs of rapid gestation. She woke up with pain in her lower back and as she climbed out of bed she noticed her stomach protruding through her nightgown. She let out a groan as she went too take a shower, hoping the hot water would soothe the pain. Just as she stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped tightly around her, Q appeared in the doorway.

"You've grown," he said with a bemused grin.

"I noticed. By the weight I'd say I've gained a couple months. This baby is just as impatient as its brother."

"Could you blame Junior?"

"Qs are notoriously impatient. I know, Q." She walked out of the bathroom and went about getting dressed. Her uniform was a little tight but it would have to do. She took a deep breath before heading for the door.

"You know, Kathy you're going to get really spoiled with this," Q called, racing after her.

She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…only having to be pregnant for a few weeks."

Kathryn couldn't fight the grin spreading across her lips. "I guess you're right. Well, better to be spoiled I suppose."

Q nodded, weaving his arm through hers as they made their way to the Mess Hall for breakfast. They walked in and were greeted by the few crew members dining. No one seemed alarmed at the Captain's protruding belly. They'd all been informed of the pregnancy and knew what to expect. They took a seat at a table and Neelix approached, stirring a bowl of egg whites as he walked.

"Good morning, Captain. What can I get for you?"

"Some coffee would be lovely."

Q fixed her with a disapproving look. "You shouldn't be drinking so much of that stuff with the baby, Kathy."

"He's right, Captain." Neelix agreed.

"A cup of tea then."

"Of course. Anything else?"

Kathryn thought for a moment or two before answering. She knew she was eating for two now. "I'll have a plate of eggs over easy and some wheat toast."

"Coming right up."

'You're going to see the Doctor before your shift," Q said. It was most definitely a statement.

"Q, he can wait a few hours. I'm due on the bridge. You know as well as I do that I can't just drop everything because the baby has grown a few months."

"I just want to make sure the baby is healthy."

"It will be. You're making sure of that."

"I try."

Neelix returned with two plates, setting them down on the table. He gave the couple a smile before returning to the kitchens. He watched as the Captain began to eat.

"What time is it?" Kathryn asked a short time later.

"Almost 09:00 hours," Q replied, not sounding pleased at the question.

"I will see you after my shift. Quinten has a play date with Naomi at 10:00."

She stood, leaning over to give him a quick kiss before taking her cup of tea and leaving the Mess Hall. Q let out a sigh as he stayed where he was. Neelix walked by, taking note of the man's demeanor.

"Something wrong?'

"Kathy. She's running around like nothing has changed. It's very unlike her."

"She does seem rather preoccupied with her duties today."

Q nodded. Something wasn't right. He got as far as the turbolift before he found himself no longer on Voyager. Standing beside him was a very perplexed and annoyed Kathryn. He glanced around to see they were in the Q Continuum.

"Did you do this?" Kathryn hissed, looking to her husband.

"Me? No."

The room appeared to be empty save the couple. Kathryn turned in a circle, trying to figure out what was going on. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling building in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't like this, Q. I have a bad feeling."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kathy. That's just breakfast. You ate too fast."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she took a step closer to what she assumed was the front of the room. Q shrugged off her annoyed glance as he too began to pace around the room.

"What do you want?" he called, his voice echoing back to him.

Finally, after what seemed half an hour, a group of Q magistrates appeared. They took their seats at the front of the room, their red robes, billowing out from their bodies.

"We have brought you here," one of the magistrates said calmly.

"Yes, we're aware of that. I want to know why," Kathryn retorted.

The Q raised his hand, pointing to her stomach. "That was not anticipated."

Q let out of a snort. "You don't have to tell us that. We already know."

"You agreed to bear one child to take the place of the Q that you helped commit suicide," one of the other magistrates stated.

"And I did," Kathryn answered.

"Other offspring were not permitted."

"Excuse me? You have no right to tell us whether we can or cannot have more children," Kathryn said heatedly.

"You will upset the balance in the Continuum. The conflict could begin again."

It was Q's turn to interrupt. "How? Quinten is your Savior, introducing fresh blood into the Continuum. So will this child. It's a new generation of Q."

The magistrates leaned in to confer softly. Kathryn was doing everything she could to keep from losing her temper completely. She had specifically told the Continuum not to interfere with their lives.

"We will consider your request."

Kathryn's jaw hung open. "Request? What request? You can't tell me I can't have this child." Her tone had increased in anger and volume; so much so that Q had to place a firm hand on her arm to keep her from charging the chairs at the front of the room.

"I know you're set in your ways," Q began "but this is a family matter. We are a family and it is our choice whether we have more children. It's not your business. So stay out of it. Or the conflict will resurface."

With that, he took Kathryn by the hand and transported them back to the ship. Kathryn had to lean against a wall to catch her breath. She hadn't realized just how upset she'd been. Q wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Oh," Kathryn groaned as the distance between she and Q increased a few more inches.

They both looked down to see her stomach had grown again. Q took her by the wrist, dragging her to Sickbay. "We're going to have this baby even if it means the Continuum goes to hell," Q muttered as the doors opened.

"Captain...oh...when did this happen?" the Doctor asked, taking note of her condition.

"About a minute ago."

"Here lay down."

Kathryn moved to a bed and laid back, hands clasped atop her stomach. The Doctor picked up a resonance scanner and began to examine her.

"Well it looks like you're about five months along now. This baby is definitely developing quickly."

Kathryn tried to keep her composure as the image of the child appeared before them. Kathryn looked closely, examining her child.

"Q, look," she gasped, pointing to the image.

"It looks like you're having a girl, Captain," the Doctor said, smiling proudly.

Kathryn and Q exchanged broad smiles as the image dissipated. Quinten wouldn't get his baby brother but he would survive.

"Come on, you should rest," Q said but Kathryn shook her head.

"No. I need to be on the bridge. I'm pregnant, not dying. I'll be fine."

She got up and Q led her out of Sickbay. "You really should lie down, for a few minutes," Q insisted.

"No, Q. I need to work. I need to focus on something other than the baby right now."

He let out a defeated sigh. He had learned when to give up arguing with her. There was no chance he would win.

"It's almost 10, make sure Quinten gets to his play date," she called as she disappeared around the corner.

By the time she arrived on the bridge, Chakotay had taken up command. He quickly moved back to his own chair, allowing her to sit down.

"Morning, Captain," he greeted.

"Morning."

"Late start?" he inquired.

"Eventful morning. I'll fill you in later."

"Understood."

They sat in silence as the ship continued to fly through space at Warp Five. Kathryn watched the stars pass them by and couldn't help but worry for her unborn child. She had no doubt the Q could be merciless if they so desired. Still, she hoped in the back of her mind that they would realize harming her daughter would destroy any relationship they had regarding Quinten. Chakotay just watched as Kathryn sat in silence. He could see the gears in her mind working overtime and he kept quiet. She would tell him what was bothering her when she was ready.


	67. Collective

_Collective_

Week two of Kathryn's pregnancy had finally dawned and she was holding steady at seven months. Kathryn and Q had both been on edge, half expecting the Continuum too interfere. Thankfully, nothing had happened. The Senior Staff had nevertheless been briefed on the situation. Presently, Kathryn sat on a bench on the holodeck, watching Quinten and Naomi playing in the sand. The doors to the holodeck opened and Ensign Wildman walked in, taking a seat beside the expectant mother.

"How is Quinten doing with the idea of a baby sister?"

"He's excited. He wanted a brother but I don't know how strongly he felt about it one way or the other."

"He's going to be a wonderful older brother, I'm sure," Samantha said, placing a reassuring hand on Kathryn's arm.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Kathryn murmured, looking down at her stomach.

Before Samantha had time to say anything, Voyager began to shake violently. Kathryn managed to keep herself upright as she made her way to the sandbox.

"Come on, it's time to go," she said, picking Quinten up.

Samantha followed suit, taking her daughter by the hand. They made it out of the holodeck and as far as a turbolift when the ship stopped shaking.

"Janeway to the bridge. What the hell is going on?"

"We were scanned by a Borg vessel," Tuvok answered.

"Borg? We're nowhere near their space," Kathryn replied, stepping onto the turbolift and instructing the computer to take her to Deck One.

"The vessel appears to be damaged,' the Vulcan replied after a moment.

"How many drones?"

"I am uncertain. Our sensors have not been able to penetrate that far into the ship's systems."

By that point, Kathryn had arrived on the bridge. She set Quinten down and took her place in the Captain's chair. "On screen," she ordered.

The image of a badly damaged Borg cube appeared before them. Tom let out a low whistle as debris floated away from the ship, as if being carried away on an unseen wave.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine."

"Here, Captain."

"I want you to see if you can determine how many drones we're dealing with."

"Understood."

A short time later, Seven appeared on the bridge, looking more than a little confused.

"What is it, Seven?" Kathryn asked.

"It appears there are only six drones onboard. The ship should have thousands."

"Chakotay, I want you to take a team over there and investigate. Be careful and keep an open comm. link and transporter lock."

"I would advise against this away mission, Captain," Tuvok said.

"I know the risks, Tuvok. But something decimated this ship and I want to know what."

Chakotay stood up, motioning for Seven, Harry and Tuvok to join him. The foursome departed from the bridge, leaving Tom at the helm.

"Keep us at this distance, Tom. And keep an eye out for any approaching Borg ships. We know they like to salvage their wreckage."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The away team materialized on the Borg vessel and were greeted with the bodies of thousands of dead drones. Chakotay looked around before motioning the group forward.

"Commander, I will attempt to determine what happened," Seven said, stopping at a still functioning data node.

"Stay close."

The rest of the away team moved a few paces ahead only to be met with a force field. Chakotay looked over his shoulder. "Did you just do that?" he asked.

"Negative."

Another force field appeared to Seven's right. They were trapped. Harry tried to reach through the barrier but jumped back in pain as it zapped his hand.

"Seven, can you get through the force field?" Tuvok questioned.

"Perhaps."

She took a few steps forward and reached a hand out. Unlike Harry, her hand passed through the barrier with ease.

"I believe I can make it through unharmed. I will try to disable it."

"I guess…we'll wait here," Harry muttered.

"A wise decision, Ensign," Seven replied.

After stepping through the force field, she took a left, winding through the debris and dead bodies until she arrived at the central hub of the ship. Standing by the console were five children in various states of Borg maturation.

"Identify yourself," one of the older drones ordered.

"I am Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. You may call me Seven."

"Where did you come from?" the only female drone asked.

"I am a crewmember aboard the Starship Voyager."

Seven began to look around the ship. There were other maturation chambers in the room that appeared to be functioning.

"Why have you emerged from your maturation chambers? You are not fully developed drones yet," she commented.

"We do not know. We must contact the Collective. They will rescue us," the girl said.

"I do not believe so." She paused, remembering her still trapped shipmates. "Did you place the force field around the junction?"

"Yes. They are intruders."

"They mean you no harm. Release them immediately."

"No."

"You will comply."

"Do not listen to her. She is not one of us," the first drone said harshly.

Seven pushed past the children to begin working on releasing Chakotay, Tuvok and Harry. The first drone let out a screech.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

"I am releasing the other members of my crew. You have no reason to fear them."

"We will assimilate them."

"You are not fully developed. You do not possess the proper technological components to assimilate anything."

She hit a button and could hear footsteps approaching. Moments later, Chakotay and the others appeared, mouths falling agape as they took in the five juvenile drones.

"They're…children," Harry gasped.

"Yes, they are," Seven answered.

From behind them, the girl turned to look at one of the maturation chambers. The infant drone inside was struggling to breath.

"What is wrong with it?" she asked.

Seven stepped closer. "This chamber is malfunctioning. We must get it into an incubation chamber."

"What can we do to help?" Chakotay asked.

"Keep them out of the way," she answered, nodding her head in the direction of the children.

Seven began to hit buttons on the chamber, watching as the infant dematerialized. She reappeared in an incubator not far away.

"It will adapt. It is Borg," the first juvenile drone said.

"It will not. It is dying."

"I must take it back to Voyager."

"Is that such a good idea?" Harry asked.

"There is no other alternative, Ensign. The child will die without medical care."

"We realize that but the Doctor may have other patients to take care of," Chakotay replied.

Seven shook her head. She knew the Captain could go into labor at any time but this child deserved a chance to live too. She hit the comm. badge on her chest.

"One to beam directly to Sickbay," she said.

Moments later she dematerialized, leaving Chakotay, Tuvok and Harry to watch over the other Borg children. Tuvok stood still, hand gripping his phaser. They might be facing children but they were still Borg.

When Seven reappeared on Voyager she found Sickbay vacant. "Computer, active the EMH."

The Doctor appeared. "Please stat the nature of the…oh my."

"It requires medical attention. "I see. Where did she come from?"

"The Borg vessel. It appears all of the adult drones have died. There are five juvenile drones onboard."

"I'll inform the Captain," the Doctor said, just as the doors to Sickbay opened.

Kathryn walked in, Q supporting her. She'd grown quickly and just by her breathing the hologram could tell she was in the beginning stages of labor.

"Seven, I'm afraid I'm going to need your help."

"Clarify."

"Well…take your pick; deliver the Captain's baby or save this one's life."

Kathryn looked over at the Borg infant. "Where'd she come from?"

"The Borg vessel. I'll explain later. Right now, you need to lie down, Captain."

Seven looked at the squirming infant, still trying to breathe. "What do I do?"

"Wrap her in a blanket. You need to keep her warm."

Seven took a deep breath. She did not enjoy taking care of children. It was still a foreign affair to her. Still, she could not let this child die. She wrapped the infant in a blanket, holding her closely to her chest. After a few minutes of being wrapped up, the infant began to breathe normally and even curled up to Seven's chest.

"I guess all she needed was a little warmth and some loving arms," Kathryn said, trying to keep her breathing even.

"What do I do now?"

"Set her down in the incubator. It should keep her warm."

Seven did as she was instructed and was about to leave when the Doctor caught her by the ar. "I still need your assistance."

Seven gave the Captain a dubious look. "I am not a midwife, Doctor."

"She's right, Doctor. She should be back on the Borg vessel with the rest of the away team," Kathryn agreed, the pain of contractions becoming more intense.

"I can't fight Captain's orders. Just be careful."

"I will."

As soon as Seven left the room, Kathryn let out her first cry of active labor. Q gripped her hand as tightly as he could, hoping it would be a short labor for both their sakes.


	68. Juvenile

_Juvenile_

"Keep breathing," the Doctor coached as Kathryn pressed her chin to her chest.

As expected, her labor had progressed quickly. She let out a gasp as she leaned back against the pillow. Q's hand was still wrapped tightly in Kathryn's as she bore down again. The Doctor bent to examine the progress.

"Keep pushing. I see a head."

Kathryn just looked at the Doctor, fatigue starting to show in her eyes. "What do you think I've been doing for the last hour?"

"Kathy, no need to get grumpy."

She took a deep breath. "Can't you just snap your fingers and deliver her?"

"I would if I could."

Back on the Borg vessel, Seven of Nine returned to find the juvenile drones still eying the Starfleet crew nervously.

"Everything ok?" Chakotay asked.

"The infant will survive."

"Return the drone to us."

"I cannot. You are not equipped to take care of a child. You are children yourselves," Seven retorted.

"We are Borg. We will adapt."

"You are children who are inexperienced."

"Seven, arguing with them isn't going to help," Chakotay whispered.

"What is the status of the vessel?"

"The Collective will come for us," one of the younger drones said. His twin, attached by a cable nodded. "We sent a message."

"The ship is badly damaged. And we do not know what caused the malfunction. You are five drones, and immature ones at that. The Collective will not see any reason to reintegrate you."

"You lie!"

The oldest drone pushed past Seven and began to hit buttons on a nearby console. She watched as he desperately tried to regain contact with the Collective. Something inside her couldn't help but feel for the children. Like them, she had been robbed of her childhood.

"Any word on the Captain?" Harry asked, pulling Seven from her reverie.

The former drone looked at him. "When I left she was in labor."

"You will help us repair the ship and return to the Collective," the done ordered sharply.

"We will not," Tuvok replied. "It would be a futile attempt."

He charged the Vulcan, attempting to throttle the man. He made it only a few steps before Seven intervened, restraining the boy. He fought against her grip but he was no match for her.

"I suggest you comply before you become damaged," she said, letting go once he calmed down.

Chakotay took stock of the situation, trying to determine the best course of action. Nothing productive would come from them arguing back and forth. He motioned for Harry and Tuvok to join him just around the corner. Seven followed after them, trying her best to keep an eye on the drones.

"We aren't getting anything accomplished just yelling at each other. We have to do something productive," Chakotay said in a low voice.

"I agree. Decisive action should be taken. What do you suggest?" Tuvok replied.

"I don't know. They clearly aren't going to believe anything we say."

"I believe their time in the maturation chambers was not long enough to severely suppress their memories. They can be liberated," Seven interjected.

"Do you think that's what they want?"

"Sometimes the best course of action is not what we want."

He couldn't help but smile at her response. She'd certainly come a long way since she'd been liberated.

"If we can convince the younger four to come with us, we might be able to save them. I don't think the leader is going to like being told what to do," Harry interjected.

From around the corner, they heard a loud commotion. The four adults quickly rounded the corner to see the leader of the juvenile drones trying to understand an encrypted message.

"What has happened?" Seven asked.

"The Collective has responded but I cannot decipher the message," he answered angrily.

Seven moved to stand beside him. She hit a series of buttons on the interface, the message displaying correctly. "You do not have the proper decryption algorithms to understand the message." She paused to read the message thoroughly.

"What does it say?" the girl asked.

"The Collective received your distress call but are not going to salvage this vessel. The loss of five additional drones is insignificant."

The leader of the juvenile drones just shook his head in disbelief. The Collective had to return for them. It didn't make sense to be left adrift. They had to be reintegrated with the rest of the Collective. He began to back up, looking around wildly. Chakotay took note of his behavior and pulled the other drones out of harms way.

Everyone watched as the drone stumbled backwards, tripping over a damaged power conduit. He quickly lost his footing, landing on the open line. His body began to convulse from the current coursing through his body.

"Seven of Nine to Voyager. Eight to beam out."

The group rematerialized in Transporter Room Two. The juvenile drones looked around in confusion. The young girl clung to Seven's arm as they stepped off the platform.

"I believe we should inform the Captain of the events that have transpired," Seven said as she disentangled her arm from the girl's grip.

"From what you said, I'm not sure we should disturb her right now. Why don't you take the drones down to the Cargo Bay," Chakotay replied.

Seven nodded and motioned for the children to follow her. "Come with me. You must regenerate."

The four children followed after her without a word. They had seen what disagreeing with her did and none of them desired such a fate. Tuvok and Harry stood just inside the Transporter Room doors.

"So…do you think the Captain will let them stay?"

"I believe she will. She can not turn children away," Tuvok answered.

Once Seven had settled the children into newly activated alcoves, she went in search of Chakotay. She found him standing outside of Sickbay.

"The children are regenerating. Any word on the Captain?"

"I was just about to go in."

Together, they walked through the doors to find Kathryn lying on a bed, her eyes half closed, a newborn wrapped and nestle din her arms.

"Sorry to intrude," Chakotay said softly.

Q looked up, pride radiating from his smile. Kathryn looked up at the sound of Chakotay's voice and did her best to motion him and Seven over. The pair peered down at the newborn.

"She's beautiful,' Chakotay complimented.

"Does she have a name?" Seven asked.

"Qiana.'

The room fell into silence as Seven glanced over her shoulder. The baby drone lay slumbering in the incubator. The infant gave a soft sigh as she squirmed in the blankets.

"What happened with the Borg children/" Kathryn asked, drawing Seven's attention back.

"Four of the children returned to Voyager with us. The Collective would not return for them. They are in Cargo Bay Two regenerating."

"We'll welcome them with open arms." Kathryn glanced over at the slumbering Borg infant. "All of them."

"We'll let you rest," Chakotay said, bidding Q and the Captain a good evening.

Just as the pair walked out of Sickbay, Quinten scurried past, climbing into his mother's lap in record time. He bent down to peer at his new baby sister. After a moment of scrutiny he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of the head.

"Very good being gentle," Kathryn murmured, running a hand along her son's back.

'Baby sister. My baby sister."

Chakotay and Seven watched the doors close behind them and began to meander through the corridors, no real destination in mind. They finally reached Chakotay's quarters. He ushered her inside and they sat down on the couch.

"So, six new children onboard. Do you think you can handle taking care of five Borg children?"

Seven raised an eyebrow at him. "I did not say I would care for the children. I have no experience."

"You're the closest thing they have to a parent. You understand what they went through. They'll have questions. You can answer them."

"I believe you have more confidence in my abilities than is reasonable."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "No, I think it's perfectly reasonable. You aren't going to be alone in this. But you're the best person for the job. I promise."

Seven said nothing more, resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn't certain she was ready to take on this responsibility. She was no mother. But if Captain Janeway could do it, then perhaps she could make it through this experience. After all, it was a logical evolution in regaining her humanity.

In Sickbay, Kathryn watched as Quinten curled up against her chest, closing his eyes. Qiana lay nestle din a blanket against her stomach. Q stood by watching as his two children fell asleep in their mother's embrace. In that moment he realized just how strong and dedicated Kathryn was to their family. There was no question they would both fight tooth and nail to keep their daughter safe from the Continuum's prying eyes. Nothing would ruin their family.


	69. Childlike

_Childlike_

Several months had passed and the Borg children had settled into life on Voyager. Icheb, the oldest had begun assisting Seven in astrometrics when he was not entertaining his companions. Quinten had quickly grown protective of his baby sister, going everywhere she did. Much to Kathryn's relief, Qiana had settled into a nightly routine early on, affording her more sleep than she'd gotten when Quinten was an infant.

"Mama, I want to play with her," Quinten whined as he watched his mother change the girl's diaper.

"Not right now. We have to go see the other children's science projects."

The three-year-old pouted, arms crossed over his chest as Kathryn hoisted the little girl onto her hip.

"Come on."

"No."

Kathryn looked at the boy and bent down to his eyes level. "You can be a big boy and wait for a little while."

"I don't want to go."

"It will be fun," she assured him, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room.

In the Mess Hall, the four older Borg children stood behind large displays. Several crew members wandered by, occasionally asking questions. One of the crew members on security had stepped up to be a surrogate mother for the youngest Borg child. She sat on a blanket on the floor beside the twins' display. Her mother had named her Isabella.

Kathryn and Quinten arrived to find Chakotay examining Rebi and Azan's project.

"What do we have here?" the Captain asked, letting go of Quinten's hand. He scampered off towards another corner where Naomi sat with her mother.

"We cloned potatoes," Rebi explained.

Kathryn looked at the experiment more closely. "Interesting...but why potatoes?"

"Seven said we couldn't clone Isabella or Naomi," Azan answered.

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh at the boy's response. "Well, very impressive boys."

The twins grinned as the Captain and Chakotay moved to examine Mezoti's experiment.

"It's a Teirelian ant colony," the girl explained before either adult could ask questions.

"You like insects?" Chakotay asked.

The girl nodded her head. "Yes. They are very organized. I colored it so you could see the ants inside." She pointed to several of the small insects as they moved from place to place.

Kathryn gave a nod and patted Chakotay on the arm, making her way towards Icheb. Several of the crew were gathered around the young man. Seven stood by watching proudly as he explained his project.

"Hello, Captain," he greeted.

"Hello, Icheb. This looks fascinating. What is it?"

"It is a gravimetric sensor array. It can be incorporated with Voyager's current sensors to detect wormholes."

Seven stepped up and gave the Captain an affirmative nod. "It will work. I have already discussed the subject with Lieutenant Torres and Commander Tuvok. They believe it will integrate easily with the ship's systems."

Kathryn let out a breath. "I'm impressed. Very impressed."

Icheb smiled as he caught the overwhelming pride in Seven's eyes. The two women stepped aside as Icheb continued to talk to those gathered around him.

"He's brilliant, Seven. He came up with this all on his own?"

"The majority of the concept, yes. He has asked me to allow him a permanent post in astrometrics. He has an aptitude for astrophysics."

Kathryn gave a nod. "He's got my vote."

Just as Seven was about to turn and inform Icheb of the news, the doors opened and Q walked in. He made a bee line straight for Kathryn.

"We just arrived at the planet."

Her face fell slightly. "You're certain?"

"Yes. They made contact."

"Alright. Thank you." A pause. "Here, take the baby."

Q accepted the child from her mother. "Where's Junior."

"Playing with Naomi."

As soon as Q walked away, Kathryn tapped Seven lightly on the shoulder. The former drone turned and immediately read the concern in the Captain's eyes.

"What is it, Captain?"

"We've made contact with Icheb's parents. We've reached his home planet."

Seven's face fell. "I see. That...is good news, Captain. I am certain he will be happy with this news."

Kathryn gave the woman's arm a compassionate squeeze before making her way across the room to join her husband and children. Seven watched as the children continued to answer questions about their presentations. She couldn't bring herself to interrupt their event. They were all having such a good time.

An hour later, the Mess Hall was empty, the Borg children having returned to Cargo Bay Two to regenerate. Seven stood in front of Icheb, trying to get the words out.

"Seven, what is it? You're upset."

Seven took a deep breath to keep her composure. "Voyager has found your parents. They wish to see you."

"What? When?"

"The Captain is inviting them aboard this evening. You will eat with them."

"You will be there, won't you?"

"No. It is your family."

"I don't want to see them. You can convince the Captain to keep them away, can't you?"

"I do not know. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable but you must eat with them."

Icheb's eyes took on an angry quality but he nodded. "Fine. But I will not enjoy the experience."

"You must regenerate now."

He silently stepped into his alcove and started the process. Convinced all of them were tucked in for the time being, Seven exited the Cargo Bay and proceeded to the Captain's Ready Room. She found it already occupied by two Brunali adults. They turned around as the doors closed and Kathryn stood up.

"This is Seven of Nine. She's been watching over the children since they arrived on Voyager."

"Captain, I must speak with you in private. It is urgent," Seven said, doing her best to ignore the other occupants of the room.

"You...were Borg?" the woman asked.

Seven nodded. "I was liberated from the Collective over two years ago."

"And...you find you have readjusted to life outside the Collective?" the man pressed.

"Yes."

The woman heaved a sigh. "Good. That means Icheb will too."

"Icheb has adapted to life on Voyager. He has become a valuable asset to the ship and its crew."

Kathryn could hear the hostility in Seven's voice. "Excuse us for a moment," she said to Icheb's parents."

She led Seven out of the room by the arm. "There is no reason to be rude to these people. Their son was taken from them."

"Captain, Icheb does not wish to see them. He wants nothing to do with them."

"I'm sorry, Seven but he is going to see his parents. It is where he belongs."

"Are the equipped to handle Icheb's needs?"

"Needs?"

"Regenerating. Maintaining his cybernetic systems."

"I am sure they will everything they have to."

Seven was about to open her mouth when Kathryn held up a hand to stop her. "I understand you want to protect Icheb. I would feel the same way if it were my children in this situation. But you have to understand that they are his flesh and blood. He deserves to be with them."

Seven shook her head, trying to bite her tongue. She knew getting angry with the Captain would be of little use.

"I will bring Icheb to the Mess Hall at 18:00 hours."

"Thank you."

Kathryn watched as Seven turned and walked away. With a deep breath to prepare her, Kathryn returned to her Ready Room. Icheb's parents sat waiting.

"Is everything alright, Captain?" the man asked.

"Yes. She's grown quite attached t your son."

"We don't want to make it any harder for her but...we want to see our son, we want him back."

"I understand."

"Do you have children, Captain?" Icheb's mother questioned.

Kathryn smiled. "Yes. A three-year-old boy and a little girl who is three months. I would want to see them desperately if they'd been taken away from me."

"Now...how about a tour of the ship before dinner?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

They stood and followed Kathryn out of her Ready Room. The tour progressed smoothly and without incident. Shortly before 18:00 hours, Icheb emerged from his alcove to find Seven standing in front of him.

"Come with me."

"I do not want to."

"You have no choice. You must comply."

"I am not Borg anymore. I can do as I please."

"I will accompany you."

With that, Seven led the young man out of the Cargo Bay and to the Mess Hall. His mother and father sat a table waiting for him. He stopped short as soon as he spotted them. He couldn't move. Seven placed a hand on his arm to try and nudge him forward and he stumbled,

"Hello sweetheart," his mother said, standing up to greet her son.

He simply stood there, staring. He glanced behind him but Seven took a step back. She couldn't be a part of the reunion. He had to make the best of it on his own. His mother finally reached a hand out and led him to the table.

"We've missed you."

Icheb swallowed and looked between his parents. "I've missed you too."


	70. Falsity

_Falsity_

The evening had passed and Icheb had spent the better part of two hours with his parents. Despite his initial discomfort, he'd eventually grown comfortable with them. He eagerly showed off his gravimetric sensor array, trying to explain the mechanics of the devise.

"Why don't you come home with us tonight?" his mother said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I have to regenerate. But I will see you tomorrow."

"We'll be waiting."

Icheb bid his parents goodnight and returned to the Cargo Bay. The younger Borg children were waiting for him, their eyes filled with expectation.

"What were they like?" Mezoti asked.

"They were nice." He could her face fall instantly.

"You shouldn't leave us. Who will play with us?"

"You can play with each other. You don't need me to watch over you. And you'll have Seven of Nine and the Captain."

"We agree. We don't want you to go," Rebi said.

"You will adapt. Now we must regenerate,' Icheb replied.

In her quarters, Kathryn laid Qiana in her cradle before stepped out of the room. Quinten sat playing by her bed, seeming to be able to entertain himself fairly well.

'Sweetheart, it's time for bed," Kathryn said softly.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Come on. It's past your bedtime." She picked the boy up and carried him into the next room. She set him on the edge of his bed and helped him into his pajamas.

"Sleep well."

He burrowed down beneath the covers as his mother kissed him goodnight. His eyes drooped instantly as the warmth of the bed lulled him to sleep. Kathryn dimmed the lights and returned to her bedroom. Q had returned and sitting on the bed.

"Everything alright?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she joined him.

"It's been a very long day."

"I heard about Seven."

"I know she's only trying to protect Icheb, but they're his parents. They know what's best for him."

"Are you sure? They did let their son get assimilated by the Borg."

"Q, we don't know that."

"Did you ask them?"

She thought for a moment. "No. I didn't." Kathryn exhaled and rested her head on his shoulder. She'd never expected Voyager to have more than one child aboard and now they had eight.

After another tender moment, Q ushered Kathryn to bed. A fatigued Captain wouldn't do anyone any good. They snuggled together as the night dragged on.

In astrometrics, Seven paced back and forth. She should regenerate but she couldn't keep her mind quiet for more than a few moments. Something felt wrong about Icheb's family reunion. She knew the dangers of making assumptions but something was off about his parents and their reaction to seeing him. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the doors open and Chakotay walk in.

"Seven, it's 03:00 hours. What are you doing?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

She stopped pacing and looked at the Commander. "I cannot regenerate. I have too much on my mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I do not wish to burden you with my concerns."

Chakotay couldn't help but chuckle a little. He reached a hand out and pulled them closer. "Seven, you can tell me what's bothering you. That's what relationships are about, building trust and relying on others."

"I do not believe Icheb's parents have told us the entire truth of Icheb's assimilation."

"What makes you think that?"

"I reviewed the data we took from the damaged Borg sphere. Icheb was on board for a short time before the sphere suffered extensive damage."

"Ok. That doesn't mean his parents aren't being truthful." He took a quick breath and continued, taking note of the annoyance in her expression. "Why don't you get some rest and talk to them in the morning. Find out when he was assimilated, what the story is from their end."

Seven nodded in defeat. Chakotay held her fast for a few minutes longer before escorting her back to Cargo Bay Two. They stopped just outside the doors and turned to look at each other.

"I've been thinking…maybe sometime you should spend the night," Chakotay said.

"Perhaps."

They parted without another word. Seven managed to regenerate for roughly a full cycle before emerging. She found Icheb's alcove empty. The other children still remained. They would emerge soon enough. Seven made her way to the Mess Hall to find Icheb eating with his parents.

"I wish to speak with you," Seven said, looking at Icheb's father.

Icheb turned to look at her before his father could speak. "I'm going to spend the day on the planet."

Seven nodded, caught off guard. "I see. That is…a good experience for you."

"Thank you."

Seven waited while his father finished eating. Finally, the pair stepped away to talk. Seven kept glancing back to Icheb.

"Thank you for taking care of my son."

"Are you prepared to accommodate Icheb's needs?" she blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"He will need to regenerate. Six hours a day, uninterrupted."

"I…our people are more of an agrarian society. We don't have a lot of machinery. The less technology you have, the better chance you have not attracting the Borg."

"I can give you a portable unit in the short term."

"Thank you."

"Follow me."

They disappeared from the Mess Hall, Seven leading Icheb's father down to Cargo Bay Two. She took her time finding the portable regeneration unit. It would give her more time to interrogate the man.

"How was Icheb taken?"

His father cleared his throat, looking away from Seven. "It was during a time when our people were experimenting with more technology. Icheb ran out into a field. I guess he wanted to see what was going on. By the time I realized he had left, they had already taken him."

"That is unfortunate."

"I know this upsets you…Icheb coming home. But it's for the best. He needs to be with his people."

Seven just nodded. She would see if it was truly in Icheb's best interest. She handed him the unit, pointing him in the direction of the Mess Hall so he could rejoin his family. Once she was certain he was gone, she made her way to astrometrics to corroborate his story.

Two hours later, Seven frantically hit her comm. badge. "Seven of Nine to the Captain."

"What is it, Seven?"

"I believe we have been deceived."

"By who?"

"Please come to astrometrics. I will explain everything."

A short time later, Kathryn arrived to find myriad of information the screen. "What is all of this."

"Information we were able to obtain from the vessel the children were on."

"There are records of several vessels passing by the planet every few years. There was also an anomaly in the destruction of the vessel. It appears the adult drones had been infected with a biological agent. It bears a striking resemblance to Brunali physiology."

"What are you saying?"

"I do not believe Icheb was taken in the same way his father indicated. I believe he was used to contaminate the Collective. They genetically engineered their son to be a bio weapon."

Kathryn held up a hand. "Seven, we know what happens when you start to formulate theories."

"This is not a conspiracy, Captain. There is hard data to support this conclusion. The Doctor examined the virus and concluded the same results."

"Where is Icheb now?" Kathryn asked.

'With his family on the planet."

Kathryn nodded, heading for the door. Seven followed after her. She had no intention of missing the confrontation. The two women, along with Tuvok and Q found Icheb enjoying a meal outside with his parents.

"Hello, Captain," Icheb said.

"Icheb, you need to return to Voyager now," Kathryn said.

Icheb glanced at his parents. "I'm staying here, Captain. I want to be with my family."

"They do not have the same intention. They used you to infect the Collective. You are nothing more than a weapon to them," Seven said, her voice full of venom.

"That is not true," Icheb replied.

"You can't take our son," his mother said defensively.

"I beg to differ," Kathryn said coolly. "We have Icheb's best interests at heart, not you. We would never send a child to his own death. If you were a real mother, you'd understand that."

"You have no proof!"

"We do. We linked the virus that destroyed the vessel Icheb and the other children were traveling on to the genetic structure of your people. He was the Brunali aboard the vessel," Seven replied.

Icheb turned to his parents. "Is this true?"

"We had to do something. They were destroying us," his mother answered.

She tried to reach out to him but he backed away quickly. "Why would you lie to me?"

"We wanted you back, Icheb. We love you."

"I want to return to Voyager now."

Kathryn nodded, hitting her comm. badge. "Five to beam back."

"Please…give us another chance!" his father shouted as they disappeared.

Evening arrived and Voyager had moved on from the Brunali home world. Icheb sat in astrometrics, examining his own DNA. Seven walked in but said nothing.

"You see that section there?" he asked.

"Yes."

"It's just slightly different from the normal Brunali male. But it destroyed thousands of drones."

"Your parents had no right to use you in that way."

"But what if…what if that's what I'm meant to do?"

"You are an individual but still a child. When you are older, you may choose your own course in life. But you do not have to allow your parents to dictate your purpose."

They fell silent for a few moments before Seven placed a hand on his shoulder. "The Captain has granted your request for a permanent post in astrometrics."

He turned to look at her and he smiled. "Thank you."


	71. Storyteller

_Storyteller_

The ship was eerily silent as Neelix closed up the kitchens in the Mess Hall for the evening. He was about to walk out the doors when they opened to reveal Seven of Nine.

"Oh, Seven…I didn't see you there."

"I apologize."

"Oh, it's alright. Something I can help you with?"

"I require your assistance in entertaining the children during the power shutdown procedure."

"Of course. Now…is it just Icheb, Mezoti and the twins?"

Seven shook her head; two faces peered out from behind her legs up at the Talaxian. Neelix gave Quinten and Naomi a small smile and wave.

"You're sure they're old enough to stay with the others?" Neelix questioned as they left the Mess Hall.

"Yes. The Captain has asked they be kept with the older children."

"What about the little ones? Who is watching them?"

"Q."

The Talaxian let out a grunt of amusement. Certainly Q had proved himself capable of caring for his own children but it wasn't entirely clear whether he could succeed at watching Isabella as well. Still, it wasn't Neelix's decision to make.

At the first juncture towards the turbolift, Seven left the two children in Neelix's care to return to astrometrics. He looked down at them and gave their hands a squeeze.

"Come on. Let's go find your friends."

On the Bridge, Kathryn stood beside Chakotay, staring into ominous J-class nebula in front of them. She couldn't help but feel a chill run the length of her spine as the ship moved closer.

"All stop Mr. Paris," she said.

The ship lurched to a halt as Kathryn gave the ship-wide order to cut main power. She watched as the lights on the walls and consoles disappeared completely. Elsewhere on the ship, power began to disappear, crew members orderly going about their duties with small portable lanterns in hand. In Sickbay, the Doctor sat at his desk, entering a personal log entry into the computer before shutting the desk console down.

"Computer, end EMH program."

The computer beeped and the Doctor's program disappeared. The room appeared eerie without any occupants or lights. Several decks down in Engineering, B'Elanna directed her staff around, trying to safely and quickly shut down the warp drive.

"Let's get this done faster," she called as the vibrant blue glow of the drive began to dwindle until it went dark.

Shortly before all main power was cut, Neelix, Quinten and Naomi arrived in Cargo Bay Two. They watched as the Borg alcoves succumbed to the power shutdown. The older children woke from their regeneration cycles, looking around in fear. Neelix managed to let go of the young children's' hands to turn on the portable lantern.

'Don't be scared," he said, raising the light up so the children could see him.

"What is going on?" Icheb asked.

"The ship has to shut down power for a little while. But it's nothing to be concerned about."

The four Borg children stepped out of their alcoves and joined Neelix and the younger two children on overturned cargo containers. Quinten looked around the darkened room and scooted closer to the other children.

"How long will the power be gone?" Rebi asked.

"It shouldn't be long. Now, how about a story?" Neelix responded.

"I heard it has something to do with Deck Twelve," Icheb stated.

Neelix let out a small hiccup that was supposed to be laughter. He didn't want to explain what was really going on the children. It was too frightening for them.

"What do you mean?" Azan asked, looking at the older boy.

Mezoti nodded her head at Icheb's words. "I heard it's haunted."

"Oh that's silly. There's no such thing as ghosts," Neelix said, waving the comment off.

"There's something there. Only Senior officers with level six security clearance can enter the deck," Icheb rebutted.

"Will you tell us what happened, Neelix?" Mezoti begged, tugging on his sleeve.

The Talaxian looked around at the four older children and then to the two three-year-olds. "I…I don't know."

Icheb could sense Neelix's apprehension. "They won't know what's going on," he said.

At this, Quinten gave the oldest boy a cross look and stuck out his tongue. Naomi giggled at his reaction, mirroring his gesture.

"Of course they'll understand. Quinten is a Q. He knows everything," Mezoti retorted.

Neelix let out another sigh. "Alright…I'll tell you what really happened…but if you get too scared, I can stop."

"We won't get too scared," Rebi assured Neelix as Azan nodded in agreement with his brother.

"I won't either," Mezoti added.

"What really happened?" Icheb prompted.

Neelix set the lantern in the middle of the circle and leaned back, getting ready to tell the story. It didn't have to be true. It only needed to keep them distracted long enough for the rest of the crew to complete their mission.

"Several months ago, before you four and Isabella came onboard, Voyager was near a J-class nebula, similar to this one," Neelix began.

Almost instantly the children looked transfixed. Neelix rubbed his hands together, trying to formulate his thoughts before continuing.

"We were collecting material to help fuel the matter/antimatter reaction in warp core. The nebula had a very abundant source of what we needed. Everyone was grateful to find it. It would mean we could get closer to the Alpha Quadrant before we had to find more."

As Neelix continued his story, Kathryn paced back and forth on the bridge in near darkness. Her nerves were beginning to fray. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she waited. Perhaps Q was right; she'd grown too accustomed to things happening quickly.

'Captain, is everything alright?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm just anxious. I want this to go smoothly."

"So far it seems like it has."

She just nodded, finally sitting back down in the Captain's chair. She watched the nebula as it loomed in front and around them. They'd been able to get just far enough inside that they could easily get out with thrusters when all of this was over.

Back in the Cargo Bay, the children sat wrapped in Neelix's tale of the first nebula. He'd already told them about how he hated the dark, and that the nebula reminded him of his childhood on Talax.

"Were you very scared when you go to the nebula?" Mezoti asked, elbows resting on her knees.

"I was…unsettled. It was just very upsetting. But the ship needed the fuel so I stuck it out. Until…we tried to leave the nebula."

Four pair of eyes gazed him, urging him to continue, begging the question of 'what happened next?'

"Well…I was in the Mess Hall, serving dinner when this enormous shockwave came out of the nebula and hit Voyager. It was so bright I couldn't see straight for a few minutes."

"Did it do any damage?" Icheb questioned.

"We didn't know. Not until later on."

"What did the Captain do?" Azan pressed, receiving a dirty look from Mezoti.

"Let him continue."

"Captain Janeway was concerned that the hull had been damaged. But…it turns out there was only minor interruptions in a few systems."

"It didn't just damage minor systems. It couldn't have," Icheb interrupted.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Neelix asked.

The young man immediately shook his head 'no'. The Talaxian nodded before looking over at the two youngest children. Naomi was starting to grow drowsy, leaning on Quinten's shoulder. The boy sat up, listening attentively.

"Is it too scary?" Neelix asked.

Quinten shook his head. "No. I want to hear more."

"How about the rest of you?"

"Keep going, Neelix. We want to know what happened. Did something attack the ship?"

"I bet it was a gaseous-dwelling life form," Azan stated.

"Well…you're right. We'd taken on a stowaway. But no one realized it until things started to go very wrong"

"Were you scared then, Neelix?"

"I knew the Captain would make sure nothing happened to the ship."

"But the life form attacked Voyager. The Captain must have thought it was a hostile being."

"She didn't know what it was. No one did at first." Neelix looked over to see Naomi now asleep. He stood up and gently laid her on the floor, draping his apron over her as a makeshift blanket.

"What did the being look like?" Mezoti asked, receiving glares from her companions for interrupting Neelix's story.

Before Neelix could answer, the ship began to lurk back and forth, the lantern skittering between Neelix's legs, threatening to go out. The Borg children looked around, gripping each other in fear as the ship continued to rock. On the bridge, Kathryn gripped the armrests to keep herself steady and for a moment her mind flitted to the children in the Cargo Bay. She hoped they weren't too frightened.

"It's alright," Neelix said, subconsciously placing a hand on Quinten's arm for reassurance.

Finally the ship stopped rocking and the lantern stabilized. Neelix waited for the children to get settled before continuing.

"As I was saying, we had a stowaway but we didn't realize it until we left the nebula. We were all in for a surprise."


	72. Haunted

_Haunted_

Neelix looked around at the children before continuing the story. Despite the disturbance of the ship being jolted around inside the nebula, Naomi remained asleep.

"What was the stowaway?" Mezoti asked.

"It didn't make its presence known right away. But when it did...it was furious. Important ship functions began to shut down. The being did everything it could to make Voyager uninhabitable."

"Why?" Rebi questioned.

"Well because we didn't know we'd invaded its home. You see this life form lived in the nebula and the matter we collected was a part of its habitat."

"So it got mad at Voyager and took revenge," Icheb replied.

Neelix nodded his head. "Yes. I suppose it did."

"So is that's what on Deck Twelve?"

"Well...there's more to the story," Neelix said.

All of the children kept quiet as he continued. He filled their minds with the thoughts of the ship's primary systems going down one after another. First sensors and long-range scanners, then shields and weapons. By the time the crew realized there was something on board with them, the being had gained control of environmental controls.

"But Captain Janeway didn't know that the life form lived in the nebula. She didn't mean to disturb it," Mezoti interrupted.

"You're right she didn't but she was going to do everything she could to get back her ship."

"Did she fight with the life form?" Azan pressed.

Neelix shook his head, glancing sideways at Quinten. The boy seemed to be concentrating quite intently on something. "Is everything ok?" Neelix asked.

"I remember what happen."

The Borg children looked at the three-year-old, waiting for him to continue the story as best he could

"Mama made everybody leave," the boy said, his eyes beginning to water at the memory.

"Yes...she did to keep them safe," Neelix agreed.

"Dada want to stay. Mama said no."

"Why would Captain Janeway not want Q to help?" Icheb asked.

"She believes in the Captain going down with her ship." It was a flimsy answer. Truthfully, Neelix did not know why the Captain had ordered Q from the ship. Every time she did, things seemed to go horribly wrong.

"But wasn't the Captain pregnant at the time?" Icheb questioned.

"Uh...I don't remember. It's possible...but Q pregnancies are very unpredictable. Now do you want to hear the end of the story?"

"Yes," the Borg children answered in unison.

"Alright then." He wet his lips. "So, the Captain had ordered the rest of the crew off of the ship. It was just her and the life form. The environmental controls had been taken offline. It looked very grim for Captain Janeway but she didn't give up. She used her skills as a diplomat to come to an agreement with the life form. She apologized for the intrusion into its nebula and promised to find it a new home as soon as they could."

He received four incredulous stares. "That's it? That's how it ends? That isn't very scary," Mezoti remarked.

Before Neelix could respond, the power began to come back on. Slowly, the ship began to whir back to life and return to normal functions.

"Well...would you look at that." He looked over to see their alcoves had regained power. "Back into your alcoves. It's late and you should all be asleep."

The each stood, thanking Neelix for his story. Mezoti wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for the story Neelix."

"Good night," Neelix replied, giving her a hug back. He helped her into the alcove before watching as they all returned to their regeneration cycles.

"Come on, let's go bring Naomi back to her mother," Neelix murmured as he picked the little girl up. He balanced her against his shoulder as he took Quinten by the hand.

A short time later, he had dropped Naomi back with Samantha and was on his way to the Captain's quarters. Just as they reached the doors, so did Kathryn.

"Mama!" the boy called, racing towards her.

"Did you behave yourself with Neelix?"

"Yes, Mama. He told a story."

Kathryn looked to the Talaxian. "He did?"

Neelix tried not to blush as Kathryn led the boy inside. Q had just tucked Qiana and Isabella in for the night.

"I'll drop her off in the morning," he whispered as Quinten leaned over the railing of the cradle.

The three-year-old gave his baby sister a kiss on the forehead before obediently climbing into his own night clothes.

"Night, Mama," he said, waving to her.

"Excuse me, Neelix." Kathryn left him at the door to kiss her children good night. She tucked Quinten in as he wiggled down below the blankets.

"Sleep tight."

His eyes drooped as he drifted off to sleep. Kathryn bent over the crib quickly to kiss both girls good night before rejoining Q and Neelix.

"You're sure he was good?"

"Oh yes. He was fine. I…told them a story."

"Thank you for watching the children during this mission."

"I trust everything is alright? Our…guest has left?"

"Yes, Neelix. We'll be leaving the nebula once all of the systems are back online. And we'll know better next time to investigate nebulas with more care."

Neelix nodded. "Good night, Captain."

The following morning, Seven stepped out of her alcove to find all four children waiting patiently. She looked between them but said nothing as she made her way to the nearest turbolift. They followed after her like chicks following their mother.

"Do you require assistance with something?" she finally asked.

"Neelix told us about the life form that lived on Deck Twelve," Azan explained.

"He was merely trying to keep your minds calm while the ship underwent maintenance."

"We know it was true," Icheb said.

Neelix overheard the young man's comment and stepped out form the kitchen. "It was just a story."

"It was not. Quinten knew about it."

"He is an exceptionally intelligent child but a child nonetheless. He has an imagination just like you do," Seven said, spotting Chakotay sitting along near a window.

"I trust you three will continue to perform your studies. Icheb, I will see you in astrometrics at 09:00 hours." With that she left the four children to sit with Chakotay.

"Everything alright?"

"Neelix told the children about the life form we encountered in the nebula several months ago."

"They think it's true?"

"Yes, they do."

"Well…is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"I do not want their imaginations to run wild."

"They're children, Seven. It's what their minds are supposed to do. It's how they grow and learn, by imagining what could happen. It lets them express creativity."

Seven gave him an uneasy look. She still sometimes forgot they were just children and not drones. They did not need to be completely structured with rigid hourly determined schedules.

"Perhaps you are correct."

He reached a hand out, placing it atop hers. They watched as the children sat together laughing about Neelix's story, trying to top the other's additions to the storyline. It was certainly not perfect but it was their little surrogate family and that was all that mattered.

In her Ready Room, Q and Kathryn sat side by side at the window seat watching Quinten and Qiana play. Quinten had turned into an excellent big brother, learning to be gentle with the baby.

"I hope he wasn't too scared with the power outage last night," Kathryn murmured.

"He's a smart kid, Kathy. He knows what's going on."

"That's what worries me sometimes. He doesn't have the luxury of forgetting scary events like other children his age. He remembers and knows everything. It has to be a burden on him."

Quinten turned at his mother's commented and pushed himself to a standing position. He walked slowly towards her, climbing monkey-like into her lap. He sat there for a few moments in silence before speaking.

"Don't worry, Mama. I'm a big boy," he said, resting his head against her stomach.

"I know you are. You're such a big boy."

"I not afraid of the dark. I'm not a baby."

Kathryn placed a kiss on the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his freshly washed hair before he scurried down to tend to a whimpering Qiana. His parents watched as he pulled her into his lap as best he could and began to rock her back and forth. Her whimpering finally stopped and his nose wrinkled.

"Icky. Mama she smells bad."

Kathryn couldn't help but smile as she picked the child up and set her on the seat beside her father. Before she could even undo the children's outfit, Q had snapped his fingers. The little girl appeared content and smelled considerably better.

"Thank you."

"Only the best service for my little lady." He ran a few fingers over the girl's stomach, making her legs twitch as she giggled.

As Kathryn watched her family interact, she was suddenly very aware of how lucky she really was. Despite all of the adversity she and the crew had had to overcome over the last six years in the Delta Quadrant, she'd been given a chance to uphold Starfleet's mission and fulfill some of the missing pieces in her own life.


	73. Strangers

_Strangers_

The ship had returned to normal after the power outage and the departure of their unnamed guest. The Borg children had gotten past the incident, much to Seven's relief. She had tried to encourage their imaginations like Chakotay had suggested but the concept was just so foreign to her. Even having been free from the Collective for so long, she rarely engaged in recreational activities. Dinner and some holodeck time with Chakotay filled few hours she gave herself free.

Presently, she was finishing her regeneration cycle when an image bean to fill her subconscious. It was a calm place, full of trees and vegetation. She could feel a sense of familiarity in it. Before anything else could transpire, her cycle ended and she was pulled back to the reality that was Voyager. The feeling lingered as did the image, prompting Seven to go to Sickbay to inform the Doctor.

"Good afternoon, Seven," he greeted.

"I believe I may have a malfunction."

"What sort of malfunction exactly?"

She took a breath. "While I was regenerating, I experienced an image in my mind. I did not recognize it."

"Seven, it sounds like you were having a dream."

"Can you fix it?"

The Doctor smiled, shaking his head. "Dreams are natural, Seven. They are what allow our subconscious to work out problems from our waking hours."

"Do you dream?"

"Me? No. I'm a hologram. I don't sleep."

Seven didn't look convinced about the benign nature of the image. "You are certain it is not problematic?"

"I promise. Since you're here, why don't do a quick physical."

Seven nodded, situating herself on one of the bio beds while he retrieved a tricorder. Several decks up, Kathryn bent over the changing table, dressing Qiana. The girl squirmed in her mother's arms, letting out a giggle.

"Someone is certainly happy after her nap," Kathryn cooed at the child.

"Mama, I want to play with her," Quinten said, tugging on his mother's pant leg.

"I have to feed her first."

"Can I help?"

"Yes." She led her son over to a chair and watched him climb up. Once she was satisfied he was done squirming around, she placed the baby in his arms.

"Hold her like that and I'll get her bottle."

Quinten gazed down at his baby sister with affection. She looked up at him with a similar expression in her eyes.

"Here you go. Now support her head," Kathryn instructed, letting the boy take the bottle from her hands.

On the bridge, Chakotay sat in the Captain's chair, watching the stars race by on the view screen. He hadn't noticed Q sit down until the other man cleared his throat.

"What do you need, Q?"

"You're in my seat."

The First Officer raised an eyebrow. "The last time I checked, you weren't the Captain. And being married to her doesn't automatically confer her rank on you. So no, I'm not in your seat."

"Alright...you got me. I need your advice."

"About what?"

"What to get Kathy. Our anniversary is coming up and I want to do something new. Something she won't expect."

"Get us home in the blink of an eye? I'm sure she wouldn't be expecting that one."

"I thought about it but really...Junior has never been to Earth. What if he doesn't like it?"

"Your anniversary isn't about the kids, Q. it's about you and the Captain renewing your vows to each other. Reaffirming your relationship. Take her somewhere on the holodeck."

"Hmm...thanks for the input."

Several light years away, a cluster of Borg ships idled in space. Inside the largest of the ships, the Borg Queen stepped off a platform, now fully assembled. It had taken her some time to recover from her last encounter with Voyager.

"What is this?" she demanded though no one answered her. She could feel a strange presence within the Collective, as if some sort of virus.

The doors before her opened and a drone was dragged in. They had obeyed her unspoken command in record time. The two guards deposited their charge at the Queen's feet. She leaned forward, running a hand along the drone's jaw.

"Tell me what you know about Unimatrix Zero."

"Nothing," he answered.

"You shouldn't be capable of lying to me. But yet I can't trust you. So I will ask you again. What is the carrier frequency for Unimatrix Zero?"

Again the drone shook his head. "We do not know."

The Queen let out a grunt of annoyance and turned her back. She had been losing drones for weeks to this Unimatrix Zero. And she had no way of stopping it. No way of finding its origin.

"Dismantle him but keep his cortex. I want to examine it," she ordered, almost barking the command.

The drone showed only the slightest bit of fear in his eyes as he was led away. She would determine what was happening even if it meant she had to destroy half of the Collective to do it."

Back on Voyager, Seven of Nine stood at her post in astrometrics when Icheb entered. He said nothing as they stood side by side, working on trying to find the fastest route back to the Alpha Quadrant.

"Seven?"

"Yes."

"Why hasn't Q just brought Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant?"

"I do not know. His actions are erratic and often illogical."

They returned to their silent partnership until Icheb noticed the distracted look in Seven's eyes. "Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"Are you certain? I can handle things here if you need to take some time off.'

"I do not need to take time off."

The young man just shrugged. He had gotten to know her fairly well since his arrival on Voyager and he knew when something was bothering her. Still, it was not his place to give her orders.

By the time their shift ended, Seven was on edge. She couldn't get the image from her dream out of her mind. She hastily made her way to the Mess Hall in search of Chakotay. She found him talking with Neelix.

"Excuse me," the First Officer said, leaving the cook to join his girlfriend.

"You look upset. What's wrong?'

"I…had a dream while I regenerated."

"Oh? Care to share?"

"It was a place…it had trees and vegetation. That is all I recall."

"You seem pretty worked up over some trees and vegetation," he said, taking her hand in his.

"I do not like dreaming. It is unsettling."

"Dreams are there for a reason."

"The Doctor has already informed of their uses."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

She gave him an uneasy glance but tried to push the thought out of her head. She had more important things to focus on. They shared a quiet meal together before parting for the evening.

That evening, once Seven had bid goodnight to the Borg children, she stepped into her own alcove. Her eyes closed and almost immediately she found herself back in the calm forest. Instead of being an empty stretch of nature, several beings surrounded her. Some faces vaguely registered in her memory but it was too vague to really place. That sense of familiarity lingered around her as he took a few steps back from the group.

"You don't have to be afraid," one of the men said, stepping forward. He reached a hand towards her and took her hand.

"Where am I?" Seven asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Unimatrix Zero. You used to come here during your regeneration cycles."

Her brow furrowed. "I do not remember visiting here."

He gave her a smile. "You don't have to be ashamed. We all come here when we regenerate."

"I wish to leave."

He looked crestfallen at her response. He shouldn't be surprised by her reaction. She had been gone for some time. Still, he would help her remember.

"We'd like it if you stayed, Annika."

Seven took several more steps backwards. How did he know her name? "I am Seven of Nine."

"Not here. Here we are free from the Collective. We can be who we really are. You may not remember it but you've been here before. Every regeneration cycle for eighteen years."

She just shook her head, trying to remember anything about what he was saying. Some thing sounded familiar but it could be the dream.

"This is a dream."

"No, Annika. It's real. As real as you or I."

He squeezed her hand to prove his point. As his hand pressed against hers, she could feel a fluttering in her stomach, a feeling she only ever felt with Chakotay.


	74. Territory

_Territory_

Seven continued to shake her head. Whatever this place was, dream or not, she did not feel comfortable. The man standing across from her glanced around the group that had gathered and they all began to hastily disband.

"I do want to hurt you, Annika."

Before she could respond, the forest faded away and Seven found herself back in Cargo Bay Two. She stepped from her alcove, ignoring the computer's warning that her cycle was incomplete. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. By the time she reached Chakotay's quarters, it was nearly 02:00 hours.

"Seven?" Chakotay asked groggily.

"I must speak with you."

He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes while he invited her in. She crossed the threshold and immediately sunk to the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"The dream…was not a dream."

'What do you mean?"

"When I began regenerating tonight, I returned to the forest. There were other beings there. I recognized most of the species as those that had been assimilated by the Borg."

"How do you know it wasn't a dream?"

"One of the beings talked to me. He said it was called Unimatrix Zero."

"Does that mean something to you?"

"I do not know. It felt familiar...and he said I had been there before."

"Just because he said it wasn't a dream-" he began but she cut him off.

"I believe him. I do not know why but I do. I believe...that I was there before, many times. The more I consider it, the more things make sense."

"So what...you've been to this place before." He pulled her into a hug, running his hand along her arm.

"I believe this other man and I...may have...been friends."

"Oh?"

"He called me Annika..."

He let out a breath. "Why don't you stay here tonight? We can talk to the Captain in the morning. We'll figure out what's going on."

She nodded, allowing him to lead her into his bedroom. She climbed beneath the covers, relishing the feeling of the blankets as they wrapped around her body. He lay beside her, just watching as she fell asleep.

Several hours later, Seven awoke to find Chakotay adjusting his uniform. She slowly sat up and looked around.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Good morning."

"Care to join me for breakfast?"

"Yes."

He offered her his hand to help her out of bed. They walked in silence to the Mess Hall to find it unusually crowded. Kathryn sat trying to feed Qiana while keeping an eye on Quinten.

"Morning, Captain," Chakotay greeted.

"Oh...morning, Chakotay."

"Looks like you've got your hands full."

Kathryn glanced over at her son to see him playing with the bacon his plate. "Quinten, eat it properly or you'll go in time out," she scolded.

His eyes widened and he put the food down, immediately picking up a fork.

"You could say that," she sighed turning her attention back to Chakotay and Seven.

"Where's Q?"

"Helping B'Elanna in Engineering. At least that's what he told me. I don't believe it but I really haven't had enough sleep to argue."

Chakotay tried to hide a smile as he nudged Seven in the arm. She gave him a nervous look as she sat down across from Kathryn.

"I believe I may have a problem, Captain."

"What kind of problem?"

"I have recently begun experiencing...a place called Unimatrix Zero. I believe I have been there before, when I was part of the Collective."

"Why would you be going there now?"

"Perhaps we are close to a region of Borg space."

"I'll have Harry do a long range scan for Borg vessels." Kathryn paused to take in Seven's tired appearance. "Is there something else?"

"Yes. One of the people there, I felt as if I knew him."

"Well if you'd been there before, that would make sense."

"I do not know what to do, Captain. Should I return?"

"Well there has to be a reason you're going there now. I think you should return and find out what's going on."

"Yes, Captain."

Seven took a breath before standing up. She gave Chakotay an apologetic look before leaving the Mess Hall. Chakotay took up residence in the now empty chair.

"She came to me last night and she was pretty concerned."

"She seems to be handling it well."

"I think there's something she's not telling me. About this other person that she met there."

"Chakotay, she'll tell you when she's ready. This is a shocking experience for her."

In Cargo Bay Two, Seven stepped back into her alcove, initiating her regeneration cycle. Instantly, she reappeared in Unimatrix Zero. She looked down at herself to find she no longer had her implants.

"I'm glad you came back," the man from before said.

"I wish to know why I am coming here. I have been liberated from the Collective for three years."

"I don't know but I'm glad you are."

She watched as he moved closer. "It has been a long time. I do not remember your name."

"Axum," he answered.

"Who are all of these people?"

"Drones, like us. They come here when they regenerate as well."

"The Queen does not know about this place?"

"She knows. But she can't find us."

"How do we know where it is?"

"It's a carrier frequency in our cortex."

"She will be looking," Seven said.

"We know. She'll find us eventually but we enjoy this while we can. Come, walk with me."

Seven followed him to a more secluded place. They sat together in silence for some time before Axum slid his hand atop hers. That same feeling filled her stomach.

"We...were more than friends," she murmured.

"Yes. Lovers."

"How long?"

"Six years. Right until you were liberated."

Seven blushed. "I...I do not remember."

"You will. it will all come back to you, Annika."

She looked away from him, pulling her hand from his. "I...I do not feel comfortable with this interaction."

"What's wrong?"

"I am in a relationship aboard Voyager."

Axum gave a sad smile. "I shouldn't be surprised. You're a beautiful woman."

From behind them, shouts echoed forth. Axum and Seven both stood, looking around. From between the branches of the tree sheltering them, drones appeared.

"I believe it would be safe to say the Queen has found us," Seven said.

"I'd have to agree with you. We have to fight them."

"With what?"

He handed her what appeared to be a primitive phaser. "I've got your back," he promised.

Seven moved into view, firing at the drone's chest. he fell almost instantly, disappearing.

"He's been disconnected from the Unimatrix," Axum explained as he aimed at several other drones.

After a prolonged skirmish, the drones disappeared. Seven took a deep breath. "I must return to my ship. I need to inform my Captain of what has happened."

"Why? What can she do?"

"Help us."

He grabbed her by the wrist before she could get far. "I look forward to seeing you again, Annika."

She just nodded, stepping away before he could kiss her. Moments later she regained consciousness on Voyager and raced to find the Captain.

"Captain, I have information," Seven said, appearing on the bridge."

"I'm listening."

"There is a specific carrier frequency the drones in Unimatrix Zero. the Borg Queen has found the frequency and is attempting to invade it."

Kathryn nodded, looking around the bridge. "Janeway to Senior Staff. Please join me in the Briefing Room immediately."

Seven followed the Captain into the room and began to pace back and forth. She did not wish to leave Axum and the others alone for long.

"What is going on?" B'Elanna asked.

"It seems there is a small group of Borg drones that need our help," Kathryn replied.

"How can we help?" Harry questioned.

"I believe if we can distract the Queen from pursuing Unimatrix Zero, we may be able to at least allow the drones there to escape," Seven answered.

"How do you mean?"

"What if...the Doctor can develop a virus that finds every drone with this carrier wave and disconnects them from the hive mind?" B'Elanna suggested.

"We could be talking about hundreds of drones on thousands of ships," Kathryn replied.

"I believe Lieutenant Torres has a point. The more drones we have on our side, the better the chances we can stop the Collective from destroying it," Seven stated.

Kathryn looked to the hologram. "Can you do it?"

"I'll try. But how do we expect to introduce the virus?"

"The Collective will be getting three new members," Kathryn answered, arms crossed over her chest.

"Captain, I wouldn't recommend it. You have to think of the welfare of the ship."

"You'll be monitoring us Doctor. We'll have contingency plans in place for extraction. This is important to Seven. We aren't going to her down. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Now, Tuvok, B'Elanna you'll be with me. We leave as soon as the Doctor is ready."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Seven eyed the Captain nervously. "I will inform the drones in Unimatrix Zero. A short time later, Seven had informed the drones of the plan.

"We'll have to be regenerating for it work I believe."

"I agree," Seven said.

"We'll see you soon then."

In Sickbay, the Doctor injected the virus into Kathryn, Tuvok and B'Elanna. "This won't harm you. But it should free our friends."

"Thank you, Doctor." She turned to her companions. "Let's get assimilated."


	75. Disease

_Disease_

Seven watched as Tuvok, B'Elanna and Kathryn transport to the Delta Flyer. Chakotay held his breath as the shuttle headed for Borg space. Seven gripped his hand has they made their way back to the bridge.

"Do you need to be regenerating for this to work?" he asked, his hand tightly clasped around hers.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to be in the room with you?"

She thought about his offer for a moment. "Yes. It would be much appreciated."

They were about to step into a turbolift when the doors open and Q stepped out. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's on an away mission."

"She can't be on an away mission. It's our anniversary today."

"You know the Captain can't pass up a good will mission, Q."

"Well who are we helping?"

"The Borg," Seven replied.

Q's jaw dropped. "I thought we were done provoking them. Doesn't she know it's a very bad idea to provoke the Borg?"

"We are assisting a small faction within the Collective. We will liberate them and fight the Collective from the inside."

"So where exactly did Kathy go?"

Chakotay and Seven shared a nervous glance. "To be assimilated."

"She what?" Q's eyes bulged to the size of silver dollars. "Is she out of her mind? Is this the kind of thanks I get for being the father of her children? Maybe I should have just sent the ship home instead."

"She is not doing this to spite you. She is doing this because I have asked for her assistance," Seven said before he could ramble on any longer.

"If she doesn't come back, I'm going to turn you into something very small and irritating so I can step on you."

"I think that's enough. You will do no such thing," Chakotay said, stepping up to defend Seven.

"The Doctor is monitoring the away team's life signs. I'm sure he'd be willing to listen to your concerns."

Q let out a 'humph' and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the other two to step onto the turbolift in silence.

The Delta Flyer had finally reached Borg space. The shuttle had been tractored in and the crew taken off. As expected, they had promptly been assimilated and distributed about the cube. Kathryn slowly made her way through the corridors until she nearly collided with another drone.

"Captain," Tuvok asked softly.

She nodded. "What's left of her anyway." She paused. "Where's B'Elanna?"

"I am uncertain. I have not seen her."

"Alright. Let's get going. We have to make sure the virus has been distributed. We should be able to track it from the central plexus."

The pair made their way in the direction of the central hub of the cube. Deep down, they could sense the Queen's presence. They turned a corner and spotted a female drone with distinctly Klingon cranial ridges.

"B'Elanna?" Kathryn hissed.

"Yes, Captain," B'Elanna replied, her voice altered by a vocal processor.

"We had better work quickly. The sooner we know that the virus has spread, the sooner we can get back to Voyager."

Now reunited, Kathryn and her two companions continued on their trek to the center of the ship. They had to look as inconspicuous as possible as they made their way. It was nice to be able to move through the various force fields without incident.

In the central plexus, the Queen paced back and forth in anger as she waited. She knew there had been success in finding Unimatrix Zero's carrier wave. Still, she had lost several drone sin the initial invasion attempt. She had sensed a change in the Collective but didn't know what it was. She was unceremoniously pulled from her musings when the doors opened and three drones were dragged in.

"Janeway!"

"Your Majesty," Kathryn replied, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"I see you've joined my side after all."

"Not exactly."

The Queen looked at the three drones with a sense of curiosity. "You've done something."

"Have we?"

"You've infected us."

On Voyager, Q paced back and forth behind the Doctor as he monitored the away team's vital signs.

"How is she/" Q asked for what had to be the tenth time in the last two minutes.

"Her vital signs and brainwave activity is normal. Please stop distracting me."

"You let her do this. On our anniversary!"

The hologram turned around. "Not everything is about you, Q. She is doing a good thing. If it means weakening the Borg, then you should be proud of her."

"She got herself assimilated! How is that good?"

"I agree it was a risky measure but we are doing all we can to compensate for her…overzealous idea."

"I just hope you can fix her when she gets back."

"I'm fairly certain I can."

Several decks below them, Seven stepped into her alcove, giving Chakotay a smile as she closed her eyes, returning to the place she'd left for nearly three years. She appeared to find the forest frenzied with activity. She managed to locate Axum.

"Has the virus taken hold yet?"

"We won't know until we leave here. But I'm glad you've come back. The drones are coming in droves now."

"Have we lost anyone?"

"One or two but we can't fight them off forever. They adapt."

"Borg perfection," Seven muttered.

"Are you certain your Captain will be able to get near to the Queen?"

"Yes." She was cut off from saying more by the sound of thundering footsteps behind her.

"They're here again," a woman said, fear in her eyes.

"I do not understand. She cannot stop us all," Seven said as she took up arms.

"She can try. She'll keep fighting us until we're all neutralized."

"Then we should give her hell."

Axum nodded and once more, they faced off against the drones. Seven did her best to keep an eye out for Axum as they struggled with the drones. Seven went stumbling backwards after being struck, landing painfully on her arm. She let out a cry of pain as the drone advanced on her. From seemingly out of nowhere, another being tackled the drone.

"Back here," a small voice called.

Seven turned to see a little boy waving her back further into the brush. He appeared to seven or eight years old. Seven leaned against a tree, massaging her arm as the action continued on in front of them.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

She looked at him, unsure how to answer. "Annika."

"I'm James. I can't find my Mom and Dad. They were with me before…but now I can't find them."

Her heart broke for him. He was most likely in a maturation chamber, always in a state of regeneration. She no doubt had been in a similar situation when she was first assimilated.

"Do not be afraid. I am certain you will see them again," Seven said, trying to keep him calm.

He just nodded at her, huddled in the undergrowth. His eyes followed the motions of her hand as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

"You're hurt."

"I am undamaged."

In the central plexus of the Queen's cube, she paced back and forth, glaring at Kathryn. She had infected her drones with a virus and she wasn't able to adapt.

"You should see what Unimatrix Zero is all about. You might change your mind about disliking it," Kathryn said calmly. While she'd never seen it for herself, she believed Seven's descriptions.

"Perhaps I will, Captain."

Kathryn watched as the Queen stopped pacing. If she could see what this place was all about, what drew these drones to it, perhaps she could find a way to counter the virus.

"But first…I want you to tell me what this virus does."

"See for yourself."

With a sinister snicker, the Queen stepped into her own alcove, locking on to the carrier frequency of Unimatrix Zero. She arrived to find the area mostly devoid of drones. They had either been defeated or had left. She walked through the cluster of trees to an open patch of grass. She could see the horizon as the sun began to sink below the hills. Beside her, James appeared. Something seemed familiar about this being.

"Hello," he said.

She looked down at him, bending to his eye level. "Hello, James."

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you know where my Mom and Dad are?"

"Yes. They miss you very much. Would you like to see them?"

He bit the inside of his lip. He wanted to trust Annika that he was safe here but he did miss his parents.

"Can I?"

"Of course." She extended her hand to him and he was about to take it when he felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

"But your parents will be so sad if you don't come with me."

"Please don't make me go."

From behind them, Seven of Nine appeared. She knew it was a dangerous move and could endanger the Captain, Tuvok and B'Elanna but something in her wouldn't allow the Queen to take this child from her.

"James, come with me," Seven called.

The boy turned and raced to join her. The two women shared an equally disapproving glare before the Queen disappeared.


	76. Infrastructure

_Infrastructure_

The Queen stepped out of her alcove to confront Kathryn. The Captain could read the anger in the Queen's eyes.

"Seven of Nine is a part of this."

"You should have known she would be. How do you think we found out about Unimatrix Zero?" Kathryn answered.

"You are very bold to admit that information, Captain."

Kathryn cocked her head to the side, giving the Queen a questioning look. In response, she stepped up to a large screen. She cocked her head to side slightly until a sphere appeared.

"Auto destruct sequence activated," she said, as if giving a command. Before everyone's eyes, the sphere exploded.

Kathryn watched in horror as more vessels were put on auto destruct all because of what she'd done. In Unimatrix Zero, the drones watched in horror as well as their companions were decimated one by one.

"We must get out of here before we are all destroyed," a voice called.

Seven gave Axum a hasty hug before she began to walk away. She got a few steps before he grabbed her again.

"I'll contact you if we make it out of this," he said.

Seven averted her gaze. "I do not believe that would be wise."

"Yes, of course. Your…other relationship."

"I wan to thank you for your kindness."

A small smile flickered on his face as he leaned to brush his lips against hers. "I'm going to miss you, Annika," he whispered.

With that, they parted ways. Seven's eyes opened to see Chakotay standing in front of her. She stepped out of her alcove and fell into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes. I believe the Captain has succeeded in introducing the virus into the Collective."

Before Chakotay, could say anything more, his comm. badge beeped. "Bridge to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"There's incoming transmission Sir."

"I'm on my way." With a look to Seven, he made his way out of Cargo Bay Two and up to the bridge.

The image awaiting him frightened him more than he cared to admit. Captain Janeway stood before, completely assimilated.

"Don't worry about the appearance, Chakotay," she said, trying to give him a smile.

"What can we do for the Collective?" he asked.

"The Queen has begun destroying vessels with drones linked with Unimatrix Zero. I want you to make sure there is nothing left of Unimatrix Zero, Chakotay. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain."

The screen went blank and Chakotay looked at Seven of Nine. "You got the message right?"

"Yes. Unimatrix Zero must be empty when the Queen destroys it. That is the only way we can succeed."

"How many people were there when you left just now?'

"I do not know." She gave him a knowing glance. "I will return and get everyone else out."

"I want you out of there as fast as you can. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you in there."

She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "I will be efficient."

He watched her go and took a seat in the First Officer's chair. The sooner this mission was over, the better he'd feel. He hit a few buttons on the console beside him and the EMH channel appeared. He found the Doctor trying to get Q to leave.

"I will let you know when she is back onboard," the hologram insisted.

"I want to be here."

"Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen but I believe we'll be welcoming the away team back onboard shortly. You need to be ready, Doctor."

"I'll be ready, Commander."

Seven returned to Unimatrix Zero to find it empty, the seams of the reality beginning to fray. She found Axum standing, watching the sunset.

"You have to leave," she said.

"She'll hunt us down you know. It almost doesn't seem worth it."

"Perhaps but you must leave here. She is going to destroy it. You can leave the Collective. You do not have to let it dictate your life."

"Thank you."

Around them, the edges of the reality continued to degrade until they were in a very small space. With a final fleeting look they left Unimatrix Zero for the last time. By the time Seven stepped out of her alcove, the away team had been retrieved and was receiving treatment in Sickbay. Q had been unceremoniously kicked out of the room while the Doctor did his best to de-Borg Kathryn, Tuvok and B'Elanna.

A short while later, B'Elanna heaved a sigh, glad to have her own vocal cords back. The vocal processor had made her natural voice scratchy.

"Drink lots of tea, Lieutenant. It should help the pain."

"Thanks, Doc. Anything else?"

"You should be fine. I want you off duty for the next few days just to be sure."

"If you say so," she muttered and stood up.

"That goes for you too, Mr. Tuvok."

"I will take the time to meditate."

Kathryn watched them go and started to stand up as well when the Doctor laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not quite finished with you, Captain."

"Doctor, I feel fine. You've extracted all of the Borg components. I'll take a few days off."

"It's not your physical health I'm worried about."

"What are you talking about?"

"You went on this away mission without informing Q. As such, he's been pestering me all day about your whereabouts and your condition."

Kathryn blushed in embarrassment. In all of the fervor about the Collective, she'd completely forgotten about Q. "I'll talk to him."

"I expect he'll do most of the talking…or yelling as the case may be," the hologram said dryly as the doors opened and Q stormed in.

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said before Q could open his mouth.

"You let yourself get assimilated. And if its one thing I've said over and over, you don't provoke the Borg!"

"We didn't provoke them. It was internal problem that already existed."

"You didn't have to get involved."

"It affected one of my crew members, Q. I have a duty to keep my people safe. And if that means going a little outside the rules then so be it. I've learned that from you."

"That's not the point. We could have lost you."

"I doubt that. You have complete control over space, matter and time. You would have found a way to reverse it." She gave him a smile as she stood up.

"We aren't finished with this," Q said, taking her by the arm.

Kathryn glanced behind her at the Doctor but he said nothing. Kathryn followed a few paces behind as Q led her to the holodeck.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

"What is going on?"

"Just keep them closed."

She shut her eyes and let him guide her through the doors and onto the holodeck. She allowed him to situate her in a chair.

"Open them."

She looked around to find a replica of the balcony of their dwelling from their honeymoon. "Q, it's beautiful."

"Happy Anniversary, Kathy."

She blushed before leaning up to kiss him. "Happy Anniversary."

In his quarters, Chakotay stood over the replicator, fiddling with the settings while Seven sat at a table a few feet away.

"Do you require assistance?" she asked.

"No. I've got it," he said, turning around and carrying a large casserole dish to the table. "Careful, it's hot."

They sat in silence for a while as the food cooled to an edible temperature. Seven watched as Chakotay stared intently back at her.

'Do you regret it?" he asked.

"Regret what?"

"Having to end your relationship with Axum?"

Seven's brow knit together in thought. "No," she finally answered. "It was nothing more than a fantasy. I require something real."

Chakotay smiled at her statement. "I can't say I'm not glad to hear that."

"I have learned a relationship must be built on constant interaction, not brief meetings."

"I'm glad this all worked out well. Do you have any idea what the freed drones are going to do now?"

"No. I expect they will try to fight against the Collective if they can."

"And Axum?"

"I do not know. I did not ask his location. I felt it best to sever those ties."

Chakotay reached across the table to take her hand. "You shouldn't lose touch with him just because you're no longer romantically involved. You need friends, Seven. And he's known you longer than we've known each other."

"Perhaps I will inquire where he is though I do not think we will ever cross paths."

Chakotay nodded as he cut into the casserole, placing a large serving on her plate. As evening settled upon the ship, the two couples shared a much needed meal in private. They had deserved the calmness and serenity.


	77. Separation

_Separation_

Transporter Room One buzzed with activity as Mezoti, Rebi and Azan prepared to leave Voyager. They had found a ship returning to the twins' home world that had agreed to take Mezoti with them. Icheb stood beside Seven of Nine, Isabella squirming in his arms. She'd gotten big during her time on Voyager, nearly seven months old now.

"We're very grateful for how well you've taken care of them," the woman taking the children said, giving Kathryn a smile.

"We're going to miss them."

Mezoti stepped up to give Isabella a kiss on the cheek. Icheb looked at the young girl, sadness in his eyes.

"You don't have to go."

"You don't have to stay here."

"I will miss you," she said, wrapping her arms around his torso as best she could.

"I will miss you too," he replied, squeezing tightly.

Seven watched the exchange, trying to keep her composure. It didn't seen possible that they would be leaving Voyager. Once Mezoti had finished saying goodbye to Icheb, she moved to stand in front of Seven.

"I studied Wysanti culture and their parting rituals," Mezoti said.

"I am proud of you. You will adapt quickly."

"I think I prefer the Earth custom better," the girl said, wrapping Seven in a tight hug.

Seven couldn't resist holding her close. After a few moments, they parted and Seven exchanged embraces with Rebi and Azan before they left the ship. Seven waited until the transporter pad was completely empty before leaving the room. Kathryn watched her go and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the former drone. The children had been akin to Seven's own flesh and blood. It was never easy saying goodbye to the ones you love.

In the corridor, Icheb followed after Seven, bouncing Isabella on his hip. They were silent for some time before they reached the child's parents' quarters. Icheb stepped inside to deliver the girl before rejoining Seven.

"We should deactivate the children's alcoves."

"Now? But…they just left. It feels too soon."

"The alcoves are an immense drain on the ship's power source."

Icheb placed a Seven's arm to stop her from walking. "Seven…you're ocular implant is malfunctioning."

She blinked, feeling moisture on her cheek. A finger or two ran over her cheek to find it was indeed wet. She let out a slow breath and nodded.

"Return to astrometrics. I must go to Sickbay."

Icheb gave her a concerned look but did as he was told. He waited until Seven was out of view before making his way to astrometrics. In the back of his mind, he hoped everything was alright. Seven arrived in Sickbay to find the Doctor humming a tenor aria as he read through medical reports.

"Doctor," Seven called, interrupting his concentration.

He looked up, clearly started by her intrusion. "Oh, Seven. What can I do for you?"

"My ocular implant is malfunctioning."

The Doctor's brow knit together as he examined her. He noted the tear stains on her cheek and shook his head. "You were crying. It's a natural response to the children's departure. It's nothing to be worried about."

"I was in complete control of my emotions. I do not believe it is 'nothing to worry about'."

"Alright." He picked up a tricorder and began to scan her. His brow furrowed again and he made a dismissive sound.

"Your diagnosis?"

"It does appear that your ocular implant is malfunctioning."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm not certain. Other than the sudden tears. Has anything else been bothering you?"

"No." Her tone had gone cold as she started for the door.

"I will inform you if anything else begins to interfere with my work, Doctor."

Before he could say more, she was out the door. She arrived in astrometrics to find Icheb had completed his work.

"Are you alright?" Icheb asked.

"I am fine."

He waited for a moment before speaking again. "Seven…I want to apply to Starfleet Academy."

She looked at him. "We are far from federation Space. It would be impractical."

"I can take the Entrance Exam here. The Captain can administer it. We could send it in the next data stream to Starfleet. Please, could you talk to her?"

Seven was about to answer when her hand began to cramp. She tried to flex her fingers. "I will speak to the Captain. But now, I must conduct some work in the Cargo Bay. Can you finish here?"

"Of course." Icheb smiled as she left the room. It had gone better than he'd anticipated.

Seven reached the Cargo Bay and nearly collapsed into her alcove. "Computer, begin regeneration cycle."

The computer beeped but the cycle did not begin. "Unable to comply."

"Explain."

"Your cortical node does not correspond to this alcove."

After running a diagnostic on her alcove and trying unsuccessfully to regenerate a second time, Seven stepped out of the alcove and proceeded to the Mess Hall. Morning dawned sooner than she expected. Several empty glasses sat in front of her as she read through a data pad. The doors opened and Neelix walked in, followed by Chakotay.

"Seven? What are you doing here?" Neelix asked.

She looked up and set her pad down. "I was unable to regenerate."

"Something on your mind?" Chakotay interjected.

"My alcove was malfunctioning." She moved around the table, trying to head for the door.

Chakotay stopped her partway to her destination. "You didn't sleep?"

"No. I am fine."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "Seven, you should have told someone. B'Elanna could have helped you."

"It was late. I did not wish to disturb her."

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "How about joining me for breakfast?"

Seven blinked several times, feeling suddenly light headed. She took a step or two before the room began to spin. "Perhaps I should speak--" Before she could finish the sentence her body had crumpled in Chakotay's arms.

"Seven? Can you hear me?" Chakotay asked as her body began to convulse. Areas on her neck and hands began to sprout Borg technology.

Neelix stood in shock as Seven continued to convulse. "Neelix to Sickbay. Medical emergency."

It seemed only moments later when Chakotay appeared in Sickbay, an unconscious Seven of Nine still in his arms. The Doctor helped him get her onto a bed before inquiring about the incident.

"What happened?"

"She said her alcove was malfunctioning last night. She was going to talk to B'Elanna bout it when she collapsed and started convulsing," Chakotay answered. He gripped one of Seven's hands tightly as the Doctor examined her.

"Get the Captain, she'll want to know about this," the hologram insisted.

Chakotay nodded but took a moment to separate himself from Seven. Seeing in this state worried him. Taking a breath he left Sickbay, making his way to the bridge. Kathryn sat in the Captain's chair, watching the stars fly by.

"Captain, you had better come to Sickbay."

"What's wrong?"

'It's Seven of Nine. She collapsed in the Mess Hall this morning."

She looked over her shoulder at Tuvok. "Tuvok, you have the bridge."

"Aye, Captain."

She followed Chakotay a turbolift. They rode to Deck Five in silence. By the time they had reached Sickbay, the Doctor had managed to stabilize Seven as best he could.

"She looks awful," Kathryn murmured.

"I've stabilized her but it doesn't look good."

"Can you wake her?"

He picked up a hypospray, injecting it into her neck. Seven's eyes fluttered open and she took in the blurry forms of Chakotay, the Captain and the Doctor. Once her vision cleared she tried to sit up but the Doctor and Chakotay held her fast.

"You need to lie down," Chakotay said, running his hand gently along her arm.

"You lost consciousness in the Mess Hall," Kathryn told her.

"What is wrong with me?"

The Doctor's face was grim as he answered her question. "Your cortical node is failing. Your body has begun to reject your implants."

"Can't you simply remove them?"

"I've extracted hardware before but it was a few nanoprobes here or an assimilation tubule there. These implants regulate many of your vital functions."

"I am dying."

"Yes."

Seven shook her head. "Borg technology is highly adaptive. The node will repair itself."

"Seven…I know you place a lot of believe in the flexibility of Borg technology but the Doctor doesn't think you have much time,' Kathryn said.

"We're going to do what we can to find a solution. But I'd like to keep you here for constant monitoring."

"I'll stay with you," Chakotay said, trying to keep Seven calm.

She shook her head. "I wish to return to my post."

"I can't let you do that," Kathryn said.

"Captain?"

"Your health is more important right now than your work. I'm sure Icheb can handle the responsibilities. I will have the Doctor sedate if you if I have to but you aren't leaving Sickbay."

With a reigned look, Seven closed her eyes, squeezing Chakotay's hand tightly. Kathryn gave him a sympathetic look before making a beeline for her Ready Room. She had work to do.


	78. Repair

_Repair_

Kathryn walked into her Ready Room to find Q supervising a play date between Naomi and Quinten. He looked as the doors opened, stepping around the two children as they raced model space ships along the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Seven's cortical node is failing and her body is rejecting her implants."

"She's dying," he said.

"Yes. But not if I can help it. We have to find a way to save her."

"Well it sounds like she needs a new node."

"I agree," she began but he cut her off.

"You want to provoke the Borg again, don't you?"

"I want to find Seven a new node. We passed a debris field a couple days ago."

"Kathy, how many more times do I have to tell you to stay away from the Borg. They're nothing but trouble."

"I understand your concerns, Q. I don't want to put this crew in any more danger than I have to but I'm not going to give up on her. You know I can't do that."

"Maybe I can try a little Q manipulation."

"You can try. I'd be grateful. She's resting now in Sickbay. I think we should wait until she's been able to sleep a little longer."

Q nodded and went back to watching the two children play. They would both be four soon. In the corner, Qiana watched her brother getting closer as he zoomed the ship closer and closer. She reached a hand out, the toy disappearing. Quinten let out a grunt as he took it back.

"It's started," Kathryn sighed.

"What? What's started?" Q asked.

"The sibling rivalry." She stepped in, taking the toy out of reach for both children. "Neither of you are going to play with it if you keep fighting."

She was met with two pairs of disappointed looks. Quinten's lip trembled for a moment or two before he turned his attention to another toy, ignoring his sister. Kathryn gave Q a satisfied look as she handed the toy back to her daughter.

In Sickbay the Doctor continued to monitor Seven's condition while Chakotay sat beside her, just watching her sleep.

"I can inform you when she wakes up again," the Doctor said softly.

"No. I want to be here. She's scared, Doc. She needs something to keep her grounded."

"Aside from getting a new node I don't know what else we can do for her," the hologram said, looking somber.

"I have faith in the Captain. She won't let Seven die. Not if she can help it."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Another confrontation with the Borg. We can only be so lucky."

Just then, the doors opened and Q ambled in, taking in the scene before him.

"I'm busy, Q," the Doctor said without even looking up.

"I'm here to help Seven of Nine."

Chakotay's brow knit together in confusion. "How?"

"I'm all powerful, remember? I just…snap my fingers and everything is fine."

"You're absolutely sure it will work?"

"Well…mostly sure. I've never done it before but how hard can it be?"

The Doctor moved away to give Q room but Chakotay stayed where he was. Q didn't seem to mind as he looked at the young woman. He let out a pained hiss, looking at the implants that had sprouted. In over exaggerated motions, he rolled his shoulders back a few times, shaking out his hands.

"Get on with it," Chakotay ordered. He didn't have the patience for Q's antics. Seven's life hung in the balance.

Q snapped his finger, a blinding flash of light filling the entire room. Once everyone's eyes had adjusted they turned to Seven of Nine. She was still unconscious.

"Well…did it work?" Chakotay pressed.

The Doctor picked up a tricorder and began to scan Seven's head. "It appears to have stopped the deterioration but not reversed the effects. She could still die" He looked to Q. "I'd say you've given her a few days longer, but not much beyond that."

"Kathy isn't going to like this. She's going to be all noble and try and find a new node."

"You'd better go with her," Chakotay said.

Q inclined his head, looking genuinely disappointed that his effort hadn't solved the problem. He raced from Sickbay to find Kathryn leaving Ensign Wildman's station. She spotted him and smiled. Her expression changed as soon as she read the unease on his face.

"It didn't work," she sighed.

"It gave her a few more days. I still don't like the idea of going up against the Borg."

"I've been trying to think of any other alternatives but nothing comes to mind," she explained as they began to walk towards a turbolift. They got a few paces before Icheb caught up with them.

"Captain, can I speak with you?"

"Not right now, Icheb. We're in the middle of something."

"I apologize. Seven hasn't talked to you yet."

"About what?"

"Never mind. She'll bring it up when she's ready."

Kathryn and Q exchanged glances. "No one told you, did they."

"About what?"

"Seven isn't well."

"Is she in Sickbay?"

"Yes, but she's resting."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her cortical node is failing."

"We have to do something."

"We're doing everything we can."

Without another word, Icheb took off towards astrometrics. He'd been hit with a theory and he needed to check its validity. Kathryn and Q continued on their way to the bridge, uncertain what to do. Kathryn knew she'd meet heavy resistance about exploring the debris field and deep down she didn't want to take that chance again.

Several hours later, Seven had come to and been informed of the change in her condition. Chakotay had left briefly to get something to eat and pick up some pads from astrometrics for her browse.

"I wish to thank Q for his efforts," Seven said, trying to push the blanket off.

"I'll let him know. You need to rest."

"I believe I have rested enough. I wish to return to duy."

"It's not a good idea," Chakotay replied firmly. He'd restrain her himself if he had to.

Just then, Icheb's voice came over the comm. system. "Icheb to the Doctor. Please report to Cargo Bay Two."

"I'll be back. Make sure she stays here," the hologram said, putting on his mobile emitter. He made his way down to Sickbay, running into Kathryn on his way.

"You've been paged too?" she asked.

"Yes."

"He seemed upset when I told him about Seven's condition.'

"How upset?"

Before Kathryn could answer, they'd arrived in Cargo Bay Two to find Icheb slumped in his alcove, his body shaking.

"What happened?" Kathryn demanded.

"I've reconfigured my alcove to disconnect my cortical node," Icheb answered in a shaky voice.

"Why?" the Doctor demanded.

"So you can save Seven."

The two adults shared a look before Kathryn initiated a site to site transport back to Sickbay. Seven sat up as they appeared, the Captain and the Doctor helping Icheb to a bed.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling her arm from Chakotay's grasp.

"Icheb decided to perform some surgery on himself.

"I've conducted research. There is 86.9 percent change Seven's implants will adapt to my node."

"Without a node, you will die," Seven said sharply.

"I've found a way to compensate. Genetic resequencing."

Both Seven and the Doctor shook their heads. "This is ridiculous. I'm reconnecting the node," the hologram said.

"Scan me. You'll see I've already started to adapt."

"Even if you survive, I will not take the node," Seven said.

"I don't want it either," Icheb retorted.

"One of you had better use the damn thing. If it stays disconnected much longer it won't do either of you any good."

"Seven…have some faith in Icheb," Chakotay said. "He's a smart young man. He's willing to make this sacrifice for you. Take it."

She gave him a frightened look but nodded, lying down on a bio bed. Icheb followed suit, leaving the Doctor no choice but to operate. With the assistance of Chakotay and the Captain, the Doctor managed to remove Icheb's node and successfully transplant it into Seven.

"How are her vital signs?"

"They're stable," Kathryn replied.

Chakotay let out a sigh of relief as he helped the Doctor carry her down to the Cargo Bay to regenerate. As they put her in, he couldn't help but kiss her cheek.

"We aren't done yet, Commander."

Several days later, Seven woke in her alcove surrounded by the Captain, the Doctor and Chakotay.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Six days. But you're fully recovered."

"And Icheb?"

"He's got a longer road to recovery but he'll make it."

Seven smiled, following the others out of the room. She held the Captain back for a moment or two. "Icheb wishes to take the Starfleet Academy Entrance Exam. I told him I would speak to you."

"Once he's recovered, he can take it. I'd be happy to administer it."

"He will be very happy to hear that."

They arrived in Sickbay to find Icheb just waking up. He and Seven exchanged smiles. "You're better." His voice was scratchy.

"You will be too. I expect a full recovery. You will have a grueling roster for the next several weeks."

"I will?"

"You'll be studying for the Starfleet Academy Entrance Exam."

"Thank you."

Kathryn and Chakotay shared a grateful look. Facing death of those you care about was never easy, especially onboard Voyager.


	79. Fracture

_Fracture_

The atmosphere was calm as Chakotay and Seven shared a quiet meal in his quarters. He'd done his best to not fight with the replicator. Seven appeared not to mind. He set the chicken between them and was about to speak when the ship began to shake wildly. They both gripped the table.

"What was that?" Chakotay mumbled, not expecting an answer.

She didn't have time to respond. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Kathryn's voice came over the comm.. "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here, Captain. What the hell is going on?"

"There's some sort of temporal anomaly on a collision course with Voyager."

"I'm on my way."

"Help B'Elanna in Engineering."

"Understood."

"I will go to astrometrics to try and determine a way to avoid the anomaly," Seven said as she and Chakotay got up from the table.

She shared a brief kiss before parting ways. Chakotay moved as quickly as he could to get to Main Engineering. He found B'Elanna looking frazzled.

"What can I do?" he asked just as large shower of sparks erupted from the console in front of her.

"Help try to contain the warp core. It looks like it's going to breach."

He moved to stand beside her, hitting a series of buttons until he realized that wasn't going to work. He ducked under the divider and began to fiddle with the reactor coils. His hands grew slippery with sweat as he tried to stave off the inevitable cascade failure. Unfortunately, he was so focused on his task he didn't see the temporal fluctuation swirling through the warp engine.

"Chakotay, look out!" B'Elanna shouted.

He managed to roll free just in time to avoid being completely decimated by the shock. He lay there on the ground, burns covering part of his body.

"Torres to Sickbay, medical emergency. Initiate a site to site to transport," B'Elanna said hastily as Chakotay disappeared.

He came to in Sickbay with the Doctor treating his wounds with a dermal regenerator.

"What happened?" the First Officer asked weakly.

"You were injured in Engineering. Please lie still."

He nodded as best he could and tried not to move while the Doctor treated the rest of his wounds. Once the Doctor was certain Chakotay's outer injuries had been taken care of, he allowed Chakotay to sit up.

"Not so fast, Commander."

"I feel alright, Doc."

"Your internal organs are having a field day in there. Half of them look like they belong to that a seventy year old man and the other half to a child no older than eight or nine."

"Can you fix it?"

"I can try."

Chakotay watched as the Doctor prepared a hypospray. Some ten minutes after administering the antidote, the Doctor rescanned him, giving him a clean bill of health.

"Thanks Doc. I had better get to the bridge and see what I can do there."

The Doctor handed him a med kit and watched the man leave the room. He let out a sigh. Something was going on and he didn't like it. He couldn't shake the feeling that he would be seeing a lot more patients.

Chakotay made his way to a turbolift. "Deck One."

As the lift ascended, a strange, pulsating light passed over him. His brow furrowed momentarily before trying to shake it off. He stepped on the bridge to find a much young Kathryn Janeway staring him down.

"What are you doing on my ship?"

Chakotay swallowed. "I believe something has happened with Voyager. We hit a temporal anomaly."

"We haven't even left dry dock yet. We're pursuing the Maquis in the badlands and you're supposed to be our main target."

"Things changed, Captain."

She shook her head in disbelief. This didn't make any sense.

"I know it's hard to believe but there was an explosion and it appears I'm the only one who is able to pass through the different time shifts on the ship."

"Security, put him in the brig."

"Captain, you're making a mistake."

Kathryn gave him a dismissive look as two security officers dragged him off the bridge. They turned a corner and the two officers disappeared. Chakotay soon found himself in Main Engineering. Kazon armed guards patrolled the lower deck.

"This is not good," he muttered to himself.

His voice must have carried because in short order two of the Kazon had spotted him. The very distinct voice of Seska resounded with a "get him!"

Chakotay took off again, managing to escape just in time. He stepped out of engineering and found himself standing outside Sickbay. Holding his breath, he walked in.

"Did you reach the bridge, Commander?"

"Sort of. The ship's been split into different temporal fractions. It appears I'm the only person who can pass through them."

"That's problematic."

"I need to find a way to get Kathryn through the shifts so she can see. I can't fix this without her help."

"The antidote I gave you should work." He handed the Commander a second vial of the serum and watched as Chakotay took off again.

By the time he returned to the bridge, Voyager had left dry dock. Kathryn turned to see Chakotay.

"I thought I sent you to the brig."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, Captain. I apologize."

"You say that like we know each other."

"We do. I'm from a different time, one where we're very good friends."

She took a step closer and noticed the hypospray in his hand. "Some friendship."

Without a word, he grabbed her by the arm, pressing the hypospray to her neck.

"There's only one way to prove I'm telling you the truth, Kathryn." He pulled her through the nearest temporal shift.

She appeared surprised to find herself in a different part of the ship. "Alright...say I believe you. What happened here?"

"Wouldn't want to disobey the Prime Directive."

"To hell with the Directive. Something is happening with my ship and I want to know about it."

"it appears to be the time that macro viruses took over the ship."

"Macro viruses?"

"We ended up in the Delta Quadrant thanks to the Caretaker's array. You'll get to see a lot of new things"

"Including enormous germs?"

Chakotay didn't have time to answer. He pulled Kathryn to the ground as one of the germs whizzed towards them.

"Mind telling me how we get that off the ship?"

"Inoculating the ship. The Doctor has a vaccine but I'm not sure if we can get to Sickbay from here. I have no idea how the ship is divided up."

"Well we've got to try something."

The virus came at them a second time and they nearly dodged its tentacle like spears. Chakotay managed to graze it with his phaser.

"I suggest we run," Kathryn said.

"I agree."

Together they sprinted towards the nearest corridor only to find themselves on another deck presumably in another time.

"Do you think it followed us?" she asked, gasping for breath.

"No...we appear to be the only ones capable of passing through the shifts."

"Anything else I should about...things that have decided to make my ship their home?"

"It's a long list."

He looked around. "We appear to be near astrometrics."

Kathryn just raised an eyebrow at him as he led her through the doors. A cluster of adults stood in front of the large view screen, a schematic of Voyager present. The sound of the doors closing alerted them and all five of them turned around.

"Icheb? Naomi?" Chakotay asked.

"Commander?" Naomi replied.

"Who are they?" Kathryn whispered.

"Children on Voyager."

"There weren't any children on board when we left."

"A lot of things changed."

"Not that we aren't happy to see you, Commander but…it was a bit of a surprises. You died seventeen years ago," Quinten explained.

"Well perhaps we can change that."

"We've determined there are thirty-seven separate temporal shifts in the ship. We could really use Seven's help but we don't know when or where she is."

A silence followed as Kathryn looked at the five young adults.

"She doesn't know yet, does she?" a lanky looking Quinten said, addressing Chakotay.

"No."

"Know what?"

"These are your son and daughter; Quinten and Qiana."

"Children? But...Mark and I..."

"You...you get married in the Delta Quadrant."

"To who?"

From behind them a flash of white light appeared, depositing a desperate looking Q.

"There you are. I've been all over the ship. There's Kazon in Engineering, giant viruses on Deck Three. It's a mess!"

"Who are you?" Kathryn asked.

Q looked offended. But before he could say anything, Chakotay filled her in.

"This is your husband, Q."

"As in…the being that used Captain Picard as his guinea pig?"

"I'm past those shenanigans." Q gave Chakotay a nervous look. "What time is she from?"

"2371," Kathryn replied.

"Oh...that's...not good."

"Q, you can pass through the time shifts?"

"Of course I can."

"What do you plan on doing to fix this mess, Kathy?"

"Me? I...I need a minute. This is all a little overwhelming." She leaned against the console beside Isabella, rubbing her temples. Qiana reached out to give her mother a pat on the shoulder.


	80. Whole

_Whole_

"Dad, you don't have to stress her out. She's confused enough as it is," Qiana finally retorted, glaring at her father.

"She's the Captain. She's responsible for the ship," her father argued back.

"We're the ones with control over space, time and matter. We should do something," Quinten interrupted.

"We didn't create the time shifts, Junior."

"I'm sorry…you…have…powers?" Kathryn asked, looking at her children.

"Don't think about it too much, Mom. You're head will only hurt more," Quinten answered.

After taking a deep breath, Kathryn stood up and looked at the group. "Alright…well we aren't going to solve anything just sitting in here."

"You said something about…Seven of Nine. Where would we find her?"

"We could try the Cargo Bay," Isabella answered.

"In my timeline, she was on her way to astrometrics to try and monitor the anomaly, see if there was a way around it," Chakotay added.

"So...to the Cargo Bay it is," Kathryn said.

"We'll stay here and monitor the ship. Good luck, Captain," Icheb said.

"Thank you."

Together, the three adults walked out of astrometrics. "So…which way to the Cargo Bay?" Kathryn queried.

"I have an easier way of getting there than hopping through who knows how many dangerous memories," Q said. He took Kathryn and Chakotay by the wrist and with a flash, they found themselves in a Borg filled Cargo Bay.

"There's Borg…on my ship?"

"What did you think Seven of Nine used to be?" Chakotay asked.

At the sound of her name, a fully Borg Seven of Nine turned around. "Captain Janeway. I was informed you were no longer in charge of this alliance."

"We made an alliance?"

"It's a long story…one that you don't need to hear right now," Chakotay said. He turned his attention to Seven.

"We're from a different time. The ship has been divided into temporal zones, some are in the past, and some are in the future. We need to find a way to rejoin the entire ship into one timeframe."

"There are only three of you. It would be inefficient to try and combat this issue as you are. I could assimilate you into a small Collective. The task would be completely more efficiently," Seven said.

"There will be no assimilating of my wife," Q said darkly.

"Q, calm down." Chakotay looked at Seven. "Aside from assimilation, what would you suggest?"

"The Borg keep their vessels in temporal sync but emitting a chroniton field around the vessels. The neural gel packs would be modified for the same purpose. It would align the ship to one timeline."

Kathryn seemed to mull the idea over for several minutes as the other Borg drones moved around them, occupied with their own tasks.

"Alright. We'll be back. Thanks for the suggestion."

She followed Chakotay and Q a short distance away before Q transported them to Sickbay. Kathryn rested against a nearby bio bed, the situation still taxing her mental facilities.

"What can I do for you now?" the Doctor asked.

"We need to inject the neural gel packs so that they emit a chroniton field. It should help bring the ship back into temporal alignment," Chakotay explained.

He nodded but looked at the Captain. Her face was pale and she looked exhausted. "However, I don't think it's a good idea for the Captain to go any further. The time shifts seem to be adversely affecting her."

"I was fine until he starting whisking us around."

Q watched as the Doctor prepared two packs of hyposprays. "This should produce the right reaction in the gel packs to crate a chroniton field," the Doctor said. He handed one to Q and one to Chakotay.

"You'll need a third," Q stated.

"I said the Captain isn't going."

"Neither is Chakotay. Junior and Qiana and I can take it from here."

"You're sure?" Kathryn asked. She'd only heard stories about the power Q had. She couldn't imagine marrying him, let alone having children with him.

"Yes. We'll get all of the necessary gel packs injected."

"We'll need a central place to meet. I don't think just injecting the packs is enough. We'll need to initiate a pulse to activate them."

"We can do that in engineering," Kathryn suggested.

"Then we will meet in Engineering," Q said before taking the third set of hyposprays and disappearing.

"There's something you should know about Main Engineering," Chakotay said as he and the Captain began their trek to Deck Eleven.

"She's a spy?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes."

"I had a thought. Why don't we realign the ship to my timeframe. We can keep Voyager form ever getting stranded in the Delta Quadrant."

Chakotay stopped walking, blocking her path. "Kathryn…I know you don't want to believe this, but ending up in the Delta Quadrant has been a successful mission. We've helped numerous species and you've changed the lives of so many people."

"Like who?"

"Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. You presided over their wedding. And you can't forget your own children."

"It just…it blows my mind to have children in an unknown region of space where you can be attacked at any moment. I mean there's the Borg, telepathic plants, macro viruses, and hostile alien species. It doesn't seem a safe place to raise children."

"Nowhere is entirely safe. But you do what you have to. And reverting to the past, keeping Voyager in the Alpha Quadrant…you're taking away lives." Chakotay finally started walking again and Kathryn fell into step.

"Your son saved an entire race of beings."

Kathryn held up her hand. "You've made your point. I don't want to know anything more. We should try to uphold at least some modicum of the Temporal Prime Directive."

"You're right."

In various sections of the ship, Q, Quinten and Qiana managed to inject the necessary gel packs to allow the chroniton field to be produced and maintained. By the time they reached Engineering, Kathryn and Chakotay had as well. They were presently surrounded by Kazon warriors.

"Set the coordinates for the temporal reunification,' Chakotay ordered, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Quinten.

The young man took a few steps towards the console but Seska grabbed his arm. "Don't' you dare."

"Get your hands off of my son," Kathryn ordered, managing to strong arm a phaser rifle out of a nearby Kazon's grip.

Seska just let out a laugh as the Captain pointed the weapon at her. "Go ahead and fire, Captain. But be care, don't want to hit him in the process."

Before Kathryn could say anything more, Icheb, Naomi and Isabella had arrived, taking out several of the Kazon on the upper deck of Engineering. From behind Seska, Seven of Nine appeared, wrapping an arm around the woman's throat.

"Resist and I will assimilate you," Seven threatened, easily maintaining a grip on Seska's throat.

"Go ahead," Chakotay said, giving Quinten a nod.

He set the coordinates to align the ship with Chakotay and Q's timeframe. They looked around at each with admiration and pride.

"Thank you for your help and best of luck to you all," Kathryn said, giving her son and daughter longing looks.

The pulse emanated from Engineering, knocking everyone several feet backwards. People from the past and future disappeared as the light passed through the entire ship, returning it to normal. Chakotay and Q found themselves surrounded by the crew, barely ready to avert the anomaly.

"Everyone, get away from the consoles!" Chakotay shouted.

People moved as quickly as they could before the anomaly hit. This time the ship remained in tact, only suffering minor hull damage. Chakotay and Q shared a look before leaving Engineering. They returned to their respective quarters. Chakotay arrived to find Seven waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"I probably shouldn't say. We don't want to violate the Temporal Prime Directive," he answered.

"Of course. But…you were successful in averting whatever happened?"

"Yes. It was a group effort. I do have to say…it helps having all powerful beings on board."

In her own quarters, Kathryn sat with Quinten and Qiana, reading data pads. She looked up as the doors opened and she gave Q a smile.

"Another crisis averted."

"You remember?"

"Pieces. Not everything. Care to tell me about it?"

"You know that would be violating the Temporal Prime Directive," Q retorted, sitting beside her.

"Since when has that bothered you?" she teased.

"You'll be happy to know we have two very responsible kids when they're grown up. They definitely take after their mother."

Kathryn looked down at the two children seated in her lap. Both smiled back up at her, Qiana looking to her father.

"She's going to be a handful."

The girl giggled, clearly understanding her father's words.

"Things can change, Q. We did."


	81. Work

_Work_

The facility was booming with activity as Kathryn made her way down the stairs behind one of the managers.

"I'm impressed with your qualifications," he said.

"Thank you. I'm just happy to have found some work."

He merely nodded, ushering to a work station. The other workers didn't seem to take notice of the new employee orientation. Kathryn stopped in front of the machine and admitted it for a moment before the manager left her to her work. After a quick glance around, she began hitting buttons, appearing to know what she was doing. Unfortunately, several minutes later, alarms began to blare.

"Oh come on. Don't do this to me," Kathryn begged, bending close to whisper to the machine.

Despite her gentle prodding and promises to be nicer next time, the machine continued to blare angrily. From the console across from her, a man stepped over and hit a few buttons. Immediately the blaring stopped.

"Thanks," Kathryn said, giving him an appreciative look.

"You're new aren't you?"

'Is it that obvious?"

"Hardly. But…do you always talk to machines?"

Kathryn smiled. "Kind of a habit I guess. Kathryn."

"Jaffen. I work right over there if you ever need any help."

"Thank you."

From behind them, a tall figure approached with a clipboard like gadget in her hands. "What is going on here?" Kathryn to see Seven of Nine standing before. The affiliation didn't register on either of their faces.

"Jaffen was helping me correct an error."

"Employee fraternization during work hours is not allowed," Seven replied.

"I was just leaving."

Seven watched him go before giving Kathryn a look of warning. Kathryn shrunk back a few paces before the other woman continued on her rounds. Morning quickly turned to afternoon and Kathryn found herself in the lounge for lunch with Jaffen.

"Is she always that pushy?"

"She's new too. They hired an efficiency monitor."

"I guess we weren't being efficient enough," Kathryn said with a laugh.

"So, Kathryn what brought here?"

"I needed the work and they were hiring. I came a long way to get decent work."

"Where are you from?"

"A planet called Earth. It's full of people, not enough jobs."

"Well I'm very glad you found work here. Even if you do fraternize on the job," he teased.

Far above the factory and the planet on which it was situated, Voyager moved in a slow orbit. A shuttle slowly approached, silently docking in the shuttle bay. Chakotay, Q and Neelix climbed out. Q gave both of them disapproving looks as he walked out. He hated boring away missions. Chakotay and Neelix just shrugged his bad mood off.

"Where is everyone?" Neelix asked as they moved through the ship.

"I don't know." Chakotay hit his comm. badge. "Chakotay to Janeway." No response.

"That's odd," the Talaxian murmured as they turned a corner. He nearly collided with the Doctor.

"Thank goodness you're back."

"What's going on?" Chakotay questioned.

Before the Doctor could answer Q appeared. "Where's Kathy? Where are the kids?"

"I was just about to explain to Mr. Neelix and Commander Chakotay," the hologram replied. He motioned for them to follow him to Sickbay.

"Several days ago the ship was attacked and the entire crew taken down to a nearby planet. They claim they need laborers."

"Everyone?"

"I managed to keep the children here" the Doctor answered as the doors to Sickbay opened to reveal, Quinten, Qiana, Naomi and Isabella huddled together. Tear stains marked their cheeks.

Immediately, Quinten and Qiana raced to their father's outstretched arms. "We want Mama back," Quinten whined, burying his face in his father's shirt.

"We're going to get her back, Junior. Don't you worry."

"Doctor, the ship looks like it's in fairly good condition," Neelix commented.

"I spent every waking hour trying to fix things. It's nice to have omniscient children sometimes. They helped too."

"So how do we go about getting the crew back?" Neelix questioned.

"Why don't we contact the planet authorities. See if they can help us?" Chakotay suggested.

"Good luck. I tried and they wouldn't even respond to my hails," the hologram muttered.

Quinten and Qiana detached themselves from their father, watching him leave with Neelix and Chakotay. Quinten did his best to comfort his sister as the door shut. By the time they reached the bridge, they'd worked out a strategy. Q stood just out of visual range as Neelix sent out a hail. They stood in silence for a short while longer before they finally received an answer.

"It's audio only, Commander," Neelix stated.

"Open a channel."

"Channel open, Sir.'

Why have you contacted our government?" a male voice asked.

"My name is Commander Chakotay. I'm the First Officer on the USS Voyager and our crew has gone missing. We were hoping you might be able to help us."

Before their eyes, an image filled the screen, audio becoming visual. "I'm sorry, I haven't heard of that ship before."

"Are you sure? It arrived in this region only a few days ago. We returned to find it empty and our crew gone. We would very much appreciate your assistance in finding them."

"It's possible some of your crew may be here but we don't keep track. We have so many people coming in to fill the labor shortage."

"Please, we would be grateful if you could check. We could send you a crew manifest," Chakotay said.

The man on the screen looked thoughtful for a few minutes, taking his time to consider Chakotay's request. Q and Chakotay shared an anxious look as they waited.

"Alright. You may send the manifest but I can't guarantee when we will have time to look at it. We process new arrivals all the time and have a lot of records."

Chakotay just nodded his head. "Thank you."

The transmission ended and Chakotay exhaled slowly. He didn't have a good feeling about this. Still they had to try to go through official channels. It's what Starfleet and Captain Janeway would have insisted had she been present.

"What do we do now?" Neelix asked.

"We send them the crew manifest and see what happens," Chakotay answered.

"That's not acceptable," Q said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Q, we have to do this legally. We don't wan to end up violating their rules and getting suck here," Chakotay retorted.

"How can you be so calm? You have someone you care about down there doing who knows what sort of menial labor. The crew was kidnapped and all you want to do is sit around and wait."

Chakotay and Neelix both blinked at Q's fervor. It shouldn't have surprised them that he was so defensive. Whenever the Captain was in trouble, he got easily agitated.

"We'll come up with another plan if this doesn't work. But for now, go spend some time with your children," Chakotay responded.

With a huff, Q disappeared. Neelix swallowed a time or two before speaking. "You don't think he'll do anything…drastic do you?"

"I hope not. For everyone's sake."

Several hours later, the ship received a hail from the planet. Chakotay stood, arms crossed over his chest while the man informed him that none of the names on the manifest matched recent workers.

"Thank you for your assistance," Chakotay said, trying to bite back his disbelief.

"If you are in need of employment, Commander, we may be able to find a place for you."

"Thank you but we'll have to decline your offer."

"You're lying!" Q erupted, stepping into view. "You know exactly where they are."

Chakotay moved to end the transmission before Q could say anything more. "What the hell were you doing?" he demanded once the line had been cut.

"He knows where they are and you're too gullible to dig further."

It was Chakotay's turn to get livid. "Don't forget I can put you in the brig, Q. I have seniority over you. You ma be married to the Captain but she's not here to stop me."

"Gentlemen…please. We have a crew to save," Neelix said, stepping in to mediate.

"How exactly are we going to do that when their government refuses to come clean with what they know?" Q asked.

"Something he said…about giving us work," Chakotay answered, a light shining in his eyes.

"We can infiltrate their system, find the crew that way."

Q seemed to consider the idea for a moment or two. "I should just turn their planet into primordial ooze."


	82. Infiltration

_Infiltration_

Chakotay and Neelix eyed Q with skepticism. "Not to devalue your solution but wouldn't that turn everyone on the planet into…primordial ooze?" Neelix asked.

Q just let out a huff and rolled his eyes. Chakotay could see thee frustration on his face and tried to defuse the situation.

"We aren't going to get the Captain and the crew back sitting here debating syntax."

"Commander, not to be picky but they've seen your and Q's faces. They'd recognize you."

"Q's not going. We need someone to stay here and run the ship."

"Fine. But he's right. They'll recognize you.'

"Not if I don't look like this."

"What are you suggesting, Commander?" Neelix questioned.

"A trip to Sickbay for a little dermal reimaging," Chakotay replied confidently.

He led the other two off the bridge and back to Sickbay. The Doctor was doing his best to entertain the children and read through some neglected reports.

"Doc, we need your help," Chakotay said.

The hologram looked up from the pad in his hand. "Did you learn anything new about the crew?"

"We are fairly certain they're on the planet, conscripted into labor. Neelix and I are going to infiltrate the facility, try and find people and get them out. The only problem is their government officials have seen my face now."

"We should be able to do something about that. After all, I am well-versed in reconstructive surgery."

Chakotay lay back on a bio bed while the Doctor prepped him for the procedure. Neelix stepped out to prepare their work qualifications. They would need to be impressive.

Once the procedure was complete and Neelix had compiled their histories, Q approached them with a small holographic image.

"They might not remember who they are."

"We don't know that."

"Just give this to Kathy."

Chakotay took the image, inspecting it for a moment before storing it in his uniform. "I'll be sure to give it to her."

Down on the planet, Kathryn and Jaffen walked side by side down a moderately lid side street. Her first day was over, filling her with a mixture of satisfaction and unease. It was a new life, with a good job and decent people.

"What are you thinking about?" Jaffen asked.

"Nothing really. It's so beautiful at night here."

"Yes, it is." He stopped walking, catching her by the wrist to stay her. "We should probably get inside though. It's almost curfew."

Kathryn blushed. "I almost forgot."

She looked around, realizing they were at her domicile. "Well...it looks like this is my stop."

Jaffen gave her a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

She waved goodbye and made her way inside. As soon as she reached her quarters, she sunk onto the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted. As she went over the day's events in her mind, she couldn't help feel guilty for spending so much time with Jaffen. They had shared lunch and dinner together. She tried not to think about it as she got ready for bed, climbing beneath the covers and succumbing to the pull of sleep.

Morning dawned too soon for Kathryn and many of the new workers at the factory. Many of the Voyager crew walked by each other, nodding hello as they passed by. Inside the dining facility, both Neelix and Chakotay were introduced to Tom, acting as bartender.

"Morning," he greeted.

Chakotay placed a hand on Neelix's arm as a reminder to not say anything that might be deemed suspicious.

"Good morning," Neelix finally replied.

"You boys just arrived, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" Chakotay responded.

"I see a lot of people come through here and I'm pretty good with faces. I don't remember seeing either of you before."

"Well, I'm sure we'll get to know each other," Neelix said.

The doors opened and Seven walked in, roster in hand. She sat down at a table in the corner, reading through some notes. Chakotay spotted her and excused himself.

"May I join you?" he asked, standing a few paces from Seven's table.

She looked up and stared at him for a moment or two. He was new. "If you wish."

He smiled at her and sat down, toying with the work schedule he'd been given. It had not been such an awkward silence between them in months.

"So, what do you do here?" he asked.

"I am the efficiency monitor."

"Sounds interesting. How long have you been here?"

She set her roster down and looked him directly in the eye. "That is not your concern. I must return to my station. It is improper to be seen fraternizing with the employees."

With that, she stood up and left. Chakotay's face fell slightly as he realized she didn't even recognize his voice. Something was very wrong here. He caught Neelix's gaze and motioned for him to follow.

"Tom didn't remember anything about Voyager. He said...he hates flying."

"I got similar responses from Seven. She blew me off."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it's not good. We need to see if we can find the Captain."

"Why not try and convince Seven of Nine. You know she loves figuring out conspiracies."

"I don't want to upset her. She has already adapted to this situation, this persona of herself. If her mind has been altered, then it's going to be hard for her to return to Voyager. It will be like when she was first liberated from the Collective."

"Maybe not. I mean...what if Q can do something...restore her memory."

"It may be possible but we're going to need to get her back to Voyager to succeed. Well need the Doctor's help as well...make sure nothing else is wrong with her."

"Understood, Sir. How do we go about getting her to come with us?"

"Leave that to me. When we do get her alone, I want you to go back to Voyager with her. I'll try and find thee Captain...see if I can convince her to help us."

With that, they parted ways for the day. Their plan would have to wait until evening once Seven was off duty. They didn't want to draw undo attention to themselves.

Kathryn went about her day as usual too, eating lunch with Jaffen. She spotted Neelix sitting at the bar, talking with Tom.

"New workers arrived today," she said.

"Can never have enough workers in this labor shortage," Jaffen agreed.

The doors to the lounge opened and Chakotay walked in, taking a seat near the end of the bar, a few stools away from Neelix. Kathryn spotted him and something familiar resonated with him.

"We should be polite, invite him to sit with us," Kathryn whispered.

"Why? We don't know anything about him," Jaffen retorted.

"Jaffen, he doesn't know anyone. And I don't see the efficiency monitor around to chastise us."

With that, she stood up and sat beside Chakotay. "I don't mean to pry but you look like you could use a friend," she said.

He looked to her. "That's very kind of you."

"I'm Kathryn."

"Amal Kotay."

"Would you care to join us?" she questioned, inclining her head in Jaffen's direction.

"Thanks but I'm fine. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. You wouldn't be intruding at all."

"Really...I have to get going."

Kathryn watched him walk out of the room in confusion. He seemed so familiar but she couldn't place it. A short while later, Neelix followed after Chakotay. They met up in a secluded area.

"I take it the Captain doesn't remember?"

"No."

"You didn't show her the photo did you?"

"And have her call security on me? Not likely."

"Are you certain we shouldn't try and get the Captain on our side before Seven?" the Talaxian asked nervously.

"We need Seven first."

"Commander...not to question your authority but does this have anything to do with your relationship with Seven of Nine?"

"Neelix, I want to get everyone on our crew back safely. Right now we can't risk trying to get the Captain out of here."

Neelix shrunk back at Chakotay's tone. "Yes, Sir."

"We'll wait until after the final shifts end. I think I know where Seven lives. We should be able to catch her on her way back."

The rest of the day seemed to drag on and Chakotay paced back and forth waiting for Neelix to join him. The sky had darkened as they both lay in wait for the young woman to appear.

Almost like clockwork, Seven appeared just as the final shift ended. She walked with purpose towards her domicile until Chakotay and Neelix barred her way.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as Chakotay took her by the arm.

"Helping you."

"Let go of me!"

Chakotay gave her an apologetic look as he and Neelix dragged her into the shadows.

"Someone help!"

"Shh. We don't want to hurt you," Neelix said as a narrow transporter beam delivered them to Voyager.

Unfortunately Seven's shouts had drawn the guard's attention

"You down there! Stop!"

Chakotay took off at a run. He only hoped their efforts would pay off.


	83. Realizations

_Realizations_

As he ran through the streets, Chakotay couldn't help but wonder what was happening on Voyager. He knew if he was caught, things would not go their way. He doubled back and narrowly avoided being hit with a phaser blast.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!" a voice shouted below him.

He had to keep moving. He couldn't stop, even if his lungs and legs burned from sprinting. Unfortunately his burning lungs were his downfall. It gave one of the guards just enough time to catch up with him, landing a blast to his shoulder. As Chakotay went down he managed to swing a leg out, knocking the man off his feet. The weapon went flying and Chakotay managed to catch it, leveling it at the guard.

"I'm sorry," Chakotay muttered as she took off, trying to nurse his arm.

On Voyager, Neelix and Q held Seven down as the Doctor administered a sedative. She'd been fighting them off since she arrived. Now sedated, the Doctor was able to scan her for any unapparent abnormalities.

"How is she/" Neelix asked.

"She appears to be physically fine. But several of the memory engrams in her brain have been repressed. She may remember parts of who she is but not everything."

"You can fix it right?" Q asked, more out of concern for Kathryn's well-being.

"It may take some time but I think I will be able to rehabilitate her."

"How?" Neelix looked nervous about the Doctor's answer.

"A hypospray treatment. Seeing familiar things should help trigger memory."

"You don't need that. I have a better solution."

"Q, you can't always just snap your fingers and fix things," the Doctor reminded him.

"Nothing is malfunctioning…well expect maybe your personality subroutine. I'll just un-repress those memories."

"If she turns into a vegetable, I can assure you Commander Chakotay would do more than lock you in the brig," Neelix muttered darkly.

Once again, Q just rolled his eyes. With a swap of his fingers, Seven's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, this time not in fear but clear recognition.

"Doctor? How did I get here?"

"Mr. Neelix retrieved you from the planet."

"I…the rest of the crew is there. We must attempt to rescue them."

Q beamed proudly as Seven sat up. The Doctor stayed, running a tricorder over her head. He gave an approving nod, causing Neelix to exhale in relief.

"Chakotay is down there right now trying to get to the Captain."

"I told you it would work," Q boasted.

"You'll have to be ready to do that everyone on board," the Doctor said.

"Not a problem."

"I should return to the planet. I can assist Chakotay."

"I think you should stay here," the Doctor replied.

"We can only get a narrow transporter beam in. We can't get the entire crew out unless the force fields around the complex are taken offline," Neelix explained.

"I trust Chakotay will try to disarm the system?"

"That's the plan."

Back on the planet, Chakotay had made it into one of the domiciles, hiding in wait for Kathryn to return. He managed to follow her earlier to see where she lived. A part of him was grateful she wasn't in the room when he arrived. He found a towel, pressing it to his shoulder, gritting his teeth against the pain. He waited what felt like twenty minutes but could have jus as easily been ten until the front section of the quarters was flooded with light from the corridor. Kathryn walked in, setting a box down. She was about to turn on the lights when she felt a presence behind her.

"Computer, lights."

The lighting rose to reveal Chakotay sitting just out of sight. Kathryn jumped back as he revealed himself, weapon still in hand.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, setting the weapon down and kicking it to her.

"How did you get in here?"

"The door was open. I needed a place to hide. But I honestly don't want to hurt you, Kathryn."

She took another step back. "You helped kidnap the efficiency monitor. Why?"

"She's a member of my crew. Our ship was attacked several days ago and the entire crew was taken. I'm just trying to get my people back."

"You're crew?"

"Yes." He stood up, supporting himself on the counter to his right. He moved to stand in front of her. "I'm not what I appear to be."

"I gathered that."

"I'm like you, Kathryn. Human."

"I've never seen a human that looked like you."

"Take this dermal regenerator and you'll see."

She took it from him and ran it over his face. Almost instantly, the surgery disappeared, returning Chakotay his normal appearance.

"You are like me."

"Doctor to Commander Chakotay," suddenly echoed from Chakotay's pocket.

"Go ahead Doctor."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live. I'm here with Captain Janeway."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"How's Seven?"

"I am fine, Commander. Thank you for your concern."

"Chakotay out."

Kathryn stared at him. "I…I am part of your crew?"

"Yes, Captain. You are."

"I…I've never even been on a starship."

"You only think you haven't." His hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out the hologram. "Here…see if this jobs anything."

She took it and sunk to the couch. She studied the faces of her children but nothing seemed to click. "I…I have children?"

"Yes. Quinten and Qiana. And they miss you very much."

Tears begin to fall from the corners of her eyes. "I don't remember them. How can I not remember my own children?"

"I'm going to need your help if we're going to get the crew back."

Kathryn just nodded, staring at Q's smiling face. She didn't remember him either. Chakotay bend down beside her, placing the hand of his good arm on her knee.

"It will be alright, Captain."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Jaffen. "Kathryn are you…get away from her!"

Kathryn stood up in surprise at his voice. "Jaffen…it's alright. He's not going to hurt anyone."

"I heard he helped kidnap the efficiency monitor."

"She is a member of his crew." She stroked the edges of the holographic image. "And apparently so am I."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how but…I don't remember things about my own life."

"He's lying to you."

"This doesn't lie, Jaffen." She handed him the picture.

He examined it, seeing the resemblance of the children to their mother. "You never told me you had children."

"Up until a few minutes ago, I didn't know I had any."

He looked at her and could see the conflict in her eyes. He cared about her and didn't want anything to happen to her. But he could tell that there might be truth in her identity as a member of Chakotay's crew.

"Who else are you looking for? I'll help you find them."

"Right now…we need to get the security grid offline. Once the force fields are inoperable, my people should be able to transport the crew back to our ship," Chakotay explained.

"Let's see if we can get your shoulder fixed first," Kathryn said, giving him a soft smile, taking the picture back from Jaffen.

"Thank you."

They made their way to the central factory, Kathryn sneaking into one of the lockets to get a stronger dermal regenerator.

"You're sure about this? Helping us? We don't want you to get in trouble," Chakotay said, looking at Jaffen.

"If the government here is doing something illegal to get their labor, I want to help stop it. I can't justify letting Kathryn stay here with children somewhere else needing a mother."

Kathryn grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "That is so sweet of you."

"I want you to know that no matter who you are, the woman I got to know these last few days is a wonderful woman."

Chakotay glanced around, getting the sinking feeling they were about to be caught. "I don't want to interrupt but we need to get moving."

"Of course." Kathryn peeled herself off of Jaffen and turned to tend Chakotay's shoulder.

"So do you have any ideas how to shut down the security gird?" Jaffen asked once Chakotay's shoulder was patched up.

Chakotay was about to answer when footsteps sounded above them. Tey managed to duck out of view just as a guard walked by on patrol. Kathryn looked around and an idea began to brew.

"I think I know a way. You two will have to distract the guards but I should be able to override the system…or at least think the system is overloading."

"On the count of three, then?" Jaffen whispered.

Another guard arrived to relieve his companion and Kathryn nodded. She held up three fingers, lowering one every few seconds.

"Go."


	84. Damaged

_Damaged_

Both Chakotay and Jaffen ran out into the open, catching the attention of the guards. The two men clambered as best they could to get to the lower floor. In a split second decision, Chakotay and Jaffen both charged the stairs, hoping to distract the guards while Kathryn worked her magic on the computer system below.

"Come on, work with me here," Kathryn begged the computer system as she ran a hand over the side. "I promise I won't ever ask you to do something like this for me again. So just this once...let's get along."

She began hitting a series of buttons at random, hoping they would cause a system failure. Above her, sounds of a struggle filtered down. Chakotay had managed to take out of the guards but more were coming.

"Hurry!" Jaffen called down to her.

"I'm working as fast as I can."

With a loud 'smack' she hit a bunch of buttons all at once. It seemed to do the trick. The system began to whine loudly as the computer received data of a system failure. She stepped back as quickly as she could, sparks beginning to fly in every direction. She turned around to see a weapon fall from one of the guards' hands. She raced to catch it.

"Step away from these men," she ordered, leveling it at the guards as she raced to join the fray.

"Kathryn, stay out of this," Jaffen said.

"Sorry but I can't."

Alarms began to blare in the background as Chakotay strong armed another guard into unconsciousness.

"We have to get out of here. The system is about to fail," Kathryn shouted above the noise.

"I have to contact Voyager, let them know they can beam the crew back," Chakotay replied.

"Do it while we move. Come on. This way."

Both men followed after Kathryn as she sprinted through narrow doorways and around tight corners.

"Chakotay to Voyager."

"What's going on down there, Commander. We're losing the signal," Neelix replied.

"The security grid about to fail. It should lower the force field around the complex. I don't know how long we'll have to get everyone out so get the transporters on the widest beam you can."

"Understood. And Commander?"

"Yes, Neelix?"

"How's the Captain."

Kathryn stopped to let Chakotay catch up. She reached for his comm. badge. "She's doing just fine."

"Glad to hear it, Captain."

On Voyager, Q disappeared from the bridge. Neelix assumed it was to man the transporters. "Neelix to Q. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I want to know the second those shields go down."

"Yes, Sir."

Neelix's eye stayed glued to the view screen. They could see the force fields on a magnified view beginning to waver. He watched intently as they disappeared completely.

"Transport them now!"

Neelix held his breath as he waited for confirmation from the Transporter Room. The comm. system was dead for several minutes and the silence began to get to him. he hastily made his way down to the Transporters and was nearly run over by half the crew trying to figure out where they were.

"How are you going to get all of their memories back?" Neelix asked, squeezing his way through to speak with Q.

"Get them all to the Mess Hall."

Neelix cleared his throat. "Everyone, please stay calm and follow me. It's going to be alright."

Q watched them slowly begin to filter out into the corridor. Neelix led them around the corner out of sight and he heaved a sigh. It appeared they had gotten everyone. He scanned each face, trying to spot Kathryn among the throng. He finally spotted Chakotay and pushed through the remaining stragglers.

"Where's Kathy?"

"She's with Jaffen."

"Who is Jaffen? And that's not an answer to my question."

"She made it back to Voyager. I'm sure you'll find her once she remembers who she is."

Q grumbled but followed the First Officer in the direction of the Mess Hall. Ahead of them, Jaffen admired the ship's interior.

"It's impressive."

Kathryn just nodded her head, trying to remember anything about the ship, about her life aboard it. "It is."

They passed by Neelix and he gave them a nod. He took a deep breath as the last of the crew members, including Tom, B'Elanna and Tuvok, filed in. Q stopped at the doorway and looked around. He had non doubt he had enough power. He only hoped nothing went awry.

"The Doctor is standing by for any unforeseen consequences," Seven said from behind them.

With that, Q snapped his fingers. Blinding light filled the Mess Hall as synapses were triggered, memories flooding the consciousness of every member of the crew. Jaffen had to catch Kathryn as she nearly fell over. Memories of her pregnancies, wedding and honeymoon came flooding back.

"Take a deep breath," Jaffen said, rubbing her back.

"I remember everything." She looked up to see Q scanning the crowd, no doubt looking for her. "I'll be alright," she murmured as she got to her feet and crossed the room.

"Q," she called, finally getting his attention.

"You remember me!" He couldn't resist pulling her into a bear hug.

She didn't fight as he held her close. She wanted to relish the feeling of being in her husband's arms. "I feel horrible, forgetting you and the children."

"They manipulated you, Kathy."

Chakotay stood watching as friends reconnected. Seven stood beside him, observing as well. Without a word, she slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. He looked to her.

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Neelix informed me of your concerns about having my memory engrams reawakened."

"He did?"

"I am fine."

The doors opened and the five younger children raced in, dodging between adults to find their parents. Quinten and Qiana reached Kathryn and tried to monkey their way up her legs. As best she could, she bent down and picked them both up.

"You're both getting to big for this," she gasped as she tried to balance their weight.

"We missed you Mama," Quinten said.

She caught sight of Jaffen watching the family reunion and felt her heart break a little. They had shared something special.

"Mama will be right back," she assured the pair as she set them down and returned to Jaffen.

"I know things didn't turn out exactly as we'd imagined but you are welcome on Voyager if you want."

"That's very kind of you to say, Kathryn. But I did come here looking for a job, a better life." He shot a look over at Q, receiving a disapproving glare in return.

"Besides, I don't think your husband likes me very much."

Kathryn caught the glare and smiled. "Don't mind him. He's like this with every man I meet."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Jaffen cleared his throat. "I should get back to the complex. They'll be looking for me."

"Are you sure you don't want to come? I don't want you to get punished for--" she began but he cut her off.

"I will be alright, Kathryn. I promise. You just worry about getting your crew home."

She gave him a hug, escorting him back to the Transporter Room. They shared a brief kiss before he stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Good luck."

She watched as he disappeared molecule by molecule. She would miss him but she was grateful to have her family back. After a moment longer lingering at the console, she made her way to the bridge. The crew had returned to their stations and duties.

"Tom, let's get out of here. Warp Eight."

Tom turned to face her, a grin on his lips. "My pleasure. I wouldn't getting some distance between us."

The ship jumped to warp moments later, the planet disappearing to a speck almost indistinguishable from the stars whizzing by them. Kathryn sunk into her seat and looked at Chakotay.

"Thanks for not giving up on us."

"I could never give up on you, Kathryn. Q would never let me."

"I hope you didn't argue too much."

"No more than usual. Though he did threaten to turn the planet into primordial ooze."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"But he did his part."

"Yes he did."

Behind them, the doors opened and Q walked onto the bridge. He just stood beside Tuvok, watching Kathryn and Chakotay talk. Kathryn could feel his eyes on her and turned to give him a smile.


	85. Humanity

_Humanity_

The room was quiet as Kathryn stepped out of the bedroom. Qiana had finally fallen asleep, giving her mother some peace and quiet. With a sigh, she sunk onto the bed, picking up a book and beginning to read. It had been nearly a month and a half since the crew had been forced to work on the planet. Everyone seemed to have settled back in. Kathryn had been spending as much time with her children as she could; trying to alleviate the guilt about not remembering them. To her let, the doors opened and Q walked in.

"Where's the baby?"

"I just got her down for a nap. Where is Quinten?"

"Playing with Naomi."

Q walked around the bed to join her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They lay together for a while without speaking. Kathryn turned a page and glanced sideways at him.

"You're reading over my shoulder." It was a statement more than a question.

"Shouldn't you be on the bridge?"

"It's Saturday, Q. I took some time off."

"You've been doing that a lot, lately." He took her hand in his. "You don't have to feel guilty. It's over and we have you back, Kathy."

She let out a soft sigh at his words. He could be so sweet when he wanted. "Thank you. But I don't feel guilty. I don't want to miss them growing up."

"You won't."

She nodded her head, leaning against his shoulder. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

In astrometrics, Seven stood over the console, inputting new data on nearby stellar phenomenon. Icheb stood beside her, focusing on his own assignment. His gaze flitted to her every now and again. She'd been very quiet the last few days.

"Seven, are you alright?" he asked.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I am fine."

"You seem quieter than usual lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to discuss."

Before he could respond, the doors opened and Chakotay walked in. he caught sight of Icheb and immediately hid his arms behind his back.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," he said, making his presence known.

"You should return to your studies," Seven ordered, looking at Icheb intently.

"I will be in Cargo Bay Two." He, like most of the crew, had realized that Chakotay and Seven had a relationship. With a nod to the Commander, he ducked out of the room.

The doors closed and Chakotay approached Seven, his arms coming out from behind his back. He carried a small bouquet of flowers.

"What is the occasion?" she asked, taking them.

"No occasion."

She blushed, turning away from him. Such intimate encounters still made her uneasy. But they were taking things slowly and she was grateful. They stood in silence for a few moments before Chakotay stepped closer, placing a hand on her wrist.

"So I was thinking," he began.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to stay the night?"

She blinked. Had he just invited her to spend the night with him? "I…would it be appropriate?"

He smiled. "Seven, it is more than appropriate. I know we've been taking things slowly but it's only a small step. It's one night."

She glanced between the flowers and his face several times as she tried to discern what her answer would be. She wanted to be with him, that was a certainty. But there was something in the very back of her mind, the faintest of voices cautioning her against it.

"Yes. I believe that would be acceptable."

"Good. I'm glad." He pulled his hand away and started for the door when she stopped him.

"What time should I arrive?"

"How about 19:30? We can have dinner."

"Are you cooking?"

He couldn't help but smile. "My cooking isn't that bad," he said.

"You push a button."

"What's wrong with that? I'm a replicator man."

"Perhaps I will cook."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"If you approve."

"Absolutely."

"I will see this evening, then."

"Tonight then."

She watched him leave and something in her stirred. They had certainly been on dates before but this felt different. Perhaps it was the prospect of spending the night, falling sleep in his arms that made it different.

The day seemed to pass quickly for Seven. She concluded her duties in astrometrics, returning to the Cargo Bay after her shift to assist Icheb with his astrometrics studies. He certainly knew more than most of the instructors at Starfleet but he was required to take the course.

"Have you finished your other studies for the day?"

"Yes. I find everything so fascinating. I think I would like to take some courses with the other students."

"If we return to the Alpha Quadrant any time soon, it may be possible."

He nodded, knowing the odds were slim, even if Q could just whisk them there any time he pleased.

"May I ask you something?" Icheb asked. He could see the distraction in Seven's eyes.

"Yes."

"Do you love Commander Chakotay?"

The sound caught in Seven's throat. She hadn't been expecting a question like that. "That is not your concern."

'So you do not love him then?"

She took a breath to try and control her emotions. "Why is this suddenly of interest to you?"

He shrugged. "I have never…felt romantic feelings for anyone. I have seen you and the Commander many times. You seem to have strong feelings for him."

Seven nodded slowly. "Yes, I have strong feelings for him but they are not your concern. You are young. You will experience such emotions in your own time."

He seemed to mull her response over in his mind for a few moments before speaking again. "You are right. I hope you have a good time tonight."

She couldn't be surprised that he'd found out. Word travelled like wildfire on this ship. She soon left him to his own devices, heading for the Mess Hall. When she walked in, Kathryn was leaning on the counter, talking with Neelix.

"Good afternoon, Seven," Neelix greeted.

"I require your assistance," she said.

"Oh?"

"I have…offered to cook this evening for Commander Chakotay."

"Well you can't do worse than I have. I once called my replicator a glorified toaster. Now it refuses to cook a pot roast properly," Kathryn said with a smile.

"Well, of course I'll help." Neelix beckoned her back to the kitchen to go over ingredients.

Afternoon soon turned to evening and Seven found herself, followed by Neelix, approaching Chakotay's quarters. The doors opened and she walked in to find the room modestly lit; a small candelabrum on the table.

"That smells wonderful," Chakotay said, stepping out of his bedroom.

"Seven did most of the cooking," Neelix said, smiling proudly at the former drone.

"Thank you for your assistance," Seven said, taking the remaining dishes from Neelix.

Once the Talaxian had gone, Seven gave Chakotay a shy smile. He simply wrapped her in his arms for a moment.

"You look beautiful," he murmured against her hair. She'd worn it down.

"We should eat before the food loses its nutritional value."

He cleared his throat, stepping back. "After you."

They sat down at the table, sharing a well cooked meal. Chakotay could get a few bites in before having to compliment her culinary skills again and again.

"So what's for dessert?" he asked, clearing the dishes away from the table.

"I was under the impression you were preparing that."

"Oh." He stepped over to the replicator, blocking Seven's view. He turned around a few moments later with strawberries and chocolate.

"I hope you don't mind they're replicated," he teased.

She picked one up, biting into it slowly. It tasted fresh enough. He moved to stand behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Here, try this," he said, dipping a piece of fruit in the chocolate.

She took a bite, letting the change in texture run over her taste buds. A smile soon spread over her lips as she took another bite.

In fairly short order Chakotay's attention had moved from feeding her fruit to kissing her neck. They were quick, gentle caresses but he could see the way she reacted. He worked his way up to her lips. She didn't seem thrown by the advance, not at first. As their kisses became more passionate, she began to back away. Her brow furrowed in obvious pain, as she tried to sit down. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked, guiding her to the chair.

"I do not know…I…call the Doctor."

Chakotay had just enough time to hit his comm. badge before Seven blacked out. "Chakotay to Sickbay. Medical Emergency."

As quickly as he could, Chakotay carried Seven to Sickbay. The Doctor was waiting for them.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute she was fine, the next…she passed out."

"Has she been drinking?"

"No." He looked at her motionless form, a gnawing nervousness making his stomach churn.


	86. Error

_Error_

Chakotay watched as the Doctor scanned Seven's body. As he set the tricorder down, her eyes began to open. She blinked a time or two to clear her vision. Her hand immediately reached out for Chakotay.

"What…happened?"

"I don't know. You…blacked out."

Her gaze turned to the Doctor. "Is my cortical node malfunctioning?"

"I don't believe so but I'd like to run a few more tests. You'll have to stay here overnight."

Seven's gaze flickered to Chakotay. He squeezed her hand, pressing his lips against her knuckles. "Focus on yourself right now," he told her.

She gave a nod and let out a breath. She was beginning to dislike Sickbay. Chakotay held her hand, staying by her side as long as he could. Unfortunately the Doctor soon shooed him out of the room.

"I want to know the minute you find something," Chakotay said.

"I will keep you informed."

Seven watched Chakotay walk out the door before turning her attention back to the hologram. He had conducted a few more scans and was waiting for the computer to analyze them.

"May I ask what you were doing before you passed out?"

She averted her gaze. Was it really his business?

"Seven, I'm your physician. I need to know so I can make an accurate diagnosis.'

She swallowed a time or two before giving him a response. "It was…an intimate moment."

"I see. How intimate?"

"I do not wish to continue this line of questions."

"Seven…did you and the Commander…?"

"No."

The hologram nodded, stepping back to examine the computer monitors. "I will leave you to rest. The computer will have the results of these tests in the morning."

Seven rolled over onto her side, trying to will herself to sleep. She'd been looking forward to the night with Chakotay. Elsewhere on the ship, Kathryn ran into Chakotay as he made his way to the holodeck. He needed to clear his head.

"Chakotay, you look like hell."

"I…I didn't see you, Captain."

"What's wrong?"

"Seven…she blacked out."

"Is she alright?"

"The Doctor is running some tests. He's keeping her in Sickbay overnight."

She could hear the anger in his voice. "It's not your fault."

"I know that. I blame them."

"Them?"

"The Borg. They are the ones doing this to her. It's not something biological. I can feel it, Kathryn. It's something technological."

"Why don't you get some rest? She'll need you to be strong for her."

He let out a frustrated breath as he nodded and turned around, heading for the turbolift. Kathryn stayed where she was for a few moments before continuing on her way back to her won quarters.

"Something's wrong," Q said the moment she walked into the room.

"Seven's ill again."

"Can I do anything?"

"I don't think so. It's a technological problem, not biological."

"I helped before."

"We should wait until the Doctor has a definitive diagnosis in the morning."

He led her to bed early that night, wrapping her in a firm hug. Kathryn's fingers danced along his bare forearm as they lay together. She could hardly imagine a life without her husband and children by her side. No matter what Q had been like before they'd met, he'd turned into a respectful, caring and responsible man.

The following morning, Seven woke in Sickbay. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. She pushed the blanket off and got to her feet.

"Computer, active the EMH."

The Doctor appeared, looking surprised to find Seven out of bed. "What are you doing up?"

"Have you determined a diagnosis?"

He turned to the computers, reading through the results. His face fell. "Yes." He paused. "Perhaps you would like to contact Commander Chakotay. I believe he wanted to be notified the moment we found anything."

"Yes."

The Doctor didn't have time to address the computer. The doors opened and Chakotay walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"The Doctor was about to inform me of my condition."

He slid his hand into hers, waiting for the hologram to speak. "What's the diagnosis, Doctor?"

"From the scans I've been able to run, I've determined that the problem is being caused by your cortical node."

"You said the node was not malfunctioning," Seven interrupted.

"It's not."

"I don't understand," Chakotay said.

"There appears to be a failsafe mechanism embedded in the node. It begins to shut down higher brain functions. I'd guess it's a stopgap measure to having drones regaining their individuality. After all, what better way than through the heart."

"So what does this mean for Seven?"

"At this point, it appears that she cannot engage any romantic activities. If she does, her node is likely to shut down."

"You're absolutely certain that would happen?" Chakotay pressed.

"I believe he is certain," Seven said. Her voice was strained.

"I will look into a way to possibly circumvent the failsafe."

Chakotay and Seven shared a devastated look as the Doctor allowed Seven to return to duy. They walked in silence to astrometrics. It was empty and Seven was grateful. She didn't want Icheb to see her so distraught. She couldn't form words.

"We'll find a way around this," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"What if the Doctor cannot fix the problem?"

His eyes widened at what she was implying. Did she really think he was that superficial? "what are you afraid of, Seven?"

"You will no longer have an interest in me."

"You obviously don't know me as well as you think you do." He lifted her chin until they were eye level. "I care about you, Seven. We can't let one obstacle stand in our way. That's not what relationships are about."

She averted her gaze. "I am scared."

"I am too but I promise we'll get through this, together."

She leaned against his chest as tears slid down her cheeks. She was growing tired of her Borg components limiting her life. She was an individual now, with needs and desires.

In Sickbay, the Doctor was contemplating possible ways of bypassing the failsafe mechanism when the doors opened and Q and Kathryn walked in.

"How is Seven doing?" Kathryn asked.

"You've heard?"

"Chakotay told me she wasn't doing well."

"It appears her cortical node has a failsafe mechanism to shut down her higher brain functions when she gets too emotional."

"what did you have in mind for treatment?"

"I've started to develop a procedure but it would take a lot of time and several operations."

"Will it work?"

"It's untested but I believe so."

Q took the pad out of the Doctor's hand. "Let me see that." He skimmed the Doctor's notes, making disapproving noises as he finished.

"You can do it one surgery."

"I can?"

"With my help."

"You're willing to help Seven of Nine?"

Q looked surprised by the Doctor's comment. "Of course I would. If it wasn't for her, I would have been proposing without a ring."

"I want you to get set up. I'll go find Seven and tell her the good news."

Kathryn found Seven, now alone, in astrometrics. She was doing her best to occupy her mind with work. She didn't even acknowledge the Captain's entrance until the other woman spoke.

"Seven."

"Yes, Captain?"

"I wanted to tell you the good news."

"Regarding?"

"The Doctor and Q have determined a treatment that should fix the problem with your cortical node."

Seven's heart leapt in her chest at the Captain's words. "Are you certain?"

"They won't know until they try. They're preparing Sickbay now."

Seven took several deep breaths. It wouldn't do to get over emotional about the thought of a positive outcome.

"Will you…inform Commander Chakotay? He'll want to know."

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No."

Two hours later, the Doctor sedated Seven, watching her eyes close. He monitored her breathing to make sure her vital signs were stable before beginning the procedure. He and Q had whittled the time it would take down for only an hour and a half.

Chakotay paced just outside Sickbay as the time ticked by. His thoughts kept racing, wondering if they would be successful. Seven deserved to love and be loved without restrictions. Kathryn stepped out of the turbolift to see him standing there.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"They should be almost done. But I don't know how long she's going to have to recover."

"this has been hard on all of us, Chakotay. I don't like seeing her in pain any more than you do."

"I know. I…I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad we have Q on board. He's saved her life more than once."

"Yes, he has."

Finally the doors opened and Q beckoned them in. Seven lay unconscious on one of the bio beds. The Doctor stood by, scanning her.

"How is she?" Chakotay whispered.

"We'll know more when she wakes up." He could anticipate Chakotay's next question. "I can't wake her right now, Commander. She needs to recoup her strength."

"I'll be here when she does wake up."

"Keep me apprised of the situation," Kathryn said, leading Q out of Sickbay.

"How did it go?"

"It should work." He paused. "I've never seen him so emotional."

"Love does strange things to people."


	87. Conversations

_Conversations_

Seven had fully recovered from the surgery to bypass the Borg failsafe in her cortical node, much to everyone's relief. She'd had to regenerate for several days before Kathryn or the Doctor would allow her back to her duties. Icheb had been grateful to have her back in astrometrics. While he enjoyed the work, it was certainly lonely without her. Presently Seven and Chakotay sat across from each other in the Mess Hall, enjoying an early breakfast. He watched her eat, saying nothing.

"You are staring," she finally commented.

"Hmm?" He blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking."

"Of?"

'Well...I get the feeling the Captain may ask Q to just get us home in a few days. I don't know why but I just have the feeling. So I've been thinking about what I'd do when we get back to Earth."

"What have you determined?"

"To be honest, not a lot yet. I didn't exactly leave the Alpha Quadrant on the best of terms with Starfleet."

"I am sure the Captain would speak to your exemplary leadership."

"Thanks." Another pause. "What about you? What would you do if we got back?"

"I suppose I would be debriefed by Starfleet Command and then try to find a useful position for myself."

"I think they'd be lucky to have you anywhere."

Just outside the Mess Hall, Kathryn toted a still sleepy Qiana. She knew her daughter would want to continue to sleep but her brother needed breakfast.

"Why don't you go in and ask Neelix to help you," Kathryn instructed, nudging the four-year-old through the doors.

HE raced in, darting behind the counter in search of Neelix. Kathryn followed a moment or two later, spotting Seven and Chakotay.

"You two look very contemplative."

"We were just discussing what we would like to do if we returned to Earth in the near future."

"Is that a not so subtle hint to tell Q to snap his fingers?"

"No, of course not," Chakotay answered, giving her the tiniest of winks.

"Well, I have some good news. We should be able to get in contact with Starfleet Command later today."

"Really? I know the crew's been growing restless. We've been able to communicate with Earth for brief periods of time for months now but we haven't really made use of it."

"I know. The time we have is just so limited."

Behind her, Q wandered in. He had only a moment to prepare himself as his son launched himself forward.

"Dada, eat with me."

"Come on, Junior. Let's sit down. Don't want Mommy yelling at us," Q muttered. They'd been at odds the last few days over whether or not he should just whisk the ship back to the Alpha Quadrant or not.

With a final nod to Chakotay and Seven, Kathryn went to join her family. Qiana had now woken up and climbed into a seat next to her mother. The meal passed in silence until Kathryn looked up, realizing the Mess Hall was nearly empty.

"Neelix, do you have the time?"

"It's 08:49, Captain."

Kathryn set her napkin down and stood up. "I'm going to be late for a transmission from Starfleet."

"I'll take care of the kids," Q muttered.

Kathryn didn't have time to acknowledge his statement. She was out the door in seconds. He let out a sigh as Quinten began to play with his food.

"Junior, stop that. You know better."

The boy gave his father a sad look but took his hands out of the syrup on his plate. Neelix moved from the kitchens to try and help clean the boy up.

"I don't mean to pry, but is everything alright between you and the Captain?"

Q looked to the children. Being Q, he knew they would understand the conversation and he didn't want to upset them. "Junior, take your sister and go play with Naomi."

"Ok, Dada." The four-year-old took his sister by the hand and led her out of the Mess Hall.

"Kathy's not speaking to me right now."

"Why?" Neelix took up residence in one of the vacant chairs.

"Oh I don't know. I told I would just snap the ship back to Federation space and she got grumpy. I don't know why. Honestly, it's not like she doesn't want to get there."

"You offered to do this?"

"Yes. I don't want the Continuum to start getting upset because I'm not using my powers. Besides, we aren't exactly on the best terms with them either."

He paused to look at Neelix, almost critically examining the Talaxian's face. "You know...I think it's her curiosity that is keeping us here."

"What do you mean?"

"Kathy's a scientist at heart. She loves picking things apart, learning. Which is great for when Junior and Qiana are older but...I think she wants to spend as much time here as she can."

"You sound like Seven did when she'd uploaded too much information into her alcove."

"It's not a conspiracy. It's....marital problems."

"Have you tried talking to the Captain?"

"I try and she ignores me."

"Well I think you should keep at it. You'll get through."

Q gave him a genuine smile and stood up. He had children to supervise as he was certain Samantha was on duty.

In astrometrics, Kathryn, Seven and Chakotay stood waiting for the transmission to open. Finally the screen before them changed to display Reg Barclay and Admiral Paris.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Kathryn greeted.

"Good morning, Captain. How's the Delta Quadrant?"

"Vast. How's San Francisco?"

"Wet."

Kathryn let out a soft sigh. "it sounds wonderful."

"Reg has a gift for you," Admiral Paris said.

Reg hit a few buttons on a console in front of him and an image of Earth appeared on Voyager's screen.

"It's beautiful," Chakotay commented.

"It's real time."

"Thank you Reg. That was very kind of you."

"Of course, Captain."

"Now...I have some more good news," Paris said.

"We've managed to manipulate this transmission so that Voyager and Starfleet are aligned for eleven minutes a day, every day."

Chakotay and Kathryn shared a surprised look. This would definitely make the crew happier.

"That's wonderful, thank you Admiral."

"We do what we can. Have a good day, Captain. We'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, Admiral."

The screen went blank and Kathryn had to keep from letting out an excited cry.

"We have to inform the crew. Gather everyone in the Mess Hall."

"Perhaps we should wait until their first shifts are over?" Chakotay questioned.

"Alright." She took several breaths to calm herself before leaving Seven and Chakotay alone in astrometrics.

"That Captain seems enthused by the Admiral's news," Seven stated.

"I think a lot of the crew will be excited. This the first time they'll be able to talk to their families and friends in years."

"I do not share the same sentiment."

Chakotay took a step closer, wrapping an arm around her. "You will."

She just nodded, leaning against him as she began her work for the day. By the time Kathryn reached the bridge, news had already spread. She wasn't sure how but people were giving her expectant looks as they passed her in the corridors.

"How's our course?" she asked of Tom as she sat down.

"We're riding smoothly, Captain."

"Good to hear."

"Everything alright, Ma'am? You seem...a little happier than usual."

"I'm just fine Mr. Paris."

Morning quickly passed to afternoon and the crew gathered in the Mess Hall as Kathryn had instructed.

"Can I have everyone's attention," she called.

The room settled quickly and she continued speaking. "As many of you may have heard, we have been given something of a Godsend. Starfleet has managed to secure eleven minutes a day of uninterrupted comm. time with Earth."

Murmurs and whispers circulated through the gathered mass like wildfire. Neelix moved to stand next to her, whispering a message of his own in her ear.

"If everyone can give me your attention just for a few moments longer. Mr. Neelix has isolinear chips he's going to distributed at random."

"They're numbered, one for every member of the crew. The number on the chip determines who gets to contact their loved ones first."

Everyone began to run Neelix, wanting to get their hands on the first chip. Kathryn took a few steps back to allow other crew members to pass. She didn't have many people she felt pressed to contact. So waiting a few extra weeks wouldn't bother her. Q watched from the other side of the room with annoyance. He got the distinct impression Kathryn would use this as an excuse not to talk to him. Much to his surprise, once she'd gotten her chip she made a bee line for him.

"It looks like we'll be waiting until mid week next week for our turn."

"Our turn? I didn't pick a chip."

"It's for the both of us...especially since you don't have anyone in the Alpha Quadrant."

He said nothing, taking her by the arm and leading her out of the doors. He stopped once they were far enough away from the Mess Hall to avoid being overheard.

"You've been avoiding me," he said.

She let out a breath. "I'm sorry, Q. I just...I've been busy with things."

"You don't want to get home do you?"

"Of course I do. I have an obligation to this crew and this ship to return them safely."

"But not before you get to explore a little more."

"I would love for you to get us home with the snap of a finger, Q, but I don't know how I'm going to explain it to Starfleet. They aren't exactly privy to the fact that I'm married with two children."

"Well maybe they should be."

She let out another exasperated breath. "You're right. I should have told them a while ago. When our time comes, I'll let them know."


	88. Choices

_Choices_

The ship was buzzing with anticipation the following morning as the first crew members were able to make their way to astrometrics to speak with their loved ones. Harry stood on the bridge, watching other people walk in and out. He caught sight of Samantha and flagged her down.

"Is Naomi going to get to talk to her Dad?" he asked.

"I hope so. We don't get to go for a few more weeks."

"I'm going at the end of next week. We could trade if you want."

"That's sweet of you, Harry but you don't have to give it up. I'm sure your parents will be happy to hear from you."

"Samantha, please. You should take it, talk to your husband. He's never seen his daughter."

She gave him an appreciative smile as they traded chips. "Thank you."

She made her way back to her station, the chip grasped tightly in her hand. It meant a lot to be able to finally talk to her husband after all these years. Several decks away, Seven and Chakotay stood discussing his pick to contact.

"You should contact your sister."

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her in a few years."

"Then that is why you should contact her."

He gave Seven a smile. "What about you? Who are you going to contact?"

"I do not plan to use the allotted time. I have no reason to contact anyone on Earth."

"Seven…you have some family still left there, don't' you?"

She let out a breath. This connection to her past still bothered her. She did have an Aunt but she had not spoken with her years. She did not even remember her ace.

"I have an Aunt. My father's sister."

"I'm sure she'd be ecstatic to hear from you.'

"I am not."

He took her hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze. "You wont' know unless you talk to her." He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "I have to get back to the bridge."

Their hands lingered for a moment before letting go, allowing Chakotay to leave the room. Seven found herself alone, contemplating the change she was experiencing. She knew both Chakotay and the Captain would say it was embracing her humanity, reconnecting with herself but it still felt awkward. But to appease them, and satisfy a small curiosity in herself, she would contact her Aunt when her time came.

In her Ready Room, Kathryn sat skimming Tuvok's latest security report. A part of her missed the days when she and Quinten would read them together, the sound of her voice lulling him to sleep. She let out a slow breath, realizing just how long they'd been in the Delta Quadrant. He was four years old now and Qiana was a year. The chime outside her door pulled her back to reality.

"Come in."

The doors opened and Q walked in, Qiana tottering behind him. She immediately made her way to the blocks and other toys Kathryn kept in the corner for the children to play. Q leaned over Kathryn's shoulder.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really." She set the report down and turned to him. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything that's happened here. You and I, the children, the other additions to the Voyager family."

"You're feeling all sentimental because of the comm. time next week."

"I suppose you could say that. But I've also been thinking about who I'd like to contact."

"Parents?"

"No. I need to talk to Mark. I realized this morning that he has no idea what's happened. He may have moved on but I don't know that. I think it's for the best for both of us."

"I see your point," Q muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to be there?"

"Yes. I want you and the children to be there. I think it's important you two at least get to see each other."

"Alright. When do we have this chat?"

"Next week."

"Alright."

The rest of the week seemed to pass quickly and before they knew, mid week had arrived. Kathryn stood in front of the mirror examining herself. She wanted to look presentable for Mark. Q didn't seem to understand the need to primp and preen but that didn't matter.

"Mama, you look pretty," Quinten said from behind her.

She turned and gave him a grin. "Thank you, sweetheart. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

She took him by the hand and led him down to astrometrics. Q and Qiana were waiting for them. Seven stood by, ready to initiate the comm. link.

"Do you wish to be left alone, Captain?" she asked.

"That's not necessary, Seven. But thank you."

Seven nodded and turned back to the task at hand. Moments later, Mark appeared on the screen. The sound caught in Kathryn's throat for a moment.

"Hello, Mark," she greeted.

"Kathryn, look at you. You look amazing."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"To be honest, I was surprised to hear from you."

"I know it's been a while. How've you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?'

She looked to Q and back to the view screen. "There are a few people I would like you to meet."

As if on cue, Quinten climbed into view and Q picked up Qiana. Mark examined the children, taking in their eyes and other features.

"These are my children, Quinten and Qiana." She placed a hand on Q's arm. "And this is my husband, Q."

"Well…I never saw this coming, that's for sure."

"I'm sorry to just dump this on you so quickly."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kathryn. I couldn't expect you to wait for me."

"The circumstances were…unique."

"Are you happy, Kathryn?" he asked.

Kathryn smiled. "Yes. I am."

"Then I'm happy. That's all I ever wanted for you." He looked at Q. "You better be taking good care of her. She's one special woman."

"Yes she is," Q agreed.

Kathryn's gaze flitted to Seven who gave a nod. "Mark…we're going to lose the connection about fifteen seconds."

"It was nice to talk to you again, Kathryn. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Goodbye, Kathryn."

The connection went dead. Kathryn had to take several deep breaths to keep from crying in front of everyone. She hadn't anticipated the conversation being so emotional. With a gentle hand, Q led her out of the room. Seven watched them go, growing anxious. She had her comm. time the following afternoon.

Another evening passed and Seven found herself alone in astrometrics, preparing to speak with her estranged aunt. She had done a little reading up on the woman, her name was Irene. As Seven went over some of her parents' journals and logs, she remembered bits and pieces of her childhood spent wit her aunt.

"Hello, Annika," Irene greeted, looking both shocked and relieved to see her niece.

"Hello." Seven was still not used to being called Annika. "I wasn't certain if it would be alright contacting you."

"I was a little surprised when they said you were calling. I've missed you so much."

"I do not remember much of my childhood."

"No…I'd expect you wouldn't. But…you were a feisty little girl. Loved spending time with me….except this one weekend. You'd gotten so mad at your parents you'd locked yourself in my guest bedroom and wouldn't come out."

"That must have been frustrating for you."

"Oh no. I coaxed you out with a strawberry pastry."

Seven couldn't help but smile. She did enjoy strawberries. "I enjoy them. I did not know I had them as a child."

"You loved them. You'd eat them by the fistful when you could." Irene paused, taking her niece in again. "How have they been treating you?"

"The crew has treated me well." She hesitated. Should she mention her relationship with Chakotay? "I have someone special in my life."

"A man?"

"The ship's First Officer."

"Oh that sounds wonderful. When you get back I'll have to meet him."

"I am certain he would enjoy meeting you as well." A glance to the controls beside. "The connection is about to expire."

"It was lovely to speak with you again, my dear. Try to keep in touch."

"Goodbye."

Seven had to take deep breaths, much like the Captain the day before to keep her emotions in check. It had been a new experience but one she would not mind repeating in the near future.

By the time the end of the week rolled around, Naomi was on pins and needles. She'd been waiting as patiently as she could for the time she and her mother could talk to her father. She'd been reminded by Samantha several times that they only had a little time to talk to him. They walked into astrometrics to find Seven readying the controls to align the transmission.

"I get to talk to Daddy," Naomi said.

"I've been informed. I am certain he will enjoy speaking with you."

The four-year-old climbed into clear view of the screen and waited. Slowly, an image began to replace the Starfleet transmission sequence and she was looking at her father.

"Sam, look at you," he said.

"It's been a while."

"Yes it has. And our little girl is so big."

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi baby."

"This is Naomi," Samantha said, running her hand along her daughter's hair.

"I'm four now," the child said proudly.

"I miss you both very much."

'We miss you too."

As they continued their conversation, Seven couldn't help but wonder whether they would spend the next few years communicating only by infrequent eleven minute increments or if Q and the Captain could come to terms on him sending them home. For now though, everyone seemed content with the arrangement.


	89. Endgame

_Endgame_

A month has passed since the crew had been able t make first contact with their families back on Earth. Most had enjoyed their time, getting to catch up on what they'd missed at home and sharing stories of their time in the Delta Quadrant. Kathryn had been high spirits since her discussions with Mark. She hadn't realized just how much it had been weighing on her that he hadn't known about her life. She and Q had been on better terms as well since the transmission. She knew he wanted her to be happy, not wanting to show any discontent in front of the children. Still, she knew she should just let him take them home. It wasn't that hard to come up with an explanation for Starfleet Command.

"Captain, are you alright?" Tuvok asked as she walked onto the bridge, looking slightly dazed.

"Hmm? Oh I'm just thinking."

"Something you would like to discuss?"

"No. That's alright, but thank you for the concern, Tuvok."

He nodded, returning to his station. She sunk into the Captain's chair and watched the stars whiz by on the view screen.

"Mr. Tuvok, on our current course, how much longer would it take to get home?" she asked abruptly.

"Approximately 57 years."

"Vulcans and their approximations. Sounds more precise to me," Tom muttered from the helm.

"That's an awfully long time, isn't it?" Kathryn mused, tapping her chin.

"Yes Captain. It is." She sat there for a few minutes more, contemplating what she should do. As much as she wanted to explore this region of space all the way back to Federation territory, she knew it was unfair to the crew.

"Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

"Aye Captain."

In their quarters, Q had just put Qiana down for a nap. She'd come down with a cold and had not slept much the night before. He had just covered her with a blanket when the felt a presence behind him. He turned to see the Female Q standing there watching.

"What are you doing here? If Kathy finds you, she'll have a fit."

"She doesn't need to know I'm here."

He gave her a disgusted look. "What do you want?"

"You have to come back to the Continuum."

"I have to do no such thing. The last time I checked, they wanted to murder my daughter."

"There's been an unease growing in the last few months, thanks to your little stunt."

"Stunt? I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "You threatened to restart the conflict."

"Oh...that. You can't be serious."

"Someone took it seriously. They've been mobilizing on both fronts."

"Well that's just ridiculous."

"You have to come to Continuum, talk them down."

"Kathy won't like it."

"You'll be back before she knows you're gone."

Q glanced at his now sleeping daughter. He didn't want to leave her but he refused to take her to the Continuum. He just couldn't trust them.

"Fine."

Together, he and the Female Q disappeared. In her crib, Qiana let out a soft whimper, clutching the blanket tighter to her body. In Main Engineering, Quinten, who had been following B'Elanna around like a shadow, stopped. She nearly tripped over him.

"You can't just stop in the middle of the room, Quinten," she scolded, trying not to be too harsh on him.

"Dada is gone."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Dada isn't here anymore."

B'Elanna didn't like the sound of his statements. She took him by the hand and led him up to Deck One. They ran into Kathryn outside their quarters.

"Is everything alright?" Kathryn asked.

"He keeps saying that Q isn't here."

It was Kathryn's turn to look perplexed as they walked into the room to find it dark and quiet. She checked the crib to find her daughter slumbering.

"Q?" she called out softly. She received no answer.

"Where could he have gone?" B'Elanna asked.

"I don't know. Could you keep an eye on him for me? I'm going to check the holodeck."

"Yeah…sure."

Kathryn got two or three paces out the door when Quinten grabbed her hand. "What is it honey?" she asked.

"Continuum."

She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "I don't think he's there."

The boy watched him mother walk away, ignoring his knowledgeable admission. He was a Q. He knew these things. Even if he was only four, he understood what had happened.

--

Some twenty years in the future, a gray haired Kathryn Janeway sat staring out her window. Night had fallen hours ago but she'd barely noticed. In her old age, she'd become something of a cynic. She was so engrossed with her own thoughts she didn't hear the door chime ring or the doors opened. Two figures stood in the doorway, both nudging the other to go forward.

"Mom?" a voice finally called. A deep baritone.

Quinten and Qiana made their way into the room and each took up residence on either side of their mother. She was still staring out the window, jolted from her musings when her daughter took her hand.

"Oh…I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you ok?" Qiana asked, giving her mother a concerned look.

"I've just been thinking."

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Quinten added.

"Have I? I'm sorry. I've been an old grump."

"We know you miss him,."

Kathryn looked at her daughter, tears welling in her eyes. "It doesn't seem fair."

"We want to change it."

"No. You can't. But I can."

"Mom…we can go back with the snap of our fingers. You'd have to commandeer a shuttle and make sure the technology is working," Quinten protested.

"I said you two aren't going back. But that doesn't mean you can help me get there."

"I just don't get why you won't let us go back?"

"I don't want you two anywhere near the Continuum, not then. It's too dangerous."

Before either of the children could say more, she stood up and walked to retrieve a pot of tea. She needed it to clear her head. She hated having to argue with her children but she was their mother and she knew what was best for them. Behind her, the siblings shared a look. They knew when to admit defeat.

"Ok, Mom. You win. Just…when are you leaving?"

"In the morning. I've already gotten a shuttle."

She rejoined them, cup of tea in hand. So much had befallen them in the last two decades, so much pain and sorrow. It was a wonder her son and daughter had turned out so well.

"We'll be here at 09:00."

She just nodded, eyes closed. She took a sip of the tea and let it warm her. It had become her liquid courage in the last few years. And she was going to need it if she were to succeed in her mission.

"You two should get going. I don't want to keep you out too late."

"Good night, Mom," Quinten whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

His sister followed suit before they left her alone once more. Kathryn sat in the silence and vast emptiness of her quarters for a time longer before setting the teacup down. She had one stop she needed to make before she left in the morning. Pulling on a coat, she made her way outside, moving along the paved pathways in the gardens. She finally reached the spot she was looking for and bent down.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while. Things have been a little…hectic." She brushed a few leaves away to reveal the name 'Chakotay' on a smooth stone.

"I know how hard it was for you to lose her. But if I succeed, everything will be different. I promise."

The following morning dawned early for the Janeways. Kathryn met Quinten and Qiana in the shuttle yard twenty minutes before 09:00.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Qiana asked.

"Yes."

"We can still come with you," Quinten offered to which is mother shook her head.

"No. And that's final. Now…you're sure you remember where to send me?"

"Yes, Mom," the replied in unison.

She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and firm hug before climbing into the shuttle. They stepped back, allowing the vessel enough room to take off. They watched as it rose higher into the air. Just before it disappeared completely from view, they both snapped their fingers. A flash of white light surrounded the shuttle, propelling it backwards in time. When the spinning sensation stopped, Kathryn found herself face to face with Voyager.


	90. Consequences

_Consequences_

Kathryn made it halfway to the holodeck before Chakotay paged her on the comm.

"Captain, a shuttle has just appeared off our starboard bow."

Kathryn let out a sigh. "I'm on my way."

By the time she'd reached the bridge, the image was on the view screen. The vessel wasn't entire recognizable but it was close enough to Starfleet to be legitimate.

"Hail them."

"Channel open," Tuvok replied moments later.

The image that filled the view screen caused shock to ripple through the bridge crew's faces. It look like Captain Janeway but it couldn't be her. Could it?

"Don't look so surprised, Mr. Paris," Admiral Janeway said.

Tom cleared his throat, suddenly feeling very embarrassed to be caught staring. "Yes, Ma'am."

Kathryn stood up, arms crossed over her chest. "Who are you?"

Admiral Janeway gave a half smirk and a snort. "Who do you think I am?"

"We've been tricked before."

"I know. Have The Doctor examine me and see what he says."

Kathryn let out a sigh. "Alright."

"Janeway to Transporter Room One. Beams the Admiral over." She looked at the crew around her. "I'll be in Sickbay."

On her way to Deck Five, Kathryn stopped off and picked up Qiana. She had woken and was fussing, rubbing at her nose and eyes. Quinten had made his way back to the room as well, trying to take care of his litter sister. They arrived in Sickbay to find the Doctor already examining the Admiral.

"Why don't you sit here and watch your sister, ok?"

"Ok, Mama."

Kathryn turned to the hologram and her older counterpart. "Well? What's your diagnosis?"

The Doctor turned Kathryn's attention to the computer monitor beside her. "The DNA is an exact match. She is you."

"About twenty years from now," the Admiral stated.

Kathryn tried to wipe the skeptical look off her face. "Alright, let's say I believe you. What are you doing here? I recall assuring the Time ship Relativity we wouldn't be messing with the timeline."

"Doctor, would you excuse us?" Admiral Janeways asked.

"Certainly."

Trying to make himself useful without eavesdropping, he turned his attention to the children sitting on a nearby bio bed. Kathryn looked at her future self, motioning for them to step a few paces away.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm here to make sure you don't spend the next two decades regretting the decision to ignore Q's request."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's been offering to take you home for months now and you just keep ignoring him."

"I understand. I'll tell him to get us home right away. I just don't know where he is."

"We have a lot to talk about. Let's take a walk."

"What about the children?"

"They'll be fine. Qiana just needs to rest and it will give Quinten something to do."

The two women walked out of the Sickbay and wandered the corridors in silence. Kathryn was trying to figure out what her future self wasn't saying.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Wouldn't want to violate the Temporal Prime Directive." Her tone was dripping with disdain.

"You already have."

Admiral Janeway smiled. "So I have."

She paused for a moment, weighing how much to tell her younger self. "Q has been called back to the Continuum."

"He should have told me."

"They didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"They're secretive like that."

"I have no way of getting to the Continuum."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to use it."

"I'm not going to subject my children to their scrutiny. Do you remember what almost happened when I was pregnant with Qiana?"

"You don't have to remind me. I know exactly what they wanted to do…and what's going to happen if you don't suck it up and get your husband back."

They stopped, sparks flying between them. "What's going on? I want a straight answer," Kathryn demanded.

"In my timeline, you don't go back to the Continuum. You're too bitter over their threats. The conflict Quinten was supposed to stop is back in full swing."

"That's why he went back, isn't it."

"They gave him no choice. He never came back."

Kathryn blinked, her mouth agape like a fish caught on the line. "Did you just…he dies?"

"Killed trying to make peace. We're never the same."

"Oh God."

"That's not all that's going to happen to this crew if you don't go there and get him."

"I don't want to know."

"You have to know. Three years from now, Seven will be injured on an away mission. She dies in her husband's arms."

"Chakotay," Kathryn murmured. It made senses.

"He was never the same after her death. And neither were you. Both bitter and angry until the end. Is that the kind of life you want to leave your children?"

Kathryn turned away, trying to stave off the tears she could feel coming. She didn't want to know this. It didn't seem fair that it was just dumped on her all at once. Admiral Janeway just watched as her younger self trying and failing to keep her composure.

"It takes this crew sixteen more years to get home."

Kathryn turned around at that comment. "Why?"

"After Q's death…you wouldn't let Quinten and Qiana use their powers."

Kathryn slowly began to nod. "What do we have to do? How do we stop this from happening?"

"We have to take a trip to the Continuum."

"Alright. I…I need to speak with Chakotay first. Fill him in."

"I'll meet you in your Ready Room," Admiral Janeway said, leaving Kathryn to collect herself.

Kathryn hastily made her way down to astrometrics. She found Chakotay and Seven examining some of her findings.

"Chakotay, I don't mean to interrupt but I need to speak with you."

"Of course Captain. What is it?"

"I'm sure by now you've heard we have a guest."

"Is it really you?"

"Twenty years from now…in a not so pleasant future."

"Anything I should know about."

Kathryn glanced between him and Seven. "You two have a happy future." No need to bring their spirits down too.

Seven failed to hide a smile. "Thank you, Captain."

"Unfortunately if I don't go to the Q Continuum right now, Q is going to die."

"He's in the Continuum. When did that happen?"

'This morning I'd guess. Quinten realized it as soon as he left the ship. I just didn't believe him."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Keep the ship in one piece until I get back."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You're in charge, Commander."

With a quick stop by Sickbay to check on Qiana, Kathryn made her way to her Ready Room. Quinten trailed behind her.

"I want to help, Mama," he said as the doors opened.

Admiral Janeway sat at the desk, skimming through old data pads. "You will," she said.

The four-year-old smiled up at her. Kathryn held his hand even though it wasn't necessary. "What now?"

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

"You're coming?"

"I have a thing or two to say to them," Admiral Janeway said.

Kathryn had to smile at her comment. She hadn't lost her determination, that's for sure. She let out a long exhale and waited for her future self to walk around the desk and take the four-year-old's other outstretched hand.

"You know where we're going?" Admiral Janeway asked.

"To find Dada."

"That's right."

The boy gripped both women's hands tightly and focused. In a bright flash they had appeared in the Continuum. It looked as bleak as it had before. They were in the hall but it was void of any other beings.

"Q?" Kathryn called out.

It took a moment but he finally answered. "Kathy?"

She turned to see him sitting in a chair, looking as surprised that the room was mostly empty as they were.


	91. Finale

_Finale_

Q stood up, moving to stand in front of his wife and son. It was then that he caught sight of Admiral Janeway and paled.

"Something bad happened didn't it."

"We're leaving. Come on."

"I can't just leave. The Continuum is in an uproar…all because I was a little dramatic. And that was a year ago!"

"Can you talk to them without inciting violence?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know."

"Here's an idea. Get the leaders of the two factions to meet here. It's neutral ground. Mediate between them," Admiral Janeway instructed.

Q raised an eyebrow. "When did you get to be so demanding, Kathy?"

"Years of practice, Q. Now do it."

Q rolled his eyes at her tone but disappeared. The two Janeways took seats, Quinten between them until Q and the other two returned. It felt like déjà vu and Kathryn didn't like it at all. From out of nowhere three magistrates appeared.

"What are you doing in here?" one of the demanded.

"Holding a mediation. This is neutral ground," Q answered.

"You did not ask our consent."

"Didn't think I had to."

"Who are you?" one of the other magistrates asked of Admiral Janeway.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you don't recognize me. It's been a while."

"Janeway?"

Kathryn smiled. "Weren't expecting this were you?"

Q cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the two leaders. "Now, gentlemen. There's no need for all the quarreling. We wanted peace remember?"

"You rang the bells of war, Q when you threatened the Continuum."

"That's was a year ago and to be fair, they were threatening my wife and my unborn daughter. If you had children, you'd understand." He took a breath. "The point is, I didn't want the Continuum back to fighting. That would defeat the whole purpose of bringing Junior into the world."

"You were just blowing smoke?"

"I'm allowed every now and then, aren't I?"

Kathryn shot her elder self a curious look. Was this it all it was going to take to calm the Continuum again? Admiral Janeway looked as curious as her younger self.

"Have you reached an agreement?"

"He was just trying to protect his family," Kathryn interjected.

"We'll demobilize," Q's former faction leader said, laying down his weapon. His counter part followed suit.

The magistrates quietly conversed amongst themselves for a few moments before the leader turned back to address the room. "Very well. It is settled. The Continuum has been restored to order. You two may go."

With flashes of light, the two faction leaders disappeared, leaving Q, the two Janeways and Quinten. Q could feel the gazes burning into him.

"As for you, Q. Do not go around inciting further discord. You were the one who promised tranquility."

"Don't threaten my children again and I won't have to."

Another short conversation in hushed voices. "We will not interfere with the child. You have our word."

Kathryn heaved a sigh of relief. It appeared that everything would be working out just fine. The continuum was happy and would no longer being threatening hostile take cover their family and Q would be returning safely back to Voyager with her. Admiral Janeway appeared pleased with her accomplishment as well. It hadn't been for naught.

"Let's go home," Kathryn said, offering her hand to Q.

He took it, pulling her in for a kiss. Admiral Janeway offered her hand to Quinten. He took it and they disappeared, rematerializing in Sickbay. Qiana was sound asleep, the Doctor watching over her.

"You're back."

"Yes. I think he wants to check on her."

Behind them, the doors opened and Kathryn and Q entered. The Doctor gave Q an approving nod. He didn't always like Q but he had become a valued member of the Voyager family.

"So…what now?" Q asked.

Kathryn looked to her older self. "You take us home. Right now."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Just show up on Starfleet's doorstep unannounced? That's very rude."

"Consider it a welcome surprise."

"If you say so." He raised his hand to snap but stopped. "Why don't we gather the crew. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear the news."

Kathryn tapped her comm. badge. "This is Captain Janeway. Everyone please report to your stations. We're going home."

Kathryn, with Quinten in toe, made her way to the bridge. Admiral Janeway and Q, a slumbering Qiana in his arms followed suit. Chakotay stood as the Captain entered. Everyone on the bridge just smiled at Kathryn as she took her seat, her son clambering into her lap.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am," a chorus of voices replied.

Kathryn looked to Q. "Let's do it."

Q raised his hand, snapping his fingers. In a brilliant flash Voyager was catapulted, much like it had been nearly seven years earlier, back into the Alpha Quadrant. If the ship was capable of skidding, it would right up to dry dock.

"We're home," Kathryn announced.

Admiral Janeway looked from her younger self to her husband and back again. "I think it's time for me to leave," she said.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Kathryn said.

"See you in twenty years, Kathy," Q said, snapping his fingers. In a heartbeat, she was gone, sent hurtling back to her own time. A much happier timeline filling her past.

Several days later, the crew had disembarked from the ship, gathering up belongings and returning to families and friends. Kathryn had met briefly with several of the Admirals to try and explain how they'd miraculously arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant without any help from the Federation.

"It was all thanks to a crew member we picked up along the way," Kathryn said, surrounded by a few other Starfleet Captains.

"What sort of crewmember?" Picard questioned.

As if on cue, the doors behind them opened and two peels of laughter interrupted the meeting as Quinten chased his sister around their mother's legs. Kathryn looked up to meet Q's gaze, silently motioning him into the room.

"You can meet him."

Jean-Luc turned around and his mouth hung agape. "Q?"

"Hello, Jean-Luc. Miss me?"

"He helped you?" Picard sounded flabbergasted.

"I know you didn't have such…pleasant dealings with Q in the past but he's come a long way."

"I don't believe that's possible, Captain."

Before either Kathryn or Q could answer, Quinten tugged on Jean-Luc's shirtsleeve. He looked down at the boy, so very much like his mother in appearance.

"Dada is nice now. Mama made him promise."

The other adults in the room laughed at the boy's statement. Jean-Luc's eyebrow raised as he bent down to the boy's eye level.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"And what about you young man? Do you take after your father?"

Quinten thought for a moment, finger dangerously close to slopping into his mouth as the gears in his mind worked. "No," he finally said, giggling at his own admission.

Jean-Luc stood up to face Kathryn. "You're going to have your hands full, Kathryn."

"I'm ready for the challenge."


End file.
